


Dear Mister Fantasy

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: And Away We Go [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Drunk Natasha Romanov, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt Carol Danvers, Hurt Valkyrie, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Neck Kissing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex with Powers, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whining, Whipping, Why Am I Adding Tags After it's Already Finished, Written to Jessie Reyez, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 110,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: MJ takes a trip to the Avengers compound. One thing leads to another, and she ends up in Wanda's bed. Some more things lead to another, and they both end up in Natasha's bed. Some more things lead to more things lead to more things and...well, you'll see where it ends up.Takes place in a post Endgame AU where everything is pretty much the same except Nat was the one that survived Vormir because it's what she freaking deserves.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Michelle Jones, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers & Michelle Jones, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Cassie Lang & Natasha Romanov, Cassie Lang/Michelle Jones, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: And Away We Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682539
Comments: 72
Kudos: 113





	1. When MJ Met Wanda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlett's Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445382) by [Virtuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous). 
  * Inspired by [Starry Eyes, Blurry Eyes, Feeling So Intoxicated, Worried Eyes, I'm Open Wide, Take Me So Up And Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073713) by [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal). 



> First time doing anything like this, really hope you guys enjoy. First chapter is mostly me setting everything up for later, but you get a fun little scene at the end. Leave feedback down below, I wanna hear it all. 
> 
> In most fics I've seen Wanda is a brunette, but for mine I'm going with her redhead look, aka how it's gonna be in WandaVision. If you don't like it well...so sorry because I've written too much to go back and change it.

Peter and MJ exited his room. “So, what’ya think?” questioned the fun loving spiderling.

“This is insane!” replied MJ. Peter had offered to take her to go see the Avengers compound, and well, that’s not exactly an offer you turn down. “I can’t believe that all you guys live and train here.”

“Well, not all the time. I still live with May during the school year, and honestly most of us are barely here. Like I’ve hardly ever seen Carol and Strange here.” From far away, the sound of splintering wood cut through the stillness of the compound.

“What was that?”

“Oh, I think Wanda is doing some training downstairs.”

“You mean Wanda like, the Scarlet Witch?” asked the slender brunette, trying to mask her excitement. Obviously, she was in a serious relationship with Peter and wouldn’t do anything to damage that, but she’d always had a little thing for Ms. Maximoff, especially when she got that powerful red glow in her eyes. She could obviously never act on said feeling for a multitude of reasons, but she wouldn’t complain about catching a glimpse of the stunning Sokovian in real life. She hadn’t decided to come to the compound for that reason, but it was definitely at the back of her mind. Now she knew that wouldn’t happen, she of course knew she couldn’t intrude on a training session.

“Yup, that’s her,” answered Peter obliviously, “hey I’m getting a little hungry, lemme show you around the kitchen.” Peter lightly skipped off down the hall. MJ was left a step behind, thinking about Wanda glistening with sweat before she noticed Peter walking away.

>>>

When they arrived at the kitchen, Peter pulled out a leftover enchilada and threw it into the microwave. “You want anything?” he asked.

“Just need a refill, thanks Pete.”

He pulled the water jug from the fridge and poured some into MJ’s hydro flask. “So uhm, besides the obvious answer, who would you say is your favorite Avenger?”

“Well I hardly think that there’s an obvious answer,” replied MJ with a smirk, “but I’d have to say…” she was cut off by the sound of soft footsteps and heavy breathes. She turned and saw none other than the Scarlet Witch herself. And lo and behold, she looked better than MJ could’ve imagined. Her torchlight hair was pulled back into a bun that had clearly been tossed around during training. Her curvy, exquisite body gleamed with sweat, the rise and fall of her chest emphasizing her ample breasts. She wore a fitting athletic tank top that cut off at the midriff exposing her flat stomach. Maroon yoga pants hugged her taught legs, emphasizing her thicker lower body. _God Bless yoga pants_ , thought MJ.

“Hey Peter, just came in here to make my smoothie,” spoke the Sokovian.

“What’s going in it,” answered Peter.

“Mango, banana, avocado, and some pea protein.”

“Mmmm, sounds yummy.”

“You want?”

“Oh no, I’m all set,” he said just as the timer for the microwave went off.

He popped out his enchilada, not waiting for it to cool before digging in. He noticed Wanda glancing at MJ. “Oh sorry, this is Michelle. She’s my uh…” Peter understood that MJ was his girlfriend, but he’d never actually said that openly to anyone other than Ned and May.

“Girlfriend,” interjected MJ, with a little side eye being thrown toward Peter, “I’m his girlfriend, and you can call me MJ.” Though she appeared cool and friendly on the outside, her brain was currently rising through ten different levels of panic, finally settling upon the highest level known eloquently as: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Wanda quickly scanned the younger girl up and down. _Hmm pretty cute_ , Wanda thought to herself, _not bad kid_. She slid over to the fridge to prep the ingredients for her smoothie. Despite her hearing Peter and MJ talking, every time she looked over, she caught MJ’s earthy brown eyes staring at her before the caramel skinned girl would quickly avert her gaze.

As she began blending up her smoothie, the pair headed off down one of the many hallways. “It was nice meeting you!” yelled MJ over the sound of the blender. Wanda shot them a smile and watched them as they walked away, admiring just how endless MJ’s taught legs seemed to be. Not bad at all.

>>>

“Hey Peter, where’s the bathroom?” asked MJ

“Two doors down the hall and on the left.”

“Thanks,” said MJ as she strode down the hall. Truth be told, she was actually a little underwhelmed by the compound. As a woman of science, it was an immaculate facility, there was no doubting that. But she had just expected to have all the different Avengers running around and doing……. _what do they do during their off time_ , she thought as she swung open the bathroom door. When she passed by the mirror, she realized just how badly she had been blushing after her run in with Wanda. She promptly splashed some water on her face to try and cool herself off. Suddenly, horrifically, the unmistakable WHOOOOSH of a toilet flush came from behind a sliding door, from which out stepped the Scarlet Witch.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here,” panicked MJ as she turned her head away in embarrassment. In her peripheral, she saw herself in the mirror and noticed how rosy her cheeks were getting.

“Oh no it’s okay. It’s my fault anyway, I’m so used to it being empty around here that I sometimes forget to lock the door.” Wanda noticed MJ blushing, and again caught her staring, this time right at her exposed core. “So, you and Peter huh. It’s been about 8 months, right?”

“Uhm… y-yeah… yeah. How’d you know that?”

Wanda side-stepped around MJ, keeping her attention attentively on her as she washed her hands. “Every once in a while, May makes sure to update us on that little bean. Don’t let him know that though,” she said with a cautious smile. She looked up in the mirror and again caught MJ staring. “Is there something wrong?”

“W-w-what,” stuttered the usually composed MJ, rapidly falling apart in front of Wanda, “no there’s nothing wrong.”

“Well why do you keep eye-fucking me up and down?”

MJ achieved a new highest level of internal panic she didn’t know existed. She could feel the sweat beading on her body, hoping Wanda wouldn’t notice how flustered she was getting. She thought she had done a decent enough job of sneakily catching glimpses of Wanda, but that’s what you get for trying to be sneaky around a literal superhero.

Eventually she fumbled out some compilation of words. Mostly “uhm” and “sorry,” settling on the pretty shitty excuse that she, “was a huge fan of the costume.” Technically there was some truth to it. The woman really could pull off red.

Wanda immediately caught the obvious lie. The time she spent working with Nat had made her much better at picking up on lies, although this one was so blatant a five-year-old could’ve discerned it. Despite that she decided she’d had enough fun with the caramel skinned girl. For now.

“Well, it’s always nice to meet a fan,” Wanda replied as she left the bathroom. MJ looked at herself again in the mirror, her cheeks blushing bright ruby. She splashed ice cool water on her face a couple of times and exited hurriedly.

>>>

That night, MJ lay in her bed with her Frida Kahlo shirt on. She was lazily rubbing herself with her eyes closed. Every time she pictured Wanda she got a little wetter. She thought about how her soft ivory skin glistened with sweat, or how her fiery hair clung to her face after her training. Or how she radiated energy, not body heat from training, but literal energy. MJ involuntarily began to grind her hips against her finger. “Fuuuuuuck. Wandaaa,” she moaned under her breath. With her right hand, she started moving her fingers in and out of herself at a slow pace, working herself up for what she hoped would be an easygoing night. The familiar yet unceasingly good tingle of pleasure radiated from between her thighs. She screwed shut her eyes, allowing the darkness to be filled with images of the stunningly cute Wanda accompanied by not so cute thoughts of what she wanted to do with Wanda.

As her unconscious begged for more, she pinched her clit with her left hand, letting out another long, stifled moan. She twisted the spongy hooded nerve center between her skinny fingertips, each time sending out a jolt of electricity. As she felt herself getting more aroused, she began to schlick herself faster. Audible slurping noises began to come from between her thighs. She was usually careful to avoid making any blatant sounds, but the thought of Wanda sent her past caring about that.

Just as she was about to fully say fuck it and give in to her animalistic desires, her hands were yanked away from her. _The fuck_ , she thought as she opened her eyes. She saw a glowing wine-colored aura around both of her wrists. She then looked out the window and saw something that scared her more than anyone would ever know. She yelped and fell right off of her bed, her hands attempting to reach under her pillows.

“Everything alright in there?” shouted her dad from the living room, a tinge of alarm in his voice.

“Yeah dad, just uhhh, knocked my lamp down,” replied a bothered MJ. She peered over her bed, out the window and saw it again. It was dark outside, so she just saw a silhouette, but there were two glowing red orbs. Quickly realizing who it was, she didn’t panic when her window unlocked and slid up. In stepped Wanda Maximoff, a devilish grin on her face.

“Looked like you were having a good time,” cooed the powerful avenger.

“Jesus fuck Wanda,” shouted MJ under her breath, “scared the shit out of me!” MJ was too befuddled to realize that Wanda had only showed up in a loose black V-neck t-shirt and skintight teal yoga pants that left very little to the imagination. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“Well, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions,” Wanda stated as she motioned to the little stain of fluid that was on MJ’s sheets, “you didn’t actually think that I would believe the BS about my costume.”

MJ hastily pulled herself up off the ground, “I could’ve been thinking of anybody,” she snapped.

“I heard you moan my name,” quipped back Wanda. Point to Wanda.

Without warning, she levitated MJ over her bed and pulled her in close, “Come on, let me show you what the real perks are of being gifted with powers.” Most of the time, Wanda would not be this forward with anybody, but ever since she lost Vision, she hadn’t been able to get relief, especially from another person.

The heat between MJ’s legs began to rise again. She would never willingly do something that would hurt her relationship with Peter, but she figured one little session wouldn’t hurt. Plus, this was Wanda fucking Maximoff, how could she turn her down.

“Alright,” she exclaimed and grabbed hold of Wanda. Before she knew it, they were flying over New York, headed towards the Avengers compound. Little did she know that this would be far from the one little session she had expected.

>>>

“God you’re so hot,” panted Wanda as she ripped off the Frida Kahlo shirt. The door to her room had just barely slammed shut before she smashed her lips into MJ’s. Each time their mouths touched, she lost herself more and more lost in the heated passion between the women, only amped up by the secrecy of their meeting.

Wanda’s nimble fingers began exploring Wanda’s tall back. Wanda could tell MJ wasn’t the type to work out, but her fingers still felt tight muscles up and down her back. Her skin was smooth, easily letting Wanda’s fingertips glide over it. Each touch drew her in deeper into this stunning woman, into this intense experience. She lowered her grasp and squeezed her perky little ass hard, to which MJ replied with a high-pitched yelp that was swallowed by Wanda’s lips. _God I’ve missed this,_ thought the Sokovian.

Held in each other’s embrace, they tumbled down onto the bed.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” MJ gasped between kisses. She slid her hands up along the side of Wanda’s body, allowing the V-neck to bunch in her hands. Wanda immediately lifted her arms, allowing MJ to flick it off, her full teardrop breasts dropping into view. She inhaled sharply as she appreciated the fact that she was staring at the Scarlet Witch’s bare breasts in front of her. She reached downward, intent to do the same with the Witch’s yoga pants as had been done with her shirt. But before that could happen, the fiery haired Sokovian dipped her fingers into MJ’s waiting flower.

“Ohhhh fuuuuuck,” exclaimed MJ as she arched her back and let out a soft guttural moan. Thank god they weren’t standing up or MJ was sure her knees would’ve given out. Wanda’s dexterous fingers began to go to work. Her thumb leisurely rubbed her clit while her index and middle finger searched for the tall girl’s A-spot. Within no time, MJ began gently writhing on the bed, letting out another long low moan when Wanda eventually found what she had been looking for. The woman’s fingers felt impeccably good. They were gentle, yet firm. Quick, yet patient. MJ had never been with a woman, but if this was what it was like, she would have to reconsider her options.

“Goddamn Wanda, you’re fucking amazing with your hands,” groaned MJ as she began to buck her hips forward, attempting to drive Wanda deeper into her.

Wanda sensed the girl’s sweet sex getting wetter by the moment, her ebony walls gripping tight on her fingers. The skinny brunette’s breath shortened and became light. Her eyes closing in anticipation.

“Somebody’s inexperienced,” teased Wanda.

“Shut up,” grunted MJ, “you can’t really expect my A-game given the situation.”

“You mean being fucked by an Avenger,” snickered Wanda, yanking out her fingers before the girl could climax. Instinctively, MJ reached down to finish herself off, but Wanda restrained her using her powers.

“Unghhhhh,” squealed MJ mewlingly, trying to break from her restraints, “please Wanda you already interrupted me the first time. Just let me cum.”

“Ah ah ah, before I let you cum your brains out, you have to do the same for me.” She smiled cruelly, knowing that the girl had no option other than to obey; not only could Wanda overpower her, but the New Yorker now also craved to be finished off by the Sokovian, and when you’re the only person who can give someone what they want, that’s true power.

Wanda hooked her fingers around the tight nylon waistband, tugging down her yoga pants, revealing a small red trimmed bush. MJ began to protest but knew there was no way she could win. Begrudgingly, she nudged Wanda backwards so that she lay on her back.

She spread the Witch’s firm thighs apart revealing a delightful pink pussy, lips gently folded among each other, calling out for MJ’s touch. MJ crawled her way down the bed, kissing Wanda on the lips, her tongue sliding down the exquisite woman’s mouth, licking teeth and cheeks unabashedly. _Even her mouth tastes good_ , chuckled MJ inwardly. After an enviable amount of time, MJ began to trail her velvety lips down the ivory neck of her newfound sex buddy. The feel of the tight skin under her lips excited her, only making her pussy ache more. No offense to the Spider-Man, but she had never been this desperate with Peter. Eventually, her pursed lips arrived at Wanda’s chest. She took a second to admire their beauty. Ample and full cream-colored globes with cute, little erect pink nipples. She grabbed one in her left hand while beginning to suck on the other. “Ohhhhhhh,” Wanda groanedd. It had been too long since she felt something this good.

Slowly, MJ found her rhythm, fondling her breast, lightly twisting and pinching one pebble in her hand. With the other nipple in her mouth, she grinded her teeth side to side, rotating the nipple back and forth. Wanda let out another moan, this one less restrained. She knew from playing with herself that the slower she went along, the crazier the finish would be. So that’s what MJ would do. She switched sides, inhaling the other tit in her mouth, not so gently sucking on it, trying to swallow its entirety. Meanwhile, her other hand wrapped around the copious breast, squeezing tightly. Wanda’s warm, heavy breathes that traveled across her neck only egged her on, demanding that she not stop. With her free hand, she reached around the back of the porcelain beauty. Wanda’s body tensed slightly when MJ’s lithe hand squeezed one of Wanda’s squishy cheeks. The feel of this woman’s ass was incredible. There was something so carnal about just grabbing it as hard as she could and thrusting it toward her. Soon their hips were gently grinding on one another, naked skin on naked skin, revealing what they both desperately desired. MJ decided she couldn’t wait much more.

She pulled her mouth down Wanda’s flat stomach, slowly kissing it, feeling the results of the training on her pert lips. When she reached her pussy, she looked up and saw the frenzied ecstasy in Wanda’s face. MJ gave her a smile and dove in.

“Fucking shit yes,” panted Ms. Maximoff. Electricity ran up her spine and her toes instantly curled up. MJ started out with long slow licks, testing herself and the Avenger. The way Wanda’s southern lips parted every time her tongue worked upward was satisfying, filling a sexual niche she didn’t know she had. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t overwhelmed. The lusty smell, the soft spongy feel, the indescribable taste of her juices. It was too much for her senses to take in all at once. Nevertheless, she continued to steadily lick. Every so often Wanda’s shapely hips would jerk forward, trying to capture more of that slick, hot tongue. A small smile crept its way onto MJ’s face, she couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Eating out the Scarlet Witch. Her body laughed as she took her hand and began to pinch and rub Wanda’s clit.

“Unghhhh. Nuhhhhh. Jesus yes,” exclaimed Wanda. Her hands gripping the bedsheets with increasing tightness, her toes now dancing around. MJ quickly switched the roles of her hand and mouth, lightly sucking on the clit while her hands began rubbing her vulva.

“In me. I want your fucking fingers inside of me,” Wanda demanded. MJ happily obliged, sticking two fingers into the tender pinkness. She was already seeping wet on the inside, meaning MJ’s long tendrils could easily slide in and out. The tal,l brown skin girl quickly began to find her rhythm, alternately sucking on the clit and thrusting her fingers deep inside Wanda. At this point MJ wasn’t sure Wanda would have to do anything more to make her cum. The grip of Wanda’s walls on her fingers, and the feel of her body shuddering softly in her mouth, it was all so incredible. Her mind became enraptured by her lustful desires, solely focusing on pleasing this woman and being pleased in the process. As she continued her nubile conquest, the Sokovian’s breath became short and quick. She was now vigorously grinding her hips on MJ’s fingers and tongue. MJ could tell she was close, not showing any of the restraint she had previously displayed when teasing MJ. She glanced up from between her thighs, and what she saw damn near made her cum herself.

Wanda’s pupils were a powerful shade of red. Out of the corner of her eyes MJ could see things in the room levitating shakily. A pencil over here, and a picture over there, all encased in a façade of red aura. This turned her on beyond belief, completely relieving MJ of any inhibitions or doubts. A primal urge seemed to burst free from within her, unlocked by the gorgeous image of Wanda unleashing her own powers. She needed to make this woman cum, on her fingers, in her mouth. She wanted all of her.

With her clit embraced by the warmth of her mouth, she began to furiously flick it with her tongue. She also thrust one more finger in her pussy, enjoying the increased tightness of Wanda’s snatch. She felt Wanda’s forceful grip grab the back of her head, twisting MJ’s loose brown locks in her fingers and shoving her deeper into her pussy. Her back arched as she let out a deep moan, her thick legs pulling together tightly, constricting MJ in her crevice. MJ couldn’t get over how spectacular this felt, legs and hands pulling her in savagely, drowning her in the Scarlet Witch’s sensual flower.

“Fuck yesssss don’t stop. Oh GOD I’M GONNA fucking cu-“and with that her body began to shudder. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she now ferociously thrust herself on MJ’s fingers.

It felt so good. She had gotten herself off a few times every now and then, but compared to those, this was literally otherworldly. It felt like molten lava was coursing through her veins, igniting every part of her being. The touch of the other woman, the heat from her body, her soft digits penetrating her sex, her warm tongue on her sensitive clit. It all felt so…good. So right. So perfect. Her body hadn’t cum this intensely in ages, and the pent-up horniness that was inside began to make its way out.

MJ felt the rush of fluid on her fingers but had no time to react. The wetness exploded out of her pussy, hitting MJ’s hand and spraying everywhere. The sheets quickly became soaked in Wanda’s juices, her legs still shaking from the earth-shattering orgasm she had just experienced.

Before Wanda got her wits about her, Michelle slipped her fingers out of her pussy and into her mouth. Her fingers tasted like arousal, and she immediately knew she needed the taste again. The smell of it in the air made MJ’s pussy ache greedily.

Wanda now lay there motionless, unable to move after the awesome experience. She looked over at the sexy mocha skinned figure that was staring up at her from between her thighs. “I haven’t cum like that in a long time,” she emphasized with a wry smile, “I guess it’s time you get your reward.”

Using her powers, she pulled MJ on top of her, their lips crashing together just as passionately as they had when they first arrived. As they made out, Wanda could taste herself on the other girl’s lips. “Fuck I taste good,” she announced, which garnered a small laugh from the mixed-race girl. She knew it was improper etiquette, but she couldn’t help but take a peek at the room around them. It was only then that she realized the mess she had made. The sheets were soaked in her juice, and to her left was a broken picture frame. She laughed internally; it had been definitely been a while since someone made her cum so hard that she lost control of her powers.

As they swapped spit, tongues dancing around each other, MJ suddenly felt herself begin to float skyward. She looked down and saw the red aura lifting her up. When she looked back up, Wanda’s face wore that same devilish grin, pushing her cheeks into dimples.

As she kept rising, she came to a stop right where her hungry pussy met the eyeline of Ms. Maximoff. Wanda spread her legs apart and began tracing the inside of her thighs with her tongue. MJ twitched at the feel of her warm tongue moving slowly, hitting all the right spots. Peter was good in bed, but he was still just a young boy, she could immediately notice the difference in experience between the two Avengers. Wanda knew just where to lick her to get her going. Before she even realized, she was dripping in anticipation.

“Please,” begged MJ, “please your fingers… unghhhh. They felt so good.” MJ could barely control her breathing, her body wresting control from her mind.

Wanda didn’t want to indulge the young woman just yet, she was having too much fun watching her tall, lithe body wrestle itself. Nevertheless, she decided she would give the girl what she so immensely wanted. This time. Her well trained hands worked on instinct, one immediately shooting upward to play with the girl’s perky breasts. The other working its magic on her sweet, tight hole. She rubbed and tugged and twisted and twirled. It didn’t take long for the slurping noises that had begun in MJ’s room to reignite themselves here in Wanda’s. Looking up at the writhing girl, Wanda could tell that she had trained herself to restrain her own moans. Not anymore.

“Come on baby let me hear you scream, there’s no one here you have to hide it from,” she encouraged. With that, MJ let out a loud pleasure induced moan. She threw her head back in ecstasy and let herself be taken by the beige skinned beauty. Her mind going numb as the steady plunging of Wanda’s fingers drove her ever closer towards the edge.

Wanda admired just how precious MJ’s cunt looked. It was a savory brownish pink, with thin, tight lips. It was quaint, just like the girl’s personality; also beautiful, like the girl’s face. It’s fluids tenderly made their way down her crotch, either flowing onto Wanda’s wrist or spilling onto the sheet beneath. Wanda soon found herself becoming lost in its appeal, the rhythmic sloshing lulling her in. It was only when MJ let out a shaky moan that Wanda remembered what was going on.

“You’re exquisite,” complimented the sturdier of the women, “I could literally do this all day.”

“You are. You’re better than-” MJ caught herself. “I’ve fantasized about this soooo many times, I can’t believe it’s actually happening.”

“Glad I could make your dreams come true.”

Wanda smiled brightly at the wide-eyed beauty, her spectacular verdant eyes meeting hazel ones. She decided it was time for her to taste this girl.

She planted slow, passionate kisses all around her wetness. MJ’s body struggled against the teasing, wiggling fiendishly, trying to trick Wanda’s mouth onto her pussy. The redhead reveled in sight of the tall brunette twisting uncomfortably. She wrapped her arms around MJ’s hips, locking her in position, her illuminated hands gently massaging MJ’s inner thighs. A tingling purr slipping free from the mahogany skinned woman’s lips. The gentle mewling from MJ kept egging her on. Wanda kept at this for longer than she had planned to, adding in breathes of different temperature to enhance the experience.

When she finally felt that MJ had had enough, she pushed her head down into the crevasse between her legs and sucked on her clit. MJ was thrown into a whole other realm of pleasure, her body tightening at the sensation. Her moans turned to small screams. Her hands shot down to grab the bedsheets, only to be met with open air. Remembering that she was levitating, she grabbed onto the Sokovian’s nape and tugged her in deeper. Wanda could tell that what had started a few hours ago was quickly about to come to its climatic end, so she decided to pull out all the stops.

MJ’s eyes widened in shock. There was something inside of her that hadn’t been there before. Past Wanda’s fingers. It was like, an energy, stimulating every part of her pussy. It flowed and moved like water, but it radiated pure energy. It was abnormal yet sensual at the same time, and though her mind was still a little on the fence, her body was decidedly aroused. It helped that it was hitting her G-spot, her A-spot, all the spots. “Fuck, is that you?” she groaned, struggling.

“Figured I should give you something special since you made me cum so hard.”

The energy intensified. She couldn’t hold back anymore. With an animalistic roar she let go, her orgasm washing over her. Every muscle tensed up and she flung her head back in joy. “OH. MY. GOD,” she yelled. MJ had never felt something so immaculately spectacular. Just like Wanda had experienced earlier, this was a different level of orgasm. One that can’t be achieved through masturbation or decent sex. No. This was otherworldly. This was what it was like to fuck superheroes.

Wanda admired the view of the pretty brown figure shaking in the air, and then let her drop to the bed.

MJ lay there panting, trying to catch her breath. Every fiber of her being desired to repeat what had just happened until the end of time. For a few minutes, neither of them moved. They just enjoyed the smell of sex in the air and the dampness of the sheets.

When MJ finally sat up, she looked over at a clock. Shit! It’s one o’clock already! She went to go ask Wanda if she could give her a ride back, but found that she had fallen asleep. She smirked, admiring her handiwork for a bit, then asked in an inquisitive tone, “Edith?”

“Yes Ms. Jones,” replied the robotic female voice. _Thank God_ , thought MJ, imagining how frantic her father would be if she hadn’t come home.

“Would it be possible for a car to give me a ride home?”

“There will be one waiting for you at the driveway, just tell it where to go.”

“Thanks!” and with that, she grabbed her clothes and rushed out the door.


	2. Long May She Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. A new contender enters the mix. Again just let me know what works and what doesn't. What you guys like and what you wanna see more of. Also, there's a tiny bit of Russian in this chapter, don't blame me if it's wrong, I put all my faith in google translate.

Natasha had just finished up a three-week covert mission in Azerbaijan and was really starting to long for the comforts of her bed. It was extended missions like these where she really missed Clint. Their friendship, their trust. They had that unbreakable bond, or so she had thought.

“A soul, for a soul.”

Nightmares were nothing new to her, the Red Room had made sure of that. But those five words, she carried those everywhere she went, all day, all night. _It should’ve been_ -

“We’ve arrived,” interrupted Edith’s voice.

When she stepped out onto the landing pad, she looked out over the woodlands surrounding the compound, to the stars twinkling lightly over upstate New York. She had no idea who would be at the compound, though it was always a safe bet that Wanda would be there. Poor girl had a lot of trouble moving on after she had lost Vision. She wasn’t the most stable person to begin with, and having lost him in her arms, Nat could only imagine what that had done to her psyche. Well, not really… she knew.

She trotted down the vast hallways, lazily making her way to her room. She began undressing herself before she even got there, unclipping her utility belt and unlocking her stingers. It felt good to take it all off, to not have to worry, to relax (as much as she was capable of anyways).

Natasha had just walked into her room when she heard voices and what sounded like moaning coming from down the hall. One voice she immediately recognized as Wanda, and while the other one sounded vaguely familiar, she couldn’t quite place it. Quietly, she disposed of the rest of her weapons and armor and slowly made her way down the hallway. Being the Black Widow, she knew that if she wanted to sneak up on someone, they would never hear her coming.

As she crept closer to Maximoff’s room, she noticed the door slightly ajar. From this distance she definitely could identify that the sound was moaning and that the talking in the room had gone quiet. She took a quick glance into the bedroom and saw a sleek milk chocolate figure facing the door, straddling Wanda. _Ok, that’s fucking hot. But who the hell is the other girl?_ She thought.

Even though it was risky, her curiosity got the best of her, and she took another quick look into the room. She recognized her face immediately. _Wanda you naughty little shit_ , she thought to herself, _fucking Peter’s girlfriend_.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” giggled Wanda from inside the room.

“I know. But I couldn’t stop thinking about how good you made me feel.”

“Me too.”

 _Again? Wanda you NAUGHTY LITTLE SHIT!_ thought the former Russian. As the talking died down, the sound of moans and soft grunts permeated the air. Nat, being a human being with ears, was immediately turned on by this. _Thank god I didn’t put my pajamas on_ , she thought as her pussy moistened, drenching the tight black fabric between her thighs. She silently unclasped the minimally restrictive armor, allowing her enough room to trickle one hand down her flat stomach onto her bare pussy. She began rubbing in rhythm with the moans, snatch begging for release. Her other hand groped her ample, tight titties. As the breathing between the two became heavier, her fingers only moved faster.

She heard soft, frequent squelches bubbling inside the room. She didn’t dare risk another peek but could only imagine how stunning the two looked making out, ivory skin tucked under ebony. The bed creaked softly under their weight. A quiet, rhythmic eeeeiiiii errrrrr accompanied by the increasing moaning of Wanda. Nat did her best to stay silent, but after three lonely weeks, her pussy had different ideas. It spewed itself freely, the soppiness denying Nat from picking up the pace of her fingers lest she want to draw their attention. Though the idea of having two gorgeous women at her side was intriguing, now wasn’t the right time to execute it. Instead, she lay heavily against the wall, one hand buried in her flower, the other tightly clenching her nipple. Her eyes shut tightly as she focused in on the sound of the two younger women. Their exhales, their moans, the rubbing of skin on skin, the ruffling of the sheets. A symphony of sexuality. Nat struggled to keep her own breathing steady, her climax gently creeping up on her.

“Fuck you’re so good,” cooed MJ tenderly.

If Nat had to guess, Wanda had just encompassed MJ’s slit into the warmth of her mouth. The satisfied humming sound coming from the Sokovian’s lips confirmed said guess. Nat could only imagine how spectacular the vibrations must’ve felt on MJ’s core. The listening redhead pressed her palm against her clit, letting it rub the sensitive flesh as her fingers cautiously pistoned her opening. She dug her head into the wall behind her, needing some way to ease her growing tension. God how she wished she could just burst through the door and stuff Wanda’s face onto her cunt. But no, she had to stay patient, she had to play this right.

“That tongue. God it’s so good. I want it inside of me,” pleaded the ebony brunette.

Nat let out a low purr, indescribably aroused by the young woman’s desperation. She needed more, she could tell the young one was close, and she wanted to time it perfectly. She wrapped the hand previously fondling her own tit around her neck, choking herself deeply. Her breath shallowed, and she could feel the decrease in oxygen powering her system. Her entire body began to ache, legs trembling in anticipation.

Inside the room, MJ’s voice screeched out, “I’m gonna cum!” and the Black Widow reciprocated the feeling. She had to completely brace against the wall just to keep herself from falling and making any noise. Despite her strong auto-asphyxiation, she exhaled a clenched groan as her core tightened roughly, squeezing everything out of her. Her legs gave out completely, a wave of liquid gushing from her twat, soaking her fingers in her own cum. Sweat dribbled down her face making her gleam in the faint nightlight, her loose red hairs sticking to her supremely relaxed face.

Carefully, she raised her fingers up to her mouth and gave them a long lick, her own sensuous arousal igniting her taste buds. “Why do I always have to taste so good?” she whispered to herself.

She sat down on the floor, taking a moment to refocus herself. After a couple of minutes, polite footsteps came walking towards her, moving her deeper into the shadows. MJ appeared in the doorway asking Edith for a ride back. Her hair was a mess, strands still clinging to her damp face, her clothes were creased, and just the smallest sliver of her neon green panties was shining free. The girl never even noticed the other Avenger hiding in the twilight.

Once Natasha could no longer see her trim little ass wiggling, she stepped into the Scarlet Witch’s room. “Sounded like you had a lot of fun,” she inquired bluntly.

Immediately a pencil whipped to within inches of her eye. She casually pushed it away, taking a step forward. When Wanda’s eyes lay upon her own, Nat immediately recognized the look on her face, a look she had seen all too often throughout her career. It was the look of someone who had just been caught.

“What’re you talking about?” replied Wanda innocently.

“Don’t BS me Maximoff, I heard your whole little sexcapade just now.”

Wanda eyes widened, dancing with panic. The Black Widow easily read her expression, “Oh don’t worry, I won’t tell Peter. Just next time, make sure you invite me.” She said it all so nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. She didn’t have to be forceful with her words, as is the perk of having her reputation. She followed this up by turning and leaving the room, making sure Wanda got a nice view her tight plump ass.

>>>

It had been two weeks since their second “meeting” and MJ was greedily starting to miss Wanda’s… well, everything. “Hey Peter,” she said, nudging the shorter boy, “would it be cool if we visited the Avengers compound again.?”

“Oh, uhmm yeah… sure, no problem,” he replied with an unsteady tone.

“Surprised?”

“Oh… well it just seemed like you didn’t really enjoy it the first time.”

Truth be told he was sort of right. As a science lover, the technology at the compound was incredible, and it was a marvelous architectural feat, but none of her heroes where there like she had expected. But now that she had an extracurricular motive, she couldn’t wait to go back and solidify some plans.

“Oh yeah uhm… I was just a little tired,” she explained in an obvious lie. Every time Wanda got on her brain, she turned into an absolute fool. “So, it’s a plan?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring you tomorrow.”

“Awesome, stay safe out there tonight.”

>>>

When MJ finished up her homework that night, she couldn’t wait to get to work on what she knew the rest of the evening would hold.

During her last visit, she had sneakily “borrowed” one of the four vibrators in Wanda’s drawer. Two of them had been labeled “Vision,” and she didn’t dare ask what that meant. But this one was pink and shaped like an Alaskan king crab claw. One larger end was shaped like you regular old vibrator, but then there was a smaller point that was designed to send your clit to heaven and back. She stared down the mind-melting machine, picturing what it would do to her. She flicked it on, a soft buzzing sound drowning out the usual New York ambiance.

A smile slithered across her face. Not 5 minutes earlier, her dad had left for dinner with friends, so she had most of the night to herself.

She took the larger end and slowly let it wander down between her legs. When the buzzing head first touched her, she quickly yanked it back.

“Tickles.”

She exhaled, preparing herself for the rapid sensations. She dove back in, expecting the smooth shuddering of the cute toy. This time, the tremors worked wonderfully, sending pleasure gently through her crotch to the rest of her body. “Unghhhhhhhhh,” she groaned, her body easing into the satisfaction. She decided she should experiment for a bit, rubbing it all around her vulva, learning what did and didn’t feel good.

The toy was incredible. When she hit the right spots, each shudder sent a little shockwave of ecstasy into her bones. She didn’t dare use the clit destroying end (at least, not yet) lest she wanna wake up the elderly couple next door.

As she began to find her rhythm and pace, her mind wandered to not so innocent thoughts about the sultry Sokovian she was gonna see tomorrow. She couldn’t stop fantasizing about her. She pictured herself running her hands through Wanda’s vivacious orange hued hair as it fell over her shoulders like a fiery waterfall. Those dangerously curvy legs that were taught and muscular from her training, wrapping around MJ’s hips, pulling her in. She imagined caressing her cheeks with that perfect skin, that was firm and soft. Hearing her accent sneak out when she really got into it. She shuddered at the thought of that naughty little smile that MJ knew she would have when they saw each other tomorrow.

 _Shit! Can’t get her out of my fucking head_ , thought the brunette.

With naughty fantasy’s swimming through her head, she only became more and more aroused. She could hear herself panting, soft grunt escaping her lips every time she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

As she maneuvered the handheld orgasm machine around her sex, she grazed the back of her hand on her inner thigh. A warm, sticky fluid brushing up against the back of her hand. The feel of it only reminded MJ of Wanda’s squirt gushing all over her.

She could feel the beginnings of orgasm rumbling deep within her. That sense of human intuition that you get when you just know. She decided it was now or never to take the full force of this pleasure toy. Meekly, she touched the smaller tip onto her desperately awaiting clit. As soon as it made contact, a louder than expected gasp escaped her lungs. “GUHHHHHHHHHHH!”

She swung her free hand over her agape mouth as her sensory system continued to be overloaded. She truly doubted said hand would be enough silence her freely escaping moans and groans, but she just hoped that no neighbors would intrude upon her business. As the machine continued to assault her spongy hooded flesh, she began bucking and grinding her hips on the vibrator, imagining that it was Wanda’s impeccable fingers. A damp feeling emanated from between her pert cheeks. A little puddle had formed directly below her pussy on the towel she had wisely placed beneath her.

 _Goddamn, what is this woman doing to me_ , she thought.

The smell of arousal began to permeate the room and fuck did she love it. She was again reminded of her previous expedition with Wanda. Ungghhhh, it smells like how my fingers tasted.

Reminiscing of that fateful night brought her to the edge of orgasm. She could feel it deep within her gut, it wouldn’t be much longer until that little pink toy got the better of her. She felt her body tense, her hand moving wildly, free of any inhibitions. Her other hand still covered her mouth, but she doubted a freight train could cover up how loud she was being. She no longer cared about being graceful, she just wanted to cum.

As the ecstasy of sweet release crept up on her, she heard the jangling of keys at the door.

Motherfucking fuck shit! Despite every single cell in her body protesting, she switched off the vibrator and killed the lights in her room. She heard her Dad’s laugh as he entered the apartment. She thought her dad had said he was going to a steak dinner, which meant she should’ve had more time. She then picked up her phone and realized she had been masturbating for 1 whole hour.

Despite being extremely disappointed by this unforeseen outcome, a knowing smile spread across her face. Wiped out by her unfinished self-indulgence, she knew she would finish tomorrow afternoon.

>>>

As Peter again showed MJ around the compound, she heard the sound of two women sparring. The naughtiest part was that simply from her grunts, she could recognize one of the voices as Wanda’s. The other voice sounded older and wiser, familiar for sure, coaching Wanda through the fighting, but she couldn’t place it.

As they walked back in from the yard (which was less a yard and more a few football fields) the sounds of the training began to die down, which could only mean one thing.

“Hey, I’m getting a little hungry, could we maybe grab a snack from the kitchen?” MJ offered, though this was far from the truth. Of course, Peter always being hungry, obliged.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Wanda was exactly where MJ had predicted, standing over the blender, making her smoothie. Her bountiful breasts satiatingly contained by a grey sports bra. Meanwhile, tight blue nylon yoga pants hugged her thick legs, emphasizing all the right parts. MJ swallowed down her budding arousal.

“Hey Wanda, how’s training going?” Peter asked once the blades finished their assault on the unsuspecting fruit and vegetable mix.

“Ugh, Nat just kicked my ass… again,” she said without looking up.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Peter encouraged, in his youthful cheeriness “I’m pretty sure she kicks everybody’s ass.”

Wanda laughed and looked up, flashing a smile at Peter. She then saw who Peter had brought along with him. Naughty thoughts quickly crowded her head. “MJ!” she squealed, a knowing smile covering her face, “it’s so good to see you again.” She quickly walked over to give her clandestine partner a hug.

Now, MJ wouldn’t usually accept a hug from someone beading with sweat, but seeing as this was the woman whom she had relentlessly gotten herself off to last night, she relished the feeling. Though it only lasted a few seconds, she became infatuated with how Wanda’s natural tits rubbed up against her chest.

As they held the embrace, Wanda shot a jolt of energy into the woman’s clit. “Bathroom,” she whispered, both smiling as they pulled away.

“Either of you want a smoothie?” offered the most powerful Avenger.

“I‘m ok, I think there’s some leftover pizza in one of these fridges,” replied the young heroine.

Ever since Banner had become Professor Hulk, there were now three fridges needed to keep everyone satisfied.

“MJ?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll have some. Thanks”

As Peter rummaged around the multitude of food options, Wanda poured out glasses for MJ and herself. She drew in MJ’s attention, and in the least subtle way possible, dropped her glass. She of course caught it with her powers before it hit the floor. Making sure MJ was still tuned in, she slowly bent over, giving the younger girl a perfect view of her shapely bum.

Though she was unnaturally turned on by that, MJ just shook her head and snorted as the Sokovian stood upright and handed her the glass. The three sat down at a large table made of metal, like one you would see in a canteen. Peter had explained that Stark chose this table because living with the Avengers was like going to school. They plopped down to enjoy their snacks, if you can consider Peter’s four slices of cold pizza a “snack”.

Before anyone could say anything, the Black Widow made her entrance, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

“Auntie Nat!” squealed Peter with excitement. He literally jumped out of his seat and gave her a full bear hug.

“Hey Peter, it’s good to see you too,” she eked out, wrapping her arms around her pseudo nephew. She turned her attention to the stunningly gorgeous mixed-race girl that sat before her. “And you must be the famous MJ,” she said, shaking the girl’s long-fingered hand, “it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh please, the honor is all mine.” MJ could barely believe what was happening. She was talking to THE Black Widow. The woman who she had admired her whole life. The woman who exposed Hydra while giving zero fucks about her secrets leaking onto the internet. The woman who had literally told the government to kiss her ass. The woman who had inspired her to work towards becoming a better person, and also to embrace her inner badass.

“I’ve heard all about you,” claimed Nat, eyes quickly skipping to Wanda, “Peter seems to be a lucky man.”

MJ coyly smiled back. “Yeah well, it was really his classiness and charm that drew me in,” she explained as Peter attempted to stuff a way too oversized bite of pizza into his mouth.

“Hmmpfff?” questioned the boy, his mouth full of cheese and dough.

The room burst into laughter.

“Alright, I’ll leave you kids to it,” giggled Nat, “I’m gonna go shower. Peter, don’t choke and kill yourself with that pizza,” she joked as she turned around.

MJ made sure to enjoy the view as she left the room.

“I should probably do the same,” Wanda conceded, slurping up the last of her smoothie. She gave a nod towards MJ, which in turn made the slender physiqued woman stand up a little too excitedly.

“Uhm, I also uh, gotta go… to the bathroom,” she mumbled, “let’s walk together?”

As they walked away, Peter asked himself the age-old question: why do women always go to the bathroom together?

The door to the intricately designed bathroom was barely shut before the two women had their hands all over each other. “Let’s not make the same mistake as last time,” Wanda said as she locked the door. They shared a smile and went back to trying to inhale each other.

MJ began to explore Wanda’s sturdy yet exquisitely shapely form with her hands, “Fuck. I’ve wanted you so badly,” she panted.

Wanda ran her hands through her hair. She wore it in a ponytail, with a little tuft of hair in the front brushed over the side. She yanked back on said ponytail, exposing that long, coffee skinned neck Wanda enjoyed so much. She began to furiously suck on her perfect skin, determined to mark her up.

“Ohhhh. Cum. Please. Quickly. I need to cum,” begged MJ, desperate to finish what she had started last night.

Her begging only encouraged Wanda to suck more vigorously. At this point, MJ decided that a hickey was inevitable, and just hoped she could find a way to cover it up.

MJ’s hands snaked their way down Wanda’s body, exploring as much of her as she could. The younger of the two had imagined doing this so often that her hands worked unconsciously until she could feel the warmth emanating from between Wanda’s thighs.

“Fuck yes,” moaned MJ. She began to rub the Sokovian pussy through the blue yoga pants she had on, causing the hickey-making to pause for a moment as Wanda let slip a gasp.

Down the hall, Nat emerged from her room freshly showered and headed to the kitchen to make a Peanut Butter sandwich. As she strolled down the hall, she heard heavy breathing coming from the bathroom. _I thought I told that bitch that next time I was to be invited._

She walked over to the door, intent on letting her feelings be known when a naughty thought crossed her mind. She gave it a hard rasp. “Hey Wanda, we gotta go. There’s an emergency on 5th. I would ask Peter, but I don’t wanna interrupt him and MJ.”

There was a surprised gurgle, followed by light shuffling before an eventual response, “Ok, uhmmm, just give me a second.”

“No problem, just meet me outside.” She headed back down the hallway from which she came, hiding in the doorway to Wanda’s room. After a few seconds, Wanda peeked her head out of the bathroom, her hair swaying gently as she checked the surrounding area. Once she thought it was all clear, she led MJ out. The non-Avenger disappeared around the corner, as Wanda headed back to her room.

Nat stepped out into plain view, surprising her young protege. “I guess you didn’t understand what I meant when I said invite me next time,” she delivered, her voice dripping with angry alpha tone.

Wanda stopped, her face like a deer in headlights. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just that…well this wasn’t really planned. She just kinda… showed up”

Nat stared directly into Wanda’s emerald eyes, “Does that change what I said?”

“No,” answered Wanda, averting her gaze to the floor like a schoolgirl being told off by a teacher.

“Maybe,” she paused picking up Wanda’s chin, “if you tell me when the next meeting is, I won’t have to punish you.”

Wanda looked up with a hopeful smile, “This weekend. Peter’s going out of town with Ned’s family, so she’s all mine.”

“All ours,” corrected the Black Widow. A devilish grin spreading across her face. She had so many ideas swirling in her head, now she could finally put them into action.

>>>

It was Friday afternoon and MJ couldn’t wait to spend the weekend at the compound. She got permission from her dad to stay at Betty’s, and Betty had already promised to cover for her. As she strode up to the gate and buzzed the bell, it took no time for a glowing red aura to encase her, lifting her up off the ground. She floated up over the expansive, brownish-yellow field, the grass still recovering from the battle. Baby trees lined the outskirts of the compound, one planted in honor of every warrior lost on that fateful day. The sun bounced brightly off of the large panel window leading to the balcony of Wanda’s room.

As MJ approached, said window swung open. The brunette landed on the balcony and quickly entered the room, not missing a step as her feet touched the ground. The door quickly shut behind her, exposing the dimly lit room. On the edge of the bed lay a nearly naked Wanda Maximoff. The frilly black lingerie she was wearing leaving very little to the imagination. Her legs spread in a “V” so that there was a nearly clear view of her succulent lips. A smile spread across Wanda’s face as MJ dropped down right between her legs. “Eat,” she said.

Without hesitation, MJ dropped her backpack and ripped it open. She unsheathed the devastating vibrator she had “borrowed.”

“You dirty little-” Wanda started before she was stopped by a tongue hungrily lapping up her pussy. “Ohhhh shit yes. Lick me like a doggy,” moaned Wanda.

MJ continued to pleasure the Avenger with her tongue while she switched on the vibrator. She placed the smaller knob on the dark pink hooded clit of Ms. Maximoff, causing a low rumble to emanate from her throat.

“God you know how to get me wet,” she exclaimed, her sex already beginning to drip. MJ spread her tongue wide, taking tantalizingly long strokes that stimulated her entire cunt. Her execution was still a little sloppy, but she made up for it with pure passion and lust. Her cravings were palpable through her movements. Her head bobbing up and down lustily, brunette hair bouncing softly. Wanda couldn’t help but stare as MJ’s mahogany eyes held her gaze while her hand maneuvered the sex toy.

MJ prayed to all the gods that she would get to taste the sweet nectar that was Wanda’s squirt again. Wanda writhed and squirmed, trying her best to make this last as long as possible. MJ had other intentions, wrapping her arm around Wanda’s hip, MJ locked her in place and pulled her in deeper. “Fuck baby… slow down, I don’t wanna cum too quick,” spoke Wanda, her tone unsure of whether or not she really meant what she said.

Not that it mattered. MJ turned up the vibrations pleasing her clit. “Jeeesus fuuuuck,” gasped Wanda through gritted teeth. Her hands grabbing and tugging at the bedsheets. The growing red glow in her eyes shinned bright in the dimly lit room. “Fuck I’ve missed you so much.”

Suddenly, from out of the corner came a voice like a steak knife, “Ah Ah Ah, not just yet.” From out of the shadows emerged the Black Widow. Her red hair loose as it fell over her shoulders, the blonde tips perfectly accentuating her figure. She, or course, wore black lace lingerie with little red spiders stitched into it. Seeing as MJ had always admired this woman, she had never really pictured her in a sexual way. But seeing her dressed like this, MJ realized something she should have a long time ago.

God fucking damn! This woman is impeccable.

She was small in stature, and my god was she pleasing on the eyes. Her stomach was toned and flat, and her tight little waist perfectly drew you’re eyes down to those hypnotically curvy hips. Her legs were strong and defined, like that of a soccer player. Her well cut arms only confirmed the notion that she put in her hours in the gym. The few tattoos scattered across her body were elegant, and only made her that much sexier. Her breasts were perfect, sizable, but not unnaturally large, and like the rest of her body, nice and tight. She had a hypnotically pretty cream-colored face, with a cute mouse like nose and soft, lightning blue eyes. MJ got lost staring at this woman as she seductively made her way over to the bed. Just the way she walked gave her a tugging feeling deep inside her.

Her mouth must’ve been hanging open in awe because Natasha pushed her chin up with one finger and said, “close that up for now, wouldn’t want ay spiders crawling in.” She shot her a wink.

“Now, little Ms. Maximoff here disobeyed my direct order, soooo…I’m going to have to punish her.” Natasha’s voice was unwavering in its authority. “Now you’re probably wondering how I’m going to do that. Well, it’s simple really. You’re not gonna cum now, because I’m gonna control when you cum.”

Wanda’s eyes widened in shock. MJ was left frozen, she wanted to dive right back into Wanda’s snatch, but Natasha’s commanding voice seemed to will her body to follow the Widow’s orders. Wanda opened her mouth to speak before being interrupted by the Widow.

“How am I going to restrain you? That’s a great question. Edith, activate Protocol: Salem Hunt.”

From flying out of the walls came two metals gloves attaching themselves to Wanda’s hands. They then connected themselves to the metal bedpost, leaving Wanda’s upper half in the spread-eagle position. “Tony put that in when you first came here, just in case you ever lost control. First time we’re ever using them, let’s see how they work shall we.” A smile spread across her face. One that simultaneously scared Wanda and turned her on. All the while, MJ watched in utter disbelief.

“Come here MJ,” Natasha beckoned, “first order in driving her absolutely crazy: making her watch while we fuck each other’s brains out.” The dominant redhead summoned the brunette over like a dog with her finger. MJ had never had enough experience to decide on her sexual tendencies, but this experience made her feel like she was leaning hard to the submissive side. She slowly crawled onto the bed, unsure if this was reality or just an amazing dream.

Natasha relished the sight or her perky little rump waggling as she made her way up onto the bed. When they first met, Natasha hadn’t realized how attractive this woman was. She was tall and slender like a Greek goddess. She was naturally stunning without even trying to be. She had a jawline that could probably cut through vibranium, and luscious thick eyebrows that perfectly captured her face. Not to mention the inviting long neck that perfectly lead to strong collarbones. Natasha immediately knew she wanted to cover her in hickeys.

Usually always in control, Natasha caught herself starring in awe at this beautiful woman. She forced herself to snap out of it. Sensing that the younger woman was still somewhat tentative about the situation, she reached her left hand around her, gently caressing the back of her long neck. She gave one last wink towards Wanda, and then put her lips to MJ’s.

Natasha kissed her passionately and deeply, surprised when the intensity was reciprocated. She decided to waste no time and pressed her tongue up against the taller woman’s lips. Without hesitation, the gateway opened, and their two tongues met. They danced together beautifully, MJ letting Natasha’s tongue dance inside of her mouth, licking her cheeks and teeth. The young girl tasted wonderful, genuinely surprising Nat with her skill as a kisser. MJ felt her own juices start flowing down her leg, “Fuck, you’re making me wet already,” she said between kisses.

Without ever pulling away, Natasha reached one hand down and wiped some of the young woman’s fluids onto her fingers, the light touch sending a shudder through MJ’s body.

Her hand came up deftly. She could feel the slick fluid as it rubbed between her fingers. She popped it into her mouth, tasting the savory essence of the younger girl. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, making sure to appreciate the taste for as long as possible. She leaned into the younger woman, pressing her body against the lithe one while she whispered in her ear, “You taste. So. Fucking. good.”

Those five words sent MJ into a sexual nose dive. Her pussy got wetter than it had any right to, and her knees damn near gave out. A low moan escaped from deep within her throat. _Shit. She’s about to make me cum without barely touching me,_ thought the pent-up New Yorker.

The stronger woman pulled MJ in close and began her quest to mark her up as her own. Her lips skillfully worked her way around both sides of her neck and down into her collarbone. She sucked hard on the silky skin on her neck. There was something so carnal, so natural about kissing a neck, and that feeling took hold of Nat. Feeling the pulse of the person on her lips, knowing that they are willingly opening up one of their most vulnerable spots. Natasha couldn’t get enough. Her well trained hands worked the rest of the tall girl’s body, feeling out every little nook and cranny, making sure to take note of what spots elicited a moan or soft exhale.

While her childhood idol was going to town on her neck, MJ realized that if she thought Wanda was experienced, then this woman was fucking Yoda. Every little thing she did pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. Every touch, rub, kiss, lick, suck. It was all so fluid, as if she had been planning how she would work you for months. There was such a sensual purpose to it, designed to bring pleasure to everyone involved. She was a master. MJ couldn’t decide between her two options. She wanted to stop her, to make this last until the morning, but at the same time, she had twice been denied her orgasm and couldn’t wait any longer.

Suddenly, she felt a graceful hand glide down her stomach, over her belly button, and onto her vagina. _Oh fuck. I guess we’re going with option B,_ she thought. The founding avenger’s middle finger masterfully worked its way around the edge of her pink hole, gently rubbing around her precious lips. Meanwhile, she used her thumb to nudge her hooded clit teasingly. MJ’s senses were starting to hit overdrive. Natasha’s lips branding themselves on her neck, her firm hand teasingly testing her twat, and her other hand now firmly grabbing her perky ass. It was all too much. Her breathing became hot and heavy. With one of her own hands, she took control of Natasha’s and shoved the smaller, porcelain fingers inside of her. “Oh fuck yes,” she let out with a long moan. She started to sway her hips on top of the redhead’s fingers, urging them to go deeper. It wouldn’t be much longer. Natasha’s fingers were polished, working MJ into a crescendo. She twisted them as she would pull out, gently curving her fingers at different angles each time. MJ’s hips picked up the pace, her entire weight bearing down on those consummate fingers. She couldn’t believe after so long, she was finally going to cum, and on the Black Widow’s fingers at that.

“Oh fuck. Oh shit. I’m gon-”

And then it all disappeared; Natasha yanked back from her. MJ let out a meek whimper when the fingers slipped free of her hole, all those intense pleasurable feelings dissipating in a matter of seconds. Her body felt empty, incomplete. Her desperate orgasm so thoroughly denied. She went to finish herself off, but before she could react Natasha had grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held them behind her. For such a small woman, she was insanely strong.

“Sorry little Ms.I-like-spider-cock. I won’t let you cum, not yet.” Another pouty whimper from the girl. “Not until I get my release will you get your cummies.”

MJ glanced down at Natasha’s clean-shaven pussy, trying to gauge how long such an ordeal would take.

“Oh no, you’re not gonna be the one that makes me cum,” intoned Nat, looking over at the young Sokovian, “she is.”

Wanda stared back, already dripping with lust. Watching the small, illustrious slut sexually attack the tall, light-skin model type was a beautiful yin and yang. Her nipples stood at full attention, and her pussy ached with desire. Her body tingled with urge, she needed to do something, anything. Most of all, she needed to cum, and she needed to do it soon. She had tried perilously to use her powers to get off, but Stark’s damn gloves worked too well.

“Sit right here,” commanded the Widow to MJ, “face her, and spread your legs.” She positioned MJ so that her and Wanda were facing each other, their spread legs forming a diamond. Nat looked upon her domain, two incredible whores spread apart for her, their sensitive slivers glistening with their own naughty juices. Nat got on all fours right in the center of the diamond, with her pussy point blank in Wanda’s face, and MJ’s pussy in front of her own.

“Now, Wanda is going to eat my pussy, and I’m going to eat yours. Deal is, I won’t let you cum until she makes me cum.”

“And why would I eat you out when I’m all tied up?”

“Because maybe, just maybe, if you eat me good enough, I’ll let you play with yourself.”

Wanda knew that this wasn’t going to happen. But if there was any chance she would be allowed to cum, she had to take it. She also wouldn’t mind watching these two beauties lose their collective minds as they came all over each other.

“Ok, I accept.”

A smile spread over Nat’s face. She backed her bubble ass up into Wanda’s bewitching face. Immediately, she felt the strong warmth of the Sokovian’s tongue.

“Трахни меня,” she let out with a sigh. Russian for, “Fuck me.” Wanda’s tongue moved almost as well as her legendary fucking fingers. Waves of pleasure crashed over Natasha. Given her spritely age and innocent beauty Nat had hardly expected Wanda to be so poised and forthcoming. The Sokovian didn’t doubt herself like she tended to do with her powers, instead utilizing her skillset quite nicely.

Given her current situation, Wanda had no desire to prolong the suspense, so she went all out right away. She kissed the outer lips of Natasha’s crevice, tasting her warm juices as they coated her lips. Every once in a while, she would poke out her tongue to get a peek inside her smooth box. She blew cold air right onto her clit, causing Nat to shiver and let out a moan. “Don’t stop you little slut,” she cooed, as Wanda now began working her tongue around every inch of the petite redhead’s pussy, lapping up everything she had to give.

Natasha heard a whimper and realized she had forgotten all about her other toy. She looked up and saw big brown pouty eyes staring back at her.

“Awwww, I’m sorry. Here, let me help you.” She yanked MJ closer by her hips. She gave the model-type one last look before diving headfirst in between her legs.

“Sweet fucking Christ,” let out MJ. _This woman truly is a master of sex,_ she thought. Natasha worked her magic in between her thighs. Her tongue and lips working in perfect harmony, hitting spots that MJ never knew existed. Her tongue was warm and strong, asserting itself on her sex, tossing itself between her sensitive folds. She felt her juices making their way out, only to be immediately gobbled up by Natasha.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Nat re-inserted her soft fingers into MJ’s tight little hole. Pure pleasure overwhelmed MJ, and she collapsed her upper body backwards onto the bed. The skilled fucker switched up her style, opting to wrap her lips around MJ’s clit while her tongue flicked lightly.

Natasha mercilessly worked her into a frenzy, her fingers and tongue working in tandem like pistons in a car. She curled her fingers, illuminating the young woman’s G-spot. MJ’s tight brown hips shot up in the air, the outline of her muscles deepening, desperately trying to force Nat deeper into her.

Quite quickly, Nat felt MJ’s pinkish-brown walls begin to clench down on her fingers. Sensing she was close, she slowed down her pace.

“No please noooo… I need to cum already.” The pony-tailed MJ pleaded. “Please Wanda make her cum already. Pleaseeeee… fuck let me cum,” she begged.

“Well, it seems there’s more of a slut in there than I thought, “said the eldest of the three women as she took a pause from her cunnilingual endeavors. Peter was such an innocent boy, Natasha had expected the same from his girlfriend, and when she had first met her, that seemed to be the case. But that’s what Natasha loved about sex; it always exposes the truth. For example, her current truth was that that she too was close to cumming. It had been months she last had the touch of a woman, and Wanda was working wonders on her twat. She could feel her pussy moisten as it ached for sweet relief.

“Yes, I am,” responded MJ, “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be a good obedient little whore. I’ll do whatever you ask of me. Fuck you all day and night. Just please let me cum!”

The promise of having this tall, intellectual, model-type as her sex toy for the next two days sent Nat over the edge.

“FUUUUUUUUUCK,” roared out Natasha as orgasmic bliss overwhelmed her. Pure pleasure exploded outward from her pussy to the rest of her body. She had forgotten how much better orgasms were when they came from a woman. Her mind went numb as pure animalistic behavior took over. Hot, sticky, succulent cum shot into Wanda’s mouth as she continued eating her mentor’s tight hole.

Nat’s orgasm pushed her deeper into MJ, who gleefully let out, “Finally. OH god YES!” as she joined Natasha in decadent orgasm. The two women lost complete control of their bodies, as their legs violently shuddered, their cores uncontrollably clenching. Their hips bucked back and forth as their pussy’s oozed syrupy juices. A collection of moans and gasps escaped their lungs until they finally collapsed on the bed, a saccharine pile of sexuality.

They lay there silently, until a worn-out MJ spoke up, “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Natasha with a sly smile. Silence held for another minute as the women struggled to catch their breath. “Now, Wanda, you were a good girl… and you made me cum hard. Therefore, I’ll give you a gift.”

Wanda’s eyes lit up. The whole time the two impeccable women were cumming, she could only think about how much she wanted to join them. “And since I’m feeling generous,” Nat said as she picked up the TV remote, “I’ll let you watch the whole thing.”

A look of confusion came upon Wanda’s face. She looked at the TV and saw a live feed of themselves come onto the screen. “I set up a camera over there in the corner while you two were having your fun,” explained the Widow as she rewinded the tape to the start. “Enjoy watching this all over again,” she said, pressing the play button.

She placed the thin black remote back on the bedside table and turned to give Wanda one last smile. As she walked out of the room, she grabbed MJ’s hand and led her out, both with pussy excretions dripping down their enchanting legs. “Let me help clean you up,” muttered Natasha, as Wanda could do nothing but stare as they left her behind.

Wanda was defeated. There she lay, one of (if not) the most powerful being on this planet, powerless. The smell of sex encapsulated the room, and she had no choice but to watch the hours long tape as it began to play. All too quickly her mind began to crack. Her pussy relentlessly begged more and more, desperate for a relief that it knew would never come. _Fuck!_ she thought, _I just wanna cum._

It wasn’t until 2 AM that the playback finally ended, and Wanda could finally try to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to release the Chapters a little closer to each other since everyone is inside nowadays (or at least you're fucking supposed to be *ahem* spring breakers in Florida). Anyways, I'll probably drop Chapter 3 in a few days. Whole work is probably gonna be around 12-16 chapters not really sure but I hope you guys enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Stay safe and stay well.


	3. Shall We Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen subjugates her subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy chapter three. Just wanted to clear up some stuff before getting into it. In the tags I put certain pairings (ie: Wanda/MJ). I just wanted to let you know that most of the stuff that's gonna happen in the upcoming chapters is group stuff. There are a few one on one scenes but majority is group sex. Everyone will interact though, that's for sure. Should've done a better job with the tags, that's my bad. Anyways just didn't want anyone to expect certain things then be disappointed when it didn't happen. 
> 
> If one on one is something you guys wanna see more of in the sequel just let me know in the comments. Sorry for the long notes and enjoy chapter 3.

When Wanda awoke, she felt a confident hand on her desperate flower. She pried open her tired eyelids. Lightning blue eyes dotted with specks of green met her gaze. “Hey there sleepy head, did you get some rest,” asked Natasha innocently, placing her free hand warmly on her cheek.

Wanda’s shoulders burned from being tied up in the spread-eagle position for so long. Her body felt cold from being exposed for so long, and she wreaked of sweat. Despite this, her mind was still consumed by one singular thought, “Cum, please.”

A smile spread across Natasha’s face. Her plan had worked. This was her opening. “Well aren’t you just a good little sex slut?”

Wanda ashamedly nodded her head.

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m a good sex slut,” repeated Wanda meekly.

Natasha slipped one finger inside of her. The girl’s tired body responded, picking itself up, a hitched inhale entering her nostrils.

“Will you obey your Queen in whatever she asks of you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Good girl. You know what you get when you please your Queen?”

Wanda shook her head.

Natasha slipped in another finger, her pace quickening. A stuttered moan escaped Wanda’s lips.

“You like that?”

Wanda nodded her head unabashedly, her fiery hair bouncing up and down. Nat’s punishment had worked better than she had expected. The young redhead was so tired, so desperate, so horny, that she would say anything for relief.

“Who owns you?”

“You do my Queen.”

“And who controls when and how you cum?”

“You do my Queen.”

“Remind me, who is your Queen?

“You are.”

“And what is it that you want from your Queen?”

“I want your fingers my Queen. I…I want to cum all over your fingers.”

Natasha’s grin widened. She felt true power course through her veins. Another finger, more pace.

“Who owns your holes?”

“You do, my Queen.”

“I what?”

“You own all my holes, my Queen.”

“Which holes do I own?”

“My mouth. My pussy. My ass. You own them all,” she mewled desperately.

“What I command, you will do. Correct?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Good. Now wait here and shut up,” barked Natasha.

Wanda nodded passionately. Nat left the room, quickly re-entering with MJ by her side, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Natasha stood the subby brunette in the corner and instructed her to enjoy the show.   
  


“Now, what are you?” she asked, returning her attention to the Sokovian.

“I-I uhmmm…”

“WHAT are you?” growled Natasha.

“I-I-I don’t know my Queen.”

WHACK! Natasha slapped her hard across her face, leaving a bright red mark.

“What. Are. You?” she intoned.

Wanda’s brain finally clicked. “I’m a whore.”

“Louder.”

“I’m a whore,” she repeated, yelling slightly. 

“LOUDER”

“I’M A WHORE!” she shouted.

“AGAIN.”

“I’M A WHORE!”

“WHO’S WHORE?”

“YOUR WHORE!”

WHACK!

“WHO’S?”  
  


“MY QUEEN’S!”

“YOUR QUEEN’S WHAT?” Natasha yelled, spitting in her face

“MY QUEEN’S WHORE! I’M MY QUEEN’S WHORE!” she yelled as loud as she could, her voice barreling though the empty halls.

“AGAIN!”

“I’M MY QUEEN’S WHORE! I’M MY QUEEN’S WHORE! I’M MY QUEEN’S WHORE! I’M MY QUEEN’S WHO-” and with that her body started convulsing. She arched her back as her thick, toned legs began to tense up, deepening the cuts of her muscles. Her soft inviting eyes rolled backwards into her head. Her tight hole squeezed out viscous juices that clung to Natasha’s finger. Nat chocked the Witch as she let out a loud scream, “HOOOOOOOLYYY FUUUUUUUCKKKK!”

Her orgasm seemed endless. It felt as though time had paused as she bathed in orgasmic pleasure. The metal gloves shuddered as they fought to contain her powers. Her eyes glowed that intense red as her base instincts took control. After a few blissful minutes, she finally came back down, laying there, sitting in a pool of her own juices.

“Edith, deactivate Protocol: Salem Hunt,” commanded the former Russian. The metal gloves freed themselves of Wanda’s hands and flew back into the wall. “Taste yourself, whore,” Nat commanded as she shoved her cum doused fingers into Wanda’s mouth. Wanda lazily licked all the juices off her fingers, like a kid licking a lollipop.

“How do you taste?”

“Yummy. Sweet. I like it” she replied

“Good, now you two get ready. First breakfast, then it’s time for training.”

>>>

MJ had never really worked out a day in her life. She just wasn’t the type. She would much rather take a seat in a nice, quiet spot and lose herself in a book. It wasn’t that she hated exercise it’s just that, well…yeah, she hated exercise. She knew that it that was good for you and yada-yada-yada, but GOD was it a pain in the ass. Plus, reading is just so much nicer. You can learn so much just by reading. I mean, what gym is gonna teach you about the racist undertones of the Reagan administration like Mary Frances Berry.

So, when her Queen said she was going to be training with them, she got a little bit more than a lot freaked out. She obviously had not packed clothes for such an occasion, and neither of the three women shared similar body types. Which meant that her and Wanda had to sneak into Nebula’s room and steal some of her clothes, which was…let’s just say Nebula has a very different sense of style.

Once that was done, the three of them sat down for breakfast, courtesy of MJ. Her Queen had told them that the next few days were going to be… _strenuous_ , so it was important to get a good meal to start the day. As they dug into their oatmeal (MJ liked hers with bananas, raisins, peanut butter, little bit of coconut milk and a dab of honey) her Queen spoke up. 

“So how did all of this start?”

“Well,” started MJ, “one day Peter took me to go check out the compound, and Wanda had just finished up her training-”

“And she couldn’t stop eyefucking me,” interrupted Wanda, “so I decided to have a little fun. Waited for her in the bathroom-”

“You said you forgot to lock the door!”

“Voluntary amnesia,” Wanda explained with a smirk. “When she came in and saw me, I had some fun with her, got her all hot and bothered. Later that night I decided to go finish the job. I snuck up to her apartment, and there she was, finger in her pussy, moaning my name. I might have gotten a little worked up myself, so I convinced her to come back to the compound and we fucked each other’s brains out.”

“Huh…” Nat nodded slowly, digesting this information. “Well if I have any say in it, there’s gonna be a lot more of that going on. Now… I have to go set up for training. Meet me there in 10, not a minute late.” With that she stood up and placed her empty dish into the sink, strutting off towards the large doorway.

Wanda and MJ held their gaze on their Queen until the towering doors closed behind her. “She’s incredible,” spoke MJ in awe.

“She really is,” added Wanda, “I can’t believe I almost fucked it up.”

MJ whipped her gaze to the redhead. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when she and I first met um… let’s just say we got off on the wrong foot. I was still on Ultron’s side, and I witched my way into her brain and…” Wanda paused, as if pondering how to best explain what she was about to say, “she might act like nothing can break her, but tucked deep down in the darkest pit of her brain is a pandora’s box. And I released the horrors back onto her. It’s actually a miracle she talks to me. Some of the things I saw in there, the things she’s been through.” Wanda shook her head. No further explanation was needed. “Anyways, we’re family now, she and I. And I trust her with my life.”

MJ sat there in silence. Seeing the two of them now, the familial bond they share, she couldn’t imagine the two of them hating each other. But she could understand why Nat would be upset. She knew what it was like to hide horrors of the past.

Wanda spoke up, breaking the thoughtful silence, “we should get moving, like she said: ‘not a minute late.” They dumped their own dirty dishes into the sink and scuttled off to the expansive room.

The training room was well, exactly what you would expect from a training room designed for superheroes. It was a huge space, at least half the size of a football stadium. It was filled with practice dummies, targets, and every conceivable weight and weapon. She was sure someone who knew what they were doing would find it divine, but to MJ, it was just a really big room.

In the center of said big room stood a not so big woman. “All right, let’s get started,” said the Widow. MJ must not have hidden her look of panic very well, because her Queen quickly clarified. “Oh, don’t worry, not that kind of training. No no, today you two will be training your minds, your self-control. Now, take off your clothes, sit down, spread your legs, and face me.”

MJ slipped off the fitting leather jacket, wondering how the hell someone could train in such clothing. Though she did have to admit, wearing the jacket, she felt like quite the badass. Maybe she’d have to “borrow” this as well. It’s not like Nebula would notice, her entire closet was literally just leather jackets. She sat down next to the Sokovian, both of them stripped of any clothing.

Natasha positioned them in the same way she had last night, with their legs in a diamond, meeting at their ankles. Natasha sat facing perpendicular to them, allowing her hands easy access to both the Sokovian and the mixed-race pussy.

Nat instructed them on the training itinerary, her cadence slow and commanding. “Fun little game we’re gonna play. Your job is simple, don’t cum. I’m gonna be fingering both of you. No interfering with what I’m doing, and your mouths must remain shut at all times.”

MJ opened her mouth to speak, until Nat put a cautious finger to her lips. The younger woman obliged.

“Whoever cums now will not be allowed to cum tonight. Just trust me when I say that you’re gonna want to cum tonight.” The two subs shared nervous glances, wondering what she could possibly have planned for the evening. “Do you two understand?”

Brunette and orange hair bobbed as they both nodded their heads.

“Very well then, let’s get started.”

The submissive pair fought to restrain their moans as Natasha’s fingers sent spindly shivers up their spines. Most people rush into fingering like a bull in a china shop, trying to go as deep and as fast as they can right off the bat. But Natasha was not most people. Being at the receiving end of Natasha’s fingers was like watching Thor wield Mjölnir or Cap his shield. She truly was a master at what she did. She moved in perfect tempo. Hitting one spot after the other in rapid succession, setting off a chain reaction in both of the women. The warmth seemed to radiate outwardly from her fingers to their cunts and off to the rest of their bodies. All this with just one finger.

MJ groaned as said finger slowly probed her insides, moving at a speed that was enticing but not satisfying. The teasing pace seemed to amplify every movement. It was far from the sensory overload she had experienced a few hours before, yet it was equally as good. Every bend, twist, and thrust was deeply perceptible. Having to hold off from cumming would be impossible. MJ could already tell she would’ve preferred any type of physical training to what her Queen had planned.

Natasha popped her fingers out, rubbing them across the folded lips of both women’s nethers. She rubbed their outsides in sluggish circles, making sure every nerve was irresistibly stimulated. For what felt like the umpteenth time in hours, MJ’s brain devolved into a horny mess. She couldn’t resist this masterclass in how to give someone what they want without really giving them what they want.

Sat in the middle, Natasha relished the site of two wriggling beauties on the end of her fingertips. Control; god she loved it. She needed it. In a universe with gods and big purple murderous aliens, Natasha needed an outlet. Some semblance of a normal life. This was it. Her chance to feel as if she was in charge of the variables; that the universe truly wasn’t just entropy. She tussled her fingers in each of the girls trimmed bushes. “My delicious whores,” she spoke, smacking her lips together, “I wonder which one will break first.”

Determined not to be defeated by the young redhead, MJ straightened out her body, exhaling deeply.

“Ooooooh. Looks lime someone’s getting serious,” chuckled Natasha, “I know what to do about that.” She plopped her finger back inside the two women, MJ’s steely façade quickly dissipating. Natasha added another digit into the mix, stretching out the taut holes and inducing whorish moans from the two subs.

MJ’s muscles twitched and jerked against her will as she fought to remain comprehensible. Her primal urges tugged against her brain, begging her to let go of all inhibitions. Looking out in front of herself, Natasha worked with such fluidity that all three women seemed to become one beautiful entity of sexual explicitness. She watched as Wanda’s body twisted and writhed against itself with that same desire to remain levelheaded. She loved this; to be controlled. To be subjugated. For so long she had lived her life in chaos, paranoia, but now she could just give in. For these small flashes of time, she didn’t have to worry, she could just give herself up to her Queen.

Suddenly, MJ felt an energy deep within her, where she knew Nat’s fingers could not reach. Though it was much lighter than the first time it was a feeling she could never forget. She let out a strong whimper that caught the attention of her Queen. Using her enveloping brown eyes, she motioned towards the hand of the Scarlet Witch. Her Queen’s loose multicolored hair swiped sideways as she looked down, spying the faint red glow in Wanda’s hands. She angrily jerked her finger away from the Witch’s crotch and slapped her hard, smearing her own juices across her face. She proceeded to wrap her hand around Wanda’s vulnerable neck, the young Sokovian’s eyes dancing frantically as her windpipe was cut off.

“You cheating whore,” spat Natasha, “if I catch you doing that again, you’re not allowed to cum for the rest of the weekend.” She released her vice grip on Wanda’s neck, returning her fingers back inside the Sokovian’s dripping sex.

Inexplicably, seeing the impossibly sultry redhead get punished stimulated MJ’s basic instincts. Her twat moistened, and she felt the condescendingly slow rise to orgasm begin. _Focus MJ… don’t cum yet_.

Meanwhile, Wanda was similarly struggling to contain herself. Despite it being overwhelmingly shocking when it happened, the slap and subsequent choke delivered by her Queen sent her pleasure center into overdrive. The aggressive pain amplifying the numbing pleasure. She loved that if she licked her burning cheek, she could still taste her own sex. She pictured herself waking up the next morning, her neck bruised in the outline of her Queen’s fingers. The thought of it shouldn’t have turned her on. But it did. She clinched her eyelids, knowing that if she saw the tall, leggy brunette squirm on Nat’s fingers, she would lose herself.

The room began to fill with the sound of damp pussy. The two subs fought to hold back moans and sharp inhales. _Fuck I love this_ , thought Natasha as she picked up her pace. She peered to her left and right, watching as both women shut their eyes in feeble attempts to focus, eyelashes fluttering. As she worked harder and deeper, MJ’s pussy began to talk to her master. Nat’s unchecked tongue slipped up, “Oh fuck yes slut, keep that pussy talking to your Queen.” She immediately scolded herself for allowing the subs to hear her desperate desires. They weren’t ready for that, not yet fully belonging to her. Speaking freely now could undo the hard work she had already put in. She wouldn’t lose this opportunity. Soon they would be hers.

Natasha picked up the pace again, working a third fingers into each of their holes with a satisfying “SQUELCH.” Both groaned as the pleasure of Nat’s fingers was undercut by the pain of their cunts being stretched wide.

“Ohhhhhh fucking fuck,” mewled the tallest of the women, her particularly tight snatch being stretched further than it ever had. She had forgotten the rule. Emptiness filled her crotch as her Queen’s hand swiftly raised up and struck her backhandedly across the face, bruised knuckles digging into her check.

She recoiled; her mind temporarily unable to grasp anything except the stinging pain across her face. Then the fingers plunged back in, and her mind was enraptured by sensualism. MJ was unsure of why being hit escalated her experience. She didn’t think it would. But it did. Her pussy quivered as her Queen’s fingers continued their assault.

Natasha let out an unprompted boasting laugh, surprising the other two women. “Oh man. You two are so close, but who’s gonna lose it first. I can see it in your eyes, you’re both desperate. Two little sluts desperate for their cummies. But neither of you want it. God this is so fun.” The tension built, both girls laying back on their elbows, eyes screwed shut with gritted teeth. Their breathing was erratic, untempered and heavy. 

“But don’t I feel so good. My warm, smooth fingers working you up, giving your pussies exactly what they want. Don’t you wanna cum on my fingers. Ooze your juices on the Black Widow. Roar out as you cum and cum and cum until you’re completely wiped out.” Natasha could feel her immodest words working their magic. Their soft flowers clenching around her digits, whites of their eyes flickering ominously. She went in to finish off the two women. “Cum for me my whores. Cum on your Queen’s fingers.”

Wanda dug her hands into the mats beneath her, knuckles turning white. Her grueling climb up the mountain was about to reach it’s peak. Her legs tightened, shooting uncontrollably into the air. Every ounce of her will struggled to restrain her, to keep her from the intoxicating promise of orgasm. She fought and fought, but it was useless, Natasha was simply too good. Her fingers too seductive. Her distended hole prepared to release when she heard a primal scream that forced her eyes open.

MJ was laying on her back, her long, illustrious legs twitching in the air. A pool of sensuality had formed below Natasha’s hand. “NO no no no no no, fuuuuuuck, NOOOOOO,” she mumbled as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She both dreaded and embraced the feeling of electricity running through her veins.

Wanda couldn’t help but watch as the slender caramel-skinned girl curled up into the fetal position, as if in disgust with herself. Her body twitching as the sensitivities of orgasm ran through her. She smiled, drawing satisfaction from the other girl’s strained cries, only to be interrupted by a pang of guilt. She shouldn’t take pleasure in other people’s anguish, should she?

With a satisfying “SCHLOP” Natasha removed her fingers from the pleasure holes of the two women. She raised both her hands to her mouth, laying them down like a sandwich and consuming their juices simultaneously. A deep, rich savory flavor churned in her mouth. Her hairs stood on end while her mouth salivated like a Pavlovian dog. “MMMMMM. Both my whores taste soooo good.”

With those words, she picked herself up onto her ballerina trained feet, spun on the balls of her soles, and exited the room.

The other two women were left alone, panting in exhaustion. The smell of cum filled the expansive room. The mats below were soaked in an epic mix of cum, pussy drippings, sweat, and spit. Wanda knew she had won her Queen’s challenge, but after being pulled away from orgasm so definitively, she definitely felt like she had lost.

Ten minutes passed before either one of them could muster enough energy to stand up. Even then though they could barely manage a sensible looking walk.

>>>

After both Wanda and MJ had cleaned themselves up, they made their way over to the kitchen. As they strutted down the hallway, they held each other’s hands, an enthusiastic smile beaming on both their faces. Though this weekend had turned out to be way crazier than either of them had anticipated, they both loved how it had played out. The two little subs had found their dom, and neither of them had cum as hard or as often as they had this weekend.

Nat sat at the kitchen counter, scrolling through her phone. She looked so soft, so cute. Her multicolored hair braided, snaking around one shoulder. You would never guess that this woman knew a million-and-one ways to kill you. “There’s my two little whores,” smiled Nat as they strolled in, “awwwww, aren’t you two so cute holding each other’s hands.”

The two subs each gave their Queen a kiss on the cheek, making a delectable Natasha sandwich.

“My Queen if I might suggest. We did just finish training, I think Wanda should make us her famous smoothie,” proposed MJ.

“That’s a great idea. Go ahead whore.”

Wanda glided over to the fridge, receiving a firm smack on the ass as she passed her Queen. MJ and Natasha moved to the table. “I like your outfit today slut,” complimented the saucy redhead.

“Thank you, my Queen. I knew that this trip would be, well… quite a different experience. So, I figured I should dress appropriately.” MJ wore an overtly small black crop top that exposed her flat stomach and smooth mocha skin. She complimented the top with denim short shorts that drew all attention to her seemingly never-ending legs. Her hair was done in her typical style, ponytail with a little bit in the front brushed over the side. She figured it would work well for this trip, mostly because it allowed for people to pull it easily.

Natasha stretched tall, pushing out her full boobs and emphasizing her toned stomach. MJ swallowed her attraction. “I assume you’ve enjoyed your little vacation so far?” asked the Avenger.

“I have, my Queen. It’s been uhh…quite an eye-opening experience.”

“Good, good. And will my whore be returning next weekend?”

“I’ll…I’ll try my Queen. I’m just not sure if my dad will let me.”

“A wise man once said: ‘Do. Or do not. There is no try.”

MJ paused in thought. “Isn’t that from-”

“Yup,” cut off Nat.

MJ smiled softly. She hated making promises that she might not be able to fulfill, but something deep inside of her urged her onward. “Yes, my Queen,” she finally answered.

“Yes what…?”

“I’ll be back next weekend.”

Natasha planted a soft kiss on MJ’s forehead, “good whore,” she smiled.

Wanda appeared from behind them, three glasses in hand. “Your smoothie, my Queen.”

“Thank you cum dumpster,” Natasha said, taking the blue smoothie from the Sokovian. A surprised looked passed on the elder redhead’s face, “cum dumpster, I like how that sounds.”

Wanda took her seat next to MJ, her cheek still slightly red from the recent slaps delivered by her Queen. She rubbed the side of her face instinctively, twitching as a twinge of pain shot across her face.

“I’m sorry I had to slap you Cum Dumpster, it’s just that you didn’t follow the rules, so you had to be punished.”

Wanda took a sip of the super-food infused smoothie, enjoying the refreshing fruity taste as it cooled her mouth. “It’s ok my Queen, I actually liked how it felt.”

A smile spread across Natasha’s face, “I knew that you were a good sub, it just took some time to get her out.” She took a relaxing sip of her smoothie, “mmm, and well done on the smoothie, it almost tastes as good as MJ’s pussy.”

“What does it taste like, my Queen… my pussy?” asked the inquisitive, lanky brunette.

“Patience my sweet whore, you’ll find out soon enough.”


	4. Just a Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4! A new duo enters the mix.

The town of New Asgard wasn’t much. Its people had been decimated over the past few years, and these were trying times, but they were happy. They had grieved as a town, and they stuck together through thick and thin. When they had no other choice, they came together as a community and worked through the difficult times. Despite everything they had endured, they were still able to find strength in their unity. Throughout it all, there was one constant, and in her time as King, she has remained that singular constant. Because of this, the Asgardian King was well liked by her people. In fact, one specific person had a much greater affinity for her than most. One particular Captain, to be exact.

“Oh, gods yes Danvers,” moaned Valkyrie as she was shoved up against her cool, steel living room wall by Captain Marvel. For the past two years, Carol Danvers and Valkyrie had shared quite a happy relationship. Unfortunately, more often than not, Carol was spending her time out in space protecting numerous different sectors. Which meant that when the two were together, they had to really enjoy themselves.

The Captain grinned as she snaked her hand down Valkyrie’s firm caramel abs and past her cut hips, eventually arriving at that beautiful snatch of hers. “Shut up and take it,” she commanded as she slipped a finger in her girlfriend’s tender pussy.

A soft moan escaped the shorter woman’s lips as the familiar feeling of her girlfriend’s finger filled her up. Danvers quickly cut her off with a strong kiss on the lips, her tongue invading Valkyrie’s gasping mouth. The brunette shuddered at the feel of Carol’s muscle brushing her throat, licking up her insides. She couldn’t explain it but being with Carol felt like it fulfilled some sort of biological need. Like they were a lock and key that only fit each other.

Smoothly, Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist and spun them around so that Danvers’ back was now up against the reinforced steel walls. During one of their more recent meetings, Carol was enjoying Val’s mouth a little too much and had dug out a whole chunk of the previously stone walls.

With a finger still filling her up, Valkyrie unbuttoned Carol’s ripped black jeans and let them pool around her ankles. The sight of her stunning porcelain girlfriend in an Aerosmith t-shirt and quaint blue panties hungered Val. Carol was so annoyingly good at being breathtaking without even trying. Val dropped onto her bruised knees, sliding the sea blue panties to the side. She sarcastically smiled up to the blonde that stood before her, “let’s try to not break anything this time, mmmk?”

“No promi-” started the Captain before being cut off by her girlfriend’s warm tongue making love to her tight pink sex. _God she’s amazing_ , she thought. Her tongue moved so boldly yet so naturally, just like her fighting style. It was as if her personality was seeping out into her movements, each flick telling Carol just how much she adored her.

She couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten in finding Val, but she was eternally grateful she had. The King of Asgard was incredible. Fun-loving and easy to connect to. Someone who may not always show it, but cares deeply for those around her, maybe to a fault. Not to mention how much of a fucking stunner she was.

Carol made the mistake of looking down. Val’s tensed shoulders stared back at her, her rump peeking out just beyond her smooth back. The tall blonde shuddered and braced against the wall as her legs yeeted out of the situation. “Fuck woman, you have no idea what that tongue does to me.”

“Uhmmmm… I think I do,” Val replied, as Carol’s pussy began to drip. She enveloped the entirety of her flower in her mouth and suckled greedily on her liquid. _Fuck, this never gets old,_ she thought. By now Valkyrie knew her lover so well know that her tongue nearly worked on instinct. Which meant that she could simply enjoy the sounds of her lover’s pleasure filled moans as they filled the room, the taste of her Captain filling her mouth. A taste that was as recognizable to her as chocolate.

Danvers moaned hard as she felt a firm palm wrap around her body and squeeze her ass hungrily. “Fuck baby don’t stop,” sighed Danvers as she reached down between her thighs and gripped hard on her lover’s braids, shoving her face deeper into the crevasse. Her tongue truly was a force of nature. “UNghhhhhh…God Val…don’t fucking stop,” she whimpered. As she proceeded to get more and more worked up her eyes began to glow with energy.

“Easy their Captain, let’s not get too excited just yet,” cooed Valkyrie, not wanting the show to be over so quickly.

“I know. It’s just, I’ve missed you a lot. I’ve been gone so long,” replied Carol candidly, her light show dimming down. “It’s so hard when I’m away… I just… I just really miss you.”

Val paused. She stared up at her lover, her soothing, calm brown eyes meeting Carol’s. “I know… every day that you’re gone I miss you even more. So much shipkiller. Which is why we should make this one last,” suggested the King, an easy smile crossing her face.

Carol nodded kindly in agreement, pulling Val up to kiss her. She held her deep, wanting to express all her emotions in one impassioned kiss. She truly couldn’t have found someone better for her. Who else could go from ferociously eating her out to sharing a tender loving kiss like she could?

As Carol lips began to go numb from being pressed together for so long, she enjoyed the taste of herself off her love’s soft, supple lips. She suckled slowly, really savoring the feel of her lover’s lips spread against her own. She nipped at Val’s bottom lip, eliciting a purr from the Asgardian. She hummed happily in response before Val nibbled in response. After a few minutes she pulled back. “Come on,” said the blonde, taking Val’s hand and leading her to the bedroom, “I want you to fuck me.”

Carol lay down on the sprawling maroon colored bed. Just like the walls, the bedframe had to be redone in reinforced steel because, well, super strength. The first time Valkyrie had brought Carol back to her house, it didn’t end well.

Carol spread her slight but athletic frame across the mattress, her eyes staring hungrily into those of her lover. Carol hardly ever yielded to be the bottom, but for some reason, tonight she wanted to be FUCKED. She invitingly spread her legs, revealing the tender pink that rest at the vertex of her long, creamy legs. She could see Val’s eyes darting around, ravenously drinking in the scene that lay before her. Val placed a hand on Carol’s toes, trailing it down her leg as she slowly slid up the bed. It finally came to rest on the side of her cheek as her lover easily slid on top of her, her shorter, bulkier legs intertwining Carol’s in the scissor position. She stared up at Valkyrie’s small, powerful body resting sturdily on top of her. Gentle, brown globes like gumdrops on her chest. Her arms, perfectly sculpted from years of sword fighting, tensing sporadically as they began to work at Carol’s body. That smile equally sadistic and heartwarming. Just the feel of her lover’s sweet warmth on her own made her whimper. “Ride me like a Pegasus,” she begged.

Valkyrie grunted, unable to hide her horny attraction. “Fuck I love when you talk dirty,” exhaled the Asgardian as she began to grind her girlfriend’s crotch with her own. She eased into it, going at a peaceful pace to start. Val wrapped one hand around Carol’s nape, holding her head up so that she could stare into those ensnaring hazelnut eyes. She rest her entire weight on the kree-human hybrid beneath her, not wanting there to be any lack of touch. The feeling of their clits rubbing together enveloped her mind. All she could think about was riding this girl until she came, then again when Carol came, then over and over until they both came.

“Yeah you like when I talk like a dirty whorish slut?” enticed Carol.

Val gripped Carol’s nape tighter, “you know I do baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Carol deepened her gaze into Val, “fuck me baby.”

“Ungggghhhhhh.”

“Fuck me like a good slut who deserves to be fucked.” She couldn’t help it, even when she was on the bottom she had to be in control.

“UNGHHHHHHh” Val groaned, uproariously turned on by Carol’s raunchy words. “Fuck. I just wanna fucking rip you apart,” she growled in response.

“Do it. Fuck me until I glow again.”

“Unghhhh fuck yes baby. Unhhhhhhhh… I love it when your eyes glow.” Val slid her hand up to the top of Carol’s head. There wasn’t a ton of hair left on the top of Carol’s boxy head, but it was enough for Val to pull. She lay her palm in the swell of blonde, grabbing it tightly and yanking Carol’s head backwards. Her long, pearly neck tensed as it became exposed, the numerous veins and arteries displaying themselves for Val to see.

The brunette buried her face in Carol’s pronounced collarbone, suckling and kissing it freely. A breathy moan escaped from her lover’s lips, the warm air bristling against her back, making her hair stand on end.

“Unghhhh…that mouth. God that mouth is insane,” murmured the Captain.

“Only cause it likes what it tastes.”

“A lot more for you to enjoy,” Carol whispered into her ear, as she dug her fingers into Val’s back. Her skin immediately stung. She loved it. The pain was only barely perceptible among the obscene indulgence. She tactfully dug her teeth in Carol’s neck in response.

“Ahhhhh fuck,” yelped Carol, caught by surprise as a similar rush of stinging and ecstasy flooded her system.

Val chuckled, her lips still attached to Carol’s rapidly bruising neck, sucking like a certain Universal Movie monster.

While Val enamored herself with her lover, Carol simply enjoyed the assault on her body, all the while edging the King to increase the intensity. Val’s hunger for the tall blonde was palpable, and Carol wanted nothing more than to feed her. She gave herself over to the little brown thing, letting her do whatever she wanted. Which meant that Carol could simply enjoy as Val worked her like a starving wolf, hand still tugging her hair, teeth on her neck, cunts stroking up against each other. It all felt insane. But she still wanted to give more.

“Choke me Val.”

Valkyrie’s eyes sharpened. She huffed happily as her hand shot down and curled itself around Carol’s neck, choking her hard. Her lips happily moved down to Carol’s ample tits.

Carol felt her windpipe tighten up, her breath becoming labored. She struggled to respire, but at the same time trusted that her lover knew her limits. She had always found it odd how choking was such an aphrodisiac. How something so inherently violent could be so passionate and loving. Nevertheless, as oxygen fought to find her lungs, it seemed as though everything Val was already doing had just become amplified. Her perception of pain and pleasure becoming blurred. But she still wanted more.

The blonde reached two fingers against Val’s lips pressing them to her kisser. Without thought the brunette backed off of the teardrop boobs allowing the fingers to slowly slide into her moist orifice. She sucked on them as if she was trying to swallow Carol’s whole hand, swirling her tongue around like she was eating ice cream. “God even your fingers taste good,” murmured Val, Carol’s digits bouncing on her tongue as she spoke.

Carol simply chuckled, only to cut herself off with a moan as her fingers were again wrapped in cozy warmth. Val’s rhythmic grunts spindled vibrations up her forearm.

With her lover’s creamy fingers in her mouth, and their toasty cores pressed up against each other, Val began to lose herself, forgetting her own warning words. She tightened her grip on her Captain’s neck, enjoying the sharp inhale of air that followed. She relished the sight of Carol’s fit, toned body tightening up in ecstasy.

The same desperation that had flowed through Danvers now egged on Val, pushing her towards the blissful edge. She wanted all of Danvers, and she wanted to give all of herself to the Captain.

She pulled Carol in close, spitting out her fingers. “I love you,” she hushed into her ear, “I love you so much. I’m insane about you and I don’t care how crazy that sounds,” she gushed. She didn’t know why, but the emotion had just poured out of her. All her passion and care for Danvers just wanted to rush out. She didn’t hold it back. And neither did Carol.

“Unghhh lord Valkyrie, you have no idea how much I love you. I can’t get over how perfect you are,” she panted heartily, “I freaking love you so, so much it’s not even fair.”

Val felt the shower of love only edge both of them along. She picked up the pace, rubbing against the woman beneath vigorously, one goal in mind. The room filled with the sound of their sloppy, wet pussies grinding against each other. Pure lust took over Valkyries mind and soul in search of the sweet mountaintop that was orgasm.

“Glow for me my Queen, please gods glow for me!”

Energy scorched against Val’s pussy and mouth. It felt like fire coursed through her nerves and burnt her up from the inside. And she loved it. It was as if some deep celestial bond had just been awoken in her soul.

Carol’s eyes burned the color of the sun as she felt the familiar energy extend from within her.

“YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!” roared the King, her grip tightening to the point that Carol was sure she would pass out.

Val thrust passionately into her lover. Once… Twice… and with the third thrust, they both came. Hard.

Val straddled her lover snuggly, core tightening as she was rocked by waves upon waves of orgasm. Grip still tight around Carol’s tall, sexy neck, she bent over and kissed her lover, sharing in each other’s ecstatic pleasure. They moaned hard into one another’s mouth, accepting one another’s pleasure. Even though the room was hotter than the sun, a different sense of warmth filled them as they sunk into each other’s embrace. They grinded and grinded, neither woman stopping until they were sure the other had completely finished.

Then they lay there, Val’s chin tucked into the nook of Carol’s neck and collarbone, her back a Pollack painting of claw marks. She puffed heavily, trying to steady herself. She felt her lover’s hot breathes on her back as she tried to do the same. They merely stayed there, immersing themselves in their rhythmic breathes. The rise and fall of each other’s chest, or the feel of the other on their fingertips. Neither of them could, nor wanted to move.

The room had glowed with such intensity that all the townspeople paused for a second, looked up, and then shared a knowing chuckle. If a normal human had been on top of Carol, they would’ve had to have been rushed to the hospital.

Carol’s eyes gently opened, resting easily upon the sight of her lover. She giggled as she pinched off one of Valkyrie’s still smoldering hairs. She eyed her lover, remembering the first time she saw her, riding her glorious Pegasus on that battlefield. Just looking at her, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of home. She never really had a home, not truly. Yes, she was originally from Earth, but her memories of that were faded, fuzzy. Hala definitely was not a home. But Val…when she was with Val, that felt like a home. Especially after what she had just said.

Carol cleared her throat, unsure of how to break apart such a peaceful silence. “Val… uhm… back there when you were begging me to glow, you uhmmm… you called me your queen...” Val’s cheeks flushed red as she averted her gaze. “It’s okay baby, I just-”

Val put a finger to her lips, shushing her. She rolled off to the side and slid open her bedside drawer.

“Not how I planned on this going, but I guess now’s as good a time as ever.” The mocha skinned brunette slowly dropped to one knee.

“Danvers, from the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something special about you. Not just that I was insanely turned on by seeing this beautiful woman literally fly through a spaceship. No, there was something else there. Something that, if I’m being honest, I tried to not feel for a long time. I wanted to _be_ with you. I wanted to get to know you, to build something with you. I wanted more than just your body, which I must say is damn fine but…” she chuckled, trailing off. “I wanted to be a part of your life, and I really wanted you to be a part of mine. A-and I know that since then we haven’t been able to share as much time together as we would want. But the times that we _have_ shared…those have been some of the greatest of my life.”

Val’s voice was unusually shaky, almost on the verge of breaking. But it was full of love. Carol knew these words were coming straight from her heart. Tears welled on the cusp of her eyelids.

“My time as King has taught me many things. I’ve had to make decisions even when I’m uncertain if it’s the right thing to do. But one thing that I am absolutely certain about is who I want to be my Queen. You. Carol Danvers, will you be my Queen?”

Danvers eye’s pooled with tears. A smile spread across her face as she filled with warmth. Who would’ve thought that seven little words would bring her boundless joy and happiness. She rolled over to the edge of the bed were Valkyrie was kneeling. She stared deep into Val’s mahogany eyes, silently remembering all the wonderful moments they’d shared over the past few years. She wrapped her hand lovingly on Val’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss that she wished could last an eternity. Everything else in the world seemed to fall away as they shared a moment of pure, unbridled love. Two lovers, sharing the most intimate of moments, lips affectionately pressed up against each other, unbothered by anything else in the world. It was perfect. When they finally pulled away, tears trailed down both their cheeks.

“So, is that a-”

“Yes, you idiot,” Carol said bursting into joyous tears. 

Valkyrie slid the ring onto her finger. “I still don’t understand this Terran custom. It’s just a rock,” she joked, both of them igniting into a mixture of laughter and crying.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Carol interjected, pulling her back in for another eternal kiss.

>>>

Meanwhile, in upstate New York, day had slowly waned to night. The three women were finishing up the last of their dinner. Homemade Paprikash, courtesy of Wanda. It was quite an incredible dish. A nice, subtle savory flavor with hints of spiciness in it. It was the type of dish that reminds you of home with its soft flavors and enticing smell.

“Aren’t you quite the chef, you little Cum Dumpster you,” spoke the Queen, giving the Sokovian’s bum a little smack. “If you weren’t already getting to cum tonight, I might’ve even thought about giving you a little extra surprise.”

Wanda smiled. There was something so rewarding about knowing that her actions had given another person happiness. That in some way she had made someone’s day better. She loved having the opportunity to please her Queen, “If my Queen is happy, then so am I.”

Natasha’s face dimpled as a smile spread across it. Although Wanda had initially been the tougher one to crack, she had turned into quite the good submissive. Natasha wasn’t a fan of bragging, but she thought she did a fine job in molding the young redhead if she did say so herself.

“And that I am,” whispered Nat as she planted a kiss on her Cum Dumpster’s soft, inviting lips. Her tantalizing green eyes meeting Natasha’s blue orbs. As the tingles of arousal coursed from Wanda’s lips to her own, Nat decided it was time for the main event of the night to begin. “Now, for the special surprise!”

Both her playthings perked up. All day they had been patiently waiting to find out what this incredible surprise was. “Wait here my whores,” declared Natasha as she slowly made her way back to her room, drawing all the attention with her.

“I can’t wait to see what she has planned for us; I haven’t been able to get it out of my head,” exclaimed MJ.

“I’m just happy I get to cum,” replied the redhead, shooting back a teasing smile.

MJ responded with a look of feigned annoyance, “Still can’t believe you fucking beat me. I was sure I had you, then I looked over and saw your annoyingly sexy ass squirming, legs in the air, and I lost it. God I can’t believe I’m not gonna get to-”

Natasha was so quiet that the two women didn’t even notice her until she dropped the surprises onto the table.

“I think you’ll be especially… intrigued by this, Cum Dumpster,” cut in their Queen. 

In front of the two subs lay two powder white straitjackets, just like the one Wanda had been restrained in during her time on the Raft. The powerful witch’s eyes widened as a dirty smile tugged at their Queen’s cheeks.

Wanda had hated being in this thing. The restriction was obviously a bitch, not being able to move about freely for so long. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that it made her feel like a monster. Like she was this uncontrollable weapon that had to be contained for other people’s safety. Wearing the straitjacket confirmed her deepest fears, that she couldn’t be trusted, not even by herself. That she was just a weapon, an experiment.

“Put these on and then follow me to Wanda’s room,” said the dominant redhead, cutting off Wanda’s remorseful train of thought. MJ immediately followed orders, slipping into the straitjacket with the aid of her Queen. Wanda was visibly less enthusiastic about doing so.

“It’s alright,” whispered her Queen, leaning in to gently caress Wanda’s cheek, “remember, I’m your Queen, not your warden.” Instead of her usually steely demeanor, Nat’s voice was soft and loving, like a mother. Her tone immediately easing the tension that Wanda was feeling. In their time together, Wanda had come to realize that her Queen was much more of a softy than she let on. She cares deeply about her family, always putting their safety above her own. For someone that never had nor could have children, she would make quite a great mother. But she also believed in putting yourself in uncomfortable situations, such as this. Despite the butterflies in her stomach, Wanda trusted her Queen, cautiously slipping into the straitjacket before waddling over to her room.

“Jesus fuck,” announced MJ as they arrived. Wanda’s room had been turned into a full on dungeon. Where her bed had been now lay a large wooden table. On one end were two spiked leather dog collars. At the other end of the table were two hydraulic pumps, each with decently large black dildos attached to them. MJ estimated about seven inches long, and they were thick. In the corner lay what could only be described as the most beautifully horrific collection of toys. A small cattle prod, a long black whip, ball gags, and other things that MJ had no idea even existed.

“Lay by your collars, whores.”

The two women inquisitively walked over to the wooden table with the collars on it. Both were black with small metal spikes jutting out of them. One of the collars read: Spider-Slut. MJ’s. For Wanda of course: Cum Dumpster. The two subs lay down, allowing their Queen to strap the collars around their necks. The collars were fitted into the table. Their Queen strapped them on, tight enough that if the women so desired, they could raise their head slightly to choke themselves.

“Have either of you stuck toys in your ass?” asked their Queen.

Wanda nodded while MJ shook her head. “Well then, I’m glad I get to pop your anal cherry Slut.”

Natasha creeped to the other side of the table, tracing her finger along MJ’s side. She felt the satiny skin beneath her fingers as they slid past her ribs and down her legs. She stood herself next to the pumps, lining them up with the women’s puckering shitholes.

“Ohhh, I almost forgot,” spoke Nat, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two small, pink bulbs. “Bluetooth vibrators,” explained their Queen as she popped them in. Soft moans escaped both of their lips as their sugary cunts were quickly attended to. Wanda and MJ swallowed shaky breaths as they prepped themselves for the inevitable.

Natasha grabbed a bottle of oil, slathering the rubbery black dildos with it, doing the same to both women’s crotch, focusing on their assholes.

“Now my whores, are you ready?” questioned their Queen. Both nodded. Suddenly, the room went pitch black and deadly silent. Both women immediately lost any sense of presence and direction.

In the corner of the room, Natasha slipped on her night vision goggles and began to go to work. There were two attachments on the wall, one for the vibrators, and one for the pumps. The vibrator controller was a simple knob, meanwhile the dildo controller had two slides, depth and speed. Keenly, she twisted the knob for the vibrators, inducing gasps from her two whores.

The vibrations immediately sent little sparks of electricity through their nerves and into their entire beings. It felt quite good, but they both knew this was not even the appetizer.

As the vibrator naughtily teased her vulva, MJ felt something brush her ass cheeks, pressing up against her hole. “Ooohh fuck,” she strained.

“Ok, my whore?” came her Queen’s voice, closer to her than she had anticipated.

“Yes, my Queen, it just, it feels so big. I-I don’t think I’m gonna be able to take it all.”

“Just relax my Spider-slut,” comforted Nat, brushing her thumb against her cheek, “you’ll soon come to love it.” As the dildo pushed its way past her opening, she let out a disheveled grunt. Pain flared across her sphincter. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to scream in pain so easily. Though they had barely started, she already felt so full. She could feel her bowels shifting uncomfortably as she was probed in her most private orifice. It felt so wrong, so horribly wrong, but she would hate it if it stopped. This feeling of raw taboo…it was alluring. Her whole life she had been an outsider, why not embrace this. Especially if her Queen desired she do so.

Temporary relief flooded her as the dildo retraced slowly. Her jaw slowly easing its muscles, her grip on the table relaxing. She exhaled quickly, knowing she didn’t have much time. “fuuuuuuUK,” she groaned as the dildo reentered her, again stretching her uncomfortably wide. She inhaled deeply, willing herself to relax, to embrace the darkness. The dildo sordidly sloshed further up, deeper than the last thrust. The feeling of fullness crawling up MJ’s sphincter. She groaned sharply as her nerves flared, searing pain fluttering outwardly. At least this time, the pain brought along some pleasure.

“OK?” asked her Queen.

“Mhmmmm,” squealed MJ in reply, her eyes closed as she focused on the imitation phallus penetrating her. Just then, a cramp shot up her stomach. She collapsed around herself, groaning in pain. Luckily, the dildo made its way out, easing her tension.

“You sure?” further questioned the redhead.

“Yeah, I can take it,” she responded determinately.

“Good.”

MJ felt soft, plump lips land upon her forehead, spreading warmth throughout her head. Unable to pull her Queen in deeper, she pushed her head up into the kiss, airway tightening as the dog collar dug into her neck. Her Queen held there for a while, presumably enjoying the sound of her ragged breath. Suddenly, the intensity of the vibrator increased. A scratchy hum wafted from MJ’s pursed lips. Her pussy responded to the added stimulus, oozing out its fluids. She felt the juice trickle down her ass, providing extra lube for the already slick dildo. 

To her right, she heard a soft grunt followed by labored breathing, and realized she had forgotten all about the woman next to her. She couldn’t see her, but could definitely hear her. She must’ve followed suite in choking herself, her breath was shaky. She was clearly enjoying the gentile ass fucking as the sound of soft squelching began to emanate from between her fit thighs.

As they rode the high of double penetration, both women felt strong, deft fingers gently press against their lips. Without hesitation, they simultaneously opened their mouths, allowing their Queen to take control of their final hole.

Nat decided they had had enough warmup time. She forcefully throttled her middle finger down their throats, causing both women to jerk back and knock their heads on the wooden table beneath them. Pained moans slipped from their lips as Natasha continued to ruthlessly finger fuck their mouths, their moans quickly turning to gags. The sound of sloppiness and saliva filled the air. Natasha stared down at her two whores, MJ’s eyes screwed shut as all her holes were occupied, Wanda’s eyes wide open, frozen as they stared into darkness. Natasha loved this. The complete control. The power trip of her whores not knowing what she might do next. They had to utterly rely on her, their Queen. She loved it, couldn’t get enough of it. But she could try.

Nat shoved her finger even deeper, causing MJ to gag hard and involuntarily unleash a wave of warm, sticky saliva down her cheek.

MJ heard her Queen laugh in appreciation. She felt a long, strong tongue glide its way up from the edge of her cheek all the way up to her lips, the spit pooling in said tongue. Her Queen paused for a moment, presumably to enjoy its taste, and then violently spit it back onto her slender ebony face, adding a hard slap just for good measure.

MJ’s pussy quivered at the sheer dirtiness of that act. _Good Lord, I love this woman_ , she thought to herself.

Wanda, having heard the interaction take place to her left, squirmed desperately to try and touch herself only to remember she was held in place by the damn straitjacket. She raised her head up as high as she could, causing the collar to choke her hard. She loved being choked. The powerless feeling made her toes curl up and her body to tingle in bliss.

“Fuck…yes,” she squeezed out as the collar restricted her airway.

“You naughty little cum dumpster,” murmured Natasha as she proceeded to finger fuck her mouth deeper, the snug embrace of her throat pulsing up against Natasha’s “fuck you” finger. The ensuing noise that came from Wanda’s mouth was almost inhuman. Yet it caused all three women to moisten uncontrollably. Nat pulled away to turn up the speed on the pumps, causing both women to groan in blissful agony.

“Does it feel better now?” she whispered semi-concernedly in her Slut’s ear

“Uh huh” was all MJ managed to get out. The feeling of having all of her holes be used and abused was indescribable. Imagine everything good you’ve ever felt, combine it, and raise it to the power of 10. All that wouldn’t even come close to how her body felt right now. It was as if every cell in her body was having its own individual orgasm. She looked to her right and saw the faint red glow of Wanda’s eyes as her breathing became labored. She could see the soft tinge of orange as the faint glow bounced off of Wanda’s hair. She couldn’t help it, the insane attraction she felt whenever Wanda’s eyes got that energy in them. Something about powerful woman really got her going.

Unceremoniously, other said powerful woman yanked her fingers from their frothing mouths, to which the subs whimpered women like pouty dogs. “Shut it,” growled the dominant redhead. They fell silent immediately.

The room seemed dead without the rhythmic gagging of two whorish mouths. The night air filled only with the mechanical whirls and vibrations of sex toys. Then, from the corner of the room came a loud CRACK!

_Oh fuck_ , thought Wanda.

CRACK!  
  
CRACK!  
  
CRACK!

_Oh, fucking fuck._

The sound seemed to be coming from different parts of the room, always moving. Wanda’s body tensed in macabre anticipation. She knew what was coming, but that didn’t make it any better.  
Then the next crack of the whip was followed by a high-pitched yelp.

“OWWWWwwwww” cried out the woman to Wanda’s left.

“Shut up whore!” barked Natasha, trademark authoritativeness dripping with some feigned anger, “if either one of you cries out, neither of you cum for the rest of the weekend.” Her threat quickly registered in the minds of her playthings.

Right as Wanda heard the next crack, she felt a searing pain snap across her right leg. She was just about to let out a yell before she forced it inward. It felt like a thousand red hot needles had just been simultaneously jabbed into her skin. The slicing pain barely easing as the seconds passed.

CRACK! The sound of leather on wood echoed throughout the room.

Another whip lash followed, accompanied by a mute whimper from the youngest of the three women.

Two more air bending snaps, and then on the third, Wanda felt that sharp searing pain on the bottom of her feet. If she thought the last one had been bad, this was way worse. The pain only seemed amplified from the soles of her feet. Her back arched in pain as a throaty groan was dulled through sealed lips. The glow in her eyes deepened to an intense shade of red.

The next crack was a well-placed strike to MJ’s groin area. The sound of leather uneasily bending filled the room as MJ’s neck pushed up against the dog collar, silencing any possible cries.

Then a short silence. Natasha cracked the whip just below Wanda’s pussy. The Sokovian grunted roughly as a loud scream died in her throat. Wanda’s entire body was humming with energy, and her straitjacket glowed an ominous red. Natasha could sense the Scarlet Witch’s power consuming the room. Even MJ wriggled uncomfortably. While she would’ve really enjoyed seeing Wanda lose control and burst out of the straitjacket, she wisely decided to put the whip away. “Well done my sweet whores. Looks like you both get cummies tomorrow.”

Squeals of joy pierced the air. Natasha grinned as she silently strutted over to the wall. She turned up the intensity on both toys, squeals quickly turning to moans. She veered her view over to the table, where MJ’s lithe figure was held in place by the dog collar and straitjacket, her slender hips grinding up against the black rubber entity that filled her bowels. Like an artist admiring a marble statue, she slid her hand up and down MJ’s god-like legs, feeling her muscles tense and relax in rapid succession.

“Remember whore, you’re not allowed to cum now.”

“ughhhh,” she whined, “please my Queen. It feels too good. I’ll do anything…anything just please let me cum.”

While the offer was enticing, Nat had to hold her ground or risk losing the dependence she had instilled.

“You lost in training, this is your punishment.”

MJ’s face contorted into sad arousal. “But my Queen, I-I’m so close. I’ll do whatever you ask. I’ll be a perfect little sex slave.”

Natasha paused for a second, to both contemplate the offer and swallow her own arousal at the young woman’s brazen whorishness. “While your offer is intriguing, alas, punishment is punishment.”

MJ let out a long whimper, like a dog begging for a treat. Natasha turned her attention to the luckier of the two women.

“And you my Cum Dumpster, how are you feeling?”

“Cum. Soon,” was all Nat got in response. She realized that Wanda’s glowing eyes provided slight illumination to the room and slipped off her NVG’s. The faint red luminesce of the room made for a perfect lust filled atmosphere.

Slowly, passionately, Natasha worked her soft red lips down and around Wanda’s neck. Each time giving a little suck that gradually worked Wanda up to orgasm. She pulled her Cum Dumpster’s head up, choking her deeply as she kissed her on both cheeks, and then finished with a long, deep kiss on the lips.

“Cum for me,” she whispered in her ear, “cum for your Queen.”

A scratchy croak was all Wanda could manage as the dog collar chocked her. She felt her Queen’s lips press up against her own as the orgasm took control. The red glow around Wanda’s body diffused around the room. Her legs gently shook, and her feet curled into crescent moons. She moaned uncontrollably into the elder redhead’s mouth, expressing all her pleasure in a guttural wave of sound. Tender pairs of lips smashed into each other unabashedly as the Scarlet Witch’s lust was no longer inhibited. The sweet euphoria that is orgasm seemed to make her go numb and feel everything all at the same time. The vibrator sloppily plopped out of her pussy as she squirted, spraying the dildo in her cream. The sound of her wet pussy made both MJ and Natasha moan in pleasure.

She finished with a few strong twitches before her body crumpled to the wooden table as her orgasm passed. She lay there, a messy heap of saliva, pussy juice, and superhero. Natasha finally pulled her lips away from her Dumpster’s, turning off the machines to make sure MJ could no longer derive any sort of orgasmic pleasure. She pulled away the toys, basking in the glory of what lay before her. One of her subs, breath heaving, unable to do anything, trying to regain control after an earth-shattering orgasm. The other, still wet, dripping fluid onto the table beneath her sweet fuck hole. She unstrapped the collar that read Spider-slut.

“You were wondering what you tasted like, here you go.” She took her whore by the chin and led her face to where her juices pooled. Tentatively, MJ tested the pond of herself with her tongue. She smacked her lips, quickly analyzing the taste. She quickly reextended her tongue and licked the table like she was trying to mop up all the crumbs off of a plate. Natasha had never seen someone so happily taste themselves, it brought a naughty smile to her face.

“Well…?” questioned the Queen.

“I like it. It makes me horny.”

The naughty smile only grew across Natasha’s face.

“That’s exactly what I thought,” she said, kissing her whore and tasting her pussy off her own lips. Natasha removed her straitjacket, revealing the elegant, tall figure of MJ. She admired how different their bodies were. MJ tall, slender, bony, and stunningly gorgeous. Nat on the other hand was petite, strong and cut, yet equally gorgeous. She loved the duality between the two of them, equally beautiful in their own ways.

Nat decided she wanted to have a little bit more fun, just for the heck of it. Mercilessly, she plunged her fingers into MJ’s soppy cunt, digits occupying the space previously held by the vibrator. MJ released an unholy grunt as she fell face first onto the wooden table below, her body incapable of holding itself up anymore. “FUUUUUUUU…” groaned the ebony slut as ruthless pleasure surged through her. Natasha hopped up onto the table, straddling the lean women between her legs. With her free hand, she rested all her weight onto MJ’s back, keeping her down.

She could tell that MJ knew her plan. They were similar in that way. Smart, observant, always listening. The brown skinned girl attempted to deny what she so desperately wanted but knew she couldn’t get. She wriggled and writhed, but Nat easily stayed on top of her. She collapsed her weight onto her forearm, slipping her lips up behind MJ’s ear. “I’m gonna get you so close, so so close. Your knees are gonna go weak, your mind numb, your muscles taught, and then I’m gonna rip it away from you. And there’s nothing you can do. I am…inevitable.”

She was right. There was nothing MJ could do. Her Queen’s fingers felt inanely good, leagues better than the vibrator. Her warm breath against her ear, firm press of her forearm against her shoulder blades, her naughty words. They all drove MJ crazy. She could already feel herself edging closer to the inevitable.

Then her Queen slipped another finger in. Three fingers buried inside of her sex. All she could do was moan whorishly. Her nails dug into the wooden surface as the buildup continued. Her pussy ached, thirsting for release. Her Queen slid up so that her own pussy was inches away from MJ’s ass cheeks. Then, without warning, she thrust forward with her hips, shoving her fingers knuckles deep into MJ’s twat. “GUUUhhhhhhhh,” groaned MJ, as the unexpected feeling filled her up.

Natasha kept thrusting heartlessly, her fingers acting like a thick cock. The mewling groans of MJ only edging her on. She continued to pummel the little brown thing until she felt MJ’s pussy clench up. She gave one last unholy thrust before yanking her fingers free.

MJ collapsed, exhaling loudly as she melted into the table. She lay immobile; her body wiped out from Natasha’s sadistic teasing.

“I’ll see you whores in the morning,” said the Queen as she left the room, her juices oozing down her toned legs.

_One more day._ She thought to herself. _One more day then I can finally cum._


	5. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Enjoy! Never thought I'd write a whole scene based off one picture, but that's exactly what happened here.

Valkyrie and Carol bounced up and down. No, it’s not what you’re thinking. They were being carried on the backs of the Asgardians. They had just finished the ceremony where they had announced the news of their to-be Queen. Now, for no reason other than to have a good time, the Asgardian crowd bounced them up in the air on their shields as they brought them back to their house. Cheering and laughter filled the nighttime seaside air. Valkyrie was happy to see her people in good spirits. She looked over and saw her Queen, beaming from ear to ear, loving every moment of this. She loved seeing her Queen happy, that uncontrollably goofy smile plastered on her face. She was filled with a sense of warmth as she pictured herself with this woman, loving this woman for eternity.

As the crowd tossed them through their doorway, one Asgardian spoke up. “We better see this house glowing in a few minutes,” she said, which garnered laughter and loud applause from the crowd. The two lovers shared a smile as the door shut behind them.

“Well, your people took the news quite well.”

“They’re your people now too, _Queen_ ,” said Val in that oh so sexy British accent.

Carol grinned unfetteredly. “I’m so happy,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically bubbly, unable to hide her excitement, “I love you so much, Valkyrie.”

“And I,” responded Val, planting a kiss on her lovers’ pearly cheek, “love,” then another on the other cheek, “you,” then another on the forehead, “too,” and lastly one on the lips to seal it off. She felt Carol’s slender lips beneath her own. A feeling that never failed to fill her with gratefulness. They pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes, earthy brown meeting deep chocolate irises.

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come in two years,” said the innocent looking Captain.

“Yet I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it,” replied the Asgardian.

“Oh, I think I can. Definitely would be a lot more masturbating. They’d probably have to beef up the internet speeds around here.”

“Shut up,” chuckled the King, shoving her Queen playfully. The lovers picked themselves up off the ground and made their way to the bedroom.

“You also would literally be living under a rock,” spoke Carol, referring to the stone houses that made up most of New Asgard.

“You know, I think I actually prefer the old traditional houses. Nice homely feel, in tune with nature. Really feel like you’re a part of the community in those houses.”

“Oh… really…so, you don’t like it when I glow?” questioned Carol, already knowing the answer.

“Maybe I don’t,” teased Val with a smile.

Carol pulled her head back, her eyes saying _bitch please._ She not so gracefully cradled Val’s hips with her hands and nudged her up against the bedside wall. “Cause I could’ve sworn that you were begging me for it a couple of days ago.” She pressed her body close up against her lover, Val’s pert breasts pushing up against her own. “You know… since the celebration tonight technically was for me, I think I should be on top.”

“Well…” Valkyrie pulled her to-be-Queen in tight, spinning her around so that her back was now against the wall, “while that is a valid point, as King, my decision is final.”

Carol pulled Val in tighter, their lips barely separated. “Counter point. As Captain, I don’t really give a shit.” Carol pressed her hand to Val’s gut and blasted her lightly, flinging the petite woman onto the comfy bed. Like a hungry tiger, she pounced on top of the King and pinned her lover to the mattress. The outspoken King wriggled around, trying to shake loose the impeccable blonde atop her. “We both know the only way you’re getting out of this is if I want you to, so don’t even try to fight,” Carol wised, though she did enjoy seeing Val’s tight coppery physique squirm.

The sweet caramel kiss yielded.

“Now… what am I going to do with you?” Carol asked rhetorically. She sat back onto her heels, legs straddling her lovers, making sure that her ass just barely rubbed against the tip of Val’s tender, pinkish brown pussy. “Hmmmmm, let’s see,” she mused, taking her sweet time. She stroked her chin in feigned thought, all the while teasing Val with her slow grinding over her tender hole.

“Danvers!” spoke up Val, as if worried the Captain had forgotten about her. 

“What?” she responded, throwing back a particularly unsubtle nudge towards Val’s crotch. “Oh, I know!” she finally perked up, “wait here.” She hopped off the smaller woman and scuttled away to the bathroom, her cropped blonde hair bouncing lightly.

“Ughhhhhh. Shit Danvers you’re really gonna make me wait?”

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

“It better fucking be,” grumbled an aroused Val under her breath.

Val sat on the bed; her core hot from Danvers’ little teasing display. She could hear the tall blonde lumbering around but had no idea what she was doing. It was twenty brutally excruciating minutes before Danvers voice was mercifully heard again, “Hey Val, you know that ONE Terran song you actually like.”

“Yeah, Britney Spears, Hit Me Baby One More Time, who fucking doesn’t.”

“Well… I thought I’d give you a little gift for this special night.” 

Danvers stepped out of the bathroom. Valkyrie’s jaw dropped through the floor. Carol was dressed in the iconic schoolgirl outfit from the music video. She wore black knee-high socks that perfectly hugged her salaciously long legs. Her waist was tantalizingly embraced by a matching black frilled skirt that cutoff halfway up her thighs. Her pale quads danced in between, turning her lower body into the sexiest Oreo ever. The bottom of her large collared white shirt was tied in a knot just under her perky tits, exposing her yummy, flat stomach and tight back. Just a little bit of her stygian lace bra could be seen between the undone buttons of her shirt, her milky cleavage peeking out naughtily just above. It was not enough to be too revealing, but just enough to make Val’s mouth water. To bring it all together she wore a thin grey jacket that perfectly hugged her shoulders, accompanied by classic black and white converse shoes. She wore what must’ve been a wig, although Val wouldn’t have been able to tell. Her long blonde locks were braided tightly, with one poofy white scrunchy around it. She twirled her simple yet cute braid in her finger and cocked her head to one side, bouncing up and down like the archetypal ditsy blonde schoolgirl. “So, whatya think,” she asked in a high-pitched voice, as she sucked on a lollipop.

Val gawked as her heart dropped to her stomach, and then went a little bit lower. Her eyes slowly crawled up her lovers’ immaculately dressed body, desperately trying to memorize each and every inch of this spectacular scene before her. She couldn’t ever remember in her life being so turned on by such a simple outfit. “Uhhhhhhhhhh” was the only thing that her last few braincells could muster in response.

“Well… do you like it?” asked Carol, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she skipped towards her lover. She twisted the lollipop in her mouth before pulling it out with an emphatic POP, a sugary sheen glistening on her lips.

“Ummm huh,” mumbled Valkyrie, mouth still agape, eyes still unable to process what was happening.

“YAAAAY!” screamed Carol, jumping up and clapping her hands. If the scale of ditsy-ness ran from 1-10, Carol was at running at about a 15. “I knew you would,” she squealed over ecstatically. From her peripheral, the Captain could see Val’s pussy beginning to moisten. Her lover was still stuck with a captivated look on her face, simply staring at her in awe. She hadn’t moved since she first saw the outfit. Not that Carol could blame her, she knew she looked like an absolute snack. “Oh here, you want this?” Carol asked before sticking the neon green lollipop in her King’s mouth and closing it for her. “Hope you like the taste.”

Val was many things, speechless was not often one of them. Carol inwardly swelled with pride seeing her King so hapless. She patted herself on the back for a job well done. She figured now was as good a time as ever to take advantage.

“You wanna make me happy?” inquired the Britney Spears reincarnate.

Valkyrie’s brain was still functioning at about a third of normal speed. Ergo, she instinctively replied with an, “mmyeah,” before even realizing what Danvers might be up to. Especially since the way that she said “happy” usually didn’t mean Val was gonna be happy. Teasingly frustrated probably would’ve been a better term.

“So. I’m gonna get to tease you as much as I want, _but_ you’re not allowed to touch me or that hot little snatch of yours until I… touch… you.”

“Mmkay,” she accepted blindly.

The naughtiest smile you’ve ever seen glided across Carol’s face. She pulled the lollipop from her lovers’ mouth, trailing it all the way down from the base of her own long, cream skinned neck to the top of her frilly black skirt, leaving a line of sticky sugar on her body.

Carol strode seductively to the foot of the bed, making a point of swaying her hips and twirling the skirt as she walked. She straddled Val’s legs between her own, careful not to touch her. The line of sugar still glistened appetizingly along her body. She teased Val, twisting and pulling her core in different directions, hooping her arms around her, daring her to lick it. Valkyrie, having just recovered from her visual ecstasy trip, naturally went to lick her lover.

“Ah ah ah, remember the deal,” Carol said, pulling herself away. Valkyrie thought back to a few minutes ago. She vaguely remembered to agreeing to some sort of deal with Carol.

“No touching,” her to be wife reminded her.

_Ah shit,_ thought Val, _what was I thinking. Oh. That’s right, I fucking wasn’t_.

Carol spun herself around so that Val’s view was squarely on her exposed mid-section. She slowly gyrated her cute waist in wide loops, making sure Val got a front row view of her tensing back muscles. She threw her hands up into the air like she had seen galactic and terran strippers do, exposing more of that glorious midriff as she twisted and twirled.

Valkyrie couldn’t take her eyes off the show. The outfit, the character, it was intoxicating. Carol dropped her hips down, hovering them just inches above her Val’s lap. Her muscles flinched with want when they felt the black cotton skirt rub against her. The warmth that exuded from Carol’s body was dangerous, drawing Val in like a siren.

Carol decided to see how much she could toe the line. She flicked her ass backward, swaying it dangerously close to touching her lover. Valkyrie couldn’t resist and went in to grab a piece of her tight peach. Carol immediately blasted her hand away.

“OH come on Danvers! You look so FUCKING hot!”

Carol giggled, she loved teasing her lover. “You agreed to the terms.”

“Fuuuuughhhhh meeeeeee.”

Carol stood up straight, ass still facing Val’s wonderfully structured face, and shot her a naughty look. She stuck out her tongue, slowly letting the lollipop roll off her pink muscle and drop onto the floor, a long tendril of spit accompanying it. “Ooops,” she said ditsily as she bent over to pick it up. She grabbed the bottom of her skirt, flinging it upwards, making sure Val would get a clear view of what lay underneath.

The King only became more desperate when she got an extended peak at the pink lace panties that hugged her Queen’s sex. “Ohh fuck you Danvers,” she moaned. Carol let out another little giggle.

“Someone’s got quite the dirty mouth tonight. I guess that means you should have this,” Carol said as she stuck the sweet treat back into her lover’s mouth. Val’s hand shot up to slap away the candy, but Carol shot her a knowing look that stopped the brunette dead in her tracks.

The illicitly hot blonde blasted her hand away as she hopped up onto the bed. She sat on her shins, straddling her lover. The sugary line on her body hardening, giving her a saccharine smell. The thin strip of black lace stood directly in front of Val’s starving gaze. She could feel her fiancée’s heavy breaths on her exposed cleavage. She proceeded to enticingly roll her body in waves, tempting her lover. She deepened her breath, blowing blasts of warm air onto Val’s sensitive neck. She made it certain that Valkyrie would have nowhere to look other than her long neck and pronounced collarbones. “I know you wanna kiss it,” she whispered in one ear, her voice low and breathy. “So why don’t you do it. Mark up your wifey,” she whispered in the other.

If you’ve ever heard the beginning of the song Bump and Grind, that was Val’s mind right now. Especially since Carol had just referred to herself as “wifey.” Obviously, she had thought about it, but hearing Carol say it, that did things to her body that a single word had no right to do. The thought of that woman as her wife definitely was not aiding in the don’t-touch-Carol campaign.

The Captain once again stretched her arms skyward, lifting up her formal shirt and revealing more of that sexy ass stomach of hers. Valkyrie couldn’t place it, but something about her tight, creamy abs simply drew her in. She wished she could just stay here and lick them endlessly.

As Carol teased her lover with her exposed skin, she lit up her hands, ensnaring Val in a warmth that made her hair stand on end. She brought her hands down, hovering her digits just above the mocha skinned cutie, tracing the outline of her elegant body, starting at those sinewy hips of hers, up past her skilled arms and finishing near her elegant braids.

In a futilely desperate attempt, the king tried to jerk her head upwards to touch Danvers hand, but the Captain pulled it away just before contact was made.

“You dirty little trickster,” she sneered, shaking her head, “I might have to punish you for that.” Carol slid back off the bed, dropping her knees to the floor one leg at a time. She stuck her head between Val’s taught, powerful thighs.

She knew that everyone said Val radiated Big Dick Energy, which she had to admit was true, but goddamn if this woman didn’t have an exquisite pussy. Her richly colored folded lips just begged Carol to stuff her face in them. The amorous, arousing smell drew her in. It only looked more beautiful as it dripped and flowed with her copious anticipatory juices. “Somebody’s excited,” said the Captain as she blew a kiss to her lover’s pussy.

Seeing this innocent little schoolgirl between her legs was too much for Valkyrie to handle. Her blonde, braided hair bouncing lightly side to side between her own thighs. The way she cocked her head to one side as if she always had a question in mind. Not to mention Danvers was literally the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She had big beautiful, anime eyes, and a cute little pointed nose. Her soft cheekbones drew you down to that strong jaw line. Her tall neck leading down to slender, sharp shoulders. Her cute, pointed ears and thin yet bold eyebrows. She could easily go from being the cute girl next door to a runway model in minutes.

Just when Val thought it couldn’t get any worse, Carol reached under her own skirt. She gave a little wink to Valkyrie as she produced her pink panties, casually tossing them to Val. The Asgardian King held them up to her nose. They smelled of horniness and arousal. Absolutely perfect.

Carol blew a steamy breath onto Val’s inner thigh, the caramel-skinned woman immediately becoming overwhelmed with goosebumps. “Danvers please…you look so damn sexy,” she pleaded. Carol smiled fiendishly.

“Well why didn’t you say so,” she spoke, expelling another gust onto Val’s other thigh. She moved in, her face millimeters away from Val’s sex. She stared up at Val, knowing how much her lover enjoyed the eye contact, and flashed her irises with energy. She blew one last impossibly long breath onto her clit, Valkyrie shuddering as the warmth stimulated her sensitive flesh.

Valkyrie was just about ready to risk it all. She didn’t care what sort of punishment Danvers might concoct, she just looked too damn coquettish to not get a piece of the schoolgirl. She desperately wanted to just smother the blonde in her cunt, hold her down while she ate her out.

Her brain had just said _fuck_ it, when the leggy blonde took a slow, big step as she stood up, giving Valkyrie a sneak peak at her tight, schoolgirl pussy. Standing up tall on the bed, she slipped her skirt over Valkyrie’s head, so she had a clear view of her southern lips. “You hungry Val?”

“Always baby,” panted Val, rife with anticipation. The atmosphere in Carol’s skirt was riveting. Her powerful, effervescent aroma unraveled Val’s mind. Her bright pink fleshy lips were sheening in her fluids. She loved that Carol was just as aroused as she was.

“Go ahead and eat,” said Carol. At long last she pushed Valkyrie’s head upward, smothering her wifey with her sex. Valkyrie attacked her pussy like it was one of Thanos’ warriors. Immediately showering it with kisses and guzzling up all her succulent juices. The familiar taste flooded her mouth, and her instincts kicked in. At this point she couldn’t have cared less about foreplay. She dove right in, her mouth eagerly becoming attached to Carol’s sex. She stuck her tongue out wide and worked it quickly all the way from back to front, making sure to give her clit an extra flick. She felt her fiancée shudder as her textured muscle glided against her sensitive clit. She was relentless, not even bothering to stop and take a quick breath. She simply couldn’t get enough of this schoolgirl, of her lover.

Valkyrie only had one goal for the night, make the schoolgirl cum.

Carol unleashed a deep moan as Valkyrie ate her out with an intensity she’d never felt before. “Fuck, I guess you really liked my outfit,” she gasped as Val continued her magic. Val’s tongue felt like it was made of pure electricity, sending shocks through Carol’s body every time it touched her pussy. Already her legs began to feel numb. The squelching feasting sounds that were emanating from between her thighs were ungodly. Val used her other hand to grab Carol’s ass hard and pull her deeper into her. Carol had never seen Val this hungry, she was taking no prisoners tonight, Carol was going to cum.

Val gave Carol another hard yank towards her smothered mouth, wanting every last drop of the blonde. “Oh fuck,” Carol yelped as her legs completely gave out. Her body collapsed onto the velvety mattress below, landing in a tangled mess. Valkyrie didn’t care at all, she just kept working her lover’s tasty twat. Seeing her King work was like watching a wolf hunt its prey. She stuck her tongue into her tasty cavity, filling her body with warmth. The brunette’s right arm wrapped around her hip, hand attaching to the top of her snatch. She began to play with her pussy, rubbing her clit and massaging her little blonde bush. She somehow managed to be gentle, soft, and ferocious all at once.

“Ohhhhh… Unghhhh gods Val, fuck… that’s fucking incredible.”

Every word, every heavy breath, every moan, only made Valkyrie eat her deeper and more passionately. She wanted to drown herself in Carol’s aura, completely consume her essence.

“Slow down baby, I don’t wanna cum yet,” offered Carol.

Valkyrie did not oblige. She didn’t fucking care. She just kept eating. She wanted the schoolgirl to cum. Her tongue began to move at a pace that even Quicksilver would’ve been proud of.

“Baby wait, I can’t- I can’t- Oh GOD. Val stop, I don’t wanna- HOLY FUCK.” Carol couldn’t help it. Not only was Val’s technique impeccable, but just the sheer fervor she was displaying. It consumed Carol, ensnaring her mind in the passion. Both her hands shot down to Val’s head, gripping into her royal braids and shoving her in deeper. Her eyes began to glow like the sun as colorful luminescence danced across her skin.

The feel of the Carol’s energy pulsating in her mouth only made Val up the ante.

“OH yes baby don’t stop. Please god don’t fucking stop,” encouraged Carol. Her hands gripped recklessly hard into Val’s hair, and her schoolgirl outfit began to sear away. “Yes, Val fuck YES!” she roared, peaking into orgasm. One hand stayed on Val’s head while the rest of her body violently shuddered. Her hips bucked up and down, making her cute butt tighten. Her core crunched in euphoria, twitching and jerking as her orgasm took control. Loud moans and groans bellowed from her lips. Her eyes, though still luminous, rolled into the back of her head as she flung her neck back. She could feel each muscle contract as her whole body convulsed in orgasm. Valkyrie’s mouth, still attached to her cunt, never stopped giving her what she needed.

The waves of orgasm kept washing over her, one after another, sending her deeper down the rabbit hole of lust. As the waves crashed like a tsunami, her pussy exploded with juices that saturated Valkyrie’s mouth.

Val moaned satisfactorily as her lover squirted into her orifice, delightedly lapping up her creamy cum. The warmth generously filled her mouth, eventually overwhelming her and splashing onto her face. She took it all with a smile on her face.

After a blissful eternity, once she was completely and utterly spent, Carol’s body relaxed, and she crumpled to the bed.

“Holy… holy shit Val!” she panted, “no one’s ever eaten me that good.” She allowed the sliky sheets to envelop her. The wig had burned away, and her natural short blonde hair was plastered across her sweaty forehead. “Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard either.”

Valkyrie looked up from between her legs, her mouth a cesspool of saliva and her lover’s juices. Her cheeks bulged naughtily with what Carol assumed must’ve been her cum. She swallowed her Captain’s fluids with a satisfied, “Ahhhhh.”. If Carol hadn’t just orgasmed her brains out, she would’ve been indiscreetly turned on. “Well, no one’s ever seen you in that sexy ass outfit,” explained Val, “too bad it’s gone.”

Carol looked down, not registering that in her sweet orgasm, she had burned off her entire outfit, leaving her completely naked. Carol looked up, shaking her head, “The things you do to me woman.”

Val crawled up the bed, planting a lazy, loving kiss on her Captain’s lips. Carol loved that she could not only taste her flavors, but also smell herself on the woman’s mouth.

She fell back into the pillows, ravished. “I’m sorry Val, I don’t think I can-” her lover silenced her with another kiss.

“I had more fun than you could ever know.”

Carol looked down and saw the expansive stain on the bedsheets where Valkyrie’s pussy had been. _God I love this woman,_ was the thought that stayed with her as she fell asleep.

>>>

When MJ woke up that morning, it was to the sound of herself fucking and being fucked. She confusedly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. On the large screen in front of her, she watched the video of the three of them from the first night. She peered over to her left where Wanda, already awake, was generously rubbing herself.

_There’re worse things to wake up to,_ she thought. Her and Wanda had slept together that night. They’d both agreed it seemed fitting to do so, as they were their Queen’s two little sluts. Not to mention that MJ loved having a cuddle buddy. She found that it made falling asleep much easier, especially when she got to be little spoon.

Wanda noticed the breathtaking pile of caramel to her right begin to stir. She diverted her attention from rubbing herself to rubbing her cute partner in crime’s satiny pussy. If MJ wasn’t already awake from the sound of herself and her Queen’s uproarious moans, Wanda’s hand on her twat certainly did the trick. Her masterfully skilled fingers worked leisurely, easing the girl into the morning.

MJ peered over to the doorway. Basking in the soft morning glow stood a particularly glorious redhead. She wore her hair down, loose and messy. MJ had seen her Queen with many looks, but this was her favorite. Messy hair, no makeup, blue eyes shimmering in the daylight, just her natural beauty. MJ wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Her Queen’s breathtakingly gorgeous face nodded, as if to say _carry on_. MJ reciprocated their positions, sending her hand down to rub Wanda’s soft babymaker, a gracious moan slipping out as she did.

They sat there, in silence, rubbing each other out to the sex-tape they had made. Soft, humbled moans tumbled lightly from their lips, their hands in no rush to finish the job. “You’re so good,” whispered MJ, if for no other reason than to compliment the fiery haired woman.

“I can tell,” she whispered back, her hand already coated in MJ’s horniness. She happily continued to fingerfuck the young New Yorker while long, brown tendrils worked away at her own pussy. They both began to grind their hips to and fro, the same desire enrapturing them.

They watched thirstily as MJ and their Queen came, sensual roars blaring harmoniously through the speakers. MJ rubbed the casually beautiful Sokovian as her sex began to drip. She stared as her sharp jawline clenched in anticipation. She prepared herself for the long moans that would eventually come tumbling out of Wanda’s pursed lips. But as quickly as they had gotten started, the video ended. Wanda reached hastily to grab the remote, but their Queen stepped in.

“Ah ah, that’s quite enough. It would be a shame to spend yourselves when I have such a wonderful afternoon planned.” She stepped out of the room, off towards the kitchen. The two easily could have finished watching, but they didn’t. Their Queen has commanded that they stop, and so they did.

MJ crawled out of bed, it was late in the morning, and she wondered how she had slept in despite the sunlight beaming through the window. She had to get home before it got too late, so apparently her Queen had decided to save the women for one final extravaganza.

The rest of the morning was pretty low key. Natasha and Wanda did some actual training while MJ read one of her favorite books. She sat out on one of the many decks, a warm cup of tea by her side, losing herself in the pages before her.

Once training had wrapped up, both women made their way to the kitchen. As they strolled through the hallway, they stepped outside to admire the perfect peacefulness of the model-type reading her book. The earnest rustle of the trees, the chirping of birds. The calmness of mother nature, away from human intervention. The golden rays wonderfully captured MJ's graceful beauty, seemingly making her even more perfect.

As MJ read, she got that odd feeling that someone was definitely watching her. She turned around, noticing the two women staring back at her. She turned herself around completely to admire her own view. The two women gleamed with a layer of sweat. They looked simple yet incredible in their matching outfits of sports bras and yoga pants, highlighting all their best assets. MJ’s mind began to wander, as did her hand. She imagined the heat coming off of them, their hushed heavy breathes. She began to rub herself, that is, until her Queen shot her a look that pulled her straight out of it.

The smaller of the two redheads beckoned her inside for a snack before the action truly got started.


	6. School Got Nine to Five, Queen the Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the end of the first weekend as much as they do. Getting right into it with this chapter.

Once the time was right, Natasha gathered her whores in her own bedroom.

It was only as she passed through the doorway that MJ realized she had never actually seen her Queen’s room before. It looked similar to Wanda’s, if not a bit larger. Yet somehow, just standing inside it, it possessed a slightly more foreboding feel.

There wasn’t much stuff in the room that would lead you to believe it was indeed hers. From what she had observed about her Queen, she didn’t appear to have that raised-at-a-young-age-to-be-a-perfect-killer complex that everyone thought she did. She partook in many things that MJ enjoyed. She liked to relax, she too spent a ridiculous amount of time staring unendingly into her phone. She liked to eat, and to spend time with friends. Yet apparently those behaviors hadn’t yet translated to her taste in interior design.

Tucked off in one corner was a pair of ballet flats, as well as a full black duffle bag. MJ assumed this was her go bag, packed with everything she would need if she had to leave quickly. Just to the left of the door was a translucent, milky glass desk. On it lay her iconic stingers and batons tucked next to a myriad of different official looking papers. Then MJ saw it. In a drawer that was still slightly ajar. She could barely make it out, but it was clear enough to know what they were. Pictures. The first polaroid she saw was of her Queen and Wanda, just a simple smiling picture of the two. Tucked behind that was another polaroid with her, Steve, and Tony all making stupid faces around what looked to be a birthday cake. And behind that yet another featuring her, Pietro, and Clint.

MJ smiled inwardly, over joyous to see how much of a softy her Queen really was. She didn’t dare say anything about it however, lest she want to incur some form of punishment. 

“My two whores,” spoke up the dom, “it’s truly sad to see this weekend end, but I am pleased to know that it will end in style.” Natasha slid open a mirrored closet, pulling down a stygian woven basket that stood on the top shelf. She lifted the grey handkerchief that eclipsed the top, dipping her hand in, only to reveal a strap-on dildo.

Both whorish pairs of eyes focused in shocked arousal.

Their Queen naturally slipped it onto herself, clearly a movement that repeated many times. She pulled the straps tight to ensure it didn’t fall off, the fabric digging into her hips, picking up her juicy bum. She knew it was gonna be a rough night and she didn’t want any obstacles coming in the way.

“I can’t wait to fuck the ever-loving shit out of you two,” she said with her trademark impish smile on her face.

She led the two to her bed, motioning for them to kneel on the king-sized mattress. “But first, I need you two wet enough to take me,” she said, as if the two women weren’t already dripping at the sight of their Queen with a sizable cock, “so please, finish what you started this morning.”

The women turned to each other, and soon after, hands met clits. They kissed each other vibrantly as they slipped fingers in and out of their pussies. Their soft moans dripping into the other’s mouth, filling the mid-afternoon air. They both glanced over to see their Queen drizzling oil onto the dildo, slowly stroking her rubber cock as if warming herself up. MJ sensed Wanda’s sex react to this incredible sight, moistening in preparation.

She slipped her long tendrils slowly out of Wanda and stuck them in her own mouth. “Mmmm, I forgot how fucking good you taste,” she crooned. She kept her finger latched to her tongue, suckling every last drop of the Sokovian off her digits. A meek sigh blew from her lips when Wanda slipped her own mystic fingers out of her cunt, but she was quickly shut up when they were shoved into her mouth. The taste of her own readying pussy filled her mouth. A lusty, savory taste that perfectly mixed with the sweet, powerful taste of Wanda’s snatch. She groaned heartily as her mouth relished their combined flavor.

With her free hand, Wanda pulled MJ’s slender frame closer. She began to grind her southern lips on the brown skinned girl’s taught thigh. MJ’s juices already oozing down her leg, Wanda felt her own wetness join the mix. She turned to their Queen and mouthed, “we’re ready.”

Eager, yet still ever the tease, Natasha decisively made her way over, making sure her huge cock bounced slightly with each sway of her hips. She nudged the two women apart, slipping a hand down past flat stomachs to cozy pussies. One quick feel delivered an overwhelming consensus, _they’re ready_.

She led the two women to the foot of the bed. “So, who wants it?” she asked with a smirk on her face. MJ wanted her Queen, but she had never taken something this big before. Her mind struggled to perform the cost-benefit analysis of taking such a large entity. Before she could make her decision, Wanda’s hand shot straight up.

Natasha grinned wide, laying Wanda on her back and spreading wide her glorious, taught legs.

Then, unexpectedly she shoved her up higher onto the bed, a puzzled look coming onto the Witch’s face.

Nat grabbed MJ by the back of the neck and roughly threw her upper body onto the bed, her face inches away from Wanda’s pussy. She aggressively yanked her svelte brown ass towards her, her legs falling over the edge of the bed, pussy inches away from her bulbous silicon tip. With her whore properly bent over, Natasha slowly inserted the cock into her tight, waiting snatch.

MJ felt a large bulge nuzzle up against her lips, and then pressure filled her up. “Ohh fuuuuck,” she squealed. The lubed-up cock slowly made its way in, MJ’s pussy incredibly narrow. Her Queen inched her way forward, allowing the young woman to open up before the inevitable thrashing.

When MJ saw her Queen’s cock, she knew it was big, but feeling it inside of her was an entirely different story. It was huge. Bigger than anything MJ had ever taken. As it crawled further inside of her, the shaft seemed interminable. The dizzying sense of exhilaration and distress filled her body once more as the cock seemed to slide itself into her stomach.

As she struggled to loosen her core, she felt a hand firmly grip her brunette roots. She realized she had been completely neglecting Wanda’s babymaker. She dove her head in, going to work with her textured, warm tongue, channeling all of her painful lust into eating out the Sokovian. The fulfilling taste of Wanda’s sex helped her own pussy slowly open up.

Once Nat saw the natural tension leave her Slut’s body, she picked up her vigor.

A soft grunt tumbled from MJ’s lips as she felt the cock thrust deeper into her, something she hadn’t thought possible. Her breathing quickly becoming huskier. The smell of Wanda’s arousal began to saturate her atmosphere; she looked up to see the Sokovian fgreedily ondling both of her tits.

Wanda’s pussy was getting desperate to be fucked by her Queen. MJ was working wonders down between her thighs, and the sight of the tall leggy ebon being doggied by their Queen made her mouth water desperately. The way her tall, streamline back ramped up to her pert ass. Drawing her gaze upward, only for it to land on the toned V of her Queen’s hips, tensing as they thrust into the caramel brunette.

She pulled one hand away from her breasts and shoved MJ deeper into her crotch. She could feel her tongue move side to side as her clit was enclosed by her lips. She looked up at her Queen, who flashed a naughty smile as she thrust deeper into the Spider-slut, pushing MJ further into Wanda’s pleasure center. “Uhhhhyy,” gasped the brunette, the vibrations crawling their way up Wanda’s spine, forcing her to let out a moan of her own.

As the sensual ambiance continued to permeate the room, MJ finally fully opened up for her Queen, allowing her entire cock to fit inside her. “There’s a good girl,” her Queen hushed into her ear. She slowed down her pace, instead thrusting with unexpected force, sending the brunette lurching hurriedly towards Wanda. The room filled with the loud slaps of Natasha’s fit hips ramming into her slut’s tight globes.

“Ooooohhhh. Unhhgghhh. Fuuuuuuuck. I feel it in my FUCKING stomach,” cried the whore, her mouth slobbering as she talked. Nat continued pounding her slow and deep, circling an arm around her waist to rub her clit.

“Oh shit yes. Don’t stop Nat,” she slipped, not realizing her mistake.

Immediately there was a hard slap to her face, pain streaking across her messy cheek. Momentarily, the world came to a halt. Then it resumed. “My Queen,” she corrected, “don’t stop fucking me my Queen.”

As Nat continued to ram her fervently, MJ’s mouth became preoccupied with moaning and groaning. To make up for it, she slipped her fingers into Wanda’s hole, flashing the orange haired girl an acknowledging smile.

The Sokovian couldn’t help but be bedazzled by her gorgeous face. She grabbed her cheeks just below those stunning cheekbones and forced her mouth open. She shoved her fingers down her throat, immediately causing her to roughly gag.

MJ was a mess. Her face stung from the impact of Nat’s solid palm against her face. She was oozing juices from both ends of her tall, skinny body.

She absolutely loved it.

The feeling of being spit-roasted. Electricity shot up from both her poles, tingling its way up her back to meet in the middle and send shockwaves throughout her body. 

Her Queen was now using all her strength as she railed her slut, fucking her like she was trying to break her. With each thrust she unleashed an animalistic grunt. In response to this awesomeness, her body tensed up, accentuating her stunning back. She began to shudder and attempted to vocalize, but Wanda’s brutal throat-fucking meant any sound came out a gurgled mess.

She couldn’t hold it any longer, Her Queen’s cock and Wanda’s fingers were simply too spellbinding. She orgasmed, hard, squeezing herself off her Queen’s cock as squirt spewed out of her pussy. She glitched around on the bed, her long spindly limbs seizing up uncontrollably as she squeezed out orgasm after orgasm. There’s no other way to describe what she felt other than this: sexual perfection.

“Guhhhhh…Thank you…Queen….UnGHHHhh…”she mumbled as the last waves of orgasm finished her off.

She finally relaxed, a heap of beauty, elegance, and sluttiness. Wanda slid her saliva coated fingers out of her throat. She sucked them off one by one, keeping the liquid pooled in her mouth.

Her Queen then beckoned her over, instructing her to lick up the squirt off her legs and cock. The Cum Dumpster ran her tongue all along the inside of her Queen’s powerful legs, collecting all of MJ’s cum. She gave her cock a few quick sucks, pulling away with a wink. She let the juices mix in her mouth, a medley of flavors, and then spit them back into MJ’s open orifice.

“Taste… good,” said the Slut between forced inhales. She could barely catch her breath, let alone move.

“Let’s give her a minute,” said Natasha. “Come here my Cum Dumpster,” she ordered. Wanda slid down the bed, spreading her legs wide for Nat to use. The elder redhead gave Wanda a kiss as she slid her cock into her. Her pussy easily welcomed the sizable girth in.

“Someone’s been waiting for this,” smoothly crooned Natasha

“Yes, my Queen. Please, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” 

Of course, unwelcomed begging to Natasha could only lead to one thing. She pulled her cock out so that only the tip barely remained inside her Dumpster. Using her hand, she slowly swirled her cock around in menacingly small circles. “My Queeeeeen,” begged the young redhead.

“If you want me to tear your pussy apart, you’ll let me do as I please.” Silence was the response from the Sokovian. “Good Cum Dumpster.”

She slid in a little deeper, barely thrusting, teasing her whore with her girth. Over to the side, MJ stirred from her daze and bore witness to the impassioned scene before her. Tenderly, she crawled over to Wanda’s face and spit in it, returning the favor. She then wrapped her long, loving fingers around the Cum Dumpster’s neck and choked her. Her heavy breathes turned into shallow wheezing.

Natasha picked up her pace, delving in deeper, giving her whore what she sought out piece by piece. Across her Dumpster’s pale body, MJ slapped her face, softly at first, but then picking up her intensity. Her pupils began to glow her trademark scarlet.

The sight of her whore choking and slapping her Cum Dumpster caused Natasha to relent earlier than she had planned. She began pounding the Sokovian like a jackhammer, thrusting her cock into her pussy a million times per second. A strained yell escaped Wanda’s mouth, as the ecstasy of her Queen destroying her pussy took over. She could feel the cock wreaking havoc inside her, poking up against her cervix. She cried out in bliss. MJ began choking her harder. She struggled to breath, and the glow in her eyes intensified. Instinctively, her hands reached to stop MJ from choking her, until she heard the Slut’s nonchalant voice in her ear, “You wouldn’t hurt your Queen’s other whore, would you?” The glow in her hands faded.

As Nat continued ruthlessly pounding her, her Cum Dumpster’s legs began to flutter. Natasha grabbed one of her feet and stuck her big toe in her mouth, a hedonistic look passing on her face.

The Slut, still choking her, used her other hand to reach down and pinch her clit. A gravelly moan wiggled its way out of her mouth. “Cum…I…cumming,” was all she could manage to get out. Her hands began to glow again, and she grabbed the mattress. The entire bed shook with her powers as she lost control to her primal orgasm. MJ kissed her passionately, while Nat continued to fuck her to and through her orgasm. Finally, the bed launched away from the wall, breaking free of its metal posts and sliding across the floor.

Surprised, MJ released her chokehold, and the powerful Avenger let out a high pitched, ecstasy filled scream. Then she collapsed, the bed and her body both relaxing.

Natasha snickered, “Fuck, that was hot.”

“Sorry about…” was all Wanda managed to say before her Queen shushed her with her finger and leaned in for a kiss. Where MJ’s hand had been, there was now a big bruise.

“Good job my whore,” applauded Romanov, “marking up my Cum Dumpster.” MJ smiled at her Queen and gave her a pleased kiss on the cheek.

Pleased with her work, Natasha unstrapped her strap-on and lay it in the center of the bed. Main event time.

“Now, the final task at hand,” arose Nat, putting on her authoritative voice, “I want you two, my perfect little whores,” she paused, mainly for dramatic effect, but also to look her sluts in the eyes, “to make your Queen cum, as hard as she can.”

For the second time that night the two subs looked at each other in shocked arousal.

“You can do whatever you want as long as I don’t stop you,” continued Nat, “I just want you two to make. me. cum.”

Their shock quickly turned to excited delight.

The two whores circled their Queen like sharks. They couldn’t tell whether she was actually telling the truth or if she was playing a game with them. Wanda flicked her Queen’s clit with her powers.

“No powers Wanda,” instructed the ex-Russian, “I want to _feel_ you.”

Wanda smiled, flicking her clit again, this time with her finger. Their Queen’s body twitched at the sudden sensation.

Out of nowhere, MJ slapped her hard, surprising both Nat and Wanda.

Natasha recoiled and stared daggers into MJ. The tall brunette stood her ground. They held like this for a few seconds, MJ strikingly unrelenting.

Then, even more suddenly, Natasha pulled her in and began to vivaciously make out with her Slut. MJ allowed herself to get enamored in the embrace, wrapping her lengthy arms around her Queen. Nat’s one hand latched onto the back of MJ’s head while the other inspected every inch of her body.

While the two of them waged war with their tongues, Wanda decided to see what other toys were at her disposal. She slid open the mirrored door, retrieving the woven basket. A smile spread across her face. She grabbed a dual edged, long, thin black dildo, a plan quickly formulating in her mind.

She turned, studying the scene. She was ready.

As she skipped over to the bed, the two stunners were still making out. MJ had slid her hand down to their Queen’s already dripping pussy, the elder redhead grinding her hips on her whore’s fingers.

Wanda only realized that up until now, her Queen had only cum on the first night. She couldn’t imagine how horny she must’ve been. All the better for the two of them.

She leaned over and whispered in MJ’s ear. The New Yorker who pulled away from there embrace with a naughty smile. She slipped her fingers out of her Queen’s wetness, plunging them down her own throat before sucking off the juices.

MJ shuddered as her Queen’s essence set ablaze up her taste buds. She had a strong, distinct taste. One that MJ would not soon forget. “You,” she paused for a second in thought, “taste like dominance.” The proud look on her Queen’s face clearly meant she was pleased with that answer. MJ, as per Wanda’s instruction, crawled down in between her Queen’s sinewy legs and awaited Wanda’s signal.

The citrus haired Sokovian stepped up to the side of the bed, eyeing her Queen hungrily. “You always teach us to have so much self-control, let’s see if you practice what you preach,” tutted Wanda as she slid the dildo snuggly into herself. With the dildo firmly in position inside of her, there was about a foot of length left outside of her folded lips that she could use. She graciously wrapped her hand around her Queen’s neck, tipping her head backwards over the side of the bed, providing her with the perfect angle to throat fuck the founding Avenger. “Open wide.”

Nat gaped her mouth wide, letting Wanda slide the gently ribbed dildo down her throat. To the surprise of no one, she quite easily took the first few inches. “Such a good little slut,” said Wanda in a slow, teasing manner.

Nat jerked her arm and coarsely slapped Wanda as hard as she could across her face.

Wanda staggered sharply, the sting of her Queen’s palm surprising her. She understood the message. Even though they were allowed to use her however they so pleased, she was still their Queen and should be treated as such.

Wanda recovered, driving the dildo deeper.

When it hit the back of her throat, Nat coughed slightly, causing Wanda to cautiously pull out a bit. “Nuh uh,” hummed Natasha. Before she got too far, she grabbed Wanda’s ass, keeping her from backing out. She tugged the girl’s plump rump towards her, sending the dildo further down her underestimated throat. The two whores stared in awe as she easily overcame her gag reflex.

6 inches left…

4 inches left…

2 inches left…

When she finally stopped, there was only a little strip of black to remind them that there even was a dildo between Nat’s mouth and Wanda’s trickling pussy. Slowly, Wanda began thrusting her hips.

It had been a while since Nat had done something quite this intense. She thanked her lucky stars for the years of experience that allowed her to do what she did. The dildo felt somewhat odd so deep down her throat, wriggling inside of her. But she also felt insanely naughty. It was SO deep in her esophagus. Just imagining what she looked like galvanized her pussy.

The outline of the dildo sliding back and forth in her throat could be seen by her two whores who simply stared at each other in amazement. They were beginning to understand just how much of a pro their Queen was. The ease with which she overcame her body’s natural responses. It was truly remarkable. They simply gawked hornily at the bulge distending from their Queen’s throat.

Then they remembered what their Queen had asked of them. MJ quickly went to work, stuffing her face into the redhead’s muff. A throaty, gurgly moan came from the former Russian as she felt her chocolate whore’s sweet lips work their way around her pussy. MJ wanted a little bit of payback, so she went as slow as she possibly could, holding sloppy, wet kisses for exorbitant amounts of time. She kissed all around her snatch, each time making sure to pull away with a loud _SMOOCH_. She wanted her Queen to know how much she was enjoying this, making her wait.

Nat could feel her Slut’s spit dribble down her vagina with each kiss. MJ was working her slow, and she loved it, the earliest tingling of orgasm only just beginning. She was impressed by the young one. In such a short time she had learned much about how to satisfy another woman.

Meanwhile, her Sokovian slut had picked up the pace on her deepthroating. She had never tried taking anything this deep this intensely before. She welcomed the feeling of the dildo pushing her limits. A mixture of her own spit and Wanda’s horniness covered her entire face. She imagined that she must’ve looked absolutely filthy, and she adored it. The sound that came from her throat was unrecognizable, not even one she was making consciously. Simply a reaction from the pounding that Wanda’s cock was providing.

Speaking of, Wanda glowered downwards at the magnificent beauty that lay in front of her. Her face was gorgeous. Trails of saliva and pussy juice trickled down her cheeks and around her nose, getting tangled in her increasingly messy hair that draped nearly to the floor. The soft outline of the dildo gliding to and fro as Wanda continued to fuck her face.

MJ began gently rubbing her Queen’s clit with her thumb as slid her index finger back into her wet warmth. She curled it slowly, as if beckoning a troubled child. Another muffled moan came from low within her Queen’s throat.

“Alright my Queen,” came Wanda’s voice, “you’re proved your self-control, at least, to me… I think it’s time we have some fun.” She grabbed the back of her Queen’s head, and thrust into it hard, sending the last small length of dildo rushing down her throat. Nat instinctively jerked her head back, but Wanda held her tight, her spread pussy lips eventually kissing her Queen’s filled mouth. The feeling of her Queen’s lips clasped against her cunt was nothing new, but there was something so carnal about knowing she had just stuffed a foot-long dildo totally down her throat. She realized what was happening right as her walls clenched.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna-” she slipped the dildo out of her and used it to rub her sex, causing the squirt to spray everywhere. It showered onto Nat’s entire body, dousing her in the arousing aroma of sex. MJ looked up just in time to get spritzed in the face. She watched gleefully as her partner in crime stood on her tippy toes, her hips writhing, rubbing the sleek black dildo on her labia as her squirt splashed out of her. MJ savored the taste of her Sokovian partner as her juice trickled down her cheek and into her mouth. She greedily licked her lips, not wanting to let any go to waste. She used the lightly saccharine tasting fluid that had pooled on her Queen’s body as lube for her fingers, not that her Queen was lacking in that department.

Wanda smoothly pulled the dildo free from her Queen’s mouth. The scrumptious redhead coughed and gagged as its entirety came loose, only making a greater mess on her face as a glob of saliva tumbled out onto her profile. She wiped clean her eyes, staring up at Wanda with a fire that both scared her Dumpster and turned her on.

“Oh FUCK yes my whores,” she growled wolf-like, “I’m so fucking horny. Come here Cum Dumpster, let me taste you.” She yanked Wanda’s hips to her mouth, smothering herself in her whore’s cunt. Wanda had no choice but to oblige, pushing herself down onto her Queen’s head, digging it into her hand. She sent her other hand down to her Queen’s nape so that her fingers interlocked behind her skull, giving her perfect leverage as she passionately rode her face. “Unghhhh. Mmmmmhhhhmmmm,” moaned their Queen, the vibrations shooting and tingling throughout Wanda. 

MJ, still patiently working, slid another finger in and wrapped her Queen’s clit in her lips. Softly, slowly, she sucked on it, giving it a little flick in between every few sucks. She loved eating pussy. The taste, the soft, spongy feel. But most of all was the reaction. She loved hearing the other person moan, feeling their body embrace the pleasure that she alone was providing. She couldn’t get enough of it. She glided her fingers all the way in, and all the way out, twisting as she did so. With each sensuous pull, her Queen’s hips bucked forward, trying desperately to keep those skilled fingers inside of her.

Over the weekend, MJ had become much more assured in herself. She was confident in both her sexual ability and her sexuality. She knew what she wanted and was no longer afraid to say it. As her Queen’s hips tried to chase her fingers, she gave her bubble butt a nice little slap, enjoying the soft jiggle of her Queen’s bountiful ass.

“Oh fuck yes you’re such a good slut,” Natasha growled at MJ, “god I love both of you whores so fucking much!” The primal horniness in her voice was apparent, only serving to turn on her playthings even more.

Nat was filled with pure, irrepressible lust. Knowing that her face and body were a slobbery mess as she ate her Cum Dumpster’s pussy, all the while getting her own sweetness playfully teased by her whore. _What a time to be alive,_ she thought.

The slow, sloppy sounds of sex filled the room. The smell of arousal seemingly oozing out of the walls. Nat drank it all in, relishing the erotic atmosphere. She no longer gave much thought to how she expressed herself, her whores knew their place, which gave her more freedom for indulgence. Something she had been patiently desiring.

While her pussy still being ravaged by her Queen’s piehole, Wanda caught MJ’s attention and they nodded in agreement. MJ heaved her Queen up fully onto the bed, and Wanda skipped up onto the firm mattress. Thing 1 and Thing 2 pulled a role reversal, the lanky brunette now getting into the 69 position with her Queen. Between her Queen’s legs, the fiery haired Sokovian flipped onto her back, raised her Queen’s hips, and slid like a mechanic under a car. MJ’s deep hazel eyes met Wanda’s coral green as they both dove in.

MJ went back to work on her Queen’s luscious pussy, carefully picking up the pace. Directly below her, Wanda began working on her Queen’s asshole. Testing at first, she poked it with her tongue, an earthy flavor radiating from the tip. Her Queen’s entire body shook with the sizzle of ecstasy. Wanda smiled up at MJ and continued working. She slowly twirled her tongue around the rim of her Queen, giving her puckering hole intermittent little kisses.

Although Nat had displayed a high level of self-control earlier, she was beginning to lose it now. She pulled MJ’s hips down, deeper onto her face. Unlike her Slut, she did not hold back. She attacked the pussy with merciless masterful skill. MJ immediately began grinding her pussy on her Queen’s face. “Unghhhh. Fuuuu… Unggggghhhhhhhhhhh,” came a long gasping moan from the taller whore’s mouth. It took every ounce of her mental strength to continue to patiently work her Queen. Below her, she saw Wanda’s sparkly green eyes focus on their Queen’s other pleasure hole.

Wanda pulled back, admiring her Queen’s sphincter. She puckered up some spit then launched it onto her ass. Without warning, she shoved a finger inside her Queen’s pooper.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” groaned the dominant redhead satisfactorily, suggesting this wasn’t her first voyage into anal play. Again, this surprised no one. Wanda plunged her single digit in deeper, sinking it almost down to her knuckles. Her Queen’s sphincter easily swallowed the finger, seeming as though it was pulling it in.

MJ, not wanting to be left out, slipped her fingers back into her Queen’s slick crevice. She was drenched; thoroughly oozing arousal that trickled down to her bum. Every few seconds MJ could feel her Queen’s walls tighten around her lengthy digits.

MJ pulled her fingers free and grabbed Wanda’s face, smearing their Queen’s juices on her cheek. She whispered in her ear, “she’s close.” Wanda’s entrancing eyes twinkled in excitement, as she exited from below her Queen.

She spread her Queen’s athletic legs wide and did the same with her own, interlocking them so that they were scissoring.

Her two whores now sat atop her, their pussy juices seeping onto her skin.

Before she thrust her hips onto her Queens, Wanda looked at the easily gorgeous whore in front of her and asked, “a little lube please?” MJ snagged one of her Queen’s hands and gratuitously shoved her middle and index finger into her own mouth. Controlling her Queen’s hand, she mouth-fucked herself, letting saliva accumulate.

Once she was satisfied, she bent over and let it trickle off her tongue and onto her Queen’s pussy. _Fuck that was dirty_ , she thought to herself with a smile. Her Queen agreed, letting out a muffled, “God you’re such a beautiful dirty little fucking slut.”

Wanda grabbed hold of the Queen’s leg that was below her. Starting just above her knee, she slowly grinded up to her Queen’s pussy, making sure her Queen knew exactly how wet she was before she even started riding her. A gleaming trail shined from just above the ex-Russians joint to her cunt, courtesy of the Sokovian. She planted a few precursory kisses all around her Queen’s belly button, “are you ready?” she asked.

“Fuck me my good little Dumpster.”

With that, Wanda thrust her pussy onto her Queen’s, both women letting out sultry moans. “Fuck, your pussy’s soaking,” mumbled Wanda, as she rode her Queen. MJ took up the same rhythm, sitting straight up and riding her face. The pair worked in perfect harmony. They looked into each other’s stunning eyes. Two gorgeous whores, fucking their Queen. They pulled themselves into a deep kiss that quickly evolved into much more. So many different tastes mixed together when their tongues met, it was a sexual smorgasbord.

Gradually, all three women picked up the tempo of their hips. Their orgasmic desires unable to be reined in for much longer. The room filled with a sloppy sloshing sound as all the women grew wetter and wetter. From between MJ’s legs came their Queen’s voice, “Neither of you dare fucking stop, I’m so goddamned close.” The two whores smiled at each other and simultaneously halted their grinding. 

Each received a firm, quick slap to the face from their Queen, “not fucking funny.” They both laughed and went back to passionately riding their Queen.

Underneath her, Wanda could sense her legs contracting, and could see her tight, fit stomach flexing.

Natasha’s moans picked up in frequency, and her breathing became heavier. It had been too long, and all the while she’d had to watch these two gorgeous women cum their brains out over and over. She felt the beautiful numbness overcome her.

“Are you gonna cum my Queen?”

“yesssss…. Fucking God YES!” She groaned in pleasure.

“Do it my Queen. Please, let me finally be your cum dumpster. Please my Queen, let me be your dirty fucking cum dumpster!” The dirty talk sent Natasha over the edge.

Her orgasm didn’t so much wash over her as it did smash into her like a fucking tidal wave. Wanda slid down just in time to catch her Queen’s squirt. She let it fill her mouth to the brim, drowning herself until she couldn’t take anymore and it splashed her face.

MJ desperately wanted a taste, so she leaned over and clamped her mouth down onto her Queen’s pussy. Even when her mouth was fully loaded with cum, their Queen didn’t stop. This had been two days of budding arousal, and she wasn’t going to hold back.

Her body twitched hard as she continued dousing her whores in her cum. If they hadn’t been holding her down she probably would’ve squirmed her way off the bed. Energy shot through her like she had just put on the Infinity Gauntlet. She let out an impassioned roar that crescendoed to the point where it seemed like all of New York might’ve heard her. She could hardly believe how incredible she felt.

Even once she had finished the water works, her whores continued to eat her pussy. Every time it seemed like her orgasm was coming to its end, one of them would slide their fingers in or suck on her clit, sending her right back into the unceasing throws of ecstasy. Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm rocked her back and forth.

She had been debating whether holding off on cumming until the last day would’ve been worth it. Now she knew that the answer was a resounding _fuck yes_.

After what seemed like ages, she finally, slowly came back down. Her two sluts crawled up the satiny sheets and kissed her on her cheeks. She was so drained out she couldn’t even admire how fucking sexy they were. “Did we do a good job?” they asked simultaneously. Nat didn’t, nay couldn’t respond. She struggled to get her labored breathing back to normal. Her eyes stared hazily off into the distance, unable to focus on anything. Her two sluts giggled. “I guess that’s a yes,” laughed Wanda.

Her Slut came up closer, a disappointed look in her eyes. “I’m sorry my Queen, but I have to go. Do I have permission to leave?” she asked. Nat responded with a barely imperceptible nod.

“I’ll see you next weekend!” MJ squealed, giving her Queen one last kiss on her forehead before slipping away. Wanda lay there next to her Queen, kissing her slowly on her neck and cheek.

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” whispered her Cum Dumpster, “I’ll see you in the morning.” She lay one last kiss on her Queen’s lips before leaving the room. Natasha finally sat up, examining the room. None of the bed was left dry from the trio’s juices including the two drenched dildos that sat in center. Natasha sauntered over to the bathroom, lazily cleaning herself up and promptly plopping back down onto her bed. That night, she fell asleep to the feel of sex on her bed, and the smell of it in the air.


	7. Won't you please, won't you please. Please won't you be my...fuckbuddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 6! Also it 4/20!!!!! (where I am, although this entire month has been 4/20 but no one's been able to celebrate because of you know what) Anyways...hope you like it!

The week went on just the same as any regular old week. Wanda and Nat were the only two at the compound, going through the motions same as normal. Train, eat, sleep, lots of Netflix. Every once in a while, responding to a particularly bad situation. They went about as if nothing had happened. No one was called whore or Queen. The two barely even acknowledged the weekend, save for a few knowing looks and some smacks on the ass courtesy of Nat.

As the stars danced above the clear Thursday night sky, the two of them sat at the simple metal table, eating dinner together. A nice corn soup courtesy of Ms.Maximoff

“I think I might have a little surprise for you and the Slut this weekend,” spoke up Natasha.

Wanda hadn’t been referred to in such a naughty manner in a while. She didn’t realize, but she had sort of missed it. The promise of a possible surprise gave her a twinkle in her azure eyes. “And what might that be?” asked Wanda tentatively.

“You’ll see,” grinned Natasha as her phone buzzed reassuringly. “Have you been a good, self-controlling dumpster?”

Wanda quickly looked down into her bowl, uselessly avoiding meeting Nat’s eyes. It didn’t matter, she could still feel her Queen’s presence bearing down angrily on her.

“How many times?”

Wanda swallowed her trepidation, “I’m sorry, it was just too hard. I just thought about MJ, then you…a-and then my body…it would just take over.”

“How. many. times?”

“Two.”

Natasha stared right through her, cocking her head as if to say _excuse me?_

“Two, my Queen.”

After the last weekend had ended, Natasha had informed her two whores to not cum until this upcoming weekend. She knew the odds of that happening were slim-to-none, especially with the memory of the previous weekend on their brains. But she enjoyed making them squirm, so much so that she had sent MJ a rather risqué picture at a time she knew the young woman would be in class.

“Hmmmmm…my horny little Cum Dumpster,” Nat caressed her thin Sokovian cheek, then gave it a soft little slap, “it truly is a shame. You know I’m gonna have to punish you for that,” she finished, another soft slap landing on the other cheek.

Wanda nodded understandingly.

Nat smiled and stood up, bringing her empty bowl to the sink full of dishes. The redhead wore her hair loose, as she usually did when relaxing around the house. It shined gracefully, still damp from her shower. She was wearing pajamas, which was pretty much just an oversized shirt and loose grey sweatpants. Despite the lazy look, she still managed to look damn fine. “Clean this up,” she ordered, “let’s not have our house be a mess when we have guests arriving tomorrow.”

>>>>

MJ hoped off her train and excitedly made the walk to the Avengers compound. They had a long weekend with no school on Monday. She sent a text to Betty, thanking her for covering again, although the small blonde was starting to get curios about what was actually happening. She had told the inquisitive young “reporter” that she was sneaking off with Peter to the Avengers compound; so technically she wasn’t totally lying. As she sent one last text, she stopped and stood before the gate to the immaculate fortress.

Before she even buzzed the doorbell, Wanda’s dynamic aura pulled her up and over the expansive lawn, eventually dropping her into her room where they shared a smile.

“There’s my good little Spider-slut,” came a voice from behind her. She felt the familiar touch of her Queens hand slither down her back, causing her to exhale slightly. The strong digits gave her trim ass a pinch.

She immediately noticed the different set up of the room. Against the windows was a gun metal colored fabric couch that hadn’t been there before. Wanda’s bed was pushed closer towards the door and had been inched slightly towards the bullseye of the room. Judging by the set-up, MJ hypothesized it was designed for someone to stay on the couch and be able to watch the bed.

MJ’s mind wandered to what sort of raunchy thing her Queen might be planning. She turned to face said planner of devious acts, “I’ve missed you, my Queen.”

“As I have missed you whore. Did you keep our promise?”

“I did, my Queen,” spoke MJ proudly, always pleased to obey her Queen.

“Are you sure?” asked the blonde-tipped redhead, eyes shimmering with hints of disbelief.

“Yes, my Queen, I swear.”

Nat nodded slowly, “such a good girl,” she said, giving her a lasting kiss, “I can’t imagine it was easy.”

“No. Far from it. Every time I thought about either of you, I wanted to lock myself in my room and just go to town. Especially when you sent me that picture…I thought I was gonna have to rush into the school bathroom. But I made a promise to you, to my Queen.”

Nat turned to Wanda, “You see, that’s a good whore.”

MJ guessed from her Queen’s tone that Wanda had not held up her end of the bargain. She couldn’t decide whether that made her angry, horny, or both. She was upset that she had gone through all that struggle, only for it to turn out that Wanda couldn’t even do the same. But she was also turned on by the fact that Wanda was so insatiable that she couldn’t even keep it in her pants for four days. She eventually settled upon both.

“Well my sluts, are you ready for the weekend to begin?”

“YES,” replied MJ, a little too eagerly. She cleared her throat awkwardly, “I mean, yes my Queen.”

Natasha chuckled, “They should be here soon.”

Wanda remembered that her Queen had mentioned guests, but she hadn’t figured out who they could possibly be. There weren’t many people that you could entrust with a secret like this. “My Queen, who exactly-” she began to ask, before a bright light appeared on the orange-hued setting horizon.

At first, she thought it was something reflecting the sun as Apollo neared his endpoint, but she soon realized it was moving towards the compound…quickly. As it neared, the entire compound shook like a spaceship was coming in for landing.

From the corner of the room, Natasha pulled out a glowing marker, similar to the ones they use when directing airplanes. MJ could only wonder where she had found such an unusual thing. She flashed it outside the window, and the glowing ball of light tracked it. As the now blinding shine neared the window, it died down, revealing their guests.

One was a sleek, muscular blonde with short, cropped hair that was flicked upward to one side. She was tall, not as tall as MJ, but close. She had a cute, boxy face with soft features and big mahogany anime eyes. MJ couldn’t figure out whether her demeanor was cute, or petrifying. She seemed like she could pull off both. The way she held herself exuded underlying confidence and strength, and that wasn’t just because she was literally glowing with power.

She was carrying a smaller brunette with caramel skin. She too, was fit and muscular. She wore her dark hair in braids, the intricate yet casual hairstyle contrasting her striking look. She had strong cheekbones and a razor-sharp jawline. She very much had a classical beauty to her. Unlike her partner, her swagger was definitely more on display. Her body bounced softly side to side, as if reminding everyone else how incredible it was. Just from the vibe she carried herself with, MJ imagined that if she had a dick, it would be massive.

The two landed surprisingly softly in the room.

“May I introduce, the King and to-be Queen of Asgard,” spoke Natasha in an overly formal voice. In the five years post Decimation, Natasha had grown close to both women, and was excited to see them finally tie the knot. Though it had taken much longer than she predicted. 

Wanda herself had interacted with Carol and Valkyrie on a few occasions, mostly just during the big get togethers that Nat and Rhodey demanded that they have to keep in order to keep the team on the same page. But to really call them friends would have been a stretch, they were more…friends from work.

“Congrats!” said Wanda, giving both of them a hug, “I had a feeling you guys would become a great couple.” The two of them smiled at her, though it wasn’t just because they were happy to see her. Wanda wore only scarlet colored lace lingerie, paired nicely with black stockings that hugged her strong legs. A little black and red combo as a gift for her Queen.

While under normal circumstances she would’ve felt even more embarrassed than she already did, the fact that her Queen had invited these two told her that she had nothing to hide. She could feel them mapping out her body, tracing her succulent curves with their eyes. She didn’t mind, actually kind of enjoying the attention.

Meanwhile, the usually composed MJ was simply gawking in amazement. Assembled in this room were four of the most powerful women in the world. The King of New Asgard, Captain Marvel, the Black Widow, and the Scarlet Witch. She simply stared as the four women quickly caught up. She utterly froze when Valkyrie and Captain Marvel turned to her.

“MJ!” Carol beamed, pulling MJ’s slight figure into a hug, “it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard… errr, know so much about you.” Apparently among the women in the Avengers, Peter’s privacy meant absolutely nothing. 

It took MJ a moment to comprehend what was happening before gladly accepting the hug. “Wow you’re hot,” she said reactionarily. Valkyrie exhaled a chuckle while Carol simply smirked. “I mean…your skin…the temperature of it is uhmm, high.” Her cheeks flashed red hot. God why did she always become so dense around beautiful women.

Natasha simply shook her head, “smooth,” joked the ex-Russian. “Anyways,” she continued, mercifully drawing the attention away from her Slut. Her trickily voice held that authoritative tone, “knowing these two women right here, I figured that after last weekend I should at least send them an invite to this week’s go around. Turns out the timing was perfect, and well… here they are.”

Carol grinned at Valkyrie. When they had seen the text from Nat, the two lovers immediately knew what their answer would be. They weren’t quite sure of what the weekend would hold exactly. Natasha had merely told them to prepare to cum…a lot.

“Well my whores, shall we provide some entertainment for our guests,” Natasha spoke, leading her two sluts to the bed.

“Yes, Queen,” they both replied harmoniously.

“Ohhhhhh. Queen. You’ve taught them well,” purred Carol.

“Ah yes, about that. My whores from here on out, you will refer to Carol as…” she paused for a second to think, “your Captain. And Valkyrie as your King. Carol, Val, this one right here is our Cum Dumpster, and this gumdrop is our Spider-Slut.” Nat turned around and nodded as if to say, _is that alright with everyone_. The lusty look that the fiancées gave her told her all she needed to know.

“Shall we?” she said, motioning the interracial couple to the couch. Valkyrie had her suit off before Natasha even finished her question. She had a sexy petite body. Wiry shoulders led to arms that were toned from years of sword fighting. Her bouncy hips tracked down to smooth chocolate legs with scars crisscrossing her thighs and back. The way she looked into your eyes seemed to say, _I know exactly what you want, and I’m not gonna give it to you_.

Meanwhile, Carol retracted her suit into her armband. She slipped it off and tossed it in the corner with Val’s suit. Whereas Val definitively oozed sexual energy, Carol was sexy without trying to be.

Her short, blonde hair gave her a powerful demeanor. She didn’t draw the attention of the room to her like Stark, but everyone else in the room knew that it belonged to her. She had a tall figure similar to MJ’s, but much more intimidating. She had a baby six pack, and the back muscles of a goddess. Her frame was perfectly complemented by full, nicely sized breasts. Both women had insanely attractive faces. Carol’s was squarer, with softer features, cute dimples, and a thin mouse-like nose. Valkyrie was the yin to Carol’s yang. She had powerful cheekbones. Her striking beauty was entrancing, drawing in your gaze and keeping it there. The two women so perfectly complemented each other that it only made sense for them to get married.

The Asgardian rulers sat down, nude, on the ends of the lavish gun-metal grey couch. Natasha undressed, revealing her sexy little self, and sat between the two. All three women spread their legs, interlocking them at the ankles, revealing a triplet of sweet pussies. Natasha peered left and right, the gorgeous side profiles of the ebony and ivory women greeting her view.

She had definitely made a good decision in inviting them.

She stared at her whores. She could see the balled-up energy between the pair, both of them lightly bouncing on the bed, waiting for her clearance. She gave them a smile and a nod.

The two came at each other with the buildup of a week’s lust. MJ immediately went for Wanda’s neck, plunging her lips over her jugular and sucking it deeply. The pleasant warmth of the Sokovian’s skin greeted her lips as an erotic sigh greeted her ears. She hooked her hands around Wanda’s legs, palms wrapping Wanda’s hamstrings. “I want all of you,” she whispered longingly into the Sokovian’s ear.

“I’m gonna take all of you,” Wanda replied, firmly grabbing MJ’s ass. She dug MJ’s skinny hips into her own, keeping her sturdier body flush against her lithe companion. She groaned gratuitously as MJ’s hungry mouth rushed into her neck, sucking like a vacuum. When the weekend rolled around, hickeys were inevitable, though she hardly minded.

Natasha sent one hand to each of the two lover’s pussy. Both let out a synchronous moan when her digits tingled their outer lips. Natasha quickly felt two hands reach down onto her own tenderness, one small but strong, the other long and bony. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of her sex being rubbed. Though the hands came from separate bodies, they instantly worked in perfect synthesis, harmoniously sliding around Nat’s swelling snatch. Carol and Valkyrie each sent their free hands down to accompany Natasha’s on their own holes. All in all, six hands worked in tandem to thirstily rub out three progressively soaking pussies. The dominant trinity eagerly watched as MJ starvingly made out with Wanda’s neck, the Cum Dumpster slowly beginning to rub the Slut’s cunt.

“Stick your fingers in her,” chided the blonde breathily, clearly becoming hastily enticed by the two beauties. When they had decided to join Natasha’s pow wow, the Asgardian rulers committed to not cumming until the weekend, which meant Carol was not in a waiting mood.

Wanda looked up at her Queen. She was quite sure what to do, as she had never been commanded like that by anyone except her.

Natasha nodded, and Wanda complied. She pushed her fingers into the brunette’s soft hole, receiving a velvety groan in return. Natasha slipped her own fingers into the two women, mimicking what her Cum Dumpster was doing.

“Ohhh fuck you’re good,” whispered Valkyrie under her breath. She had heard rumors of the Widow’s sexual prowess, but experiencing it firsthand, she was beginning to understand just how much of a master she was. The ex-Russian’s touch was supremely confident. She was strong yet deft, nimble but not rushed. Rather than her seeking out your desires, she made _you_ crave something. Something only she could provide. The King let out a rough, throaty, “Unghhhhhhhh,” as the master assassin continued her work, hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

Similarly, Carol was intrigued by the petite redheaded beauty. She knew the rumors, but she wanted to see for herself. Not many people could do what Carol could. She sped up, rubbing all her fingers across Natasha’s velvety folds while her lover played with her clit. She didn’t know how, but they both knew exactly how to work to drive the petite redhead crazy, as if they had ESP.

“Fuck,” moaned Natasha, “you two are insane.”

“Give her a little glow,” said Valkyrie with a naughty smile on her face.

Nat felt energy spark into her core and scintillate her nerves. “Ohhhhh my GOD! You two are inSANE!” She shuddered as the tingle crept up her spine and down her legs, making her toes curl into crescent. The minute fraction of power coursing through her sex was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was intoxicating in its raw strength. They had only just begun, yet she already fought to remain levelheaded. She told herself that she couldn’t be the first to cum, especially on the first day. But the duo felt impossibly good. Their fingers were godly, not to mention what Carol could do with her Tesseract given powers. She forcibly shifted her focus to her own hands, working to make the two lovers cum before they could do the same to her.

On the bed, MJ could hear the three women groaning on the coach. A chorus of, “ungggh,” “fuuuuuu,” and “gnuhhhhhh” emanating from across the room. She was rapidly losing herself to her primal instincts. Wanda’s fingers felt incredible between her legs, and her body was voraciously hungry. Keeping Wanda inside of her, she rolled onto her back and slithered her face under her partner. Usually opting to tease at first, this time MJ didn’t hold back, the moans of three of her heroes schlicking each other proving to be too much. Wanda must’ve been expecting the same, because she jumped up when MJ smothered herself in her cunt. A satisfied moan tumbled from MJ’s mouth as she savored the taste of Wanda’s drenched pussy.

MJ thirstily yanked Wanda back down onto her face, the dripping cunt inundating her lips. She licked and swallowed ferociously, giving zero fucks about leading her on. Wanda’s robust, powerful taste flooded her palate. “MMMMMMmmmmm,” hummed MJ contentedly.

Wanda’s body was lit up like a Christmas tree by the lanky ebony’s talented tongue, her nerve endings saturated with sudden pleasure. “Holy… unghhhhhh,” she groaned. MJ was devouring her like a starved wolf, mouth not even pulling away to breath.

Wanda peered over to the couch, where a blissful cacophony of moans filled the forest night. The three women looked fantastic, their pristine pussies greeting Wanda’s frenzied gaze. Val’s brownish-pink snatch all the way over to her left, Nat’s joy-bringing slit in the middle, and Carol’s famished, dripping muff at the end of the line. She watched as they all rubbed each other of to the display her and MJ were putting on. For once in her life, she actually enjoyed being the center of attention.

Her watching session was suddenly ended when MJ stuffed two of her fingers into Wanda’s wetness. Similarly, she adopted a take no prisoners approach. She pumped back and forth into the gorgeous young fiery haired woman rapidly as her tongue continued to lap up her sensitive clit. Bubbles of her savory juices effervesced as she propelled her fingers into Wanda. Salacious moans escaped her mouth as her sensory system was set ablaze. “Fuuuuu…Jesus MJ…God that’s soooo good,” she cooed, her accent making an appearance as pleasure overwhelmed her.

“I told you, I want all of you,” whispered MJ, only loud enough for them to hear.

As good as it felt to Wanda, she remembered her promise. While they were both their Queen’s whores, between the two of them, Wanda was still the top. She couldn’t allow MJ to beat her, especially in front of the newcomers.

“And I told you, I was going to TAKE all of you.” She used her powers to yank MJ from below her and slam her high against the wall, her head landing just below the ceiling, feet inches from the top of the bedframe. Wanda looked over to the couch, all three women grinding their hips against the fingers that gratified their pussies. She got lost again in how stunning each of them were. Her Captain, her King, and her Queen. Their beauty unmatched. The eager lust of their minds blatantly apparent on their faces. She snapped herself out of it, looking over to her Queen, who nodded.

Usually Nat didn’t allow Wanda to use her powers, but she wanted to see where this show would lead. Being the person at the mercy of Wanda’s powers wasn’t something she enjoyed being, but watching her play with someone else. That was fun.

Wanda held MJ spread eagle above the bed, her juices markedly dribbling down her absurdly long legs.

“Peter’s got himself a horny little slut doesn’t he,” spoke the Asgardian, receiving a gaggle of chuckles in response.

Wanda scooped up a helping of MJ’s arousal with her powers, “would you like a taste my King,” she offered. The petite mocha skinned woman simply nodded, and Wanda sent over the fabricated ethereal red bowl full of MJ’s drippings. She happily drank from it, offering her remnants to Wanda’s Captain. They both purred contentedly as the essence of the young New Yorker filled their gustatory system.

“A yummy treat,” spoke Valkyrie.

Wanda smiled, turning her attention back to her partner submissive. Face in line with MJ’s pussy, she dove in.

In addition to the incredible Sokovian lips, MJ felt a swell of energy inside of her cunt. “Guhhhhh. Unghhh. Fuuuuuuck,” she groaned as Wanda worked her unrelentingly. The dynamic energy shifted like it was alive, working itself around, teasing her most delicate spots. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last as long as she usually did if Wanda was allowed use of her powers. She opened her mouth in protest, but immediately felt the same energy thrust itself down her mouth, gagging her. “Hmmmpffff,” she tried, to no avail.

Seeing their little Slut struggle only turned the three women on more. Carol and Valkyrie were now pumping Nat’s pussy like pistons. When one of them thrust in, the other pulled out, fingers sliding against each other with Nat’s juices as lube. Natasha had never felt anything like it. She simultaneously felt full and empty, a constant supply of alternating penetration. She desperately wanted this to last forever, entranced by the duo’s chemistry and sexual capabilities. But at the same time knew she was closing in on her inevitable release. Lucky for her, she could feel the women on both her sides also slowly tensing up.

She glanced over to her right. Val’s already perfect jaw was emphasized as the little brown thing gritted her teeth in concentrated elation. Spindles of her kinky hair stuck to her forehead Her toned upper body gleamed in a sheet of sweat, highlighting the deep cuts of her muscles. She was quite a spectacular sight, and not one that Natasha needed as she attempted to outlast the to-be-weds.

Suddenly, a tepid tingle crawled its way up her left arm. She looked over and saw that Carol was glowing faintly. Her eyes like a faraway star, and her body sparkling every different color imaginable. Nat shifted uncomfortably, unnerved by being so close to such raw power. She could feel the buzzing of the air around her, a light singeing sensation travelling up her arm.

“Danvers,” panted Val between heated breaths, “be careful. Remember, they’re only terran.”

She was right. Killing their new fuckbuddies on the first night would be quite poor royal etiquette. Not to mention it would be very awkward having to explain it to the rest of the team.

Carol forcefully cooled herself down. She had already known that she couldn’t let go of her powers, but Nat’s fingers felt too damn good. And having to watch that hot piece of Sokovian ass tongue dive into the exquisite caramel woman’s pussy. “Fuck this is soooo hot,” Carol crooned.

“Trust me, it’s only gonna get better,” Nat replied.

Wanda could hear the arching in the women’s voices. Their collective breaths became faster, more ragged. Still exploring MJ with her tongue, she decided it was time to (in the words of Mortal Kombat) finish them. She held out her hand as if she were summoning Mjölnir. It took a minute, but eventually, a large black strap-on dildo arrived in her grasp. The three women looked at each other and smiled.

Wanda released MJ back onto the bed, placing her on all fours so that she was facing the couch. She loved how the New York native looked like this. Toasty brown, peach shaped rump just begging to be fucked. Her long back tensed, with those alluringly pronounced shoulder blades. Wanda was practically drooling as she tightened the straps around her thighs.

MJ had had her eyes closed in ecstasy and hadn’t seen Wanda’s newly acquired toy. As she rest on all fours, facing her three doms, her Queen, Captain, and King all smiled at her, and she did the same. Her pleased look quickly transformed to one of shock when she felt the pressure of the thick dildo on her tight lips. “Uh oh,” mouthed her Captain teasingly.

Wanda bent over and whispered in MJ’s ear, “take…all of you,” and thrust base deep into MJ. A look of pain came upon MJ’s face. “Wanda wait, give me some time to-”

“Shut up and take it whore,” Valkyrie interrupted.

MJ did as her King commanded, taking in Wanda’s deep strokes as she painfully was forced open. It was a different strap-on her Queen had used last weekend, this one shorter, but girthier. Wanda’s first thrust had felt like she was split in two, each consecutive pump bringing more and more pleasure with less agony.

Wanda had never fucked another girl with a strap-on before, so she was focusing on getting her movements right, opting for a slow and deep rhythm. She focused on the movement of her own hips, trying to glide in smoothly, deciphering the best angles to work from. The brunette beneath her grumbled lowly as she took the considerable shaft.

“Fuck her harder,” ordered her Captain while her Queen’s finger made ungodly noises in the blonde’s snatch. Wanda obeyed immediately. She grabbed MJ’s hips and began thrusting with a little more force, enough to produce a small slapping sound when their skin connected. This felt odd, but good. The movement, the power, the control. It was…enticing.

“Come on Cum Dumpster, fuck her harder. Make that little whore scream,” barked her King. As rushed as it felt, she started inexpertly fucking with pace and force. Grabbing MJ’s golden brown ponytailed hair and yanking her head back, the gentle tuft in the front whipping backwards. MJ began letting out little yelps as their hips rammed together. “unghhh. Uh. Ahhh. So…deep,” moaned the Spider-slut.

Natasha was undeniably close, but she needed a little more, she wanted to see her whore truly get destroyed by the Dumpster. She said the one thing that she knew would get Wanda riled up, “Fuck her like you’re mad at her, and maybe I won’t punish you.” 

Wanda’s eyes widened and lit up, her irises literally glowing a deep shade of red. 

“Fuck yes here we go,” whispered Val under her breath, accustomed to seeing the powerful glowing eyes trick. Wanda’s powers grasped MJ’s shoulders, while her hands still gripped her hips and hair. She rocked her own hips back, loading up like a spring. With an animalistic grunt she began pounding MJ as hard and fast as she could. The strength of her hips sending MJ flying towards the couch before her powers forcefully yanked her back down on the large dildo. The young caramel skinned woman bounced around like a ragdoll, control of her movements completely ceded to Wanda. MJ couldn’t do anything but scream and shriek as she got ripped apart, her face turning beet red. The room was filled with a symphony of Wanda’s hips smashing MJ, the young brunette’s yelping screams, and the moans of the three women close to orgasm.

Wanda’s power dripped out of her, her entire body soaking in the dynamic glow. She couldn’t feel any of the pleasure from the cock, but she didn’t need it. The brutal, barbaric slapping of MJ’s hips against her own was driving her wild. Hearing her cry out helplessly turned on Wanda in a way that it had no right to. The orgasm-primed look on her King, Queen, and Captain’s face flooded her mind with ecstasy.

The orgasmic chain reaction started with MJ, as she let out a primal, high pitched scream. Wanda gave her one last hard thrust and released her powers, sending MJ’s upper body flailing over the edge of the bed. As soon as Wanda’s cock slipped free, MJ felt her squirt come hurtling out, covering Wanda’s legs and cock in her sensuous drippings. “Oh shit yes,” moaned Wanda.

Next came Valkyrie. The sight of the mixed girl being ravaged and squirting on the Sokovian’s ivory hips sent her wild. The chorus of Natasha and her lover’s heavy breaths. Nat finger fucking her. It was all too much. Her head jerked back as her eyes rolled up. Using her own hand, she grabbed Natasha’s and thrust it in as deep as she could, holding it there. Her body twitched and jerked uncontrollably, as her squirt exploded onto Natasha’s palm and sprayed all over the couch.

The feeling of her lover’s squirt splattering the couch careened Carol over the edge. Her body convulsed as Natasha drove her fingers knuckles deep into her. A familiar tingle crawled up Nat’s hand as Carol began to glow intensely. The tall blonde fought to control herself as her orgasm took over. It felt like she was flying between two suns, the warmth and energy radiating through her entire body. “Guuuuuhhhhhhh… UGNHHHHHHHHHH!” she roared as the peak of her orgasm washed over her.

The feeling of the two women’s twitching hands still alternately thrusting her combined with the shocks that Danvers now provided sent Natasha into orgasm. Her body spasmed as the two hands between her legs kept working their magic. Carol’s powers kept sending energetic shockwaves throughout her entire body. She let out a pleasure filled cry as her juices sprayed onto the two lover’s hands, dousing themselves in even more cum.

As the waterworks finished, all three women sank into the couch, their bodies wrecked by the orgasms. MJ hung over the edge of the bed, unable to move after the absolute pounding she received.

Wanda, the only one who refrained from orgasm, stood up and walked towards the bench. She unstrapped the now squirt covered dildo, and wiped it across her King’s frame, collecting hers and her Queen’s juices off her body. She slid the dildo in between her King’s mouth and her own, so that they could both taste the collection of juices. Tantalizingly, she pulled the dildo sideways until the head slipped free from their lips. With nothing in between them, Wanda gave her a deep kiss, tasting everything off her lips.

She proceeded over to her right, kneeling in front of her Queen. Using the silicone phallus, she glided it across flush former Russian skin, coating the entity in a blend of female juices. Her Queen allowed her to trail it up to her neck, where her plump lips inhaled the fake cock. She bounced her head slowly, humming gratifyingly as she consumed the cum concoction. 

She slid over once more, repeating the same process. Once the dildo was sufficiently coated, her Captain took her hand, guiding it towards her mouth. “I wanna taste it off your lips,” she said. Wanda obliged, smearing the fluid mixture across her lips, leaving a glossy gleam. Her Captain pulled her into an eager kiss. She felt her tongue search yearningly inside her mouth, before it finally pulled out and swirled across her lips.

The others simply watched as Carol lapped up the girl’s face, her saliva only increasing the shiny area of Wanda’s face.

Once her Queen was appeased, she walked back over to the bed and gently lifted MJ into the center, laying her on her side. She slid in behind her, wrapping her right leg over the brunette. She soon felt a smaller body on her back. She turned and saw the beautiful red and blonde hair of her Queen. She smiled earnestly as her Queen wrapped her own leg around her.

Eventually Valkyrie and Carol both got up. Valkyrie lay herself in front of MJ, facing the casually gorgeous brunette, and interlocking their legs. Finally, Carol came up behind Val, and wrapped herself around her lover. She softly kissed her smooth neck, as her lover slowly succumbed to sleep. One by one, each of the women fell asleep in the embrace of others, until the room fell pin drop silent.


	8. My Mind is Telling Me No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!!! Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also yes, I'm a vegan (answering your question before you even know why you're asking it. HAH) because it's good for mama Earth. 
> 
> Not trying to push an agenda (but it is really good for the earth...just saying).

Surprisingly, the first woman to arise was MJ. She woke up to a bewitching sight. In front her lay the sleeping beauty that was her King, her braided hair messy from last night, breath puffing softly as she slept. Her Captain’s equally gorgeous face was affectionately tucked into the nook between her fiancée’s neck and shoulder as she cuddled her. She gazed cheerily upon the couple, even asleep their love for each other was palpable.

A smile spread across MJ’s face as she took in this easy sight. Across her back she felt a strong body that she immediately recognized as Wanda. MJ wiggled herself deeper into Wanda’s warm embrace, the Witch’s grip tightening with the movement. She relished the peacefulness that came from being wrapped up by Wanda. She turned to look behind her and saw her Queen, her cute little nose driving into Wanda’s cheek.

She lay there for a little bit, enjoying her wonderful situation. She closed her eyes, tuning into her other senses. The collective soft, rhythmic whirs of breath as they escaped the lungs out through the nostrils. The soury yet oddly satisfying smell of night old squirt enriching their climate. The safe, comfortable clutches of her Sokovian parter. She took it all in before carefully wriggling herself off the bottom of the bed. As she headed to the kitchen, she snagged her phone and took a few photos of the four incredible women on the bed, including a couple selfies. She would never show these to anyone, but they would come in handy just in case she ever wanted to remember.

_I can’t believe I’m actually apart of this,_ she thought to herself, _what a time to be alive_. 

She made her way over to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. Among other things, MJ loved cooking. She always found that it was a place where she could experiment, but also relax. She wasn’t bounded by any rules, she could try what she wanted without society telling her she couldn’t do this or that.

She flicked open the fridge, quickly excited by the myriad of ingredients at her disposal. She took stock of her options then quickly got to work.

A short while later, Natasha awoke, the smell of food having already wafted into the room. Begrudgingly, she unwrapped herself from around Wanda and crept into the kitchen. She was greeted by the picturesque scene of MJ wearing only an apron that covered her front, standing over the stove. The morning light copiously tumbled through the large windows, dousing the caramel skinned girl in golden rays that marvelously complimented her beauty. The crackle of oil on the pan was a beautiful sound, perfect to wake up to. She snuck up behind her Slut and gave her a soft kiss on the neck while pinching her ass. “Not only are you a flawless little sub, you can cook too. You really are flawless.”

MJ chuckled, flipping the contents of the pan with a flick of the wrist. Natasha flung open the fridge door, producing a pitcher of orange juice and pouring herself a glass that she chugged down at a worrisome pace.

The next person to emerge from the room was Carol. Her long, alluring legs stepped messily into the kitchen. “Yummm,” she gushed as she passed by MJ. She snagged one of what appeared to be plant-based meatballs off the stove as she made her way to the fridge, giving MJ a quick slap on the behind. She threw open one of the fridges and grabbed one of the numerous coconut milk cartons. She popped it open and drank straight from the carton.

“Danvers!” Natasha protested.

“Hmummmff?” Carol responded with a quizzical look on her face, mouth full of milk.

“You can’t just…you can’t-” Natasha couldn’t find her words, stunned by the woman’s obliviousness.

“God Danvers you’re such an idiot,” said Valkyrie, emerging from the room.

“Oh come on,” she said, swallowing down a mouthful, “everybody does it when no one’s around.”

Valkyrie shook her head at her fiancée, having become quite used to incidents such as these.

“I’ll finish the whole thing if that’s what you want.”

Natasha simply snorted in resignation.

As MJ finished up her cooking, the final woman emerged from the room. “Smells good,” said Wanda, using her powers to set the table. MJ served the food. Herb spiced yellow rice and a couple servings of plant-based meatballs. They all sat down to chow down, Carol halfway through her carton of milk.

“So has this been a regular weekend thing?” asked Valkyrie as she stuffed her face with an absurdly large spoonful.

“I think it should be,” replied the smaller redhead.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” said Carol, “I’d definitely have to stay around this sector more often.”

“Oh, so you’d stay around here more often for sex but not for your lover,” Valkyrie replied sarcastically.

“I mean…” teased Danvers, shrugging her shoulders. Val gave her a pinch under the table, to which Carol responded with an elbow, the two subsequently going back and forth like schoolchildren.

“So, Slut, you think you’d be able to get here every weekend?” asked MJ’s Queen.

“I’m not sure my Queen. My dad probably wouldn’t be too happy, and Betty’s getting a little suspicious. Maybe if the Black Widow were able to get me an internship with the Avengers…” she suggested, a wry smile on her face.

“A good idea…I think I could work that out,” responded her Queen.

“Hopefully my people don’t get too upset about their King leaving every weekend.”

“I don’t think they will. Plus, I’ll be happy that I get to see _my_ King every weekend,” replied Wanda.

“And your King will be happy to see you,” Val answered, kissing her Dumpster softly.

“So, what did you have planned for today?” questioned the powerful Captain.

“Oh, just you wait Danvers, there’s plenty on the schedule,” countered Natasha, her mind spinning with her plans for the day.

After their late breakfast, the five of them spent a couple hours doing nothing. They took a quick dive in the lake and then proceeded to play some video games in the Widow’s room. While they were playing, Nat decided to start getting the other women ready for upcoming activities. She would rub a pussy or grab an ass every once in a while, just to rile them up. Once they finished the Mario Kart circuit, they all turned to Nat, awaiting her plan. She gazed directly at MJ, shooting her a fiendish smile. “Ladies, I think it’s time we have some fun with our non-hero whore,” she grabbed MJ by the front of her pronounced shoulders, shoving her naked body back onto the bed. “Last week, I realized that even though you are our little Slut, you’re still technically cheating on Peter. And if anything, that deserves some punishment. Don’t you agree ladies?”

“Mhmmm,” they all responded as they followed Natasha’s lead, surrounding the bed.

“What do you think whore, do you deserve to be punished for your infidelity?”

When it came to her Queen’s punishments, MJ never enjoyed them. Or rather she did, except for the inevitable restrained orgasm. But as the four women surrounded her, the situation became more and more appealing by the second, and the less she could resist her logical judgement.

“Yes, my Queen,” she answered.

Natasha smiled happily. Not that she would have given MJ a choice, but seeing the Slut willingly accept was something she greatly reveled in.

“Such a naughty slut,” Val began, “sneaking away from Peter on the weekends so she can get fucked by us. You like being fucked by powerful women don’t you whore?”

“Yes my King, I love it. I love being your obedient submissive.”

A greedy purr rumbled from deep within Carol’s throat. “So, do you think you deserve to cum?”

Her body already had its answer, but her mind knew better. “No, Captain.”

“Good. Because you’re not going to. When you’re on the edge of orgasm, pussy aching, desperately wanting the sweet release of cummies, remember that we own you, we control you.” Her Captain was now holding down one of MJ’s arms as she lay spread eagle on the bed. The criminally attractive blonde pivoted over and spread her legs over MJ’s face, smothering her in her cunt. Her King followed suit and spread her legs over the her own, assuming the scissoring position.

“Your highnesses, I think I have an idea, if I may,” offered Wanda.

“Go ahead Cum Dumpster,” allowed her Queen. Wanda slowly lifted MJ off the ground, bringing Valkyrie with her. Carol, realizing what was happening, floated herself up with them. Wanda didn’t stop until MJ’s puckered asshole was perfectly in line with her Queen’s face, the dominant redhead kneeling on the bed. “Great idea Cum Dumpster,” she praised, giving her an approving kiss before moving on to the night’s main attraction.

Pressing the back of her hands together, she spread MJ’s trim ass cheeks apart and gave her appetizing hole a kiss. MJ exhaled a soft, surprised moan which was quickly silenced by Carol’s folded lips grinding atop her face.

Seeing her lover hump her sweetness on their whore’s face got Val dripping wet. As she rode MJ’s slender crotch, their juices melded into a sordid drink that trickled down her taint to the Slut’s ass, where Natasha eagerly lapped them up.

_GOD, I love fucking superheroes_ , thought Nat to herself. She looked up and was greeted by the beautiful sight of Valkyrie’s ass tightening as she thrust herself against MJ’s luscious cunt. The lecherous taste of their juices warmed her mouth, edging along her appetite for sex. She continued to teasingly work her tongue in slow circles, the mix of fluids providing a useful coating. She adored feeling MJ’s body twitch and flex under her tongue.

The center of tonight’s attention, MJ cherished the feeling of being used by her King, Queen, and Captain. The feeling of being pulled in every direction, everyone wanting a bite of her succulent peach. Especially since they were three of the most spectacular women in the galaxy. Her three idols. She knew they wouldn’t permit her to cum, but she couldn’t stop herself when her primal instincts took over. She gave in, letting the three women take her.

As Natasha continued enjoying MJ’s asshole with a side of pussy juice, she realized she had forgotten all about her Cum Dumpster. Not looking away from between MJ’s slender thighs, she snaked both hands down, grabbing Wanda’s ass with one paw while she shoved the other one in her snatch.

By now, Wanda had enough mastery of her powers that carrying people like she was currently doing was pretty thoughtless, but the suddenness of her Queens fingers made her drop MJ and her King slightly. MJ let out a scared little yelp, though her King and Queen continued as if nothing had happened.

“Nuhhhhh… Uhhhhhhghh,” cooed Wanda, enjoying the feeling of her Queen’s absurdly skilled fingers while she admired the awesome view above her.

Carol, still riding her whore like a motorbike, leaned forward to give her lover a long, passionate kiss. With one hand still gripping MJ’s head, she shot forth her free hand to shove Val’s face deeper into her own. She pressed her tongue against Val’s sealed lips, her fiancée unhesitatingly granting her slick muscle access. Carol immediately felt Val’s own tongue shove up against her own. Their tongues danced with one another, following each other’s movements without thought. She pressed harder and harder, edged on by the magic that was occurring between her legs. “God I love you,” she whispered as their lips pulled apart. Her fiancée’s eyes locked onto her mouthwatering neck. She dove into it, going in with bad intentions.

“Ohhhhhhh shit yessss,” keened Carol as Val’s zealous lips inhaled her ivory skin. Her free hand clawed into Val’s back, the King only sucking more feverously as the nails dug into her skin. She couldn’t get enough of how her lover’s mouth felt on her erogenous zone. She pulled her in, craning her mouth to her ear. “I adore you Val,” she whispered.

“A little louder baby,” Valkyrie whispered back in between sucks.

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so goddamn long…I can’t wait to be your Queen,” Carol panted, struggling against the feel of her lover’s lips on her tender neck.

“Come on Danvers, let them hear you.”

“Nughhhhh…I FUCKING love you VAL!”

“Louder fly-girl, I want the whole compound to hear you.”

“I…oh gods yes…I FUCKING…unghhh…I WORSHIP YOU VALKYRIE!”

“Mhmmmm. One more time babe.”

“I love you so much. I love you so, so much.” She repeated this over and over like a mantra. Unknowingly, her hips started grinding faster and faster on her Slut’s face. The encouraging words of her petite brunette lover driving her closer towards the edge.

Val could see the hazy look in her unfocused hazelnut eyes, her simple hair turning messy as Val reached her hand upward and grabbed the swath of blonde. “Yeah? You love me so much you wanna cum for me?”

“Yes daddy… I’d do anything for you.” Very rarely did Carol call Vakyire daddy, but oh boy did Val love it when she did.

“Oh fuck yes baby cum on our whore’s face. Cum all over her face for your King.”

“Shit yes daddy. I’m gonna cum for you.”

“Come on baby, cum. Cum baby, cum.”

Carol reached both hands down and shoved MJ deeper into herself as she grinded hard on her face. Her entire body frantically tensed as she came all over her whore. She hadn’t squirted last night, but she did today, covering her whore in her juices. “OHHHH fuuuuuuuuck,” she groaned as carnal pleasure engulfed her. Her taught muscles continued to jam MJ’s slutty mouth into her crotch, the young brunette graciously continuing to gulp down load after load of Carol’s cum.

Valkyrie couldn’t help but shudder as she felt her squirt drenched whore struggle beneath her, the rush of fluid inundating her. She basked in the sight of Carol’s extravagant O-face, eyelids fluttering as her mouth hung agape, neck and shoulders straining taught, her strong body twitching in orgasm. She looked perfect.

Below the floating threesome, Natasha felt her whores’ hips buck in surprise before she even heard Danvers’ squirt explode onto MJ. Not one to be left out, she pressed her tongue into the tight sphincter before her. A quickly silenced moan slipped from MJ’s lips as she felt her butthole get penetrated.

In front of her, she heard Carol exhaustedly flop down onto the bed below, an exasperated exhale huffing from her lips. 

As Nat continued to eat the Slut’s ass, the downflow of juices towards Nat’s awaiting tongue increased. This led her to the obvious conclusion that both brown skin women were close. She reluctantly pulled her face away, stood up, then whispered in Val’s ear. A naughty smile whisked over Val’s face as she gave MJ a few rough, passionate thrusts before yanking herself off.

Despite having known it was inevitable, that didn’t stop MJ from yelling out, “Oh fuck you!” towards Val. Something which she immediately regretted.

Laying on the bed, Carol reached up and slapped her whore hard across the face. As soon as she made contact, she remembered that this was only MJ, and not her Asgardian lover. “AHHHHHhhhhhhhh,” howled MJ in pain. Her cheek quickly turned red as tears welled in her eyes.

Carol did feel sorry, but at the same time, she couldn’t allow anybody to address Val like that. “Remember your place, Slut,” she growled, “don’t take that tone with your King again.”

“Y-yes, my Captain, I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” whimpered MJ in meek reply.

“Good,” answered Carol sternly before easing her tone, “are you ok?”

“Yes my Captain. It hurt…a lot. But I kinda liked it. Maybe just not _so_ hard next time.”

Danvers smiled as she knelt up on the bed, giving her whore a few soft kisses on her quickly bruising cheek.

“Good, ‘cause I liked it too,” she whispered in her ear. “Now, be a good slut and make your King cum.”

“Yes, Captain.”

MJ turned her attention back to the little brown figure that lay on top of her. She slowly started humping her King, this time taking the lead. She twirled her hips in slow circles, teasing the petite ebony, making sure she covered as much area between those thick thighs as she could.

“Fuck,” moaned Valkyrie, “you’re young but DAMN you know what you’re doing.”

Never one to forget the primary objective, Natasha slowly moved from her perch between MJ’s cheeks, kissing her way up her smooth, taught back. She stopped at her obscenely beautiful neck. Nat kissed it softly, working her Slut slowly back towards orgasm.

“Come on Cum Dumpster,” coaxed Nat as she guided Wanda using the fingers still buried inside her warmth. She led the azure-eyed redheaded beauty to one side of MJ’s lengthy neck, sitting herself down across from her Cum Dumpster so that they sandwiched the ebony’s trunk. “Make her feel good,” ordered Nat.

Wanda continued what her Queen had started, gently peppering MJ’s neck with kisses while tenderly caressing her hair. Across from her, her Queen enthusiastically made out with MJ, their lips interlocking vehemently. Her Queen’s small but powerful hand reached down to MJ’s perky chest, grabbing and fondling her perky breasts.

The feel of Wanda’s soft lips on her neck, and her Queen’s tongue in her mouth was feverishly driving MJ insane. She felt like her senses were being completely overwhelmed with glee. Despite her best efforts, she again succumbed to the pleasure, her hips picking up in intensity while her pussy coated itself in arousal.

“I think this little whore’s gonna cum soon,” spoke Valkyrie.

“Already?” condescendingly teased Nat. She turned towards her submissive plaything, “are you?” she asked.

MJ let out a whimper, she knew it was inexorable, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

“Is that the best you’ve got. Whimpering like a sad little puppy.”

She pulled away from her Queen, “please my Queen, let me cum. Please, it feels soooo good.”

“Ohhhhhh, begging. You know better than that.”

“Hmmmmmm,” she whined, “I…I’ll do anything you ask. Whatever you want, just let me cum.”

“Is that what you want. You just wanna cum.”

“Yes my Queen that’s it.”

“Yeah? Your King’s pussy feels so good doesn’t it,” she teased, “you like how soft it is, how strong her legs are. Isn’t she absolutely fucking incredible?”

MJ let out another whimpering mewl, her Queen’s words pushing her dangerously close. 

“Cum Dumpster’s lips so impassioned on your neck. Her warm breath teasing you. Her intense kisses leaving you all marked up. Doesn’t it just make you wanna soak the bed in your cum.”

“Hmmmm my Queeeeeeen,” she whined desperately.

“My lips pressed up against yours. Tasting each other out while our tongues dance. Feeling me moan into your mouth, letting you know how much I love it.”

“Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee,” she cooed forlornly.

“Don’t you just wanna shudder and shake as you cum over…. and over… and over again.”

She snapped.

“SHUT UP!” she barked, finally annoyed by her Queen’s unbearably incessant teasing. Oooops. She did it again.

Searing pain flared across her cheek before she could even process the contact of Carol’s hand. This time, she realized her mistake and had subsequently braced for impact, but Carol’s slightly less powerful slap still stung like you wouldn’t believe. “GAAAAH,” she growled, more annoyed at herself than anything. 

Carol arose loomingly over MJ’s face, staring menacingly down on the whore. “Two times now Slut,” cautioned the blonde, “there won’t be a third.”

“I’m sorry I know,” apologized MJ, her voice hoarse, tone fractured, “but please I just…just…you know what I want.” She was hanging on by a thread. She could barely muster enough composure to form words, all her energy devoted to staving off what seemed inevitable.

“God you’re such a horny fucking slut,” chided the Widow.

Another whimper.

“Say it!”

“I’m a horny little slut.”

“Who wants what.”

“Cummies. I want to cum”

“Well if you want it so fucking much, go and do it.”

“Really my Queen?”

"Get your cummies Slut. Cum for your Queen and King. Cum for us.”

“Ngghhhhhh. Yes my Queen, for you…”

Just as MJ’s willowy body began to stiffen up, Natasha aimed her fingers at Valkyrie and snapped. The smaller brunette hopped off, stopping MJ dead in her tracks. The Slut’s body literally stumbled over itself at the loss of her stimulus. Her hands raced down to complete the job, but Valkyrie was too quick, slapping away the rogue extremities. “Please your highnesses,” she begged, “I just want to-”

Natasha interrupted her with a steely grip around her neck. “Remember… cheating on someone is bad,” she spoke down to her like a naughty child, “talking back to your Queen and King is even worse,” she finished, a devilish grin reaching her eyes as she left to exit the room.

“Don’t even think about finishing once we leave, or else we’re gonna have to punish you again,” warned Valkyrie as she and her lover made their exeunt.

Last to leave, Wanda stood up and walked away slowly, making sure MJ got a look at her fine, plump ass before shooting a killer look at her. As she turned towards her room, she dropped MJ, leaving her a hot, horny mess of a woman upon the bed.

>>>

“So, whadya think life as a Queen’s gonna be like?” inquired Nat, leaning back into her chair with her feet crossed, bowl of tomato basil pasta resting in her groin as the five of them sat naked around the dinner table. Natasha loved having an actual group at the dinner table. Rarely ever was a significant portion of the team in town. The last time more than four people had gotten around the table for a meal was the last team meeting/party. Rhodes and she had decided that having everyone come together would be good for chemistry, but that last dinner had been almost a year ago. It was tough to get everyone together when they were literally spread out across the galaxy.

She had sorely come to miss the sense of connection accompanied with being a part of a team, a family. She was really savoring the relationship developing between these five women. Yes, these weekends were extremely sexual in nature, but they also all just liked being around each other. _Don’t take it for granted_ , she reminded herself. She knew how quickly families could fall apart.

“Honestly,” spoke up Carol after a long pause, “I’ve got no fucking clue. I…I never really thought of myself as the ‘leading the people’ type,” she finished, her voice unusually unsure.

“Neither did I,” chimed in Val supportively. “It’s all about learning. You’ll do great fly girl, trust me.”

“Yeah…It’s just… I’m worried about, you know…”

“Spit it out.”

“Well so much of the time I’m off world, and even if I’m in this sector there’s just…I feel like I’m always gonna be letting so many people down, you know. If I’m not on Earth enough then I’m failing our people, but if I’m not up there, then who’s gonna protect their worlds.”

Val smiled quaintly, shaking her head. “You’re too good,” she mumbled softly.

“What?” questioned Danvers.

“You. You’re too good. You wanna protect everyone, everything. I get that you’re powerful, but nobody can do that.”

“She’s right,” added Wanda, “Stark tried and…” she turned her head downwards. Everyone knew what she was thinking. A solemn silence tired out the room.

Earth’s best defender.

“What about you use some of our people to help,” offered Val, cutting through the silence.

“What…no I…I can’t-” rambled Carol.

“You can and you should. I mean yes, we’re doing ok right now, but I can think of a few people off the top of my head who are much too bored and too skilled to keep up this lifestyle. Why not recruit a few of them to help watch over some of the different sectors. We could even start up the Valkyries again, except instead of defending the crown, they would defend their designated sectors.”

Carol wore a baffled profile. Her thoughts were zooming faster than her brain could process, and her face was showing it. “But…I…but-”

“You’re a Queen now Carol. These are the decisions we make.”

Carol remained silent; her face still stunned. She could hardly believe she could just up and do something like that.

“Just think about it,” offered Val, pecking her lover on the cheek.

Nat could see that Carol currently had the response time of a plank of wood, and therefore decided to change the subject.

“This is some good pasta. You’re quite the chef aren’t you Slut.”

“I do alright,” replied MJ in a low-key humble brag, “helps when I have a pleasant taste still lingering in my mouth,” she added, throwing a wink towards her Captain.

“How would you describe said taste,” asked Val, intrigued to hear the expert’s opinion.

MJ paused for a bit, reminiscing on the flavor of Carol’s juices. “Bold my King. You can taste, the Alpha in her cum.”

“And don’t you forget it,” added the Captain, her mind back in the conversation.

“Where’d you learn to- Ahhh shit!” squawked Wanda as she spilled a forkful of pasta onto her quad. She went to scoop it up until her Queen stopped her with a strong palm to her forearm.

“Let me get that for you Cum Dumpster,” she said. She bent over, long two-toned hair tickling Wanda’s inner thigh as she licked the pasta off her leg, sending a soft spark up Wanda’s back.

“How does it taste?” asked the Sokovian, her body involuntarily shuddering at the feel of her Queen’s tongue.

“Good. Even better with a little bit of you on it,” responded the petite blonde-tipped redhead.

Casually, Wanda dropped another forkful onto herself. “I think you might’ve missed a spot my Queen.”

“Hmmm. I guess I did.” She took another lick, spreading her tongue wide to taste more of her Dumpster. “You wanna get the rest of that, Val?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” From the other side of Wanda, Valkyrie bowed her head down and took a big lick of the pasta, making sure to nip Wanda as she pulled away. A satiated hum rolled past her lips as she relished the taste of the pasta with a side of Wanda. “Why don’t you finish it off, Ship Killer.”

Carol, who was seated across the table and next to MJ, leaned forward across the surface. She stood herself up and began to crawl over the cool metal. The way she moved was like a lioness stalking its prey. MJ enjoyed seeing her Captain’s little ass wiggle side to side as she crawled, her divine back muscles clenching with every step.

Carol tucked her head into Wanda’s crotch, noticing the gentle glisten at the apex of her legs. She picked up the pasta in her mouth, giving Wanda’s thigh a smooth kiss as she pulled away. She walked herself back and sat back down next to MJ, pressing her lips to the Slut’s as they reverse Lady-and-the-Tramp-ed the last bite.

Natasha watched as the two pulled apart, a single string of spit clinging to their lips before dropping away. Next to her, she could see Wanda was clearly primed, meanwhile Valkyrie’s hands were gently tucked into her inner thighs, listlessly rubbing small circles.

Apparently dinner was over.

It was time for dessert.


	9. But My Body, My Body is Telling Me Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter nine!. Get a little food kink (sorry I forget the technical term). Also a little preview for one of the works I just started writing that focuses on Wanda and Nat and their emotions. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

“Well if that’s gonna be all, I think you guys will love what I have planned out for dessert,” said Natasha, giving a knowing nod to Valkyrie. “So, if you guys wouldn’t mind cleaning this stuff up, Val and I can get prepared.”

The blonde, the lanky brunette, and the fiery haired Sokovian brought the dishes over to the sink. They washed off their plates and utensils before sticking them in the dishwasher, a wooden scrapping sound dominating the background. “Whatever you’re making over there, sounds like it’s gonna be yummy as hell,” exclaimed the Captain.

“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy it very much fly-girl,” replied her lover. 

Carol sneaked a peek behind her, and well… her lover was right. Val was laying on the table, coconut milk whipped cream sprayed across her so it looked like she was donning whipped cream lingerie. The powdery white substance beautifully contrasted her mocha skin. Natasha had just finished inserting a jawbreaker into her mouth to double as a ball gag. 

“What’d’ya think, Danvers?” asked the badass Widow. 

Carol pulled herself around so that she could truly admire the view. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so hungry after eating dinner.”

“Well it’d be a shame if you didn’t go to bed with a full stomach.”

“Yes, it would.”

Carol made her way over to the tantalizing dessert platter, ditching the still dirty dishes that would have to wait until the morning. “Come over here whores. I’m hungry, but I won’t be able to finish this all by myself,” she said, beckoning over her playthings.

Wanda and MJ smiled at each other as they followed their Captain towards the delectable looking dessert.

They surrounded the dinner table, eyeing their meal like a Targaryen eyes Westeros. “You look scrumptious my King, I can’t wait to taste you,” announced MJ. A smile, or at least what she thought was supposed to be a smile, passed onto her gagged face. Being a self-proclaimed food lover, MJ could hardly wait to dig in. Not often did meals look as appetizing as this. Her King’s small but shapely body was immaculate. Her perky, gumdrop tits looked incredible covered in whipped cream. MJ couldn’t help but be turned on by the site of her mouth spread wide by the multicolored gobstopper. The muscles in her jaw flexed and relaxed sporadically, highlighting those wonderful cheeks. Drizzled across her womb was a spiral of sweet maple syrup, glistening in its saccharine delight. MJ trickled a hand down towards her babymaker, the desire to devour her King overwhelming her.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in,” said Nat. The three women dove in like starved wolves. Carol threw her head in between Val’s legs, licking up the saccharine whip cream that covered her even sweeter cunt.

“UnnnnNGHHHHHHH,” came the muffled moan from Val’s stuffed lips.

Carol tongued her entrance hard, as if searching for any whip cream that may have slipped inside her lover’s core. She dipped her thumb in, lubing it up before using it to rub Val’s clit. She was careful not to wipe off any whip cream from her landing strip, wanting to save that for later.

Val shuddered and let out another gurgled moan as she felt Danvers’ tongue work its way into her insides. Apparently, Carol had been speaking the truth when she said she was hungry, because her tongue was buried between Val’s folded lips faster than a certain blue-skinned hedgehog. She loved when Carol got worked up by seeing her sexy body. She knew how enticing she looked and had already predicted that Carol simply wouldn’t be able to resist going all out.

Meanwhile, the Cum Dumpster was slowly licking the whip cream of her soft breasts, as well as enjoying the maple syrup off her core. She doted along lightly, just gently flicking her tongue across Val’s alluring mocha chest, lapping up the sweetness atop her cleavage. Once she finished, she greedily moved onto her breasts. She cravingly licked the cream from her chocolate mounds before taking a nipple in her mouth. She suckled on it, giving it light flicks with her tongue. She shot her hand to her King’s other breast, taking her other pebble between her fingers and twisting in gently.

“MMmmmmmmm…mhhhhhhmmmmmmm…” came her King’s approving groans.

MJ met her King’s lips with her supple own, wrapping them around her King’s gagged mouth and making out with her. She sucked on the jawbreaker relentlessly, as if she were trying to inhale it into her own orifice, humming happily as she enjoyed the faint sugary taste that fused with the taste of Val’s spit. She slurped it all in, unconcealed about the thirsty noises that emanated between them. She took a hand and caressed Val’s sharp cheeks, brushing her digits on silky skin.

Natasha had decided to hold off on dessert. Instead opting to watch the exquisite scene that was currently taking place on the dinner table, two of her fingers plunged knuckles deep inside of herself. She planned on enjoying her view for a bit before coming in to finish off the royal dessert. Her pussy quivered just watching the three women feast on Valkyrie’s glorious body. Her cobalt eyes got lost in the way that MJ’s lusty shoulders moved, tensing and rowing as she pulled Val deeper into their kiss. Or how she could tell when the Asgardian really enjoyed something Carol did because her lower body would twitch with sudden shakiness. Or Wanda’s dazzling fat ass staring right back at her while the Dumpster bent over and enjoyed Val’s chocolate mounds. _Fucking shit Nat, don’t cum just from watching them._

Between the King’s thighs, Carol flipped the switch. She glided her lips onto Val’s clit, sealing them around the sensitive flesh. She worked her tongue in meandering circles, intermittently sucking on the hooded member. Meanwhile, she plunged an ignited finger into her lover.

“UNGHHHHHHHHHH…CRRRRRLLLLLL….YHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…” roared her fiancée heartily as the vibrant energy illuminated her apex. Carol worked her finger slowly, letting her mouth take the lead as her lover writhed in ecstasy. She loved how much Val was aroused by this, her succulent juices trickling down Carol’s throat. She peeked up at her petite partner. She was gripping the back of the Cum Dumpster’s head in one hand, shoving her deeper into her tits. Said Sokovian seemed quite happy about this as she wholeheartedly sucked on Val’s breast, inhaling it into her mouth. Meanwhile, Wanda’s hand was snared around Val’s other boob, grabbing copious handfuls and fondling them generously.

Natasha, realizing that standing by was no longer an actionable option, casually strolled up to the feast. She stepped up behind Carol, giving the blonde a hard smack on her ass, smearing her own fluids on the Captain’s toned bum. Danvers let out an almost inaudible yelp, then looked up to see who it was. She smiled and grabbed Natasha by the back of her athletic neck. “Come over here, I wanna watch you eat out my fiancée.” With all the grace of an octopus falling out of a tree, Carol shoved Nat’s face into her lover’s sweet depths.

“HUMMMPpfffmmumm,” Val moaned as she felt a different tongue begin to work its sorcery on her pussy.

“You like how they eat your pussy my King?” whispered the green-eyed witch.

“Mhmmmmm” she moaned gratifyingly, nodding vigorously in satisfaction.

“You like how my Queen gobbles up your yummy pussy while your fiancée watches and finger fucks herself.”

“MMMMMMMMMM GGGGHHHHHHH!!!” Val was getting so filthily turned on that she sent a hand down to rub herself on instinct. Nat slapped it away before it even got past her belly button. The blonde-tipped redhead took a peak up from between caramel legs. “Looks like the dessert is hungry,” she lamented. The statement was confirmed by the keen look in Val’s dilated eyes, pleading the former Russian to finish her off without ever saying a coherent word. “Danvers, you wanna give her a hand?”

“I think I’ve got something better,” answered Carol as she slipped off into the hallway of rooms. The three women continued their assault on the tantalizing Asgardian. Most of the whip cream had been consumed off her orgasm-inducing body by now, the only remnants of maple syrup were the sugary smell in the air. Her firm breasts glistened with Wanda’s saliva, nipples hard at attention.

“Does the rest of her taste as good as her cunt does my whores?” inquired the Queen.

“So good my Queen. I wish I could eat her up for dessert every night. Run my tongue all over her perfect fucking body. God I just wanna taste every inch of you,” MJ growled thirstily. “You think my dad would allow that?” she asked with a sarcastic smile.

“I don’t know, she’s pretty quiet with that jawbreaker in her mouth. You might be able to sneak her tight little ass into the apartment without him noticing.”

“Hmmmm. Maybe,” kidded MJ before rushing her lips back onto Val’s.

As soon as Natasha dove her tongue back into Val’s appetizing hole, she felt a sturdy hand gently push her to the side. Natasha knew she had lost herself in something when people could sneak up behind her without her having any clue. 

She whipped around and saw a sight that ripped the air from her lungs. Carol stood tall, her lustrous legs leading up to strong hips that were tangled in black leather straps. Dangling inches from Nat’s face was a gorgeous black dildo sprouting from the Captain’s groin. It was long, the same one she had used when she obliterated Wanda and MJ. She had to admit, it looked more befitting on Danvers than it did on herself, the long third leg suiting her lanky frame. She pictured just what someone with Carol’s potential could do with the cock, the thought moistening her southern lips. Unquestioningly, Natasha parted like the red sea, giving Carol full access to her lover’s snatch. 

Val’s eyes widened and her body tensed as Carol menacingly thrust in a decent length of the dildo without warning. “HOLY SHIT!” she screamed as she spit out the jawbreaker, MJ backing away from her. She jerked her head up and watched as her fiancée pulsed in and out of here, inserting a little more length with each thrust.

Carol smiled at her, giving her a little flicker of light in her irises. She could’ve rushed in with the whole thing, but she figured half was enough, especially since she wanted Val to really open up. She was gonna annihilate her fiancée tonight.

The faux cock was dangerously long inside of Val. Carol’s hips weren’t even close to her own and she already felt full. Despite this, the cock still slid effortlessly into her, her cunt thoroughly warmed up by the well-trained mouths that had worked their magic. “Ahhhhhhhh,” she mewled as Carol slid in deeper. She began to mentally prepare herself to get thrashed, Carol had that look in her eye. The one that simultaneously made Val antsy and aroused all at once. 

The curvy petite redhead strutted over to the other end of the table, yanking Val’s head back down. “I think you dropped this,” she said as she shoved the jawbreaker back into place a little harsher than she meant to. Nat fiercely took Val’s lips into her own, feeling the humming vibrations emanating from her throat as Carol worked her slow and deep. 

MJ snaked her way around the dessert platter, coming up behind Wanda’s bent ass. “Make me feel good while I make you feel good?” she quizzed.

Wanda reached behind and grabbed MJ’s head, shoving it hungrily into her waiting pussy. She sent her dynamic powers to fill up MJ’s snug pussy. The long-legged brunette groaned hard, the tickling tremors making Wanda quiver. MJ’s mouth on a pussy had truly become something special. She had such an affinity for teasing and playing with it. She worked with the same enthusiasm of someone who had just gotten their first taste of pussy, yet her tongue moved like a seasoned pro. Her generous attitude was always singularly focused on making it as pleasurable as possible for the receiver, and Wanda could attest to that. “Good fucking lord MJ, you’re getting really…really fucking good at that,” panted Wanda as the tongue hastily began to wear her out.

MJ loved hearing Wanda compliment her. Not that she needed to, the raw volume of juices draining into her mouth and coating her face told her how much Wanda enjoyed her oral. But hearing it was still nice, knowing that she was making her partner in crime happy. Though nothing could compare to the feeling of Wanda’s powers inside of her. There was nothing else in the world, nay the universe could ever feel like it. The way it shifted spunkily, knowing exactly what she wanted. The raw power of it made her entire body quake with pure energy. “God you’re incredible,” she murmured thankfully into her pussy.

Carol took in the entire scene from her perch. Her lover, gagged by a jawbreaker, sharing deep passionate kisses with Natasha. Val’s chin was drenched in saliva that would string between their lips as the two exquisite beauties made out. She was infatuated with the way that Natasha’s two-toned hair cascaded down her shoulders, softly bouncing as she kissed Valkyrie zealously. Meanwhile, Wanda continued to suckle on her tit. Her mystifying face snuggled merrily against Val’s handful, suckling like a newborn baby. Trailing her gaze down the sultry Sokovian body, MJ’s razor-sharp jawline stuck out from Wanda’s pussy. Wanda’s full-figured hips slowly, thoughtlessly grinding on the easily beautiful whore’s face. A soft red glow was emanating from said Slut’s cunt. It was a little funny to see MJ bucking her hips against the air, but Carol knew that Wanda was working her witchcraft. Something that she was desperate to get a full taste of.

She thought about how perfectly timed all of this had been. Right as her and Val were finding a consistent rhythm in their relationship, they get this gift. Then to have three fucking incredible women join them in the sexual escapades, it almost felt too good to be true. Though she wasn’t gonna be the one to point that out.

The more and more she watched, the more desperate she got. She wanted to see her lovers body tense up and shake. She wanted to hear the sound of her hips slapping Val’s and her gagged moans in response. She wanted to watch Val’s teardrop tits bounce wildly as she fucked her furiously. To watch her skin ripple as her hips thrashed her lover. She wanted to show Nat and their duo of whores just how hard she could really fuck Valkyrie. Prove to them just how dominant she was. Most of all, she wanted her fiancée to cum.

As soon as she felt Val completely open up, Carol picked up her intensity, thrusting with more vigor. The lengthy cock bottoming out just before Valkyie’s cervix. She was thankful that it was Valkyrie she was fucking, knowing she could dip into her bag of super strength. Though she had only begun her crescendo to complete obliteration, the sound of their skin smacking was growing subsequently louder, and the table shook eerily underneath them.

Already, the raw power of the fucking had surpassed anything Nat had ever seen. It turned her on beyond belief. “God this is so hot,” she whispered in Val’s ear, “she’s gonna fucking break you isn’t she?” Val gave her an enthusiastic nod. Nat turned her wild gaze to Carol, “break her!” she snarled, “fucking tear her apart. Ruin her fucking pussy for the rest of us.”

Danvers face contorted into one of ecstasy as she roared defiantly and picked up the pace. She loved being told to fuck the ever-loving shit out of her fiancée. The sound of their pounding hips could give Mjölnir hitting Cap’s shield a run for its money. The metal table lurched back and forth, faltering quickly. The other three women had stopped their assault on Valkyrie and were simply watching the pair fuck. Wanda and MJ stood on one side of the table, hand in each other’s pussy.

Nat stood on the other side, fingers pistoning like a blur in and out of her own warmth. She motioned towards the table, and Wanda understood immediately. The Dumpster used her powers to grip the communal table, making sure the it didn’t snap and fly away. She also gave Nat a little surprise in her pussy, her cunt suddenly feeling filled with pure energy. She didn’t always like Wanda using her powers, but sometimes she just couldn’t resist. She mouthed, “more, Cum Dumpster.” Immediately, she felt the same energy pulsing around inside her ass. Her eyes rolled back as she was ruthlessly double penetrated by Wanda’s powers.

Danvers was now pummeling Valkyrie with the strap-on, maxing herself out, fucking her as hard as they ever had. Valkyrie’s knuckles were bone white as she gripped the table. Her jaw clenched as she took the pounding, the jawbreaker bursting into dozens of rainbow-colored pieces. “Jesus Danvers, you really are gonna fucking break me,” she throatily panted, mouth now free. With each thunderous thrust she got closer to that unbearably pleasant peak, feeling the strap-on bury itself in her tender cunt. Her lover gleamed with sweat, her muscles bristling as she worked her. Val could feel herself closing in, her soft pussy becoming more and more sensitive as Carol beat her raw. Her toned brown legs shuddering in anticipation. She could feel herself being thrown back every time Carol rushed into her, only for her lover’s iron grip to yank her back down onto the lengthy shaft. Soreness radiated along her entire lower body, but it felt so fucking good.

Carol kept her eyes locked onto Val’s as she thrashed her like a jackhammer. Her hips raced back and forth at blazing speed, crashing into Val’s crotch like a locomotive. The entire compound was filled with what sounded like literal thunder.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCKING FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! IT HURTS SO GOOOOOOOOOD” roared her lover as the cock tore her apart.

Her obscene screams only egged on Danvers, who grunted animalistically as she willed her body to keep going. Val’s perfect perky tits bounced around chaotically, her skin rippling with each collision. She kept going, driving herself to go harder and harder. The table shook in turmoil, only saved by Wanda’s powers.

Natasha watched in smutty shock. This was by far the most brutal, rough, raw, intense, incredible sex she’d ever seen. Danvers thrust in and out of Valkyrie like you wouldn’t believe. The little brown thing that was Val roaring out in pure pleasure as her pussy was demolished by Carol’s cock. Her body flailing back and forth like a ragdoll. Natasha’s fingers were drowning in her own arousal, her mind in a lascivious altered state as she stared on.

“GAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK,” cried out Val, feeling herself come ever so close to release. Sensing the impending orgasm, Carol went absolutely ape-shit ballistic. She slammed into Val as hard as she could, intent on obliterating her fiancée. Her grip on her lover’s toned hips doubled down as she jerked her roughly onto her lengthy cock.

“Cum for me my King, cum for your Queen!” urged Danvers, pumping with all her might.

This was the first time Val ever heard Carol refer to her as _her_ King, and it shoved her over the edge. Her legs clenched around Carol, pulling her cock in as deep as she could. Her snug pussy gripped onto the dick, squeezing it like a vise. The incredibly lengthy shaft buried itself in her, stimulating every inch of her insides. Her hands dug into the metal table so forcefullyt that she bent it. Carol gripped her neck, staring deeply into her eyes, looking into her soul as she orgasmed. Her body arched spastically as her senses overloaded her entire body. “Fucking FUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEEESSSSSSS DANVERS!” she screamed in jubilation. The most powerful orgasm she’d ever felt absolutely rocked her body. Her entire system was drenched in elation. The greatest feeling she could ever imagine couldn’t stand toe to toe with what she was feeling now. She tugged in her fiancée one last time then relaxed. Her body turned to jelly, and eventually so did her mind, slipping into unconsciousness.

The Captain pulled out the strap-on with a satisfying “POP!” The dildo was caked in Val’s coating. Carol tore it off and went to slip it into her lover’s mouth, only to notice she had fallen under from sheer exertion. Carol swelled with pride. To wipe out an Asgardian from pure exhaustion was quite a feat, and Carol commended herself. Dildo still in hand, she heard a soft voice speak up. “Can I have a taste my Captain?”

Carol didn’t even need to see who had asked the question. She turned and laughed. “Of course, Slut.” Her Slut and Dumpster sat on the floor, legs spread wide, pussies on a platter for each other. The evidence of their enjoyment of Carol and Val’s display sat beneath both of them, pools of glistening, milky liquid clear for all to see. This quite turned on Danvers, knowing that her two whores had rubbed each other out to an orgasm simply from merely watching her fuck her King. For the second time in a matter of minutes, pride filled her gut. She gladly put the dildo to MJ’s lips.

MJ wrapped her lips around the tip, swirling her tongue around the slender head to ensure she got as much of Valkyrie as she could. She worked it like a lollipop, eagerly consuming as much of her King’s essence as she could. She had given Peter blowjobs before, and in her humble opinion she thought she wasn’t too bad. But it was nothing compared to her skill as a pussy eater. The biggest difference for her was that she just found the female form more appealing. Nothing against Peter, he had quite the arsenal, but… the gleaming folded fleshy lips. The inviting slit drawing you in from the apex of inner thighs. The obscenely beautiful tastes of a woman’s cunt, something that MJ personally believed was different for each person. She was getting quite aroused just thinking about how much she adored pussy.

As Val’s taste began to wane, she bobbed her head up and down a couple of times, craving more of the taste as soon as it hit her buds. Try and try as she might, she couldn’t fit the entirety down her mouth. She had been practicing her throating skills, as she knew they would come in handy both for these weekends and also with Peter. But this cock seemed inhumanly long, so she settled for three quarters.

She finally pulled off and held the flavors in her mouth as if tasting a fine wine. “Mmmmm,” she hummed, before uttering her declaration, “tastes like elegance, confidence, like a King.” Val smiled, having re-entered the land of the living. She ordered MJ over to her. “Let me taste myself,” she crooned, her voice hoarse. She planted a kiss on MJ’s smooth lips, thrusting her tongue into the slender brunette’s mouth, tasting as much of her cunt as she could. She wrapped one hand around MJ’s skull, pulling her greedily in deeper. She loved the taste, especially when it came from her Slut’s lips.

She didn’t think much time had passed, but apparently it had, because Carol tugged MJ towards her. “I wanna taste of that royal cum too.” MJ got another kiss, this time from the similar bodied blonde. Carol wrapped her hand in MJ’s wavy, kinked hair. She wore it completely down tonight, simple, but nevertheless beautiful. She pulled MJ in deep, the mix of her lover’s cum and MJ’s sultry, slutty lips was incredible.

“Guess we’re gonna need a new table,” chuckled Natasha, “really did a number on that one Val.”

Val peered down to the metal surface, only now noticing the indented finger marks she had created. “Shit…sorry I wasn’t trying to. Tough to control yourself when you’re getting your brains fucked out of you.”

“Well as the new Queen of Asgard, I’m sure we wouldn’t mind giving you a gift,” grinned Carol.

“That would be appreciated. Although I doubt it would make it through the next weekend.” smirked Natasha as she sauntered over to her room, giving Carol’s ass a tight slap on the way by. “I’ll see you naughty bitches tomorrow.”

>>>>

Wanda awoke with a start. She peered over to her clock. The witching hour. The only light came from the twinkling stars far above, dancing brightly in a soup of darkness. The compound was far enough away from the city that Wanda liked sleeping with the window shades up, so she could fall asleep with the stars watching over her.

“Wake up Cum Dumpster,” came a strong voice. Suddenly, a faint light came from beside her bed, as if one of those far away heavenly bodies had ended up on her wall. Despite the dim illumination, Wanda didn’t need to see a face to know who it was.

“I am, my Captain,” she responded. Sleep wasn’t a comforting place for her. She often just lay in bed, motionless, eyes closed, attempting to rest while picturing sheep or something. Anything other than the horrors. Anything.

“Good.” Carol slipped into the bed next to Wanda, stroking her bare shoulder, noting how tense it was. Unlike herself, Wanda was more naturally thick. She had seen the photos of when she had first joined the team and had to say that she had filled out quite nicely. Her shoulders we nice and broad, and her hips rather shapely, with a fantastic couple handfuls of a bum. She wasn’t stocky and large by any stretch of the imagination, but she filled out dresses rather well. Which Carol found insanely hot.

As she sunk under the sheets, the Captain killed her lightshow, opting instead to embrace the calm, peaceful night. “Let me ask you; have you ever just really let go?”

Wanda paused, cocking her head to the right in a confused manner. “Let go?”

“Yeah…with your powers, I mean.” She pulled the younger woman into her, their atmospheres mixing. She wanted to connect with Wanda, more than just physically. “I know what it’s like, you know, having powers that you feel like you can’t give in too. I know how maddening it is to constantly be restricting yourself. So have you ever just… you know, let them take over?”

“Hah, you want to see the world burn?” Wanda laughed with a dark, dry sense of humor.

“Come on…don’t say that.”

“Why not, it’s the truth. What do you think would happen if I let go, huh? I almost ripped Thanos apart. I was pissed off then, it felt like my powers had enhanced every agony I’ve ever felt, but that was still me. I was fighting for Vis, for the life I had lost, and I could direct that anger towards Thanos. But if I let go completely, I don’t think it’s gonna be me anymore, or at least, not the me that you know. I think my powers get loose, they might fracture me, might unleash the worst parts of myself. Car- my Captain, I get what you’re saying, but I’m too much of a liability.”

Carol bubbled with anger. She was ticked off. Mad that this poor young woman had had everything that she ever loved stripped away, only to then be made to feel like a monster. She hated that this had gone on for so long that Wanda now accepted it and saw herself as some ticking time bomb.

“Bullshit,” she growled, “Wanda you are one of the most powerful women, most powerful people in the fucking universe. So maybe you could erase a town with a single thought. I’ve also seen you put out massive fires with a wave of your hand, saving firefighters from having to go into collapsing buildings. I’ve seen you end robberies in seconds or finish high speed chases before they even get started. You’re not a liability, or an experiment, or a monster. Wanda Maximoff you are a person, a person that deserves to be able to explore themselves and feel autonomous in their own body. You deserve to have a life, a good one.”

As she finished, she pulled Wanda even closer, tucking her hand in her fiery hair, combing through it gently. She planted a tender loving kiss on the girl’s forehead.

Wanda was caught off guard by how soft and endearing her kiss was. She hadn’t thought her Captain contained that softness and empathy within her. Maybe towards her King, but not to her.

“What’s that mantra you’re always saying to yourself?”

“I can’t control their fear, only my own,” answered Wanda.

“Yeah… well you know what it sounds like to me?” continued her Captain.

“My fear is controlling me,” finished Wanda, tucking her head down in resignation. This wasn’t a notion that she hadn’t thought about in the past, this was however the first time someone was forcing her to address it.

“So why not try it tonight,” offered the cosmically gifted blonde once more, “let’s head to the training room, and let’s just let go. I’ll do it with you. We’ll keep each other in check,” added her Captain, reading her frightful expression.

Wanda sat up in thought, still wary of what might happen. She still felt uncertain about it, but she trusted her Captain, and there might not be anyone better in the universe to try it with. And so, she finally relented.

The pair headed into the training room. “Edith, initiate Barn Door protocol for the training room,” ordered Carol. Metal barriers slammed into place, locking down the grand space. Reinforced titanium-steel alloy covered the room in its gentle glean. “Just in case,” smiled the blonde.

Carol stepped up close to Wanda, taking a hand into her own, “ready?” she asked. Wanda pushed out a deep breath, preparing herself for the unpreparable. Carol slid her fingers down Wanda’s appetizing womb, eventually settling them in between Wanda’s thighs.

“What’re you-”

“We both know our powers are stronger when we’re emotionally driven,” interrupted the Captain, “if we really wanna let go, this is how we do it.”

Wanda stared back at her, her eyes dancing nervously as if looking for an escape. Fear danced in her throat. She was beginning to feel unsure about this prospect when her Captain wrapped her left hand around her waist, “do you trust me?”

The words brought Wanda’s attention back to the blonde. Her vivacious blue eyes meeting Carol’s. Wanda nodded.

Carol needed no more confirmation; her body began to glow a plethora or cosmic colors as her eyes lit up. Wanda doubled over in pleasure and agony as the energy from Carol’s digits singed through her nerves. “Come on Cum Dumpster, if I let loose and you don’t, I might hurt you.”

Wanda knew this was true. She had to do it, all or nothing, now or never. She felt the cosmic powers coursing through her. It felt like that rush of adrenaline that you get when you’re angry. Except for Wanda, it was raised to the umpteenth degree, and it was always there. A chaotic, raging force. A force that was somehow more in tune with her emotions than she was.

It was a feeling she felt so often, yet one she never was truly comfortable with. For once, she let it be free. Completely, utterly, free.

The room glowed, ethereal red mixing with an otherwordly rainbow. The pleasure and agony in Wanda’s pussy turned to pure euphoria as her Captain continued to pump her. She stared into her Captain’s luminous eyes, a smile spreading across both their gorgeous faces. She pulled Carol’s face into her own as they lifted off the floor. She pressed her lips to Carol’s, once again feeling that kindred softness. She felt her powers encouraging her emotions, emotions then increasing her powers in a feedback loop. Despite not even a minute having passed, their shared energy was incredible. The whole room teemed, as if every molecule was waking up. Wanda could already feel Carol’s substantial power bonding with her own.

Her Captain’s fingers felt indescribably good thrusting inside her warmth. The energy radiating off of them coursed through her sensitive slit, literally lighting her up. Wanda had never imagined anything could feel so livid. “GUhhhhhhhhh…uunghhhhhh…yessssssss!” she moaned gleefully. Each twist, every thrust felt better than the last, a beautiful mosaic that was just starting to come together. Her pussy was tender from the fingering MJ had given her a few hours ago, but as she exhaled more and more of her powers, it seemed to rejuvenate her body. Wanda couldn’t wait to see what the rest of this late-night encounter held.

In fact, Wanda decided not to wait at all. As her powers grew so did her lust, and so she yanked her Captain’s fingers out of her cunt and stuck them into her mouth, tasting her own arousal. She spread her Captain’s creamy, bare legs and shoved her own fingers inside her pussy while her thumb massaged her clit. She filled the rest of her Captain’s snatch with her powers. Unlike previous times though, she didn’t attempt to control it. This time she simply let it grow, until she completely stuffed her Captain, igniting every stimulated inch of her sex.

“Fuck yes Wanda…let it all out my Dumpster…ooooohhhhhh FUCK you feel so motherfucking good filling me up,” applauded her Captain. 

Her captain’s fingers still in her mouth, she felt constricting digits dig into her back. She clenched her backside tightly as the fingers brought forth a barely detectable pain that flawlessly complimented the pleasure. The blissful sensation only grew her powers, and she howled in delight. This unawarely sent of a band of combined energy that whipped across the metal window shields, leaving a deep black gash in its wake.

Desperately wanting to cum simultaneously, Carol pulled her fingers free from Wanda’s mouth, a soft whine quickly following. Said whine was hurriedly replaced by a moan as Carol reacquainted her Dumpster’s already soppy pussy with her fingers.

There they floated, in the center of the room. A crimson tide dancing with a yellow sun. Lips now pressed back again against one another. Each with a hand descending into their hungry crevices. Their hips bucking lightly as they tantalized each other.

But Wanda quickly wanted more. Her powers wanted more. At this point, she couldn’t tell the difference between the two. Usually the one to wait for her permission, Wanda instead reached forth and grabbed what she desired.

She flung her free hand around Carol, gripping a porcelain, toned ass cheek in her hand. Enhancing her physical strength with that of the red energy, she tugged Carol’s crotch toward her own. Their cunts brushed up against one another briefly, each woman eliciting a shuddering gasp as it happened.

Wanda readjusted and braced for impact. She lay her pussy onto her Captains. “FUCking hell yes!” she cried out as soon as Carol’s hot (conceptually and literally) pussy rubbed against her own. Her Captain spewed out a profanity laced sigh of her own as the majestic feeling consumed them.

The feeling of their cores connecting was impossible. The energy of their two bodies clashing together was immaculate, so much so that the human-kree hybrid unknowingly sent off a solar flare that seared the metal doors.

Not that either of them really would have cared, they still wanted more. Slowly, the mystical redhead grinded on the athletic blonde. Their tender folds sliding past one another, stimulating themselves to no end. Her sensitive clit being tussled by the spongy flesh of her Captain’s sex. Copious amounts of energy shot through the two stunning women. The room was now encapsulated in a near blinding light as the two women radiated awesome amounts of power.

“Doesn’t this feel good Cum Dumpster?”

“Yes, my Captain, it feels- unghhhhhhh shiiiiitttt. I’ve never felt so free.” Wanda’s eyes were blood red. She felt power emanating from within her with an intensity she had never even dreamt of. It oozed from deep within her bones, seeping past her blood and muscle and out through her skin. She felt unstoppable, there was no one who could control her, who could keep her from being her own master. She was Wanda motherfucking Maximoff, and no one could take that from her.

The Captain replicated the display of power, sending her beautiful celestial aura dancing. With each release of more power, Carol felt more and more free. There was an audible buzz in the air as the room teemed with energy. Without the metal barricades, Carol would’ve guessed the training room would be no more. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if they tried to do this anywhere else in the world. 

Danvers felt herself peaking, both sexually and in terms of power. She decided to take over for the home stretch, picking up the pace, edging the two of them along. She rushed her hips back and forth, grinding roughly against Wanda. Their juices bubbled between them, slowly trickling down their legs before dripping off them, only to be evaporated by the heat in middair. Only a few times in her life had Carol felt the release in her powers that she did now. It was enough to easily vaporize any being, probably even any ship. She had never gone past this, but Wanda took it easily, even seeming to be feeding off it. So she gave it her all.

“Choke me,” commanded Wanda’s Captain. Usually she would’ve been surprised by this display of submission from her Captain, but right now she couldn’t have cared less. The liquid red aura that encapsulated her entire body shifted as she reached towards her Captain’s lengthy neck. Carol blasted it away. “Powers only.”

After having Nat restrict her powers, being told to use them specifically felt like a gift. The pure energy coming off Carol made it somewhat difficult to choke her, each time she tried to send her energy closer it was dispersed by her Captain’s own. But Wanda was determined. She focused on the creamy, sexy neck before her, directing all her concentration towards it, imagining a breathtaking grip around it.

Carol knew how hard this was. Not even Val could try to do this without severly burning herself. Just as she thought it may be impossible, she felt a vise grip around her neck. “Yessssss,” she squelched out as her airway was constricted.

Being chocked only turned Carol on more, the hunger within her rising at a rate she’d never felt before. She picked up her pace, going for the gusto. Their pussy’s rubbing against each other felt fantastic, but there was so much more to it. As their powers wrestled, it seemed to add so many different levels to the already spectacular experience. While their physical bodies were pleasured, it seemed as though their powers were performing some beautiful, intricate dance, as if they complimented each other. The truest, most powerful form of their essence’s intertwining on a different plane.

Wanda never imagined her powers could feel so good. She had never realized how much she was restraining herself until now. As Carol’s hips rocked wildly back and forth on her own, raw emotion took over. She felt Carol’s satiny neck burning gloriously under her dynamic control. She lost herself in it, the power consuming her. While a few minutes ago she had felt so in synch with her powers, her conscious desires matching those of her powers, this was no longer the case. She felt a darkness fall over her, spewing out from the cracks that she hid within. It was like another entity had wrest control of her body. Just moments after she had found herself, after she had declared in one voice that she was Wanda Maximoff, she had lost it. This…this was the Scarlet Witch. She tightened her grip on Carol’s neck. She didn’t know how much the Captain could take, but she didn’t all that much care.

The ship-killers breathes became short.

Carol’s eyes were closed, her head back as she basked in the euphoria of Wanda choking her. “Fuck yes Cum Dumpster. This is awesome. I’m so glad we did this,” she eked out. She opened her eyes, looking into Wanda’s. Though they glowed the same shade of red, they no longer seemed to be hers. There was a shadowiness, almost an evil in them. “Wanda?” questioned the Captain, momentarily pausing her hips. The grip strengthened, barely allowing Carol to get words out. Both her hands shot around the one that gripped her neck. She pulled with all her moon-moving might, yet she couldn’t get it to budge. “Wanda stop…you’re… you’re hurting me,” she pleaded.

Nothing.

Wanda’s mind filled with anguish, despair, loss, pain, and most of all, rage. Her mind was filled with images of the war. Days spent under rubble with her brother. The cries of lost children, the smell of death. Disease and famine. Her parents, her brother, her lover, Clint, Tony. How much would she be forced to suffer. The world hated her, saw her as something else, as if she wasn’t a human. As if she didn’t have feelings or hopes and desires. All they could see was what she had done. Helping Ultron, the accident in Nigeria. In their minds, she wasn’t a person. She was just an experiment, an uncontrollable weapon. A danger to everyone. Everywhere she went they tried to control her, to restrain her. And everywhere she went she let them, because in the back of her mind, she thought they might be right. She thought that the world may be safer without her in it. Not anymore. She was going to make them pay, make everyone pay. If the world saw her as a weapon, why not give them what they want. Let’s see how they would like it.

The Scarlet Witch let it all out. Every ounce of power contained within her rushed forward with unbending passion, a bombastic roar escaping her lungs.

“Wanda please,” gasped Carol, frightened by the woman before her. She was panicking now, it had been years since she had felt this helpless, this powerless. Wanda’s grip completely cut off her airway. Jagged, scratchy attempts at inhaling worked to no avail. Carol, on her last whim, summoned as much energy as she could. Right before she felt like she was to be overwhelmed, she let off a magnificent burst of energy. It barely affected Wanda, but it was just enough to snap her out of her trance.

Carol slumped in air; her energy so drained that she had to rely hesitantly on Wanda’s grip to keep her up.

The Sokovian looked up at Carol sinking in her arms, her eyes her own again. They quickly began to bubble with tears that streaked down her cheek.

“My Captain, oh god…oh god I knew this would… I’m so sorry,” her breathing hiccuped as she began to sob painfully, hiding her shameful face in her palms, “I’m so…I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Carol stopped her, her breath still inconsistent “that’s why we’re doing this.” Carol pryed open Wanda’s hand shield with her finger and picked up her chin, wrapping the Sokovian in a big hug, “Don’t be scared. You took the hardest step, being willing to try. Now, we just keep working so that you can control it. Ok?”

“What if I never can’t. What if it eventually controls me? And what if next time you’re not there to help. I don’t know… I don’t wanna know what I might do. I-I was so angry, so mad. I just wanted to hurt them all. I…oh god…I wanted to hurt you. It was so horrible,” she broke down into Carol’s hug, tucking her face into her shoulder.

“It’s ok…it’s ok. Shhhhhhh…shhhhhhhh…it’s gonna be ok little one” murmured Carol tenderly, feeling the dampness spread down onto her chest. She nuzzled her mouth up against the shell of Wanda’s ear, just like she would with Monica all those years ago, “You know, I felt the same way a long time ago. I uhhh... when I first started becoming Captain Marvel, I was betrayed by these people who I had trusted for a long time. My powers back then were so raw, so uncontrollable, and I was so angry, I just… I just wanted to hurt them, to make them regret what they had done. To make them pay.”

“Did you?”

“Almost,” she said, her voice adopting a storytelling tone, “I came really, really close to doing it. But then I realized that if I followed through, then that would make me no better than them. I would just be spreading more hatred and destruction. And I didn’t wanna do that, I didn’t wanna become that person, and I don’t think you do either. You and I, we carry a burden greater than most, and while everybody thinks that makes us powerful, it also makes us vulnerable. Every day we have to deal with that responsibility. And it’s hard, it’s so hard. But I know you can handle it. Because you’re strong, not just out here,” she spoke, motioning to the room, “but also right in here,” Carol finished, placing her hand over her heart, “you’re strong where it matters.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’re here. Right now. In spite of everything you’ve been through, everything that life has thrown at you, you’re here. And that, _that_ is what makes you powerful.”

Wanda peered up at her Captain, the back of her eyes stinging, cheeks moist and numb from being smushed for so long. Her rhythmic breathes began to come back to her. She smiled softly, her Captain’s words ringing into her ear as her face lay tucked next to Carol’s. It was so nice to have another woman that understood what it was like having so much raw power under you’re control. “Thanks,” she whispered warmly. Her Captain gave her another long, soft kiss, just like she had earlier that night. She could’ve said a million more things, but no amount of words could match what she was saying with her kiss.

“Now,” Carol started in a much lighter tone, pulling herself back up so she stood (or floated), tall, “I say we finish this. Firstly, because we should still see what we can do, and secondly because I’m still horny as all hell.”

Wanda giggled lightheartedly, wiping away the dried tears on her cheek. “Well, I can’t leave my Captain horny, could I?” she chuckled.

“That would be quite poor etiquette, yes.” They both beamed, showing off their cute dimples.

Carol stared longingly into her Dumpster’s verdant eyes. She gave her a single Captain-ly nod, and with that they started where they had previously left off. Given her temporary break, Carol noticed how ravishing Wanda’s body looked, her voluptuous hips teasing Carol’s aroused instincts. Her pert, cream colored thighs, full breasts begging the blonde Captain to suckle them, to lick her cute nipples. Her small chin leading to that innocent yet oh so lavishing face. _So yummy,_ murmured Carol inwardly.

Neither realized it, but the training room had taken quite a beating. Parts of the metal barriers were dented or bent from Wanda, and Carol had seared most of the room with her burst. Spots all across the expansive chamber were charred black, beginning to chip away.

As they picked up their pace, Carol’s pussy grinding on Wanda’s own, her powers started to pick up again. Her body smoldered like a beautiful star, while her eyes radiated absolute power. Carol worked her hips in slow circles, jerking tensely when their clits kissed, shivers climbing her spine. Even though the room was incendiary, their abundant juices still managed to mix in a soppy, sexy mess between their thighs. “Unghhhhh…goddamn Cum Dumpster…you feel so fucking good,” groaned Danvers, pushing her lips into Wanda’s so that their upstairs lips matched their downstairs lips. 

As Carol kept at it, Wanda tried to hide it, but she began to grimace. “Come on Cum Dumpster,” she pleaded knowingly, “don’t hold back.”

“I know, I’m just…I don’t wanna-”

“Don’t. Remember, the only fear you can control is your own. You can do this, I trust you,” she hushed assuringly, smashing her lips back onto Wanda’s for an emphasizing kiss. Wanda pushed the carbon dioxide from her lungs one last time, allowing the excess of her powers to follow. The celestial red spindled out around the room. “There you go,” Carol exhaled frantically, strong tendrils of Wanda’s power nipping her skin tenderly, pulling her in closer. Their energies beginning their ornate dance once more. Enamored, she yanked back on Wanda’s long fiery locks, exposing her velvety neck. She plunged her lips into it without any thought, simply seeking pleasure.

Wanda reveled in the warm sensation of her Captain’s mouth on her neck. She let out a meek moan and pulled her in deeper with her powers. She grabbed Carol’s fit ass with her powers and squeezed it. Carol responded by arching her back and digging her hips deeper into her Cum Dumpster.

Each other’s powers only edged them closer and closer to orgasm. The warmth and energy of Carol, and the power and embrace of Wanda. Both women began to tremble with sensitive anticipation. They didn’t realize, but they weren’t the only ones shaking. The entire room, nay the entire compound was vibrating. Their combined raw power was causing everything to shudder like a buzzing alarm clock.

Soon the sound of the shaking workout equipment rang into their ears. “God were so powerful,” murmured Wanda.

“Fuck yeah we are,” replied Carol. “Most powerful fucking people in the entire goddamn universe,” she growled. 

“Nobody could stop us.”

“Fucking nobody.”

Both women were coming to realize just how much of unstoppable forces they were, and that only drove their emotion higher.

“My Captain, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum so hard, I can feel it.”

“Do it Cum Dumpster. You’ve done so good tonight, you deserve it. Let everything out,” Carol urged, she too on the verge of a literal earth-shattering orgasm. The two women scissored passionately, Carol’s face buried in Wanda’s neck, Wanda gripping her Captain’s ass and driving her deeper. As they both felt their impending orgasm, they pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes, one pair red as blood, the other bright like the mid-summer sun. They kissed passionately, intensely, as their orgasms burst from within.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK,” screeched both women as their powers blew the top off their already euphoric orgasmic feelings. Two of the hardest orgasms they’ve ever felt began to rock their bodies. Seemingly all the energy in the universe was sent coursing through their systems as the greatest imaginable pleasure took over.

As their bodies melted in mind-numbing pleasure, the room exploded, literally. The metal barriers burst away, crashing through the windows and falling on the outside lawn. The doors were flung off their hinges, flying in different directions around the compound. Most of the equipment in the gym melted or shattered, and the exposed walls were seared with intense heat. The compound rumbled as if the entire earth was coughing. Meanwhile the two Avengers shuddered in mid-air as they felt one another’s cum drip out onto their pussies.

“YESSSSSS,” roared Carol as her orgasm continued, egged on by the feel of Wanda’s syrupy cunt twitching upon her own saccharine sex. To be able to release, truly release, was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The rest of the world, nay universe fell away, all her brain could focus on was the intense bliss that was radiating from her pussy.

Wanda must’ve been experiencing the same thing. Her gaping mouth hung open but not a sound came out. Her taught thighs shook rapidly between Carol’s crotch, her warm breath stuttering. The muscles on her neck rippled as her body squeezed out every second of cumming.

Just when Carol thought it was coming to an end, Wanda’s powers shoved her in deeper, and she felt Wanda’s wet, spasming pussy flit into her clit, sending her right back down the rabbit hole.

She nearly fell out of the air as her second orgasm raced in right after the first. Her body seeked out something to ground it, so she bit her teeth into Wanda’s shoulders, the young Sokovian not seeming to mind at all. Her second orgasm washed over her even harder than the first one had.

“FUCKING CHRIST…UNGHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS!!!” she roared out once more, her second cummies titillating her brain. She rubbed and rubbed, digging her snatch in hard one last time as her orgasm subsided.

They stayed there, parked in mid-air, while the two gently shuddered in each other’s embrace, soaking in the post-orgasm bliss. They slowly floated down to the steaming floor below. 

“Holy…Shit…that was incredible,” Wanda exhaled, “thank you my Captain.”

“YOU. You were incredible Cum Dumpster. I couldn’t have done it without you.” She gave her a small peck on her lips. They lay there, on the warm, singed floor, slowly coming back down. Their bodies dimmed, and the energy in the room dying.

“Jesus Christ,” came a voice from outside. They both flung their heads over to see who it was. Standing in one of the blown open doorways was Nat, Val, and MJ. “That was… a lot,” spoke Nat, still looking around in awe.

“We thought that there was an earthquake or something, but then we saw the light from the training room,” added Val.

“And then we saw you two from behind the door,” finished MJ, “and then the door was no more.”

The two women sat on the charred floor, watching the women look on in stunned awe. Then, they burst out in laughter. “I guess we let it get a little out of hand,” chuckled Carol.

“A LITTLE?!” responded all three.

“Maybe a little bit more than a little.”

“Yeah…fucking Hel,” mumbled Val, “I mean…fuck.”

“Yeah…fuck,” added MJ quite eloquently.

“I think we learned a lot from it though,” finished Wanda. The two of them shared knowing smiles and flashed their eyes.

“That we did,” replied her Captain, “that we did.”


	10. Interdimensional Cable 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!!! Damn!!! I know somewhere I said this was gonna be 12-16 chapters but as I'm editing it I realize that that's a big fat lie. I ain't got no idea how many chapters this thing's gonna be but I hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> Also gotta give a shout-out to @Kinklander. You were wondering if there was gonna be another bondage scene well...

The two fiancées awoke in the morning to the smell of MJ’s wonderous cooking wafting into their room. A sweet smell of cinnamon and raisins filled the air. Carol’s empty stomach gurgled loudly, begging for food after having expended so much energy last night. In front of her, her smaller lover rubbed the crust from her canthus. 

“Do we really have to leave?” asked Val in a groggy British accent, already knowing the answer.

“Trust me, I wish we could stay here forever too. But… look on the bright side; if we take the weekdays off, the weekends will be that much more exciting.”

“True… true. But what happens when one of us can’t make it until the weekend. Then what?”

“King of Asgard. Are you that horny that you need to cum your brains out every few days?”

Val look directly into Carol’s hazelnut brown eyes. “Yes,” she deadpanned. They both burst in laughter. “I know, I know… I’m just…just gonna miss it.”

Carol nodded in understanding; she too would miss these weekends. “Like I said, it’ll make it all that much sweeter.” She gave her lover a kiss, “horny little minx,” she murmured under her breath as they pulled away.”

“You have no idea,” whispered Val in reply, pulling her lover back in for another kiss.

Before she got too enamored, Carol spoke up, “Come on Val, we should get out of bed.” Lips still pressed against her lovers, she flung the covers off and then hopped up, pretending to hold a mic, “let’s go smeeeelll-l-l-l what the Slut…is…cooking.”

“Gods I’m marrying such an idiot,” Val smirked as she rose from the bed.

Outside, MJ was standing over the kitchen island, timer in hand. She heard soft giggling coming from the hallway, turning to see her King and Captain coming from their room. She herself was naked, of course, save for her new custom apron that read “eat the Slut.” Obviously, a gift from her Queen. She turned to face her two superiors as they entered the dining area. “CAN YOU SMEEEELL-L-L-L-L,” she yelled, mimicking her blonde Captain.

Val shock her head in resignation. “Is there anyone here that isn’t absolutely mad?”

“WHAT THE ROCK. IS. COOKING!” finished off Natasha bursting out of her doorway.

“Oh my gods,” mumbled Val, striding over to the source of the warm, lovely smell. “Did you just make these now?” pondered the Asgardian.

“Yup. Well, I started last night, but cooked ‘em just now. Last morning together, figured I’d make some special homemade cinnamon raisin bagels, with a little bit of peanut butter in the dough.”

“Oohhhhhh, someone’s getting fancy on us,” smirked Val as she went over to snatch one of the decadent looking pastries. Suddenly, MJ smacked away her hand away. Valkyrie’s face was a mix of shock, confusion, and anger. “Excuse me?” she blurted out, seemingly unable to comprehend if what had just happened actually happened.

“I-I’m sorry my King I didn’t mean to. I just… you really shouldn’t eat them until they’ve fully cooled.”

Val mulled her next move. “You’re lucky they smell so damn good, or else you would be going home with two bruised cheeks,” she said, gently patting the taller woman’s chocolatey skin.

“Speaking of,” questioned Carol, “have you two worked out the specifics of this new internship.”

MJ grinned at her Captain, excited to share the news. “Yes, my Captain we did. I am officially an unpaid intern for the Avengers, under the title of,” she smirked nefariously, “Black Widow’s _personal_ assistant. I come to the compound for weekends, and my dad already agreed to it.”

“Well isn’t that splendid,” grinned back Carol.

“Best part is, I have a good feeling that I’m gonna get paid quite well.”

“You best damn believe it,” said Nat as she slapped her precious ass.

“Smell…food,” groaned Wanda as she exited her room in a very Frankenstein manner. She had never spent herself as much as she did last night, and her body was letting her know. Her hair was messily sticking up, as if she had slept with her hand on a Van de Graaff generator, and one of her cheeks was deeply red, presumably from having been slept on. “Sore…everything sore,” she groaned.

At least one benefit of last night’s release seemed to be that the energy in her bones didn’t seem to be as…chaotic. As if letting out the entropic Witch inside had temporarily eased her dissonance.

Carol let out a hearty chuckle. “Don’t worry Cum Dumpster, you’ll get used to it eventually.”

Wanda gingerly made her way to the kitchen. “I guess I should go back out there and clean everything up huh?”

“Eeehhhhhh, that’s alright Dumpster, I think it’s time for the training room to get updated anyway,” responded her Queen, “don’t think that you aren’t gonna get punished for that though.”

“But… my Queen… my Captain was just as much a part of it as I was. Shouldn’t she get punished…”

“Oh, she will,” cut off Valkyrie in her raspy low voice, an impish grin on her face. She shot Wanda a look that told her that she was indeed telling the truth.

“Bagels are ready,” came MJ’s nonchalant voice. Carol shrieked and ran over to stuff one in her mouth.

“Ohhhh ma goooffd,” she said, mouth overstuffed with a jam covered bagel. Everyone stared at her, the shameful look on their faces ones she had gotten used to over the years. “Oh, come on, you know you guys want to do the same.”

The four other women looked at each other in silent discussion and smiled. Then they all followed Danvers, tearing into the pastries.

“Oh, fuck yes,” groaned Wanda, jelly sliding down the crook of her lip, her accent lightly coming out with her excited tone. She had almost all but killed said accent in her time training with Natasha, but it still made its way out here or there, especially when she got worked up about something.

“Make sure to also put her down as head chef of the compound,” added Val, crumbs peppering the table beneath her, bagel torn in half like one of the Mountain’s slain enemies.

Natasha’s soft, mouse-like face had a beaming smile on it. “ _Seriously_ , these are-” suddenly, the room fell pitch black.

Carol felt a soft prick in her neck, and before she could process what was happening, the world fell out from beneath her.

>>>>

When Carol awoke, her surroundings were still black as Nyx. She knew she couldn’t have been out for long; tranquilizers didn’t really work on her. She doubted whoever tranqued them could’ve moved them very far, and if there had been an intruder, the compound security system would’ve alerted them. All of this pointed to one likely conclusion. “Natasha where the fuck-”

“The last time I tried this,” interrupted the Widow, “the little Cum Dumpster almost burst out of her straitjacket. But after last night’s events, I think round two has a better chance of working out.”

Carol tried to sit up, but her neck and arms were held down by cold metal latches. “Come on Nat, you know these things-”

CRACK!

Carol felt tight, splicing leather smack across her stomach with a searing, slicing pain. “You bitch!” she growled through gritted teeth. The whip must’ve been specially designed if it could induce pain to Carol.

“One side is laced with vibranium ribbing,” explained Nat, seemingly reading her mind, “for the Asgardian royalty only, of course.”

To the Captain’s right, Valkyrie began to stir. “What the Hel. Where-?”

The ear-shattering snap of Nat’s whip cracking next to her ear cut off the King. “Welcome to the party your Highness,” cooed the disembodied redhead’s voice. She dragged the tip of the whip slowly across Val’s lusty, milk chocolate legs, before giving it a soft little snap.

“What are you getting at, Romanoff?” asked the King

“Getting at? Oh, quite the contrary Val, I’m just having some fun,” she cooed.

That was a lie. After Carol had obliterated her fiancée in front of all of them, then followed up by literally destroying the training room with Wanda, Natasha just wanted to make sure her whores remembered who was at the top of the food chain (or food web, if we’re being technical). But of course, she couldn’t say that outright, lest she want to inflate Carol’s growing dominance.

To her right, Valkyrie heard someone faintly shuffling around in the restraints, followed by a muted red glow.

“Ah ah ah Cum Dumpster, I think it would be wise of you not to do that.”

Nat’s voice oozed authority. It carried a gravitas to it, as if daring anybody to stand up and oppose her. It was a far cry from the tender, endearing tone she had adopted when they were simply hanging out. Her thick soled army boots clacked on the metal floor, as she moved across the room. “Shall we wake up the Slut,” she said, casually marching to the left of Danvers.

CRACK!

“Owwwwww,” howled MJ, sharp yet familiar pain searing across her shins. She had woken up in many different ways here at the compound, this did not top her list.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt,” asked her Queen as she kissed her forehead.

“Yes, my Queen.”

She felt a firm hand pat her bruised cheek.

“Good,” said her Queen plainly.

MJ felt the quick snap of the whip now flare across her hip. Like a giant knife quickly digging in then being ripped away. “HNGGgggggg,” she whimpered, “please my Queen.”

“Don’t beg Slut, it makes you look desperate.”

Nat turned from her whore and strutted around the large metal table. She made certain that they could all hear the heaviness of her boots striking the ground. “Listen here whores,” she spoke, her voice verbose like the leader of a Roman legion.

“I’m nobody’s whore,” sharply retorted Carol, who immediately felt the vibranium enhanced whip slice into her shoulder.

“Shut up, Danvers,” Natasha snarled like a wolf. “Right now, you are all of you my whores.”

Her response was silence. Even though none of them could see her, Natasha was radiating absolute dominant energy, the leader of a pack. MJ and Wanda had grown accustomed to her using her authoritative tone, but they had never heard this from her. The confidence and command that came from her voice was stunning and frightening all at once. The two of them were already dripping in anticipation.

In truth, they were right. Natasha had never tried to subjugate someone as abrasively dominant as Carol, even temporarily. She knew how impossible a task this would be. She told herself that she would have to step it up to a level that she had probably never even approached before. This was that level. “Now,” she continued, “the game is simple. There are two rules: don’t make a sound, and don’t try to escape. If you disobey these rules, someone else gets punished.”

Carol snorted crassly, as if saying _bitch please_.

CRACK!

Carol heard her lover grunt as Nat’s whip dug into her flesh. Carol began to light up with anger. She could deal with somebody hurting her, but nobody, nobody could hurt her Valkyrie and get away with it. “Natasha, I swear to god…”

CRACK!

This time a painful yelp came from her left side. Her faint glow lighting the room, she saw her Slut’s jaw clench taught as she gritted her teeth, body writhing in pain as the whip slithered away.

In a flash, Natasha shot her hand around Carol’s trachea and bent over to whisper in her ear. “Kill the light show slut,” she barked, her warm breath making Carol’s hair stand on end, “for now, I own you and your hot little fiancée.” She finished off with an aggressive kiss on Carol’s thin peach lips just to hammer home the fact that she was indeed, in control.

She pulled away with a loud _SMOOCH_ , making sure everyone could hear it.

“Now,” she announced, emphasizing her gravely undertones, “shall we play a game.”

MJ couldn’t see in the pitch black, but she knew her Queen must’ve had a wicked smile on her face. Strangely, it almost felt as if her senses were raised in the dark. She could hear the soft breathes of the three women to her right. The room was arctic cold. It was mid-winter in New York, yet MJ could still feel the cool air puffing from the aircon. The thick resonance of her Queen’s boots echoed around the room as she circled her prey.

“You know, I like how these boots sound, but I’m not a fan of you guys being able to hear where I am,” came her Queen’s regal voice, “added bonus, I get to use my feet.” A few seconds of silence passed, before a heavy thudding sound tumbled from out of the corner of the room, presumably said boots being tossed away. Not twenty seconds later, a soft vibrating noise came from another corner of the room, followed by her Queen’s chuckle. 

When her Queen next spoke, her voice was so near to MJ’s ear that she instinctively jerked her head away, only for it to catch in the metal collar around her neck.

“Who should I punish first?” probed her Queen, voice making her spine shiver. Her Queen smelled good, like an English garden. The warmth of her breath in polar contrast to the chilly climate of the room. “Don’t be afraid whore. Just tell me… who should I break first.”

As soon as the words entered MJ’s ears, she knew her answer. A tugging grin slowly crept across her face. As the weekends had went on, she had swiftly developed a friendly rivalry with this woman. She loved hearing this woman squeam and squeal and would enjoy doing so again this morning. 

“Cum Dumpster.”

She had never called Wanda by that name, but she liked the way it felt leaving her mouth. Just saying it made her pussy ache. Apparently, her Queen thought the same, because she gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she bounced her tight, fine body over to Wanda.

CRACK!

The sudden crashing of the whip on Wanda’s softly toned body rang out through the room. “FUCK!” she yelled out, only after realizing her mistake.

CRACK!

Another crack of the whip came down on Val’s arm as punishment for Wanda’s error. The King gritted her teeth as her jaw clenched, only emphasizing her glorious cheekbones. Despite the leather slapping her skin, she forcefully remained silent.

Staying quiet while being whipped isn’t an extremely difficult feat in itself, at least, not for the three trained women. What makes it tough is the not knowing, not knowing when or where you may get hit. Because of this you only have a split second in which you can silence your body’s natural reaction. So far, Natasha rather enjoyed this game.

“Ohhh, good job cunt,” Nat applauded, “at least someone here has got a little self-control.” She gave Val’s tight ass the type of pat that was usually reserved for dogs that behaved properly.

Still rather 50/50 about the situation, the switch inside of her not knowing which side she landed on, Val had to admit that Nat’s approval felt rather rewarding. And she did like the way the former Russian called her a cunt. She really, really liked it.

“Now, Cum Dumpster, try and follow your Kings lead.” The petite redhead reached out her arm, cut with muscle. She touched the Hitachi vibrator to Wanda’s clit, and flipped it on. Wanda, having had a precious couple of seconds to sense what was impending, nearly let out a shocked moan but was able to catch it in her throat.

The room filled with a sound like a beehive.

The feeling of the vibrator on Wanda’s clit was incredible. Her Queen held it barely on her pussy, teasing her with minimal vibrations, just enough to get her wet. Enough to get her insatiably horny despite knowing that her Queen would probably execute some sort of Tantalean punishment.

Her Queen slowly stroked it up and down her slender snatch, stopping to tease her hooded pink flesh every so often. Her legs were tingling in desperation, and her stomach pulled at her mind, begging for more. Her pussy ached for satisfaction that it could never get. The fact that she couldn’t make a sound made it exponentially worse. She wanted to beg her Queen for more, or moan in ecstasy, or whimper like a good whore. Anything, she just wanted a release.

“Come on you absolutely worthless slutty Cum Dumpster,” whispered her Queen in a soft but aggressive tone, “you know how much we all fucking love hearing you moan.

_My god, this woman’s gonna drive me fucking insane,_ thought Wanda. She didn’t think she could cum simply from someone’s voice, but her Queen might just be able to do it. Her sultry, naughty voice, her powerful tone and perfect wordplay. The master was back at work, and it was quite something to behold. At this point, she almost would prefer her to just stop rather than string her along.

Suddenly, Wanda felt a small bulge resting against her lips. Never one to disappoint, she swallowed it whole, eventually realizing it was her Queen’s big toe. She felt the textured skin rubbing against her warm tongue and cheek. It didn’t taste like much, but she sucked on it greedily like an infant does a pacifier. She tugged her head back and sucked, wanting her Queen’s entire foot in her mouth. She had never thought of herself as a foot fetish person, but damn if this wasn’t hot.

She felt her Queen’s taught leg rest across her body as she continued to work her sexy southern lips. The vibrator felt too damn good in her Queen’s hands. She worked it better than Wanda could herself, innately leading Wanda along, as if she knew what Wanda wanted before her own mind even did. She didn’t know why her Queen had gifted her with something to fill her mouth, but she was grateful for it.

Until she wasn’t. She got so caught up in sucking her Queen’s toe that she began to hum happily. Eventually, hums turned to satiating moans, which could only lead to one thing.

CRACK!

The subsequent flicker of light suggested the whip had just landed on her Captain’s lithe figure. She felt a pang of guilt, her Captain having suffered because she couldn’t stop simple pleasure induced moans. She was once again relegated to silence, only now coming to understand the sexual genius that was her Queen.

No longer having a release valve, her pussy quivered and quaked, pleading with her to offer an out that she simply couldn’t allow herself to give. With immense dread, she felt the slow peaking begin, not knowing what she would do if she had to restrain an orgasm.

Seemingly reading her mind, Natasha spoke up, “Someone’s getting desperate aren’t they. You wanna moan don’t you. Or beg your Queen to please you. Is that what you want?”

Wanda nodded her head as much as she could in the metal restraint.

“Well then moan for me. Whimper for your Queen. You know how much I love it when you mewl like a good pussy for me?”

She felt an uncontrollable tug deep within her stomach. It was something primal, a thirst that needed to be quenched. Hearing her Queen’s command made her blood tingle like the first snow of winter. She knew she shouldn’t, but she could hardly stop herself when she did. “UNGHHHHH fucking Jesus yes my Queen… make me cum,” she pleaded mewlingly.

CRACK!

The sound of the whip came from the far side of the room, where no doubt, the taught leather had just etched itself into the gentle body of MJ. The poor slut did her best to contain herself, but she wasn’t nearly as well trained as any of the other three women. She let out a soft, regretful yelp.

CRACK!

“You bitch!” growled Carol, as the whip slapped hard against her substantial chest for the second time in a few minutes.

Natasha again rushed over to Carol, her Dumpster whimpering as she lost her pacifier, and flew her firm grasp down onto Carol’s neck once more. She dug in hard, maneuvering her fingers on the Captain’s blood ways, exerting her control over her. She bent over and whispered, just loud enough so that both Carol and Val could hear her.

“I think you better shut that pretty fucking mouth up, unless you want me to hurt your little chocolate kiss here.”

Not one to back down, Carol turned to her and spit in her face.

Natasha rose to her full height. An amused smile washed over her face, though no one was able to admire it. “Oh, you’re going to make this very, very fun for me.”

She wiped the saliva off her face, cleaning off her night vision goggles as well, and smeared her hand over Val’s profile a la Django Unchained, covering the brunette in her lover’s spit.

Slowly, she made her way over to the opposite side of the table, where four fantastic pussies stared back at her. She reached out to touch the ivory lipped one that rested between lengthy legs. It was supple, and unnaturally warm. The bush that lay just above her slit was flawless. It had just the right amount of texture that Natasha could have her fun with it. The best part about all of this was that said cunt happened to be dripping, absolutely oozing, horniness that trickled onto Nat’s fingers. Natasha let out a true laugh, almost to the point that she doubled over.

“Oh my my my,” she snickered, “you’re trying to stand up to me, beating your chest like a proud gorilla. Yet here you are, pussy drenched, laying on my table, subconsciously begging to be punished.” She slurped the juices off her fingers loudly, just to make sure everyone knew the truth.

“Oh, this is too good. Too…fucking…good.” She sunk her fingers deep into Carol, who let out a surprised grunt. Natasha let out a laugh that would be befitting of an evil cartoon witch. One hand buried in the Captain, she punished Danvers’ lover with a simple flick of her wrist.

Carol hated that everyone knew how out of control she was. At the end of the day, she still was a consummate dom. She hated being restrained and commanded by Natasha, and it seemed to go against everything she had ever done. But she would be lying if she said what was happening now wasn’t incredible.

Hearing the whip lash on the other woman and their struggled mewling to stay quiet was awakening animalistic cravings in her. Even the feel of the whip on her own skin, a sharp pain that cut through the burning pleasure, heightened the experience in such a masochistic way. And god, she hated that she loved it, but Natasha’s voice. Oh god her voice. The poise, the authority, the mastery. Carol’s fluids started dripping as soon as Nat’s hand had wrapped around her neck for the first time. She could never outwardly yield to Natasha, but on the inside, she turned herself over to the woman’s nimble fingers as they roughly plunged in and out of her damp muff.

As seconds turned to minutes passed, Carol’s hips started to find their rhythm with Nat’s fingers, bucking slightly forward as the redhead crashed her fingers inside. Over the years, Carol had gotten accustomed to having literal energy coursing through her veins, but what Natasha was doing with her fingers felt way better than that. Each thrust shooting impossibly pleasurable electricity through her nerves. 

She felt her body begin to betray her mind, her sensitivity growing with each pump. She fought to contain her voice, not wanting to incur a whipping on anyone else, but it was so hard. She had to do something with the glee. Desperate, she pulled her head up into the vibranium collar around her tall neck, choking her, restricting her voice box.

Nat looked up, overwhelmed with joy by the sight before her. She had her, Carol Danvers, choking herself in a last-ditch attempt to remain silent. She wanted everyone to know what she had accomplished.

Suddenly, mercilessly, the magnificent redhead yanked her fingers out of her. “Ah-ah-ah, can’t be having too much fun now.” Carol had nothing for her in response, but Nat could read the disappointment in her face. This was perfect. The ultimate _fuck you I’m the most powerful badass in the universe_ was at the mercy of her fingers. She was on a power trip. And she didn’t wanna stop.

So she didn’t. She slipped her fingers just barely free of Carol’s sex, noting the juices that clung to her finger. “Just kidding,” she spoke to Danvers, loud enough that all could hear, “I’ll give you what you want, let you finish, _if_ you say the magic word.”

“Never,” gnarled back Danvers, desperate to maintain her reputation, “I’ll nev- unghhhhhhh,” she groaned as Natasha reacquainted her fingers with her entrance. 

“I can feel how close you are. Your walls so damn tight around my fingers, gripping me as I pull out. Fuck your soaking. I know you want it, just say it, one little word.”

“Nooouhhhhhh…Nev….Nev…unghhhhhhhh fuuuu…” again her body betrayed her, her collective muscles tensing, bracing for the flood. She didn’t want to, but her body was about to release one way or another, and she feared what Nat would do if she came without saying it. So say it she did.

“Please,” she eked.

“Good whore,” congratulated Natasha, sinking her fingers knuckles deep into Carol while launching her mouth onto her clit.

Carol’s orgasm exploded out of her. The entire table was at her mercy as her legs shook around Nat’s pretty face. She hated it, despised it, but it felt so fucking good. Somehow her restraint and desire to not cum only made the orgasm more intense, her urges completely overcoming her willpower. She came and came and came, feeling her fluid rush onto Nat’s fingers, fingers which were quickly replaced by a mouth that guzzled down her cum. She heard Nat swallow her fluid down her gullet and that only made her cum more. How had she lost control, she didn’t know, she didn’t really care. Her pussy felt too good.

“uuuuuuUUNHHHHHGHHHH FUUUUCK!” her cry rose, trying to restrain her roar but unable to. Luckily, it seemed Nat was too amused to punish this outburst.

Finally, thankfully, her cummies subsided, and she was able to relax. She liquefied into the table; her body worn out. She couldn’t see their faces, but she knew what the others were thinking. Natasha had just bested her openly, in front of all of them. She vowed to get her back.

Her belly full of Carol’s cum, juices still dripping from her chin, Natasha marched back over to MJ, dragging her fingers all the way from the bottom of her foot, up her lean calves, onto her endless thigs, and finally arriving at her sweet pink. “Whose next slut?” she whispered in her ear.

“Me!” she panted eagerly as only she could. Hearing her Captain cum against her will got her hornier than she thought she could be. She needed her Queen.

“Mmmmmmmm, greedy little whore. Well…hold on a sec.”

After a few moments, MJ heard the soft squeaking of wheels coming from a corner of the room. A sound that was vaguely familiar, yet she couldn’t quite place it.

“I think you’re gonna enjoy our old friend here,” spoke her Queen.

Just as the realization dawned on her, she felt the pressure build against on her pussy lips. Her back arched in ecstasy as the machine slowly worked the dildo into her. She flung her neck headlong into the dog collar to make certain she wouldn’t make any sounds.

Her slender toes rocked back and forth, extending and curling as the dildo slowly pumped itself in and out of her. The lazy, tender rhythm was driving MJ mad. She had been suffering through the exquisite foreplay for so long, she just wanted to get worked. She wanted to plead to her Queen, which she knew is exactly what she wanted.

Nat was so glad she was able to see MJ’s youthful caramel face contort in pleasure. Her eyes widened, emphasizing her ensnaring, speckled brown eyes. Her mouth contorted like a fish out of water, drool slowly dripping out. The muscles in her shoulders rippled with soft waves as she arched up and down. Natasha could see how hard she was struggling to stay silent: her neck turning red as the dog collar choked her. Watching her little Slut squirm as she struggled made Natasha’s pussy quiver.

“Don’t you just wanna moan for your Queen,” she whispered in her slut’s ear, “what’s the worst that can happen?” She smiled her devilish smile.

MJ’s deep mahogany brown eyes pouted like a sad puppy. Cruelly, Natasha picked up the vibrator she had used on Wanda and touched it to MJ’s clit. By the time the leggy brown-skinned student realized what was happening, it was too late. Nat flipped the device on.

“UNGH… FUUUUUUUUCK,” came MJ’s deep, throaty moan. The combination of the vibrant tingling on her outer lips with the pressure building deep inside her sent her over the top. She had been holding it in so long, she couldn’t help unleashing a guttural moan.

CRACK!

The whip clapped loudly against Wanda’s supple, velvety skin. She wanted to yell out, the searing pain roaring throughout her body. She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth, barely remaining silent. Despite the harsh discomfort of the whip, her pussy still fluttered at the sound of MJ getting fucked by the dildo. Or maybe the whip actually made it feel better. She wasn’t all that sure. It didn’t matter though, whatever the truth was it felt fucking good. A soft sloshing sound began to travel across the room, emanating from MJ’s thighs. 

Wanda desperately wanted to feel her Queen masterfully manipulate the vibrator on _her_ pussy. She wanted to feel the slick dildo grind in and out of _her_ , but she couldn’t even call out. _Goddam my Queen works me so fucking good_ , she thought.

Val shared the same feeling. Unlike her tall blonde lover, she was much more willing to give herself over to Nat’s control. The sound of the mewling slut currently being railed by the dildo was driving her mad. Hearing her release that animalistic groan excited her body in a primal way. Not to mention she was already spiraling after hearing Natasha masterfully work her lover into submission, to literally have her beg for her orgasm. Val had almost cum when she heard Carol mewl out that “please.” It took all her will to stay quiet. She was beginning to understand how Natasha Romanoff, without any special abilities, was one of the most powerful people on the planet.

Nat watched as the veins in her slut’s neck strained in ecstasy. They bulged out, highlighting just how long and sexy her chocolate neck was. She could sense the raw desperation peaking inside of her. “Alright slut. I think that’s enough.”

The look that MJ gave her almost convinced her to let the whore finish. If she did though, well… she wouldn’t be the Black Widow. She had only allowed Carol to cum because she knew what hearing her cum would do to the other women. Reinforce the hierarchy. But for everyone else, they wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Patience, Slut,” she exclaimed as she wheeled away the pumping dildo. “Well, I guess that leaves one last person.”

She walked over to the King of Asgard. Her petite caramel body chained at her wrists with the dog collar securing her neck. Her body looked incredible: muscles erratically flexing in desperate anticipation. The look on her face told Nat everything she needed to know. This King wanted to get fucked, and she wanted it hard.

“Oh Val. A King really shouldn’t beg,” declared the Widow to the entire room.

Val didn’t realize that she had been pouting, but she didn’t much care. She was tired of listening to the others get pleasured and she wanted some for herself.

Val let out a deep huff, her body tingling with excitement as she felt Natasha’s firm, strong legs interlock with her own. The redhead lowered her cunt just enough so that their pussies just only touched. But it was enough to send her mind reeling. “Thank you,” she exhaled, surprising even herself.

CRACK!

Val heard the whip crack against her lover’s nearly impenetrable skin. Usually she would be fuming at someone who struck her Queen, but right now she was too horny to concentrate on that.

Nat gently bucked her hips forward, barely grinding her pussy up against the Asgardian’s. A soft moan barely slipped free from Val’s throat. Nat giggled. “Aww, you were doing so well Val,” she chuckled as she lashed the whip against the Cum Dumpster.

As Nat continued to breadcrumb her along, Val jerked her hips towards the Widow, trying to rub her babymaker against the redhead’s.

“Patience your Highness,” goaded the master manipulator, “you’ll get it soon enough.” She loved how desperate Val was. Having a literal King beneath her, thirsting for a satisfaction that only she could provide. She was reminded of her mission to Qatar. _What a fun time that was_ , she reminisced. But this time, she wanted something different. She hadn’t seen Val in her kingly form, at least, not yet. Whereas she had aimed to force Carol into submission, she wanted to see the dom in Val. She was gonna get it out. 

The feeling of soft ebony folds against her own drew her back into the moment. She glanced down and saw the big, begging eyes of Valkyrie. “Such a weak King” she chided, as she lowered herself fully onto the Asgardian.

Nat’s words annoyed Val, but said feeling was quickly forgotten when tender heat tucked itself against her twat. Val dug her fingers into the metal table beneath her. _Fina-fucking-lly_ , she thought as Natasha’s gentle pussy unleashed shockwaves on her increasingly sensitive body. The former Russian was thrusting her hips in short, quick strokes. Enough for Val to feel the pleasure, but not enough to truly savor it. Val quickly grew impatient of the teasing. It had been gods know how long, and she was the last one to get a taste of the original Avenger. She was tired of waiting for her to come around. She needed satisfaction. “FUCK me already!” she growled angrily, her voice echoing with command.

“There’s the King,” Nat answered in a tone that said _I’ve been waiting a long fucking time for this_ , as she raked the whip to the end of the table, striking MJ’s flat stomach. “Took you long enough.”

“ _Took you long enough,”_ Val clarified. Apparently, this had been her goal all along. Val now understood her lover’s anger, not appreciating Nat’s manipulation towards herself. She unleashed a deep, guttural, animalistic growl. One that would’ve even scared off wolves. Her eyes changed. No longer big and pouty, they sharpened, with an intense fire burning in her pupils. “You want to see a King!” she shouted angrily.

Val knew she couldn’t break her bonds; the straps were made of Vibranium. But the table she lay on was something much more pliable, at least, for her. Val threw her right arm down, denting the metal table below her, and allowing just enough room to slip her hand free. Before even the Black Widow could react, she shot her hand up, choking the manipulative redhead. “You wanna see a fucking KING!” she repeated loudly. 

Surprisingly, Natasha squeaked out a laugh. “Glad… you could… finally make it,” she eked out. Nat wasn’t sure how far she could push the similar physiqued woman, but she was determined to find out. Especially since she reminded her so much of herself. Master fighter trained into a league of women warriors. Supreme badasses that act like they give zero fucks but truly do care. And of course, tragic backstory that both would rather run away from rather than confront. “What, since Danvers was here you figured you had to be an obedient little sub the whole trip,” she continued to tease.

Val broke free of her other strap, and easily tore the metal collar around her neck free from the table. With her free hand, she grabbed the night vision goggles that Nat wore and crushed them like an egg. She flipped their positions, slamming Nat onto the table, leaving her straddling the petite redheaded stunner. She ripped the whip from Natasha’s strong but soft hands. She tossed it across the room, the hilt embedding in the wall with a THUD. Blood roared through her ears. Her craving for cumming was gone, now she was gonna do to Nat what Nat had done to Carol. She was gonna wield the ex-Russian like a dragonfang.

“Uh oh. Did I make someone mad?” Nat chided in a sarcastic schoolgirl voice; her barely visible devilish smile clearly amused by Val’s display.

“Shut up you bitch,” Val ordered, annoyed by the terrans incessant teasing. 

“Ooooh, name calling. That’s a big step up for you.”

Val slapped her hard across her face, harder than she had meant to. Although she didn’t really care. “I said…SHUT UP.”

“That the best you got? I thought you were supposed to be strong or something.”

Val growled angrily, clenching down harder on Nat’s slender neck. She dug her shin into Nat’s thigh, thoroughly pinning her to the table, though the former SHIELD agent seemed to have no intent on escaping. Val’s breath was ragged, anger sparking within her. She knew what Nat was doing, but she couldn’t stop the rancor from growing inside. “Watch yourself Romanoff, you’re playing with fire here,” she warned.

“Hah. Typical Asgardian, all bark and no bite.” Nat later realized that while Val could take a lot of shit, you would do best not to insult her people.

The stout, athletic woman roared and slammed her fist down next to Nat’s face, punching a hole clean through the table. Her eyes ablaze with intensity, anger surged through her. She lifted her hand back out of the hole and forced two fingers into Natasha’s mouth. The room filled with the sound of Natasha sloppily gagging on Val’s forceful digits.

“Is this what you fucking wanted!” shouted Valkyrie, her fingers slamming the back of Natasha’s throat.

Nat spit out the saliva that was pooling in her mouth, hoping some would land on Val’s face. The fingers yanked out of her mouth and smacked her roughly across her face. A trail of saliva ran from her ear all the way to her mouth. Her other cheek was already sore from Val’s impressive power, but she wanted to see just how far Val would go. She wouldn’t realize until later that not only had she lost control of Valkyrie; she had lost control of herself.

“You hit like a fucking pussy. Maybe that’s why all those Valkyries got killed.”

Val stopped what she was doing. Her body turned deathly still. The slightest mention of that fateful day sent her into a post traumatic shock. Shock which quickly led to rage. Val unleashed a frightful roar, and she cocked her fist above her head.

Carol, who had slipped free of her bonds, had been watching this entire magnificent scene take place. But when she heard Nat mention the Valkyries, her eyes widened in horror. She knew Val, and she knew that over the past few years she rarely ever lost control. But her history was still a touchy subject at best, especially the Valkyries. It had taken Carol a year before Val would even open up to her about her past, double that time for the Valkyries.

Carol sensed what was about to happen. She illuminated herself, and thus the room. She shot off the table and tackled her lover, whose fist was a foot away from Natasha’s face. They both tumbled onto the freezing floor below.

As soon as the words had tumbled from Nat’s mouth, she knew she had gone too far. _Why are you such an idiot_ , she thought to herself. This happened to her more often than she would like to admit. Getting lost in her own mind games to the point that it hurts those around her. She had gotten so caught up in trying to rile up Val, she hadn’t even thought about _what_ she was saying.

Nat saw the flash of light streak across her and then collapse to the ground. Carol quickly turned back and shot her a look of anger and fear, which clearly meant _get the hell out of here you moron_. Nat jumped off the table and ran to her room dejectedly, more upset with herself than anyone. 

Meanwhile, Carol attempted to calm her lover. Val’s breath was heavy, and her body was tense, ready to attack. She had a look in her eyes like she wanted to find someone just to fight them. A look that scared Carol. “Val, baby, just breath ok… listen to my voice.”

She stopped to take a steadying breath herself.

“It’s alright Val. Just breath…cool down, ok baby.” She wrapped one arm around Val’s shoulder, her other hand going to her heart. “Easy now Val… it’s ok, you’re alright… I’m right here with you.

Eventually, Val’s breath shallowed, picking up a more purposeful tempo. The crazed look in her eyes faded away. Carol wrapped herself around her brown skinned lover in an easing embrace. She moved her hand from her heart to her hair, gently stroking through the kinks, other hand soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

Once she was sure Val had cooled off, she stood up. “Just stay here, ok,” she spoke tenderly. She strode out the door and towards Nat’s room. As she was leaving, she released Wanda and MJ and mouthed to them _, watch her._

Carol marched towards Nat’s room. Although she had just calmed her fiancée down, anger bubbled up inside of her. Passionate anger. She swung the door open, tearing it off its hinges. Nat sat at the side of her bed, head in her hands.

“Natasha Romanoff what the FUCK is wrong with you?” She yelled under her breath, careful that Val wouldn’t hear. “What could possibly have made you think that it was ok to bring up Val’s past like that. You know how she is. I mean for fucks sake Nat… if I hadn’t stopped her, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Nat looked up, her eyes bloodshot red from sobbing. She looked up at Carol and opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was another wave of tears. She buried her head in her hands again. “I’m so sorry,” she wailed meekly over and over again. Carol could barely hear her words over her sobbing.

Not many people could match Val in the tragic history category, but Nat was definitely one of them. Carol knew how hard she struggled to convince herself that she was truly a righteous person. A difficult task for anyone, let alone someone with Nat’s previous track record. Despite everything she had already done for the world, she still felt compelled to do more, because this was her opportunity to be better. So things like this, moments where she had wronged someone, they were tough for her to deal with.

Natasha clearly wasn’t in a state of mind to have a discussion. The fit blonde tussled her hands through her hair, taking another steadying breath. This sucked. It really fucking sucked. _Time to be an adult,_ thought Danvers.

She sat down next to the teary-eyed redhead and wrapped an arm around her shuddering shoulders.

“I’m so sorry,” Nat broke down again at the touch of the blonde, “sometimes I just get so caught up in it and I forget. I didn’t mean to hurt her…I-I really didn’t… I just wanted to see how far she would go and… Oh god I’m so sorry.”

Carol reassuringly stroked her back. “Hey calm… calm down. Just take it easy Nat.”

“Take it easy! If someone said _that_ to me, they probably wouldn’t be alive.”

“Come on Nat, it’s…. just cool down alright.”

She was still shaking, her breath still labored, but she at least had stopped crying. 

“Now… this was a lot more than any of us expected for the morning, so I think it’d be best if we all just get some rest for now and then come back tonight and hash it all out. Sound good?”

“Y-yeah… I guess so.”

“Good,” Carol replied, softly pressing her lips to Nat’s forehead, “it’s gonna be alright. Get some rest Romanoff.”

“Yeah, ok… I’ll… see you tonight.”

“Alright.” She planted a loving kiss on Nat’s forehead, placing a hand on top of her head reassuringly, then left the room. When she came back to her lover, Wanda and MJ were sat next to her. MJ was stroking her shoulders and Wanda was gently caressing her quads.

Carol extended her hand. “Come on Val, let’s go to the room.” The two whores helped her up and handed her off to her lover. She held her slender but toned shoulders as they slowly made their way back to their room. As they passed through the doorway, Carol turned back around and met Wanda’s eyes. She motioned over to Nat’s room, then shut the door behind her. The two lovers fell asleep quickly, simply enjoying each other’s presence and embrace. 

Meanwhile, MJ and Wanda made their way to their Queen’s room. “That was… intense,” offered the taller of the two.

“Yeah…” replied Wanda, her stare far off into the distance. Both of them were still shell-shocked by what they had just seen. They both understood how their Queen enjoyed pushing people, but they had never seen her like this. To the point that she pushed their King to lose control of herself and nearly kill her. It was…a lot.

MJ recognized Wanda’s thousand-yard stare from her past. “I’ll always be here for you… you know that, right?” she assured.

Wanda broke her gaze and smiled softly at MJ, her dimples cutely poking out. “ _We’ll_ always be here for each other.”

The two entered their Queen’s room, finding her laying down in the fetal position in the middle of her bed. Only the great celestial bodies in the distance offered any illumination. She didn’t offer any reaction to their presence, but they could tell she was still awake. MJ slipped onto the bed in front of her Queen so that her forehead pressed against hers. She lifted her hand, easily stroking her Queen’s side, feeling the curves and ridges on the skin beneath her fingers.

Wanda lay down behind her, one arm tucking beneath her, wrapping cozily around her stomach. The other lovingly rubbed her Queen’s outer thigh, rhythmically sliding up and down. She whispered into her ear, “It’s ok. We still love you, nothing can change that” and then kissed her neck over and over. She ebraced her Queen's body tightly as it warmed her womb. One by one, all three women fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Feelings...so deep in my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11!!! Hope you guys enjoy. A lot more feels in this chapter, than usual, which makes sense given what Nat did. Also so much foreshadowing/easter eggs/previews for works in the future. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also Rick and Morty is finally back!!!!!!!

Natasha awoke later that day thankful to be embraced by her whores. For all the degrading and punishment, she put them through, she truly did love them. Being with them like this filled Nat with a sense of fulfillment and belonging that she had rarely ever felt in her life. Knowing that even after she had royally fucked up, they still came to be by her side. _THIS…this is what family is about_ , she thought as she stealthily slipped out of bed.

She stood in her doorway, pondering her next move. She did not want to go out there and have to face Val. But she knew she had too. Like she said, this was family, and a family always comes back together, no matter what. 

As she stepped out of her room, orange hued golden sunlight flooded the hallway, temporarily filling her with warmth. The rays cascaded through the windows and reflected off the floor, ceiling, and walls creating a beautiful natural kaleidoscope. Nat stopped and enjoyed the entrancing luminosity capturing her imagination. She stared in wonder at the natural hue of the setting sun, the way that it woke up her skin when it landed on her. She took a moment to bask in the beauty, stepping towards the window to gaze upon the forest just past the compound. The growing, baby trees lining the interim, lush green sprouting denser as her eyes traveled back. As she doted on the beauty outside her window, she realized she was just stalling. _Shit_ , she thought _, I have to._

And so, she readied herself and marched to the training room, where the sound of rubber dummies being torn apart filled the compound. Reluctantly, she stepped through the seared black, gaping archway that used to hold doors.

If she hadn’t been so tense about the situation, she probably would’ve dropped to the floor and started masturbating. In front of her, Val wore a yellow sports bra that was laced in the back. She complemented it with green yoga pants, her toned midriff gleaming tantalizingly. The bright, vibrant colors perfectly accentuated her incredible mocha skin. She had obviously been training for a while, probably to ease her mind. Natasha could relate. Her kinky raven black hair was tied up in a messy bun. A little bit of that uneasy fire danced around in her eyes, making Nat hesitant about this moment. Her impeccable arms glistened in dripping sweat, her cut muscles only being emphasized. She turned around to see Nat semi-gawking at her. She gave her a look, then returned her attention back to the dummy, which she throttled, sending it careening across the room helplessly.

_Well shit_ , thought Nat, _here goes nothing._

“Hey Val,” she started quietly, unusual for the normally confident redhead “look I-I know nothing I say can excuse what I did, but I just… I wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that, I just wanted to see how far I could push you. And in doing so… I pushed myself past the line. Like I said, that’s not an excuse for what I said to you, the hurt that I brought back onto you…but I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I really didn’t mean to hurt you, and I’m super, super sorry. Uhmmm…you don’t have to say anything back, I just…I needed you to know that.”

As Nat finished, Val continued pelting a new dummy, never even acknowledging her apology. Nat waited awkwardly for a few seconds, then realized that Val wasn’t ready to open up yet (which was fine). She nodded understandingly, simply hoping the Asgardian would take her words to heart. “If you want, when you’re done, we can make some lunch… maybe something with the bagels we didn’t finish…if you wanna…” she trailed off awkwardly. She spun on her heels and headed back through the large entrance.

“I love you too,” echoed Val’s voice from behind her.

Nat turned to see her smiling that warmthful, earnest smile. The type of smile that could go unnoticed from across the room, yet the moment you see it, you feel whole inside, like nothing in the world can cause you anymore worry. This wasn’t over, they still had to address a lot more, but Nat was glad to know that they would be going into it with love and respect for one another.

>>>>

Wanda woke up later that day gingerly, missing the warmth on her stomach that she had fallen asleep with. She groggily scanned the room, eyes finally resting upon the sleeping beauty that lay in front of her. MJ, as she sometimes tended to do, was snoring like a truck. She was laying on her side, her messy hair sprawled all about, and a dribble of drool trickling down the side of her lip. Wanda would not have preferred her to look any other way.

She skimmed her fingers across her lithe body, feeling the shape of her bones, simply enjoying the fact that she was there, beneath her fingertips. She stared at the exquisite brunette, remembering how all of this had started. The two of them, sneaking around one night, indulging in fantasies. She snorted inwardly.

If a few weeks ago you had told her that from that fateful night would come many more nights of five women having crazy, incredible sex, she would’ve laughed in your face. But nevertheless, here she was, in a compound, with the four most impeccable women she could think of, absolutely getting her brains fucked out of her.

She decided to revisit those old nights, just the two of them, being young, wild, and free.

As was now customary inside the compound, MJ was naked, meaning Wanda didn’t have to worry about waking her while taking her clothes off. Instead, she got right to work. She began by passionately peppering her neck and shoulder with soft kisses. The elastic feels of her skin on her lips triggered a rush of good memories, not to mention oxytocin.

She couldn’t stop herself as she lifted up the sheets with her powers, allowing her to continue kissing any and every inch of exposed skin, lips happily mapping out her body. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _why is she so fucking perfect._

She worked her way from top to bottom, working down from her forehead in between her thick eyebrows to the tip of her triangular nose. She continued down, planting a long kiss on her sleeping lips, enjoying the soft rush of air that came slipping free from her lungs. She continued along her impossibly long neck She was desperate to suck as hard as she could and mark up the biracial beauty, but she restrained herself, knowing that would wake her. She kept working down, past MJ’s pronounced collar bone and down her slender frame, lips eventually arriving between her perky tits. Gently, she planted a tender kiss on each nipple, enjoying the accompanying mild shudder from MJ. She stayed there for longer than she had planned, enjoying her time with her hardening pebbles. She eventually moved on, skimming over her flat stomach, admiring her slender figure that tucked in softly just before her waist. She held for a while on her bony hips, bouncing back and forth between left and right. After a couple minutes, she continued downward, the intoxicating smell of her sex reaching Wanda’s nose. She inhaled deeply, rich aroma bewitching her mind. She kept working down, taking her enviable time as she trailed down her seemingly infinite legs. Each kiss filled her with a happiness that she hadn’t felt in years. A happiness that she hadn’t felt since…

She chose to ignore the butterflies that were dancing in her gut.

She eventually reached MJ’s feet, kissing over the top of them until she reached her toes. She sucked on her big toe as she had done to her Queen last night, except this was significantly gentler. She worked her way onto each toe, finishing each one off with a kiss. She finally pulled herself back up and held her lips against MJ’s.

She slid her hand between MJ’s tucked, lengthy thighs and found the warm slit that hid between. Wanda couldn’t explain it, but there was something about touching her body. The feeling of her being connected to her fingers was so… freeing.

Deftly, so as not to awake her, she crawled her digits up her inner thigh. Each time a finger touched skin, she sent her dynamic powers jolting through her muscles, MJ’s leg flexing and relaxing in response.

The tall whore must’ve been having quite a good dream, because she was already oozing juices when Wanda arrived at her final destination.

“Mmmmm. Wonder what you’re thinking of,” she said aloud. She could’ve delved into MJ’s mind with her powers to literally see what she was thinking of, but she had made a promise to herself. She would never allow someone to go snooping into her own brain, so she didn’t do it to others. Instead, she gently flicked the spider-slut’s clit, which made MJ’s entire body tense up and shiver. “Oooooh, you like that, don’t you? God you’re such a little slut.”

Wanda leisurely rubbed the outer lips of MJ’s vagina, slowly circling her way inward. MJ kept tensing and relaxing under her satisfying touch. Every so often she let slip a particularly heavy exhale. Watching the sleeping slut twitch and jerk with unconscious pleasure made Wanda drip with horniness.

She slid her free hand down to her own pussy and began rubbing both pussies in rhythm. She twirled leisurely circles on their tender lips, in no rush to make either of them cum. She hummed contentedly as the two of them drew in the same pleasures, basking in the sense of connection she felt as the whirs of their breath harmonized. She fixed her eyes directly onto MJ’s pretty face, watching it contort in slow-moving ecstasy.

She slowly moved along; dipping her fingers inside both pussies. MJ’s upper body tensed for a moment before relaxing into the Sokovian’s touch. With her middle and ring finger consumed by the pink flesh, she rubbed the base of her hand back and forth, so that her palm lightly massaged MJ’s clit. The model-type brunette let out a long moan as she began to stir.

The Sokovian pulled her fingers free from her own wet pussy and pushed them up against MJ’s pursed lips. She used her powers to tenderly open up MJ’s warm mouth, placing her coated fingers onto her tongue, knowing that MJ would appreciate the taste.

“Mmmmmmmm, why can’t I wake up like this all the time,” came MJ’s croaky voice as she suckled on Wanda’s appetizing digits. “You’re so damn yummy Wanda.”

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Wanda said, genuine happiness tinging her voice, “I’m sure if you wanted to wake up like this again, we could arrange that.”

MJ let out a gentle satisfied hum as she gazed upon Wanda’s fantastical face. She felt the beauty’s fingers inside of her, rubbing her slowly, aimlessly. Wanda wasn’t necessarily fingering her… more so just enjoying being in one another’s presence. Seizing the glorious moment of them being alone together.

“It seems like so long ago, doesn’t it?” spoke MJ, reminded of a time that was in fact, not so long ago.

“I know. I can’t believe how much it’s changed.”

“Well, some things are still the same.” MJ flashed her pearly whites and gave Wanda a lazy, tender kiss.

“That’ll never get old,” said Wanda, as they pulled in again, pecking each other repeatedly.

“No. I don’t think it ever will.”

Wanda giggled, and despite having heard it so many times, MJ still felt her body fill with warmth at the sound. Every time she heard her laugh it felt like she was hearing it for the first time. “Wanda, you really are incredible.”

“I know,” Wanda replied teasingly. She usually wouldn’t take so easily to such a compliment, but something about MJ. She just felt like with MJ, they had passed that point of sincere compliments, as if they already understood how much they…liked each other.

“Ugh. Shut up.”

“If you insist,” said Wanda, and she shut her lips together.

“God you’re so annoying.”

“You want me to leave, I can leave.”

“You’re so annoying Maximoff, you know that right,” MJ said just shaking her head before planting another easy-going kiss. “Can we just stay like this until the day’s over””

“Why not? Just stay here until you have to head back tomorrow afternoon.”

“That’d be nice…hell why not stay past that?”

“Cause…you have school,” Wanda stated unsurely, hesitant about the seemingly serious tone with which MJ suggested that.

“Ugh. I’m trying not to remind myself.”

“At least it’s a short week, it’s only 4 nights until you’re back here.”

“Four long nights...” she sighed, “Ohhh, I’ve been watching our Queen, and I think she might have someone else coming in for next weekend.”

“I wonder who it is? I can’t wait for them to see all this. Have them join in on the fun”

“I know right. In the meantime though...” offered MJ, not shy about her suggestive tone, raising an eyebrow as if her intentions weren’t already crystal clear.

“Mmmmmm yes indeed,” agreed Wanda as she straddled herself on top of MJ, clenching her thighs around the slender beauty. “I think it’s time for me to have a little fun.”

“Oh, for _you_ to have some fun. Well I’m sorry, but I think I’m the one that’s gonna be having fun,” quipped back MJ, grabbing Wanda’s hips taughtly and spinning her over so that she now lay on top.

“You’re so feisty with me. I love it. But you forget,” Wanda let her powers flow out of her, she lifted MJ helplessly skyward, eventually pinning her up against the ceiling, “I’m the one with powers.” Wanda floated herself up and sat upside down from the roof on her knees, centering herself over MJ’s pretty face. She willed her powers to keep her blood even so she wouldn’t pass out from hanging like this for too long.

“Now, do what you do best, and eat.”

MJ had been exponentially turned on as Wanda lifted her up. It was a rather simple face riding position but being up on the ceiling made it all that much more arousing. She looked past Wanda’s trimmed bush, making out the unkempt sheets below them. She felt the ceiling pressing up againt her back and ass. A surge of arousal flowed through her, and she obliged Wanda’s order.

She sent her tongue into action, flicking Wanda’s perky clit while she rubbed her lower lip against the center of Wanda’s intoxicating pussy. It radiated warmth. Not the type that makes you feel all fuzzy inside, but the type that gets you ready to absolutely lose your shit. It was inebriating, like a siren calling MJ in and snatching her in its alluring grasp. And good god the taste of it. Wanda tasted like pure, unbridled power. There was no savoring it, or controlling it, you simply had to let it consume you. And consume MJ did, letting her taste buds become awash with the flavor of her favorite treat. She adored the feeling of Wanda’s body below her yet still pressing her up into the ceiling. The pressure of her buxom frame kneading into her tongue as she tenderized Wanda’s snatch. Wanda had released her arms from the grip of her powers, and MJ sent them down to her glorious cheeks. She grabbed two handfuls and led Wanda’s crotch on a ride along her face.

“Ohhhhhhh fuuuuck yessss MJ,” came the Sokovian’s satisfied keening, “ohhhhhh shit how does that….unghhhhhhh…how does that tongue feel so fucking incredible?”

“Cause it knows you so well…it knows what you fucking want,” grunted back MJ, pulling away for a second.

“So give it to me,” panted Wanda, “give me everything MJ. I want all of you!”

_God I’ve missed this,_ thought MJ, as she enjoyed the interplay between the two subs. Her tongue swiveled and pivoted around Wanda’s fleshy clit while her lips sucked vivaciously. She gobbled her up, letting her sweet wine trickle down her waiting throat. Her hands stayed hooked in Wanda’s fleshy globes, firmly gripping velvety handfuls, pulling her divine twat deeper into her. Her ears sung at the sound of her approving moans. She couldn’t get enough of her.

Wanda peered up to the ceiling, watching as the top of MJ’s milk chocolate forehead adorably creased in concentration, the sounds of her devouring her slit beginning to fall upon Wanda’s ears. Her long brownish-black locks were fanned out across the ceiling. Wanda grabbed a handful and gripped them taughtly, letting MJ know just how good her tongue felt.

MJ barely even noticed as the roots of her hair tugged on her scalp, the subtle discomfort blending in with the indulgence of swallowing helping after helping of Wanda. She slid her mouth down, bringing in a finger to rub listlessly rub Wanda’s clit while her tongue peaked into her entrance.

“Ohhhhhhhhh shit yes baby, tongue fuck me like that... unghhhhhhh… that tongue is fucking divine,” groaned Wanda, feeling MJ’s muscle just begin its invasion of her sex.

MJ groaned arousedly, the shower of compliments edging her along. She decided to skip over the fact that Wanda had just called her “baby.” She chalked it up to the insane pleasure mucking up her brain.

She plunged her tongue in deeper, Wanda’s powerful essence coating her taste buds. She twisted it back and forth, flattening it wide, working all around her insides. Despite how well she knew Wanda’s spots, she still stayed keenly aware as to how Wanda reacted to what she did. Her observant brain remembered not only where she liked, but how hard, and what pace. She knew that for tongue fucking, Wanda usually preferred a slow start leading up to a speedy finish. So she did just that, faintly thrusting her tongue in and out, placing more emphasis on broad stimulus.

“Yeeesssssssss,” mewled Wanda, “that’s it. Nice and slow….unnghhhhh…you know me so good.”

MJ smiled into her sex, “Mhhmmmmmmm,” she purred, undoubtedly sending scintillating vibrations through Wanda. She continued to eat her Sokovian, getting off on the whimpers and moan that tumbled from her mouth.

As she continued to gobble her babymaker, she felt Wanda’s ass tightening in her hand, the Witch pressing herself harder and harder onto her sleek face. She felt bony shins dig into her armpits, Wanda’s body begging her to finish her off.

Being her usual teasing self, she decided to switch it up on the Sokovian. She pulled her tongue out of her deliriously delicious snatch and held it tongue wide, tucking it against her chin and using her neck to brush tempting strokes against the outer folds of Wanda’s sex. She also relieved her clit rubbing finger of its duties and crawled her digits around Wanda’s hips until her spindly fingers were curled around Wanda’s round rump. She slithered her thumb between the crack, rubbing it slowly up and down. She held there for a minute, feeling Wanda’s tense body slowly relax, coming down from her high. As soon as she felt Wanda’s ass cheeks release, she pressed her thumb lightly against her rosebud.

“Ohhh…” Wanda said, seemingly aroused and surprised.

“Ok?” asked MJ, though it came out muffled by the tasty pussy smothering her face.

“mhmmmm,” replied Wanda, more than happy to have a finger stimulating her ass. She was more so surprised that MJ offered. As far as she knew, this would be her first time playing with someone’s butt.

MJ pressed lightly, feeling the puckering hole slowly spread until it her finger finally popped in, a mostly pleasured groan expelling from Wanda’s lungs.

She pumped in and out slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Wanda’s most private hole. She had never done this before, so her only baseline came from the small sample size of anal penetration she had felt. She felt the immaculate woman beneath her quiver, keening as her opposable digit cautiously thrust in and out of her. She peaked out from her perch between thighs, attempting to assess how she was doing. Wanda’s arched head and soft breaths made her happy, as did the gentle grinding of Wanda’s crotch on her face.

As a few more minutes passed, she wondered if she could begin to pick up her intensity. She felt she could, as the first time she had taken something up her sphincter it had only taken a few minutes for her body to adjust. Just as she was about to do so, Wanda’s breathy voice spoke up.

“You can do more,” she huffed as she hung like a bat below her, “another finger is fine, and a little faster.”

“You sure?” she asked, again her voice being distorted by Wanda’s crotch.

“You remember the dildo don’t you,” reminded Wanda. MJ’s mind flashed back to when their Queen had tied them up and fucked their assholes with a machine, as well as when their Queen had done it herself with a strap-on. She remembered how much easier it had seemed for Wanda, how pleasured her cries were. And so, she obliged.

She slipped her thumb out and substituted it for her index and middle finger. She felt as the significantly lengthier digits thrust deeper into Wanda’s pooper, A stuttered, joyous groan escaping Wanda’s lips. She picked up her pace, pulling her fingers out until just the fingernails were hugged by the puckered hole, only to bury them knuckles deep back into Wanda. She kept at it, keeping her wrist loose so as not to feel robotic.

Now having two fingers, she used the newfound leverage to slightly push her sphincter apart, Wanda’s body tensing in response and breath shuddering cutely. She continued to pump, her fingers just barely separated, stretching Wanda’s hole ever wider. Despite this being her first time, she was quickly becoming enamored with it. The tight, fleshy feel of an anal passage clenching her fingers. The naughty, titillating moans. Best of all was the taboo feel of taking command of a person’s most private hole. Unconsciously, her pace began to slowly pick up. Apparently it still wasn’t wuick enough for Wanda though.

“Oooooooh MJ…I know what your fucking doing… just let my cum…work that tongue harder in my fucking pussy and make me cream all over your fucking face,” she pleaded, clearly having been perfectly edged by the switch to anal play.

MJ remembered her words from seemingly long ago. “I’ll best you,” she had said. It was time for a little payback.

“Beg,” said MJ plainly.

“What?” came Wanda’s voice in a shrill, confused tone.

She pulled away from the powerfully savory pussy. “I told you… I’d be the one having fun. Now beg.” MJ usually wouldn’t act like this. She was a subservient submissive through and through, except with Wanda. With Wanda a little bit of the power bottom tended to come out. Mostly because with the Sokovian, she felt like they were closer to partners. She’d never ask her Queen or Captain to beg, mostly because of their sexually awesome dominance, but also because she felt like either might also slap her into next week if she did such a thing. But with Wanda, there was a little more room to play.

“If you wanna cum, you better beg. Now.”

Wanda went silent, weighing her options. There was no way she could force MJ to finish her off, not unless she dove into her mind, something MJ knew she wouldn’t dare do. And finishing herself off would be much less satisfying. So that left one option.

Not wanting to cede what little control she had over MJ, Wanda was dumbfounded. She was too far along, her desires too close to being satiated to not be properly finished off. So, despite her hesitance, she begged.

“Pleaseeeeeee…please MJ…unghhhh fuck…bury that perfect fucking…ohhhhh… tongue so deep inside my warm sticky cunt…shit yesssss…finger fuck my asshole….oooooweeiii spread it wider…finger it nice and fucking deep…..Jesus yess….unghhhhh pleaseeee slurp my sticky cum up…oh PLEASEEEEE MJ just make me cum,” she begged absolutely mewlingly.

MJ’s mind devolved rapidly as Wanda’s pleads landed on her waiting ears. She hadn’t planned for this to play out like it had, but she was quite pleased with what she had made of her happy predicament. So, thoroughly satisfied with Wanda’s beseeching, she furiously began to piston her tongue into Wanda, making quick work of her tender hole. She sharpened her tongue, thrusting it like a bullet into her partner’s rapidly moistening cunt. More and more of her juice slipped down her esophagus, making its way merrily along to her stomach.

She followed the same pace with her fingers, pulsing them rapidly into Wanda’s lightly gaping asshole, quickly pulling them out to scoop some of her pussy cream for lube and roughly reinserting them. She pulled them apart, feeling Wanda’s sphincter give as she neared the mountaintop. Her thighs quivered tellingly, knocking softly on MJ’s head. 

“MJ…ooooooohh MJ…cum soon…unghhhhh…so fucking close…MJ….MJ…MJ!!!” She roared out her name as she came. MJ was welcomingly drowned in a sea of succulent creamy cum that seeped from her pussy. She swallowed then swallowed again, eventually being forced to lap up everything she couldn’t hold in her mouth, desperate for entire essence before it trickled down Wanda’s exquisitely curvaceous body.

Wanda collapsed upward around her emblazing snatch, her abs squeezing out every last drop of cum. Not only was the feeling beyond description, but simply knowing that she had cum from MJ’s first ever ass fingering heightened her experience, emotions combining with the raw sexual pleasure. Her nerves were rapidly conquered by the euphoric feelings extending from both of her stuffed pleasure holes.

MJ kept lapping her pussy up, only pausing every so often to swallow her cream. Her pistoning tongue and fingers kept her going, her orgasm seeming to dip only to be reignited. She wailed and howled and keened and shuddered for what seemed like hours, until she finally slowed, her body drooping downward.

MJ peaked out from beneath Wanda, the entrancing Sokovian looking up/down at her. She stared into her emerald eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, the only communication the panting of each other’s breath and the dancing of their eyes. Then they smiled, having come to a silent agreement, and Wanda shifted her body, resting stomach to stomach below/above MJ but pressing them both into the ceiling with her powers. Their lips mashed together, each of them craving, thirsting for the other. Wanda slithered her nimble fingers down MJ’s admirable physique, working to MJ’s cunt.

Despite their impassioned making out, the two women didn’t close their eyes. Opting instead to ravish in each other’s window to their souls. Unmoving verdant eyes met earthy ones; two calms within the storm of the passion. As they stared, they shared the memories of the past few weeks, memories that both knew would last a lifetime.

Wanda couldn’t help but feel another rush of emotion as she looked into MJ’s orbs. She didn’t know what the emotion was. Or rather she did, but she didn’t know what it meant for them. It was the same emotion she felt with… with him. That chaotic four-letter word.

Wanda’s dangerous train of thought was interrupted when MJ dropped her hand next to Wanda’s, guiding it into her biracial pussy, exhaling cutely as she did. With her other hand, she reached around and pulled Wanda deeper into herself. Overcome with passion, MJ dug her nails into her back, causing her to unleash a gratified growl as pain enhanced the indulgence.

The Witch looked down to the raven-haired woman beneath her, a rekindled sexual fire in her earthen eyes. “I hope you’re ready,” she warned.

“Bitch, I was born ready.”

That _I’m up to no good smile_ spread across Wanda’s face. Her fingers still buried deep in MJ, she let free of her powers. More than she had ever given to the mahogany skinned slut. She felt it emanate from her deepest pit and focused it out through her fingers, willing it across MJ’s entire body. She unleashed it upon the younger girl, inundating her cunt with it, allowing it to flood her nerves with stimulus. She felt it flowing through MJ’s blood and in her bones, ensnaring every cell as it radiated from her pussy. Her powers working her not only physically but also mentally, unleashing itself upon deepest desires of her soul.

“HOLY…” MJ’s arms tensed as she dug her nails into the ceiling. It turns out she was NOT ready for this.

“WANDA…unghhhhhh fucking fuck…WANDA… good unghhhhh… good FUCKING lord WANDAAAAA!!”

This was energy like she had never felt before. That taste of pure power that Wanda’s pussy had, this is what it felt like. Like an unstoppable force inhibiting every cell in her body. She felt nuclear, and she didn’t want it to ever stop. “Jesus FUCK WANDA!” Her eyes shut as her back arched, the outline of her ribs pushing up against her stomach. Her spindly leg’s flexed and her toes turned into crescent moons. Her entire body looked spectacular as seemingly every muscle tensed in anticipation. “OOOOOOH SHIT WANDAAAAA,” the desperation in her voice was rapidly growing.

“Holy fuck… I’m gonna cum already…OH shit I’ve never cum so fucking fast… unghhhh holy shit I’m gonna fucking cum… Unggghhhh fuck shit…I’m gonna cum so hard from you powers… from your perfect fingers…ohhh thank you Wanda… I’m gonna cum so motherfucking hard for you…fucking thank y-,” and on that she gave in. Her body exploded in pleasure as it was overcome by the potent energy. It felt like a million suns were exploding inside of her. She felt weightless yet heavy at the same time. It easily the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had, something which constantly seemed to be happening the longer she was at the compound, though this would be tough to top.

Wanda watched as her powers completely overflowed MJ’s senses. The long-limbed slut was twitching and shuddering about on the ceiling, glowing in that amazing ethereal red. MJ’s eyes snapped open, and Wanda saw quite possibly the sexiest sight she had ever seen. MJ’s irises were glowing deep blood red, the same way that Wanda’s did. They only grew darker and darker as MJ rode along her orgasm, Wanda releasing more power upon seeing the fantastical sight.

“OH GOD yes MJ don’t stop,” urged Wanda, wishing she could take a snapshot of this moment.

MJ obliged, continuing to writhe on the ceiling, eyes still shining like Rudolph’s nose. Her shoulders became taught, only emphasizing how perfectly sexy they were. Her mouth was wide open, seemingly quivering in ecstasy, not a coherent word coming out.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the light show finally died and MJ lay still on the bed, panting like she had just run a marathon. Sweat trickled from her forehead down to her nose, splashing onto Wanda’s face before dripping down onto the pearly white bedsheets beneath them.

Wanda stared in delight, a mix of shock, horniness, and self-satisfaction filling her. As a superhero she saw a lot of things. But that right there, that topped the list. She spent a few moments admiring the sweat drenched slut, basking in her exhausted beauty. “Wow” was all that finally escaped her lips.

“Jesus. That was fucking hot,” came a voice from the doorway. Wanda whipped her head around, seeing her exquisite blonde Captain standing in the doorway. “Thanks for the show whores.” Carol flashed them a smile and walked off towards her room.

Wanda looked back at her favorite partner in crime.

“Fuuuuuuck,” was all MJ could manage.

>>>>

As Nat wiped clean her crumb filled plate, she heard light footsteps make their way towards her. She could tell from the soft footfalls and the quick tempo of steps who it was. She unloaded the plate into the dishwasher, already thinking about the many possibilities of how this conversation might proceed. As she pulled up, she met Valkyrie’s chocolate brown eyes. “Hey Val,” she started, again her tone unusually tender, “like I said-”

“It’s alright,” cutoff the Asgardian. “Look, I’m not gonna pretend like what you said wasn’t wrong, cause it was. Really wrong. And if you do it again, I will beat the shit out of you. But…at the same time, I shouldn’t have reacted like I did. I mean, nobody should have that reaction about something that happened…gods, I can’t even remember how many years ago that was.”

“Yeah but Val, what you went through that day…that loss, on that scale…that’s more than anybody, anywhere should ever have to face.”

“That’s true Nat…but I-” she looked Natasha in her galvanic blue eyes, staring into someone who in many ways was like a mirror, yet at the same time was someone she knew so little about “ _we…_ we can’t keep allowing what happened in our past to control what we make of our future. It’s hard, but at some point, we have to cope, to move on, to free ourselves from the shackles of our own history.”

As Val spoke, Nat only stared back at her, a mix of emotions clouding her mind. At first, a rush of anger. Mad that Val had accused her of being a slave to her past. But after the initial gut punch, she became understanding. Val was right, about both of them. Their past had haunted them, reigned over them for far longer than it should have, and it was time to end that poisonous way of thinking. Then came happiness. Happy that she found someone who could not just sympathize, but also empathize with her. Someone who knew what she had gone through, was going through. And lastly, a glimmer of hope.

“Well,” said Nat, giving a nod towards the King while stepping herself up onto the marble counter, “I know that this journey isn’t gonna be easy, and while this isn’t a recommendable method of coping, I don’t think one day will hurt.” She stood tall, reaching up for the highest cabinet. She knocked on it four times, the light wooden door flinging open mechanically. Natasha unveiled a tall, clear bottle decorated with red Russian letters. She held it up by the neck, scanning appreciatively. “This, this is the good stuff. My favorite… straight from the motherland.”

She looked down at Val, a very large approving grin on her face. “I like where your head is at Romanoff,” came her voice from below. She handed the bottle of Vodka down to Valkyrie, the plastic skittering of the cap quickly following. Nat quickly worked her way down from the countertop, pulling out two glasses for them and tossing in some ice. She turned to Val, immediately noticing the clear lack of liquid in the bottle.

“Val what’d you do with-”

She was cut off by a three second burp that clearly defined what Val had done with the vodka.

“I see why Carol likes you so much,” chuckled Nat, climbing back up and retrieving five more bottles. It was gonna be a fun afternoon.

>>>

As Wanda and MJ turned into the kitchen, they could hear their Queen and King speaking rather raucously. The two were seated next to each other, their bodies unusually hunched ove. Val’s arm was wrapped drapingly over Nat’s shoulder, both of them leaning forward onto the table, using it for support. Her Queen turned over to see them, an overly happy smile beaming across her face. A familiar yet unforgivably pungent smell seared MJ’s nostrils as soon as she entered the dining area.

“My whores,” squealed her Queen, voice unnaturally easy and loose, “did you two have a nice rest.”

“Yes, my Queen,” replied MJ, noticing how her King’s body gently swayed side to side, a permanent goofy smile plastered across her face, “are… are you drunk my Queen?”

“Hey!” shouted Val sloppily, “don’t take that tone with your Queen young woman, we’ve had a lorning…a lorning…a long… morning,” she finally got out, seemingly pleased with herself for doing so.

“I-I’m sorry,” hesitantly apologized MJ, “I just…I’m surprised that you two would get so tipsy?”

“Wh-wh-what is this?” mumbled Val, quickly following with an unexpectedly loud burp, “an interrogation or something. Just cause you two aren’t old enough to drink you try and shame us for it?”

“Actually, I’m old enough to drink,” cut in Wanda, “have been for a while.”

“Ooooooh look at this one,” Nat snorted goofily, turning to Val, “thinks she’s all grown and shit.” She turned back to the Sokovian, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “Yeah well, I’m ninety-ish and Val,” she furrowed her brows at Val, bemused look on her face, “I don’t know how fucking old she is but she’s up there in the hundreds or something like that. So why don’t you two pay your elders a little respect.”

“YEAH!” added Val for emphasis, following up with another bubbly burp.

“Uhmmmm…ok… we’re sorry my Queen, my King” apologized Wanda.

“Good,” said Nat, satisfied. She turned to Val again, her body beginning to lean awkwardly. “This fucking generation…so disrespect-” her petite, buxom body slid off the seat and crashed onto the floor, a small heap of sexy two-tone haired unconscious Romanoff.

Val looked down at her fallen comrade, then up to the two younger women. “Well shit,” she exclaimed, before spewing her guts onto the floor next to Natasha.

“Ughhh Jesus Christ,” groaned MJ in disgust, holding her hand to her mouth and spinning away. Not only did the sight of the acidic light brown liquid exploding from Val’s mouth want to make MJ puke, so did the horrible memories it brought back.

Wanda simply averted her eyes, trying not to listen as Val continued to upchuck the alcohol she had just put down. Wanda wasn’t totally sure, on account of her being completely grossed out, but it seemed as though her King finished after four heaves. Once the awful “HUUUUHHJHJJGGGHH,” grunts ended, she begrudgingly turned back to the two.

Her King was hunched over, semi-conscious, recovering from the disgusting display she had just put on. Meanwhile Nat still lay unmoving on the floor, body splayed in every direction. Wanda extended an arm and picked up the two in a ball of her powers. Her King seemed to mumble something in retaliation, but eventually just hunched backwards onto the ball, wiping the excess vomit from her chin. As they were airlifted, Wanda noticed a bit of puke dripping from the blonde ends of Nat’s hair. _Fucking nasty_ , she thought.

The duo walked over to the Captain’s room, carrying their King and Queen behind them. MJ knocked on the slightly ajar door, “My Captain?” she asked, pushing said door open. The blonde was standing by her desk, a hologram with a bunch of different planets spread out across the wall. She seemed to be in deep focus, not noticing at first when she knocked. MJ also noted the scarily large cream-colored dildo and small puddle of fluid that lay on the corner of her bed. “My Captain?” she asked again, this time the Tesseract-enhanced beauty turning to face them.

“Yes, my whores?”

“Uhmmmmm, our King…” MJ began as Wanda brought the petite caramel kiss into the room.

“Ohh,” said their Captain, her face contorting into one of repugnance as she saw her puke stained lover. “I saw them drinking… thought it would be best to not interrupt. Guess I’m paying the price now,” she exhaled, easily taking her fiancée into her arms and heading off towards the bathroom. “Thank you, my whores,” she hollered back as the aquatic pitter-patter sound began.

Wanda and MJ headed over to their Queen’s room. They stepped into the bathroom, turning on the gorgeous floor to ceiling walk-in rainfall shower. The bathrooms in everyone’s rooms were done in the same modern design, smooth brown tiles on the floor and up the walls leading to a mirrored ceiling. It was quite a contrast from the spartan feel that Nat liked to uphold in her bedroom.

They stripped their Queen of her clothes, tossing the nasty things into the corner of the shower. Steam began to creep up the glass walls, and Wanda carried her Queen under the warm water. The dynamic crimson glow combed through her long, damp hair, washing out the light brown chunks that had begun to dry.

“Huhgh,” gagged MJ, watching a particularly large lump fall to the floor, carrying a rather unappetizing sound with it, “fucking nasty.” She turned away from the shower permanently.

Wanda, unfortunately more desensitized to such visuals, continued to wash off her Queen’s hair and body until she was puke free. She pulled her out of the shower, were MJ toweled her of. Her red and blonde hair looked rather adorable wet, the long locks clinging to her neck and back. Wanda noticed the extra time MJ spent drying off her ample tits and fat ass, thinking how she would’ve done the same. Once she seemed thoroughly clean, Wanda carried her over to her bed and unceremoniously dropped her into the mattress, letting her Queen sleep.

>>>

Later that night, Danvers, MJ and Wanda all met in the kitchen for dinner.

“How’s our King doing?” asked MJ, spotting the exquisite blonde mulling at the table.

“She’s fine, just resting off her hang over. Nat?”

“Same,” replied Wanda.

Their Captain pointed over to the sink where a bevy of bottles lined the counter, “they wiped out six bottles of vodka, three bottles of tequila, and two bottles of…ugghhhhh,” she shuttered, “…jaeger. Nat’ll probably be out ‘til the end of the weekend.”

Her Captain said it as a joke, but MJ would be sorely disappointed if that actually happened. “Well, I got nothing ready and my bagels are in the fridge…everybody alright with breakfast for dinner.”

Carol and Wanda nodded enthusiastically, both having barely eaten since after they had been tied up. “You know I’m always down for food,” added Danvers.

“Cool, let me heat ‘em up.” MJ strutted over to the fridge, her Captain grabbing her waist as she passed by.

“Alternatively, the snack in front of me also looks quite delicious,” hummed the powerful Captain.

“As a chef, I’m always happy to provide sustenance. Whatever form that comes in is up to you my Captain.”

“Mmmmmm” contemplated her Captain, her stomach rumbling right after, “tempting indeed, but it seems as though my more natural needs must be satisfied first. Run along now Slut,” spoke her Queen, releasing her and giving a rather firm smack on the ass, making her yelp as she scuttled away.

As MJ made her way to the fridge, Wanda sat down next to her Captain. “While she preps dinner,” Wanda spread her legs wide, revealing her alluring slit, “may I offer an appetizer?” Her Captain looked hungrily to the apex of her thighs, literally licking her lips.

“Won’t hurt,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. Wanda squealed slightly as her Captain snatched her ample thighs and lifted her up onto the table. Her strong, ivory hands spread her legs ravenously and dug in greedily. Wanda shot her own hands down to the table to balance herself, caught off guard by how vigorously her Captain had started. “Ooooooh fuck…you know I came just earlier right?”

“I’m counting on it,” came her Captain’s eager voice between her thighs, “ooooh mama… your pussy tastes so fucking yummy… I swear to god, your cunt is fucking delicious…mmmmmmm… goddam I love swallowing your drippings, so fucking sweet…umphhhh I can taste your power… your flavor’s so motherfucking rich.”

Wanda’s mind quickly devolved as her Captain unleashed a wave of dirty talk on her while shhe thirstily munched her carpet. Her skilled tongue moved quickly and forcefully, like a battering ram, making the most of the short amount of time they had. She took long, swift licks, starting at the bottom and working her way up to the clit, flicking lightly on the sensitive hood for a few seconds. Wanda’s pussy was quickly overwhelmed by the sensory overload, her body giving out as she collapsed onto her back. “Jesus…unghhhhhh…so hungry my Captain…”

Said Captain replied by grabbing her plentiful ass and yanking it towards her greedy mouth.

Meanwhile, MJ could only watch, listen, and rub, as her Captain ate out her partner like a madman. She fingered herself even more madly, the soppy sounds of her palm slapping her crotch radiating clearly about the dining area. She was all too aware of how close the timer on the toaster was to being finished, and she was horny as hell, having only gotten one orgasm today (even if it had been her most powerful). She felt her legs beginning to give, so she hopped up onto the countertop, the cool marble pressing against her bare ass. She pumped furiously, as if willing herself to her cummies. She focused on the overwhelmed moans of Wanda, or the satisfied hums and unholy slurps that came from her Captain.

She worked, harder and harder, sending her free hand up to her neck and chocking herself mildly. Her breath caught, but her experience was heightened, pleasure beginning to tingle throughout her body. She focused on the sounds, like a dog lapping at a water bowl, the jolting breaths of Wanda telling MJ how close she was. She focused her eyes, watching desperately as Carol’s cropped blonde hair bounced softly between Wanda’s creamy thighs, Wanda’s own fiery hair bobbing rapidly as she began to quiver. MJ began to feel that sensitivity, that intuition. She flipped her head backwards, her eyes shutting in ecstasy.

DING! Warm bagels popped out the toaster.

MJ came, a gentle wave of cum dripping onto her fingers. She shuddered lightly, this one far from being a powerful orgasm. But an orgasm nonetheless, and at the very least she felt that animalistic desire in the pit of her stomach quelled. She snatched the bagels, not bothering to wipe her fingers, knowing the two would enjoy the added flavor.

As she brought forth the platter, she saw Wanda laying on her back, eyes closed, an explanatory puddle dripping onto the floor from between her legs. Meanwhile her Captain lay seated between said spread legs, exhaling heavily. The illicitly hot blonde wiped the area around her mouth before popping her fingers in, sucking on them like fleshy lollipops. “MMMMMMM, your cum tastes even better,” she happily moaned. She seized the platter from MJ and let the cum drip from the table onto the bagels.

MJ smiled, loving how much of a freak her Captain was. “I think that’s good,” she spoke up, once a decent amount of Wanda’s fluids had trickled onto the now sordid assortment of bagels.

“If you tasted what I just did, you’d wanna marinate your bagel in this juice,” said the Captain, placing the platter in the center of the table. MJ chuckled inwardly as the sultry blonde grabbed a pastry, slathered it in jam, then dipped it in the remnants of the puddle. 

“What was that you were working on my Captain?” asked Wanda, stepping down from the tabletop and sitting beside MJ.

“Ohhh…that was just my uhhh…just laying out some ideas for the new Valkyries. Trying to sort out what the logistics of it all would be, big headache and whatnot.”

“You need some help?” offered her Cum Dumpster.

“I’ll be alright…it’s just…” she trailed off.

“Just what?” coaxed the skinny brunette after a prolonged pause.

“No it’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing,” added the Dumpster, “so just open up. It’s ok.”

As it were, Carol did not feel like opening up right now, but her playthings seemed intent on not allowing her to close herself off. Something she was underlyingly grateful for. “Well, to be honest, I’m just a little scared. I mean, it’s a great idea, and it would be quite helpful to all those planets, but… what if it doesn’t work out. I-I’m about to become their Queen, and then I’m just gonna initiate this massive project right away. It’s …what if I fail? What if some of them die on my watch? Would the Asgardians ever take me back…would Val?” She tucked her chin into her chest, clearly not wanting to think about that last part.

Those last two words were spoken with such anxiety, such vulnerability, such uncertainty that MJ questioned whether that was still her Captain before her. She thought about what she had seen of the two. The jovial playfulness, the long endearing silences, the stolen caresses and kisses, the absolute thrashings.

The love.

She didn’t think any single event could rift what they shared. But relationships are different when both partners are under a microscope. As leaders of a people, even one as small in populous as the Asgardians, they’re every move would be scrutinized. Every success mildly applauded and every failure magnified. MJ thought about whether she could live under circumstances like that. She didn’t know.

“My Captain,” spoke up Wanda, her voice seemingly more mature than the one she usually spoke with, “remind me, what is it that I always say to myself?”

The to-be Queen smiled knowingly. “I can’t control their fear, only my own.”

“You know what it sounds like to me?” continued Wanda.

“My fear is controlling me,” responded her Captain, echoing her words from nights past. She shot her a look that said _touché._

“My Captain, don’t think about what might happen if you fail, instead…envision what will happen if you succeed. Think of the planets that will be better off, think of all the people you’ll be protecting, helping. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you can’t let fear of mistakes hold you back from doing what you believe is right.”

She leaned over the table and gave the blonde a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “And in regards to you and my King. Your guys’ love is literally palpable anytime you two are in a room together. I mean… it seems crazy to me to think that you two would ever even have trouble. I honestly hope that someday in the future, I find someone who looks at me the way you two look at each other.” As she said that last part, Wanda saw MJ’s eyes flicker over to her before quickly darting away, only noticing because she too did the same. 

Carol sat still, a bagel pressed to her unmoving lips as she mulled her Dumpster’s words of encouragement. she laughed at herself for making the typical human move, providing good advice to someone else, only to forget about it when it applies to you. Despite this, she found it rather comforting to know that her playthings truly cared for her. Just as she did for them. “Thank you…Slut, Cum Dumpster…thank you guys.” She gave each of them an approving kiss on the forehead, holding it tenderly, wanting to express her gratitude for their acceptance of herself.

She sat back down, stuffing a questionably large piece of bagel in her mouth, enjoying the Dumspter-y aftertaste. They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and enjoying the homemade pastries.

As they wound down, MJ brought the dirty dishes to the sink, too lazy to clean them now so instead leaving them for tomorrow morning. As she came back to the table her Captain arose, tall, full body on display. “Sleep well my whores, I believe your Queen and I have plans for tomorrow.”

The two subs grinned at each other giddily before skipping off to their room, Carol watching a trim and fluffy ass bounce off towards the hallway.


	12. Clash of the Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! a.k.a an excuse for the author to pit Alpha Carol against Alpha Nat because let's be real, we've all thought about it at least once. 
> 
> Last chapter was heavy on the feels, but this one...not so much. You know what they say: perfectly balanced yada yada yada...
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!!!

When Wanda and MJ emerged from their room the next morning, contentious tones were spilling over from Carol and Val’s room. The two tiptoed towards the room, nudging the slightly ajar door so that they could peak their heads in.

“I told you before, I wanted the whip,” complained their Captain in a hushed yet annoyed voice.

“And I told you, I get the whip and you get the vibrator,” retorted their Queen.

“For what?! My fingers are better than any fucking vibrator,” answered the tall, fit blonde. She gave her fingers a flicker to emphasize her point.

“Too bad you’re a one trick pony,” muttered their Queen under her breath.

“EXCUSE me,” growled their Captain, moving closer to their Queen. “You know what. How come you always get to be the dom?”

“I don’t _get to be_ the dom. I AM the dom,” answered their Queen, pushing their Captain back towards the wall.

_Fuck,_ thought MJ, _that woman has some balls._

Their Captain’s eyes started to glow. This wasn’t the benevolent, aroused glow that they had grown accustomed to. This was deeper, more intense, more annoyed.

Valkyrie was forced to step in before the either of the two women did something they would regret. Her fiancée was radiating heat, but Natasha didn’t yield a centimeter.

“Alright you two, why don’t we just cool it for a second. Maybe instead of getting into a shouting match, we should _decide_ who gets to be the dom,” came Val’s calming voice, the past few years of leading her people having taught her a great deal about mediation.

“And how exactly would we do that?”

“A fuck-off,” proposed Danvers, “me and you, right here, right now, first one to cum loses.”

“That’s not exactly what I had-” started Val, before being cut off.

“Deal,” answered Natasha quickly, clearly confident in her abilities, as she should be. 

They both shoved Valkyrie aside and stood toe to toe at the foot of the bed, staring unnervingly into each other’s eyes like boxers at a weigh-in. They’re eyes danced perceptively, Carol’s chocolate brown looking into Nat’s voltaic blue, daring each other to make the first move. 

Natasha jerked her right hand down towards Carol’s pussy, but the galactic warrior deflected it back towards her shoulder, her immense power spinning her around. Nat continued her spin on her toes, using the momentum to deliver a quick backwards right elbow to Carol’s solar plexus, followed by a left-handed palm strike to her face. Striking Carol felt like punching a vibranium wall, Nat’s bones shuddering with each delivery. The Captain barely recoiled, but growled, clearly upset.

Carol charged, delivering a right-handed shot towards the master assassin’s liver. Natasha dodged it, spinning away from the punch and into Carol, giving her another elbow, this time to the face. Carol stuttered backwards, surprised by the former Russian’s quickness and reverence. Natasha finished with a Chuck Norris-esque roundhouse kick, that caught Carol directly in the chin. The Captain turned away as she recoiled, instinctively checking her nose for blood, even though she knew there wouldn’t be any.

MJ stepped into the room to stop the fight, she hated seeing her Queen and Captain quarrel. Before she could intervene however, her King extended her muscular arm, blocking her path. “They need this,” she whispered to MJ.

Being a King, Val knew the importance of having a structured pecking order. For these five, the only confusion of where everyone stood came at the top of the totem pole. Val knew this was going to go down one of two ways. Either Nat and Carol could share the role of dom, something which she had hoped to attempt through compromise, though even before then she highly doubted it would happen due to both women’s ultimate sexual alpha complex. Or, the route they seemed to be barreling towards, the two alphas would have to battle it out until one was forced to become a beta.

Val looked at Carol who glared up at Natasha, more annoyed than anything. “Enough of this shit,” she grumbled and flew into Nat, wrapping her arms around her hips. The two slammed hard into the wall, creating a Natasha-sized indent.

“Fair match. No powers,” Nat strained, struggling against Captain Marvel’s formidable force. Her grip felt like steel around her midsection. She was a virtuoso of a fighter, but she wasn’t an idiot. Not many people in the universe could take Carol one on one with her powers, herself included.

“I don’t take orders from you,” snorted Danvers, tossing Nat onto the bed like a ragdoll. The redhead was caught off guard by just how strong Carol was. Yes, even though she had ridden on the Hulk’s back, at least with the green guy she expected it, she knew what was coming. With Carol, it seemingly came out of nowhere. One second she was staring at someone that looks no different than herself, and the next said woman is tossing her around like a paper plate. 

Carol flew over to the bed, dropping onto Nat like an anchor. She wrapped her hand around Nat’s strong neck, slowly rubbing over her blood ways, just as she had done to her. “Game over slut,” she whispered in her ear. She planted a fierce kiss onto Nat’s lips, jamming her tongue into her mouth and moving it around maniacally. She was not trying to make it feel good. No, this was about settling a score. “Cum Dumpster,” she spoke, now addressing Wanda, “put a ton of energy around her hands.”

Wanda stared in shock. The last thing she wanted was to become a part of this situation. To be forced to decide between her two doms. “But, C-Captain,” she faltered.

“DO IT,” Carol barked.

Wanda did as she was ordered, letting the energy materialize around her Queen’s hands. 

“Edith activate Protocol: Salem Hunt.”

The familiar metal gloves materialized out of the wall, strapping onto Nat’s hands and restraining her to the bedposts.

“Clever girl,” mused Nat.

Carol grinned, releasing her grip on Natasha’s seductive hips. She took a step back, pleased with her work. “Now, all I have to do is make you cum.”

“Good luck with that,” spit back Natasha.

Carol put her hand against Nat’s bare pussy. She sent a particularly powerful flicker through her fingers, to which Nat jumped back in response. “I wouldn’t be so confident,” she grinned.

Carol pushed her fingers deeper, thrusting them shallowly into Nat’s core. She could see Nat’s neck tense and her jaw stiffen subtly as she stifled a moan.

She looked into Nat’s deep, soulful blue-green eyes. “Come on now Natasha. Don’t make this so hard on yourself. Give in, let go. Let me hear that sexy ass voice moan.”

“Is that how worried you are Danvers. Haven’t even started yet and you’re already asking me to give up.”

“Oh, I am worried. But not for myself.”

Nat stared back at her; her eyes unrelenting. She spit in her face.

Carol recoiled, wiping the spit off her profile and smiled. She remembered what Natasha told her. “Oh, you’re going to make this very, very fun for me.” She took her gloopy hand and wiped it across Natasha’s face, smearing her warm saliva all over her. 

Carol knew how hard it would be to make Natasha give in even a little bit, just producing an unfettered moan or whimper would be tough. What more to make her cum. The woman probably had more anti-interrogation techniques trained into her than you could count. If any piece of her reputation was true, which Carol deemed to be correct judging from the past few days, getting this woman to cum without her own accord could take hours of her best work. But she was up for the challenge, no matter how long it took. It was just only approaching midday, and they didn’t have to leave until 3:30pm. This was more than simply making her cum. It was more than just simply being the dom for the next weekend. This was about settling a score, about proving to the other four that she alone should be at the top of the totem pole. Even if this session interfered with the plans they had concocted, she was sure that she was about to give the three observers a good show.

She crawled up the bed, giving her irises a mean golden flash, letting Natasha know that she wasn’t gonna hold back. She pulled herself up as close as she could to the shell of Nat’s ear, whispering in a breathy tone. “I don’t really care what you do. The longer you resist, the more fun I get to have, and the harder your gonna cum. I’ve got the hours, hel I’ll take a day if that’s how long it takes. You’re my number one priority Romanoff… and I will make you cum your slutty whorish brain out. You’re gonna scream so fucking loud my Skrull friends are gonna hear you begging for me, calling my name.”

Carol crawled her hands down to Nat’s big, perfect tits. She grabbed two handfuls, indulging herself in how entrancing they felt in her hands. Soft and cushiony, like two marshmallows in her grasp. She flicked her nipples lightly, noticing how they began to harden under her touch. She didn’t even care to look at the former Russian, knowing a little titty play would be far from enough to even spur a reaction. She trickled her hands down to her tight womb, which always looked so damn fine in that catsuit. She rubbed her tone stomach softly, tracing the outline of her abs, allowing the trace amounts of pussy juice still on her fingers to coat her skin. Finally, she brushed one hand over Nat’s neatly trimmed landing strip, impressed by how tidy she kept it down there, before lowering her fingers back down in between Nat’s legs. Her pussy was warm, so temptingly warm. Carol loved the feel of her soft ridges rolling between her fingers back and forth like buttery waves. As she continued to meander her fingers around, the slut’s pussy only got wetter and wetter.

Carol loved this. This clash of the titans. Two totally supremely powerful doms going at each other’s throats. Well, more so one going at the other’s throat while the other try to hold on to some semblance of sexual authority.

“Guess you get your chance to show up this one trick pony. I don’t know how well you’re gonna do though, this pussy already feels riled up,” she teased, bringing her glistening fingers up for Nat to see before tucking them back into her snatch. “You know what, I think, that even though you don’t want this, you _do_ want me. You want this short blonde hair huh,” Carol teased, flipping the swath of blonde enticingly. “These big, gumdrop titties and my big brown eyes,” she cooed, fondling her own ample boobs. “What do you like most about me…? I bet you’re thinking of it right now… and it’s getting you so fucking hot and bothered isn’t it, yet you’re still trying to keep it in.”

Nat’s pussy began to coat Carol’s digits in its fluids. Carol could sense it reacting to the deadly combination of her touch and words, the warmth growing. “So that’s what gets you going huh? You like when I talk nasty,” she cooed.

Nat bit at Carol’s ear lobes, backing her away. She knew from her years of espionage that no matter how well-trained an operative may be, there’s always one weakness. That little thing between your legs. It could distract you. Make you sloppy or indecisive. And worst of all, if someone had a hold of it (like Carol did now), you couldn’t control it. She could keep a straight face, control her breathing and temper her pulse. But her pussy, if her pussy wants to get wet she does, there’s nothing Nat could do about that.

Carol growled an enthusiastic purr. Amused and enticed by the petite assassin’s display of resistance. Her eyes twinkled excitedly the same way they did when she had worn the Britney Spears outfit. A twinkle that meant that she knew she was in control, and she was about to get going. 

“I can’t wait for you to cum all over my fingers. Drench my digits in you hot, sticky cum like the lezzie whore you are. Taste your tangy sweetness on my lips, letting it rush down my esophagus and fill up my tummy. Feel your body twitch while I’m still buried inside you, my energy igniting orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Hopefully you’ll even pass out from cumming so damn hard so many times.” As she spoke, she slowly increased her volume so that everyone could hear her.

Nat’s pussy reacted accordingly, but the Black Widow remained steady, showing no outward signs of pleasure. Carol didn’t mind though; this is what she had expected. This was merely the beginning in her corrosion of Natasha.

“God your pussy feels like a fucking flood already, you know that. My fingers are so damn sticky already it’s fucking stupid. I can feel your little tendrils of fluid clinging to me as I pull out, begging me to stay inside you. Ooooff, and you’re so tight, I can feel those walls just grabbing on my fingers, pleading them to stay knuckles deep inside you. You want to want this so bad, don’t you? As much as you hate it, you wanna get finger fucked by the only woman on earth more dominant than you. You wanna cum like a little dyke whore while you shriek my name to the heavens.”

Still Nat held complacent, not giving anything away.

“Oooohhh, I know what’ll do. I’m gonna put my fist up your ass.”

As soon as that left her mouth, she detected the slightest widening of eyes from the experience hardened ex-Russian. “Mhmmm… I’m gonna shove my fist so far up your shithole it’s gonna come out of your fucking mouth. That’ll shut you up.”

This absolutely filthy promise provided Carol the biggest wave of juices oozing onto her fingers, the redhead clearly aroused by the premise of having her rectum wrecked. Now that she had woken her up, it was time to wear her down with the body blows.

Carol trailed her mouth down to Nat’s body, keeping her eyes locked onto Nat’s the entire time. She slid her tongue between full breasts, pausing there to give each nipple an appreciative suckle. She sucked softly, gently wagging her tongue back and forth over the erecting pink pebbles. She took one between teeth, twisting it teasingly. As she stared at Nat, the former Russian never broke her gaze. In any other circumstance, this clear lack of pleasure on her face would’ve been demoralizing, but Carol understood this for the challenge it was. She continued onward, tongue cresting over a healed bullet wound and eventually finishing just above her tasty snatch.

She pulled Nat’s legs further apart, slowly kissing her way up one thigh. With each kiss she sent the faintest spark of her powers through her lips, enjoying the uncontrollable twitch of Nat’s muscles as energy was forced through them. She worked as slowly and leisurely as she could, wanting desperately for Natasha to hold on for hours only to then release her mind-blowing orgasm.

As she reached Nat’s apex, she skipped over the pink slit and began working down her other thigh in the same manner. Even once she worked both thighs, she still avoided the alluring muff, opting to move to the V of Nat’s hips. She exhaled superheated air onto them before peppering it with kisses. She moved back and forth, bouncing from left to right. She glanced up, again Nat’s unmoving face glaring right back at her.

Pulling her fingers free from her pussy, she crawled on her hands back up Natasha’s oh so fine body, pressing her lips to the hood of her ears. “I hate to admit this, but that stone-cold face is really turning me on.I mean… you have no idea how wet my pussy is for you right now…mmmmm I bet it’s so warm too…you wanna feel it don’t you. Is that your favorite part of me…?” She grinned impishly, knowing Nat would linger on that thought as she walked her way back down to Nat’s sex. A sex that was only minutely, yet still noticeably, wetter.

Finally, she laid her tongue onto the hooded clit, lapping it up at a pace so slow that even a sloth would be envious. She knew this would be a battle of attrition, so there was no need to rush. She sent her hands upwards, exploring Natasha’s exquisite figure. One hand snaked around her, resting on her upper back, fingers traversing her shoulder blades. The other hand of course went to inspect her breasts, because Carol simply couldn’t resist those gifts from god. While her hands made like Magellan, she let out a pulse of soft hums from her mouth, sending the vibrations up Nat’s sensitive flesh. She felt the slightest tense of Nat’s body on her lips.

Nat was fighting to keep herself at bay, but goddam Carol was fucking good. Her tongue clearly had lots of experience. She knew the woman had only just began, but her teasing pace was already sending shivers up her body, making the hair on her arms stand up. And that fucking hum she was doing. God she was too good.

Nat hated that she was enjoying this. How could she not though, the Alpha energy of these two women battling it out was delirious. Nat was a dom through and through, but it felt so good to have these battles with someone. Someone to throw your weight around with. Ever since Tony, she hadn’t had someone who really matched her in the confident bravado category. But now that Carol had joined in, she finally found someone else who possessed that _I am the law_ swagger. However, just like those skirmishes, she couldn’t actually let Carol know she had won. Which is why she tried to do something even when she knew her chances of success were nil.

She shot her feet up towards her chest then slammed them down on Carol’s shoulder, trying to kick the blonde Captain backwards. Carol barely moved an inch. She looked up from between Nat’s legs, a sarcastic smile dripping from her face. She grabbed her thighs harshly, pinning them to the bed. Her entrancing brown eyes glared at her, clearly loving how she continued to struggle despite being completely outgunned. “You wanted to me to use the vibrator, right? Fine, I’ll take it. Slut, the small one please,” ordered the Captain.

MJ’s arched feet scurried over to the closet in Nat’s room and grabbed the gun shaped vibrator. It had a small head, which meant the vibrations were concentrated onto one pressure packed point. She handed it to her Captain and fell back in line with the others. Her fingers promptly returned to where they had been for most of the viewing session, snuggled firmly in her King’s pussy.

MJ stood on the right, with her King in the middle, and Wanda on the left. The two whores’ hands both stuffed inside their King’s pussy. Fingering her tight, ebony core with perfect chemistry.

Four fingers filled Val up, two of them long tendrils, like Carol’s, reaching deep within her sex. The other two were smaller, nimbler, more trained, like Nat. They danced flamboyantly inside her, hitting her spots in rapid succession. A perfect combination. Meanwhile, each of Val’s hands was in one of her whores’ pussies, both absolutely drenched in their juices. Unlike her lover, she had not opted to take her time, instead pistoning her fingers rapidly into their cunts, soft slapping sounds bouncing off the walls. The sight before them easily arousing all their spongy cores.

Back on the bed, Carol didn’t bother plugging in the vibrator. She placed the small head inside Nat’s tender cunt, which isn’t how she would typically use this device, but she wanted to save the clit for later. She flicked the switch to on, opting for the middle speed setting, and sent her powers into the machine. Nat’s toes curled into crescents as the vibes shot deep within her, radiating throughout her entire body.

_Focus Nat,_ she told herself, _don’t let her take you_.

Easier said than done. The vibrator felt good. Really good. That tiny head packed a hell of a punch, especially the way Carol was using it. If she had gone straight for the clit, Nat probably would’ve been able to prep herself. But by penetrating her with it, the convulsions made her pussy throb in desire. She reminded herself that she couldn’t want this. That she didn’t wanna cum. But it was so goddam hard. She could feel the remnants of Carol’s energy traveling through the head of the vibrator. The cosmic energy was truly indescribable. It felt like pure stardust flowing through her veins.

“You know, you might be right,” Carol spoke up, “I kinda like this, a nice mix between the two. Vibrator plus my powers. I can tell it feels good... that naughty little pussy is giving me everything I need to know. You’re dripping, you know… my fingers are already so fucking wet. She’s begging me for more.” Carol looked directly into Nat’s eyes. “It’s up to you whether or not she gets what she desires.”

Natasha held her gaze, her body unmoving. She wouldn’t give in. She couldn’t.

Carol burst out into a chuckle, underlyingly impressed by the woman’s resistance. “I know you love this so don’t worry; it’ll be back soon” purred Carol as she yanked the vibrator out. The faintest of whimpers slipped free from Nat’s lips, the redhead cursing herself as soon as she heard it.

Carol’s face beamed, lusty joy practically gushing from her skin. “What was that?” Carol said, leaning in. Natasha rocked forward, placing her lips to Carol’s ear, and barked angrily like a dog. Carol instinctively pulled back before leaning in once more. She grabbed Nat’s razor-sharp jaw in one hand, her raw strength forcing Nat’s mouth open. She rammed her lips forcefully onto the redhead’s, choking her with her tongue. She held there for an absurdly long amount of time, imposing her will on the restrained woman. She continued to jab her muscle as far down Nat’s throat as she could muster, the pretty redhead trying to push back, yet failing against her super strength. Finally, she pulled away sloppily. “I fucking love this,” she growled as she turned the dial on the vibrator to max speed before slamming the head onto Nat’s clit.

It took nearly everything Nat had to screw her jaw shut and withhold any sounds as her body exploded with pleasure. The vibrator combined with Carol’s powers felt inhumanly euphoric on her clit. She fought herself as the warmth, not to mention oxytocin, filled her entire body.

“Oh yes slut I can see it, don’t hold back. Scream it for me. You know how much we love that goddam sexy ass voice, let us hear it.”

God did Natasha want to. She wanted to scream to the heavens about how good Carol was working her. She wanted everyone in New York to know just how fucking insane the Captain was, but she tempered herself. She knew there was no escaping the inevitable, but the longer she could hold out, the better example it showed.

She refocused herself, her body growing as accustomed as it could to the inundating bliss. She was doing well, all until Carol tossed away the vibrator.

“Alrighty, how about this one trick pony finishes this up,” deadpanned the blonde.

She plunged her fingers deep into Natasha. Her walls snuggly embraced Carol’s fingers, slicking them with her juices. The lithe blonde concentrated all her sexual tension, feeling it well up inside her, and let it flow out in the form of her powers, literally illuminating Nat’s pussy.

“hhhhnnghhhhhhh” mutely grunted Nat in a way that was usually reserved for people suffering horrible torture. She scurried herself away from Carol, riding up the bed like a crab. She was NOT ready for that. All that intensity so precisely concentrated to one singular sensitive point; she had never felt anything like it. Carol didn’t appreciate her escape and yanked her back down onto her fervent fingers.

Nat’s eyes temporarily lost their focus, her muscles tightening in that foreboding way. She was straining so hard to stay silent that she thought she might cramp up. As the initial peak faded, she had to dig as deep as she could into her book of anti-torture techniques to keep herself quiet.

Carol was quite proud of what she just accomplished, literally forcing Nat to run away because of how good the ‘one trick pony’ felt. She was quite impressed with how she was handling it though. That much power, concentrated in her pussy, she was surprised the woman hadn’t passed out then and there.

Carol reminded herself to be cautious. As hot as it would be to see Nat pass out from overwhelming pleasure, she had to settle their bet first and foremost. Because of this, she opted for a moderate tempo as she pumped her fingers knuckles deep into Nat’s cunt. Her moist juices began to arousingly trickle down the back of Carol’s hand, dribbling down her wrist and beginning to coat her arm.

She stared up once more at the petite beauty. Though her gaze remain locked onto Carol, her breath was noticeably heavier, and the muscles on and around her neck were throbbing as she flexed them. “Remember that promise I made you…” she teased, the flinch in Nat’s eyes telling her she did, “time to make good on it.”

Before she could let out another word, Carol stuffed her other hand into Nat’s ass. She thrust in two fingers which were easily consumed by Natasha’s sphincter. “Ms.Romanoff,” she tutted, her voice an octave higher than usual, “have you been playing with your ass without telling us…or are you just such an anal whore that you asshole is always this open.”

Natasha said nothing in reply, though her loose bum hole told Carol everything she needed to know. She pumped her ass fingers in opposite rhythm to her pussy fingers. As one pair pulled out, the other thrust in, leaving Natasha constantly stuffed. She directed some of her powers to Nat’s rectum, lessening the load on her pussy. She didn’t dare go much higher than this threshold, at least, if she wanted Nat to continue living.

Which she did.

Similarly, she restricted the glowing of her eyes, saving that for later.

As she pumped, she fawned over the feeling of Nat’s juicy ass cheeks swallowing her arm. She could feel just how plump they were as she rhythmically pushed and pulled. She placed a note in the back of her mind that she would have to spank the jiggly globes sometime in the future.

As she continued to officially double penetrate Romanoff, in really no time at all, she was able to slip in another finger to Nat’s bowels, the sphincter growing only moderately tight around the digits. Carol assumed the second oldest woman must’ve been playing with her asshole while no one was around. No one could naturally be this loose. Could they?

It didn’t matter, Nat was this loose now, and she would take advantage of that.

For what felt like the umpteenth time today, she looked at Nat, only to be yet again met with an unchanged gaze. Although the rest of her body was clearly struggling. Her jaw was clenched tight, masseter muscle bulging appealingly, emphasizing her supreme bone structure. Her arms and shoulders were fully flexed, subtle waves of muscles rippling as she squirmed gently. Carol greatly appreciated the sight.

She appreciated it so much that she decided to give Natasha her last two fingers, plunging in her thumb and pinky, her five fingers forming a star shape as they distended Nat’s puckered hole. For the first time all day, Nat closed her eyes in concentration, a fiendish smile tugging at Carol’s dimples.

She pulsed all five fingers gently, feeling the tight clench of Nat’s anal ring on her digits. “So fucking nice and tight around my fingys,” huffed Carol loudly, “god your asshole feels amazing.” She thought she might’ve heard Wanda swoon in response.

She redirected her attention to her pussy for a few minutes, knowing that extra pleasure would help the ex-Russian open up. She twisted her cunt wielding hand upward, so that her thumb could easily dance with Nat’s clitoris. She worked just the tip of her thumb on the pink flesh, slowly rubbing it clockwise with some pace.

Carol had to admit her respect for Nat through this. The former SHIELD agent was truly trying her damndest to hold on for as long as she could, which up this point was closing in on an hour and a half. She admired that, not just her ability to control herself, but also her resilience. Although right now, Carol was completely focused on squashing said resilience like a bug.

As her long tendrils twisted inside of Natasha’s cozy snatch and her thumb beguiled her clit, her rosebud began to cooperate with Carol. She pressed her asshole manipulating fingers apart, further spreading Nat’s puckered beauty. Though slow, she felt it yield to her pressure. Once she felt it reach an optimal sized gape, she thrust her knuckles inside Natasha, eliciting the master spy to break for only the second time.

“GAHHHHH,” cried out Natasha as Carol’s entire fist rushed into her asshole, spreading her wider than she’d been in years. Her body was so focused on not cumming that she didn’t even get mad at herself, merely accepting the fact that she had broken. That Carol had gotten her to break.

Her gut felt absolutely full, her bowels stuffed beyond belief as they attempted to rearrange in order to compensate for the invading fist. She felt a cramp pang through her, quickly dispensed by the pleasure.

“There’s a good anal whore,” Carol congratulated. Carol wished she could’ve seen as Nat’s gaping asshole swallowed her fist, but for now she would simply have to enjoy the cry of blissful agony that Nat had exuded. As well as the tight, snug clench of Nat’s anal halls squeezing around her fist. It was so tight, so good. She relished the feeling for a couple minutes before properly beginning the sodomy, gently injecting her fist back and forth into Natasha.

She felt her hand become consumed by the squishiness as she slowly pumped in and out. With each thrust Natasha’s rectum proceeded to open up more and more, Carol soon able to go wrist deep inside the buxom petite woman. Carol made sure to savor this moment. Not many people could say they had DP’ed the might Black Widow. She sorely wished she could take a photo, though she doubted this memory would ever fade.

Throughout her decades of sexual activity, Nat had never felt as stuffed as she was now. Carol’s whole hand and wrist completely consumed by her distended asshole, the blonde now also pumping three fingers in her pussy along with the thumb twirling along her clit. She was being used worse than she’d ever done to anyone. _Why does it have to feel so good_ , she wondered.

As the minutes ticked by, her holes loosened, and Carol sped up. Going faster and faster, switching the emphasis of her powers back and forth from pussy to ass, never letting Nat become acquainted with a certain feeling. It was becoming clear to her that there was no longer any use in holding out. Carol had worked her up so thoroughly that she was now standing on the edge, the choice to dive in no longer hers. Attempting to hold off any longer would only save her seconds, if that.

Carol now double penetrated her mercilessly. The so-called cherry on top. Her final display of power before making her cum. She pumped both hands rapidly and jarringly. She wanted to completely use the master of espionage, physically and mentally break her down like no one had before.

Nat finally gave in, roaring out in ecstasy before grumbling incoherently, any and all parts of her body refusing to cooperate. Well, except two. After enduring so much, her holes had no choice but to readily accept Carol’s pounding, her nerve endings blazing from the absolute onslaught that Carol was providing. She had never felt anything remotely like this, it was embarrassing, literally being dual wielded by another woman. And incredible, so fucking incredible.

_This is it,_ thought Carol.

She moved her mouth onto Nat’s clit, closing in for the kill. She let the photons ignite her entire body, letting the energy spread through her and consume Nat with it.

Nat began panting now, “Carol… OHHHHHHHH SHIT Carol.” Carol’s mouth felt godly on her clit. Danvers wrapped her lips in a kiss around her clit, alternately sucking and blowing every few seconds. She rubbed her tongue on her sensitive hood, moving it in teasing circles. Her body felt insane. Carol’s mouth wasn’t trying to please her, it was trying to break her down, strip her bare and completely take charge of her. There was a power to it, a certain commanding charge to how she ate. Natasha wondered if this is what her mouth felt like to others.

Though Carol would’ve enjoyed tasting Natasha’s succulent cummies, she decided to go with a story book ending. She left her fingers in and crawled up the bed, kissing her way up Nat’s body.

“I told you I was gonna make you cum,” she whispered loud enough for all to hear, “I want you to explode on my fingers. Spray your sweet, sticky juices all over my hand. Just drench me in your cum Natasha,” she urged.

Nat’s pussy tightened, and her legs began to dance. _Fuck she knows how to work that mouth,_ thought Nat. Something about dirty talk unlocked a primal side in her. Hearing the naughty thoughts that people have was a thing of beauty. 

As Carol kept fingering and fisting her, Natasha felt the inevitable overwhelm her.

Her squirt came exploding out, spraying Carol’s hand in her orgasmic juices and drenching the bed in her sweetness. Her legs were shaking and her knees felt like melting butter. Her cunt and asshole were like a nuclear reaction, the fantastical feeling overcoming her entire body. Her bubbly ass jiggled softly as she writhed.

“Don’t stop cumminng baby. You feel so good around my fingers,” Carol urged into her ear.

Carol’s words and fingers kept Nat going. The Captain had been right, holding off for so long made this orgasm completely world-shaking. It was criminal how good she felt, and it never seemed to stop. Not that she wanted it to. “FUUUUUUUUUCKING UGGGGGGGGNHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” she cried out so loudly that Carol actually thought a Skrull might hear it. 

The moment Carol sensed the beauty had passed her peak, she slammed her lips against hers, passion flowing freely between the two. She stuffed her hands in as deep as they could go, Nat’s fingernails digging sharply into Carol’s back in response. A hedonistic grunt flew out of Nat’s throat and was swallowed by Carol’s. The Captain relentlessly continued to pump her fingers roughly into the former Russian, determined to keep her cumming.

Natasha didn’t disappoint. Another roaring cry came out of her mouth, mumbled by Carol’s lips once more, as she peaked again, her body barely having any time to recover from the most recent onslaught. Somehow, her pussy released its fluids for a second time, dousing Carol’s fingers and further saturating the bed in her pleasure. Her tired body could barely move as she rode along another orgasm, an even greater ecstasy filling her than the last time. Her taught legs continued to shudder vigorously as her pussy and ass were worked raw. Every muscle squeezed out every drop of her orgasm until they all failed.

She collapsed onto the bed, wiped out from subsequent powerful orgasms. The smell washed over her like a mac truck, the scent of her own cum soaking her nostrils. Her breath was ragged, trying, and failing, to return to normal. She shut her eyes, if for nothing more than to rest her eyelids. Then a voice cut the silence.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” said the Captain.

Nat’s eyes shot open. “What-”

Carol yanked her fist free from Nat’s rosebud, a cute gush of wind accompanying it. She brought it up to Nat’s lips, wanting to see how well she had broken the master assassin. “Taste your ass,” she commanded. Natasha held fast, still un-subservient. Not that Carol had expected to break her that thoroughly, though she was interested to see. However, that finger would still end up in her mouth. “Fine…I’ll do it myself,” she murmured.

She gripped Nat’s jaw, holding her steady and forcing open her mouth. She savagely plunged her fingers one at a time as deep as she could down Nat’s throat. Thrusting them roughly back and forth until each one was clean as a whistle. As she pulled out her middle finger, having saved the longest for last, Natasha coughed and gagged, unleashing a massive wave of saliva that fell onto Carol’s thigh.

“Perfect,” she giggled, “no need to get lube anymore…Dumpster, the long one please.”

Wanda levitated the strap-on from Nat’s closet directly onto Carol’s awaiting crotch, the submissive even tightening the straps for her and using Nat’s massive glob of spit to lube it up. She looked over to the young Sokovian, flashing an approving smile. 

She turned back to Natasha. “Let’s see how flexible this ballerina truly is.” She leaned forward on Nat’s legs, the toned, thick trunks easily spreading into a split and going even further. Carol’s pussy tingled at the possibilities of positions. Today however, she felt like going simple. She stared down the pink, engorged pussy before her. “Tempting, but…” she picked up Nat’s hips and rocked them forward, completely exposing her gaping asshole, “there it is!” She grabbed each cheek with one hand and spread them apart, giving her a perfect view of Natasha’s extremely opened sphincter. Figuring she was as warmed up as she’d ever be, Carol lined up her shot, then harshly dropped her hips onto Nat’s.

“UNNGHHHH FUCKING JESUS…” groaned the redhead as her asshole was again stuffed. Carol slam fucked her as hard as she felt she could go, each penetration drawing a “Unghhh,” or “FUCK,” or other sensual cry from Natasha. The slapping of their hips drummed across the room, Carol dripping in her own sensuality as she continued to brutalize Nat.

As she kept at it, slam fucking eventually intensified to jackhammering, Carol’s hips thrusting with force and power. Carol had already evened the score, but this was about taking the advantage.

Her mind barely hanging on, Natasha’s body tried but failed to make any sort of sound as Carol’s cock ravaged her sphincter. She was now completely reduced to pure pleasure principle, which caused her to say something she never thought she’d hear from herself.

“Choke me,” Nat’s body begged.

Carol nearly stopped in her tracks. For a second, her eyes widened, and she pulled back in shock. It took a second for her to refocus, a wicked grin creeping onto her face. She brought her left hand onto Nat’s neck, chocking her hard, cutting off her airway.

“Thank…you,” Nat squeaked out, barely able to breath. Her body began convulsing, crunching over herself as she squeezed out her orgasm.

Carol sent another hand to grab her head, forcing her to keep staring into her now glowing golden eyes as she came over and over again, each thrust reigniting the ruthless sexual desire that filled her. Time seemed to distort as her body was reduced to a shuddering, moaning mess of a woman.

Finally, mercifully, her body expelled one last orgasm. The hardest of them all. Her body couldn’t do anything more than flop motionless onto the bed as her mouth released inhuman sounds. Her orgasm took its time washing over her, basking in its own glory. Her asshole clenched tightly around Carol’s appendage, keeping it inside of her for a count of one…two…three…then it relaxed, and with a final solemn grunt, so did Natasha. 

Carol deactivated the protocol, and Natasha plopped dead onto the bed. She couldn’t do anything; her brain could barely process anything that was happening, only able to focus on how abused her pussy and especially ass felt.

Carol pulled her cock free, looking absolutely filthy. She licked it clean, a smutty mix of tastes filling her mouth. She quite enjoyed the taste of ass, especially this new flavor.

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed as she stepped back, even herself surprised by the depth and intensity of the display. She turned and saw her lover and two whores laying across the floor, panting heavily, puddles of fluid beneath all three of them. Apparently, they had had quite a good time watching the battle. 

Carol turned back and planted a final long kiss on Nat’s mouth. The redhead didn’t kiss back, not out of disdain, but from exhaustion. The blonde pulled up and declared greedily, “I guess I get to be the dom for a bit,” before walking out the door.

Nat managed to turn herself, sneaking a look at the clock. She couldn’t believe what she saw. She had just been fucked for two and a half hours. “Shit,” she exhaled, dropping back into the bed, allowing it to consume her worn out body.

After a few minutes, she felt Val’s taught lips press against her cheek, quickly followed by MJ’s. Lastly, Wanda crawled up onto the bed, curling into an embrace with her Queen.


	13. Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day!!! (idk why I'm celebrating that, I highly doubt any mothers are reading this. But if there are, then WOOHOOO YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE!!!). 
> 
> The surprise comes for a visit. 
> 
> Also just wanted to clarify that this AU is two years after Endgame/Far From Home. Also yes the events of FFH did occur except for the Peter identity situation. That's all, hope you guys enjoy!

MJ jangled the keys out of her pocket. She gently swung open her door, revealing the modest apartment that she had called home for the past eight, well technically thirteen, but eight if you don’t count the years she was dusted. Her dad was in his usual spot, behind the kitchen counter, chimneys of smoke climbing from his pan up the walls. She inherited her love for cooking from him. As long as she can remember he had always made breakfast and dinner for her, and as long as she can remember she always loved it. As she stepped in she checked to make sure he remembered to turn off the smoke detector, lest they want a repeat of April 15, 2024. 

As she walked into the living room, she skittered her hand across the back of the old brown leather couch that had been passed down from her grandmother. No matter how old and out of place it continued to look, her father always insisted on keeping it. “To remember our home” he would always tell her.

Against the back wall, basketball played on the TV in the background. In regard to sports, MJ considered herself semi-knowledgeable. She wasn’t clueless as was the archetypal girl in media, but she wasn’t a diehard fan either. She knew enough about most sports to not look like an idiot, except basketball. She loved basketball. Yes, kind of because the game was fun and exciting, but mostly because of her dad. He adored the game like a religion, and basketball on TV had simply been the norm as she had grown up. Throughout all the ups and downs they had endured together, so many of the moments in which she remembered her dad being happy were tied to the game. And for that, she loved it. Except being a Knicks fan. That sucked ass.

“Hey Dad, I got some special news,” exclaimed MJ, tossing her backpack nonchalantly into room, “I got an internship for the break.”

“Oh, at that makeup store you really like,” he answered. A dry smile scurried across his face as he peered up from his chopping board, continuing to julienne his carrots without looking. 

MJ rolled her eyes at him. “Ha-ha,” she answered sarcastically, “no Dad. With the Avengers.”

The julienning stopped.

He walked around the black-grey kitchen counter, “Seriously?”

She nodded her head.

“MJ!” he squealed. He wrapped her in his tall body, bear hugging her and picking her up, spinning them around. “I’m so proud of you,” he yelled, his Trini accent in full force.

“Dad…you’re crushing me,” she eked.

“I don’t care. My daughters an intern with the Avengers!” he shouted into the air, making sure the neighbors could hear.

“Shut up Dad, they’re gonna complain” she giggled as he tossed her up in the air.

“Let them. My daughters an intern with the freaking Avengers!”

She slapped his shoulder playfully as he dropped her back onto solid ground. “ _Daaaaad_ ” she grumbled in feigned annoyance, though she couldn’t help but smile when she saw his jovial beaming.

“What’s the schedule like?” he asked, unable to hide his bubbly joy.

“Well it starts next weekend, and it’s uhhh…it’s four days on then one day off. Live in.”

“Oh…quite a busy schedule.”

“Yeah…are…are you gonna be ok all alone for that long?”

“What… because my entire life revolves around you. Jeez MJ just cause I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t have any friends.”

“Just making sure you’re alright Dad.”

“Here I was thinking that was my job,” he said, wrapping her in another quick hug.

“Alright dad… I gotta…” she struggled as she attempted to shed him from her back, “ gotta get my bag ready for school.”.

“I didn’t think Avengers went to school.”

“Not an Avenger dad, just an intern.”

“Mhmmm,” he hummed, a smile still on his face.

>>>>

Carol and Val strolled into their house, flicking the door behind them.

“Fuck my pussy’s sore,” groaned Carol unsubtly loud before said door had fully shut.

Val shook her head. “Absolutely no filter.”

“What like yours isn’t? I know I fucked you good on that table.”

Val nodded her head in the universal sign for touché. “That you did Danvers. Still can’t believe I broke the damn thing.”

“Can’t believe Wanda and I broke the training room.”

“Gods, forgot about that. You think they’ll let us back,” joked Val.

“Now that I’m dom, she doesn’t have a choice.”

Val gave Carol a once over. One-upping Nat had given her an extra level of confidence, not that she needed it, though Val hardly minded. “That was really fucking hot,” she reminded her fiancée.

“I know,” quipped Carol, mind flashing back to the absolute thrashing she had with Natasha, “didn’t even touch you three and you were all over the floor.”

“What were we supposed to do. Pretty sure once her ass swallowed your fist we all dropped to the ground cumming.”

Carol stripped off her clothes and gladly dumped herself onto the bed, worn out from the weekend’s events. “Who do you think Nat was texting?”

“I’ve got a few guesses, but nothing solid. I’m excited for the surprise,” said Val flopping onto the bed next to her lover. “By the way, you’re in charge of planning since you’re the dom. Better get started, it’s gonna take a lot to beat this weekend.”

“Come on now Val. I’ve been planning since last week,” Carol smiled coyly, “now come here and give your Queen a kiss.”

>>>>

Cassie was eating dinner with her mom and stepdad when her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. She pulled out the black rectangle and tapped the screen. A bevy of notifications showed up, though only one mattered. A text…from Nat Romanoff. Her eyes widened as she read the message.

“Everything alright?” asked her mom, reading the girl’s awed facial expression.

“Yeah umm… Nat just asked me if I could come to the compound next weekend for winter break.”

“Nat…?”

“Romanoff.”

“Ohhh,” said her mother, understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Yeah…I’ll uhhh…I’ll just tell her that we already had our usual trip planned.”

“Like hell you will,” snapped her mother. “I know how much this means to you, and you better not think I’d force you to go on some winter trip rather than go do that.”

“But mom we go there every year…?”

“And this year you’re gonna be going up to New York to train. Cassie what kind of mother would I be to hold her daughter from her dreams.”

Cassie swelled with love; her parents really were incredible. All her parents. “Thanks mom,” she cooed, leaning over and giving her mother a kiss, “you really are the best.”

“Plus, it gets us some time away from you,” added her stepdad, a sly smile creeping across his face. 

Cassie punched her stepdad in the liver, then gave him a big hug.

“Oww…” he said, rubbing his side, “you know you’re not eleven anymore right. Your punches hurt now.”

“Yeah…I don’t much care,” she said, punching the side of his arm.

He flopped down to his side, rubbing his arm profusely, “I think it’s broken,” he cried playfully.

Cassie shook her head and stuck another twirl of pasta into her mouth. The possibilities of her training filled her mind. She had thought about this her whole life, and now the moment was here. She was confused by one thing though, _I wonder why Nat insisted I come alone. And why she said I won’t need a ton of clothes._

_ >>>>_

MJ’s week was going along fairly normally, that was until Peter came up to her in the middle of the week. Not that Peter himself interrupted the week, just what he had to say.

“MJ!” he squeaked, “Nat told me about the internship, why didn’t you tell me? That’s so awesome.”  
  


_That bitch_ , she thought. “Thanks…uhm. I just didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“You. Interning for Natasha Romanoff, your childhood idol. Not a big deal?”

“Yeah,” she said, brushing her hair over her ear like she always did when nervous.

“For someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Peter smiled, giving her a loving hug.

MJ laughed awkwardly, desperately wanting to change the conversation. She wondered how they would work around Peter being at the compound, or if Carol would just include him. _Guess I’ll find out,_ she thought.

In front of her Peter stood awkwardly, something clearly on his brain though he didn’t say it.

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” she inquired.

Peter’s face slumped into a more serious one, his giant ears dropping down, his usual innocence fading. It was a face that ever since the Blip she had seen way too often. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to leave for Winter break. Shuri uhh…she’s asking me to come to Wakanda for the break. Wanted another opinion about some tech and… also had some Spider related problems.”

“Oh…I was uhh…I was hoping to see you at the compound.” This wasn’t a lie, she just didn’t mention who else she was looking forward to seeing.

“Yeah, so was I,” he answered, bowing his head, clearly not trying to upset her.

She picked up his chin so that they held each other’s gaze. “I get it. That sounds like an awesome opportunity. I am gonna miss you though… I’ll…I’ll make sure to call you every day. They have decent service in Wakanda right?” she asked wryly.

“Yeah, I hear it’s not too bad.”

Peter leaned in a gave her a quick peck on her lips. “I’ll miss you too MJ.” He said these words so earnestly, so truthfully that MJ felt a heavy pang of guilt rock her gut as the thought of her secret clouded her mind. Dissonance split her brain as she thought about what she should do. Whether she should tell the boy or not. _You’re protecting him_ ,” she reminded herself, _it’d be too much for him to deal with_. This was the same thing she had been telling herself ever since that second night with Wanda, though saying it more often hardly eased her headache. He kissed her lips once more as he ran off to class. “And don’t forget to call…” he trailed off as he ran.

>>>>

Wanda spent most of her time for the week fixing up the training room. Nat mostly oversaw everything while Wanda did majority of the literal heavy lifting.

“Why don’t _I_ relax and sip my tea for a little bit while you do the hard stuff,” complained Wanda as Natasha sat in the doorway, wearing her usual leisure outfit of hoodie and sweatpants. Wanda didn’t quite know why, but she pulled off the look so damn well.

“Maybe cause you’re the one that destroyed the fucking room.”

“Ok…well what about Carol, she’s the one that encouraged me,” groaned the Scarlet Witch.

“You wanna go ask her, be my guest.”

“Ughhhh,” groaned Wanda, knowing that there was zero chance Carol would come and help fix the room. Especially now that she had taken the alpha role.

The training room had been completely totaled. They had to replace everything in the room that wasn’t the walls. Which was a lot. Hell, it took them two days just to find everything and get it to New York. Seeing as they were superheroes, two days was a helluva long time.

“Well if you’re not gonna help, can I at least go get a snack?”

“I didn’t know you needed my permission to eat. What am I, your Queen?” Nat asked sarcastically, winking at her.

Wanda flew down to her Queen, landing in front of her crossed legs. She flung them apart with her powers and ripped down the sweats before Nat could even react. She was greeted by the sight of her Queen’s bare pussy. “Good, cause I’m hungry,” Wanda declared, diving her head in. A firm palm to her forehead stopped her just before she could start on her snack.

“Horny little minx aren’t you,” chided Nat, “as much as I would love to indulge you…I wouldn’t do that lest you want to incur a punishing.”

Wanda looked up, her big sea green puppy dog eyes pouting, one hand already subconsciously trailing to her nether. “But my Queen,” she exhaled, “it’s been so long. My pussy…”

Nat shushed her with a kiss. “Patience,” Nat leaned back into her chair, “now, go get us a couple of smoothies. Don’t forget my peanut butter.”

“Would’ve preferred your truffle butter,” muttered Wanda under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing…nothing. I’ll get us those smoothies.”

“Good,” said Nat, kissing Wanda on her cheek. She looked back as Wanda trailed off in her sweats that matched her own, complemented by a lovely little maroon sweater. Emphasis on little. Though she sincerely would’ve loved to sit there, legs spread, sipping her tea while Wanda ate her out, she couldn’t encourage such deviance. Not to mention her body could use the rest, every time she went to take a shit her asshole reminded her of how brutally Carol had fisted her. Though at this point, she didn’t know what was worse, the soreness that accompanied going to the bathroom, or the consequent flicker of arousal that said soreness provided her. _Maybe there’s another way,_ she thought, devious imaginings filling her mind. 

>>>>

Finally, after what had seemed like ages, MJ made her way to the compound. Winter break had begun, and she could tell this was going to be one to remember. She was glad she no longer had to bug Betty to cover for her. She figured the inquisitive girl would’ve eventually started asking more questions that she wouldn’t be able to answer.

As usual, she waited outside the gate for Wanda to pick her up.

Yes, by now she could easily ask Edith to let her in, but she didn’t want to stray from tradition. As MJ waited, she sensed someone coming up behind her. Hand in her jacket pockets she turned, seeing someone she didn’t recognize, though she felt like she should. 

The young woman had a cute face, one that if you looked over too quickly, you might not realize how pretty she was. Her body was about average build and athletic, similar to Val’s, but this girl was taller. She had lengthy legs, which MJ couldn’t help but think would look even nicer with her head between them.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head.

She wore her wavy brownish-black hair loose, cutting off just past her shoulders. Her creamy skin caught the setting sun beautifully, capturing her milk chocolate brown eyes.

She carried a big hiking back-pack over her hugging purple fleece, and she was wearing cargo pants. She had clearly just flown in from somewhere. MJ would’ve preferred yoga pants, but she could fuck with the adventurer vibe the girl was giving off. Plus, the way the fleece embraced her chest was doing wonders to MJ’s imagination.

The girl radiated very easy-going energy, her smooth face and soothing smile naturally easing the tension as MJ not so subtly gave her an up and down. She didn’t look all that old, definitely not older than MJ, but she carried herself with an experience, a sadness that MJ clearly recognized. She had gone through something, but MJ couldn’t tell what.

“Hey, I’m Cassie Lang,” spoke the beauty.

“Michelle,” answered the tanned tall beauty. She obviously suspected that this had been her Queen’s surprise, though she could never be too sure. “Are you umm…” MJ pondered how to best phrase the question, “you know what this is right?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I’m interning here. I’m the new assistant to the Black Widow,” responded MJ matter of factly.

“Oh wow, that’s… awesome,” responded Cassie.

MJ could sense the apprehension in her voice. “Not from around here, are you?”

“How’d you know?”

“Most people who live here know not to wear just a fleece in ten-degree weather.” The mention of the could made the girl wrap her arms around herself and shudder, her boobs being pushed up, just like MJ’s budding arousal.

“So are you-” before Cassie could finish, they were each pulled up in a gossamer red ball. They flew over the sweeping garden that was just beginning to wear it’s coating of snow. Wanda carried them into her and MJ’s shared room. The Sokovian wore a simple white tube top and black leggings. Rather than immediately depositing all her clothes, and hopping onto Wanda to devour her, MJ deviated from the normal code of conduct, still not sure about who Cassie truly was. 

“Where’s Nat,” asked MJ.

“Your _Queen,_ is here,” Nat emphasized as she entered the room, staring daggers into MJ. Similar to Cassie, she wore a form fitting red sweater, adorned with little black spiders stitched in. She complemented her top with loose black sweatpants. MJ was really beginning to worry about how much spider themed clothing her Queen had.

“I’m sorry,” responded the Slut, drooping her head. “I just…” she motioned over to Cassie.

“Ahh yes, I guess I should formally introduce you two. MJ this is Cassie, Cassie this is MJ.”

“Yeah, we uhh…we met outside,” answered Cassie.

“Very well then,” continued Nat, “no need to hide your identity Stature, MJ knows all of us here.”

MJ’s eyes widened in realization. “I knew I knew you from somewhere!”

Cassie smiled shyly, she didn’t like this new girl knowing her identity, but if Nat trusted her, so did she. However, she did like how said new girl looked. She had a beautiful face, even though she tried to hide it. She was tall, which coming from Cassie was saying something. She looked like the type of person Cassie would befriend in school pretty quickly.

“Is your stuff in there?” asked Nat, motioning to Cassie’s backpack.

“Yeah. Suit, equipment, clothes. Everything I need for the next few weeks of training.”

“Great. Can I see it.” Cassie slipped the oversized hiking pack off her back and handed it to Natasha.

Casually, Natasha walked over to the window and chucked the backpack out onto the lawn. “Won’t be needing that,” mumbled the gorgeous redhead.

Cassie’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “Whaaaa…”

Natasha marched past her, everybody staring as the assassin bounced her hips side to side. Nat closed Cassie’s mouth for her. “Wouldn’t want any spiders crawling in there,” she said, giving MJ a wink. She turned to face the young Avenger, “I had to tell you this was training so that you wouldn’t suspect anything. But now that you’re here, we can get to the _real training.”_

Cassie didn’t like the way those words slipped out of Nat’s mouth. But before she could ask her what she meant by “ _real training_ ,” she noticed a bright light flashing onto the walls. She turned to face the window, seeing a glowing ball approaching on the setting horizon. “What is-”

“Perfect,” exhaled Natasha, anticipation lingering in her words.

As the blinding light drew closer, Cassie averted her eyes. She heard the soft sound of landing feet.

“Hello sluts,” came a powerful voice.

Cassie turned, and laid her eyes upon an unbelievable sight. Standing by the window were two utterly exquisite female specimens, and did she forget to mention that they were naked. Cassie recognized them immediately, though her brain took a few beats to process if this was true or not.

“Good to see you whore,” growled Carol before planting an aggressive kiss on Natasha’s plump lips.

“Slut, Cum Dumpster,” greeted Valkyrie as Wanda and MJ simultaneously kissed Val on each cheek. “Glad to see you too,” beamed the King of Asgard. Cassie didn’t understand why she had said slut and cum dumpster like they were names. (Also, why had she just said the words slut and cum dumpster at all. And why the FUCK were they naked).

Carol’s eyes brightened when they saw Cassie. The fit blonde pulled away from her kiss. “Hello newbie,” she said giddily, examining her like she was a fancy new toy. “Excellent surprise Romanoff,” she complimented, nodding her head back to the petite killer. She circled around the younger woman, a wolf stalking her prey, letting out a satisfied hum. “This is gonna be all kinds of fun…mhmmm… take off your clothes.”

“Excuse me,” Cassie let out, a little sassier than she had intended.

“Did she stutter whore?” spoke Valkyrie.

“What’s going on? And don’t call me that,” she retorted, again a tinge of audaciousness tainting her voice.

“ _This_ , is the training,” said Nat, smiling, “why, what’d you expect.”

“Definitely not this,” retorted Cassie, shaking her head in disbelief.

“So you’re gonna make us work for this huh kid?” asked Carol, a luciferin grin spreading on her face, “Ok.”

“Work for wha-”

There was a flash of light and heat, and all of a sudden Cassie was pressed up against the wall, Carol’s face inches from her own. Despite being completely on edge, she couldn’t help but notice how cute the blonde’s nose was, or how perfect her cheeks were. When her voice came out, it was authoritative with hints of anger, but also, almost…amused.

“Listen _whore_. I can either take your clothes off myself, or you can do it. But I really don’t like doing unnecessary work.”

Cassie didn’t move, surprising even herself with her steely resolve. She was confused what was going on, and although this was someone she looked up to, she wasn’t gonna just strip because Captain Marvel had told her to do so.

“Gotta give it to ya kid, not what I was expecting.”

Cassie felt the Captain’s grip on her shoulder tighten, and her skin began to feel unnaturally hot. Using one hand, Carol stuck her hand in Cassie’s cleavage, and yanked hard. Her bra, shirt, and fleece all tore off in one fell swoop. The Captain did the same with her panties and cargo pants. In a matter of moments, Cassie was standing there, naked. The cold New York breeze clashing with the heat of Carol’s power. Cassie’s shoulder began to burn, like holding your hand over a candle.

“I told you, I hate unnecessary work,” Carol growled. The incomparably powerful Captain swung the young Avenger onto the bed. “Hold her down Cum Dumpster,” she ordered.

A faint red glow surrounded Cassie’s wrists and ankles, the dynamic glow also emanating from her pussy. Her body contorted gently as Wanda casually worked her powers in her pussy.

“I’m getting good,” boasted the Sokovian to the Californian, her torchlight hair set ablaze by the setting sun. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” she teased. Cassie’s response was to let out an unintended soft moan. 

“As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm my Dumpster, wait for my permission before you start with her, or else.”

The glow from Cassie’s cunt died. “Sorry, my Captain,” apologized the Dumpster. Carol purposefully ignored her then motioned over to her Natasha.

Carol stepped up next to Cassie’s face. “This may not be the training you were expecting, but I’m sure you’ll find that these weeks will teach you much more than you may think. It is also much more enjoyable than standard training, so, let us do what we do best.”

Cassie gulped down her anxiety…as well as her horniness. Carol had definitely been correct in saying this isn’t what she predicted, but she wondered what she could possibly have to learn. And she was more than a little hesitant to let them “do what they do best.”

Carol stepped back to the foot of the bed, staring smugly at the probie. She was excited to take the lead on making this one an obedient submissive. She stood there for a few beats, savoring the moment, the other four just waiting for her authority. “ _Now_ you may have your way with her,” spoke Carol, motioning to her fiancée, Slut, Dumpster, and the Widow, “but so help me god if one of you makes her cum before I do, I will burn you up so quickly your life won’t even flash before your eyes.”

The four other women surrounded the bed, a mix of tall and small, light and dark skin. Each of them absolutely positively magnificent. Blue eyes met sea green met brown ones as they silently communicated with each other. They each wanted a piece of her, now they just had to decide who got what. Once they had reached an agreement, they dove in for the feast.

Wanda placed her soft lips onto Cassie’s, the young girl not immediately reciprocating. She started off slowly like a curious snake. She pressed softly, taking note of the sensation of Cassie’s lips on her own. They were small in width, but had a nice volume to them. She immediately knew that Cassie would be a great addition to the team. She twisted her head, swinging her nose to the other side of Cassie’s, working a different angle. The younger girl below her didn’t press back, though she also didn’t back out of it. As the minutes ticked by Wanda began to figure the girl out, going in with more passion. She snaked a hand around her head and pulled her in deeper, the youngling eventually pressing back hesitantly with her own lips.

Next to her was Nat, her piercing blue eyes staring up at Cassie and Wanda making out as she suckled her tits. She held one in her mouth, and the other in her hand. She swabbed her nipple lightly with her tongue, testing the waters. Even though said nipple was beginning to show its excitement, Cassie did not. At least not until Nat began twisting and pinching the other bud. A soft groan escaped her lips before quickly being silenced by what Nat assumed was Wanda slipping her tongue into Cassie’s mouth. She enjoyed watching the Dumpster and sub-to-be make out, which only encouraged her own pursuits. She took the pebble in her mouth between her teeth, carefully twisting it in rhythm with the one between her fingers. She was quite pleased by the resulting stunted moans and soft shudders from the young Ms. Lang.

Between Cassie’s legs, the two melanin gifted women laid on top of each other, their pussies absent-mindedly grinding on one another. MJ’s lips rested upon her favorite spot. As was her M.O she started with chastising teasing, working the tip of her tongue from halfway up her lengthy thigh all the way to inches away from her sex. Once she swiped up one leg, she worked over the other, her King joining along for the ride. She peaked down into her King’s hazelnut eyes, clouded with lust. She smiled at her before feeling a strong hand pull her downwards, the two taking a quick break to fervently make out. They mashed their lips together, letting out four days of lust onto one another. They both groaned happily, their needs finally beginning to be satisfied. Once her King finished attempting to inhale, MJ went back to working the girl up. She took a deep inhale before she blew a long, warm breath onto her appetizing cunt. The smell of Cassie’s pussy twinkled through her nose, only deepening her wanton needs. It wasn’t long before the girl began to drip with anticipation, no doubt a combination of every woman’s work. Not one to let any fluid go to waste, MJ slowly worked her tongue into Cassie’s southern lips, lapping slowly, tentatively. She continued like this until she felt Cassie’s body relax. Once she did, her juices began to dribble hastier into her mouth, though still sparingly. “You taste like…” started MJ, everyone pausing in anticipation, “relentlessness.”

For a count of 5, everyone except Cassie simply nodded in understanding then went back to what they had been doing. MJ wrapped her lips around Cassie’s bean, trying to assess how her body would respond (which was tough, seeing as she wasn’t the only one working the girl).

Val soon joined in on the fun, having let the youngest member get accustomed to what was happening to her before diving in. She worked easy kisses up and down Cassie’s crack, noticing the natural tension that sparked in the girl’s body. She kept at it though, moving further when she felt said tension dissipate. Slowly, she circled her tongue around Cassie’s asshole, rimming the girl patiently. When she nuzzled her tongue against the opening, the newest member jumped up.

“Not that hole,” exclaimed Cassie, her tone serious. Val obliged, sliding out from beneath MJ.

“Safe word for the week is humidifier,” claimed the King of Asgard as she picked up her Spider-Slut and tossed the lanky brunette out of the way, taking up the enviable position of eating out Cassie’s pussy.

MJ, now laying on the foot of the bed, turned to her Captain, her eyes like the saddest puppy you’ve ever seen. She let out a soft whimper.

Carol knew she shouldn’t reward this kind of behavior, but she couldn’t resist MJ’s big puppy dog eyes. She beckoned over her Slut, motioning to her readying pussy.

MJ smiled. She crawled over eagerly, her pronounced shoulder blades swaying up and down as her hips bumped from side to side. She made her way off the bed and underneath her Captain.

“Fuuuuuuck,” moaned her Captain as she felt MJ’s tongue immediately find her clit, “fuck you’re getting….unghh shit… soooo good at that.” MJ thanked her by pulling herself deeper into Carol’s sex.

With MJ thoroughly tucked between her thighs, Carol looked over to the bed, where Cassie was being ruthlessly barraged by mouths and fingers. Val had her head tucked deeply in Cassie’s crotch; her arms wrapped around Cassie’s hips, keeping her grounded to her mouth. The two other subs had their arms enfolded around one another; Cassie’s hands tucked into Wanda’s back.

Despite the unruly behavior she recently displayed, Carol saw the submissive that she was. Or rather, the submissive she would become. She even felt that Cassie might make a nice power bottom given her seemingly anti-authority attitude. Carol would have lots of fun making the newest member her own.

Meanwhile, Cassie still wasn’t sure how she felt about this situation. It just didn’t feel right to her. Despite this, her body betrayed her. Her pussy was getting wetter every second, begging her rational mind to give up to Valkyrie, who felt incredible working her mouth around her pussy. The King’s tongue and lips radiated sparks across her body, making her knees go weak. She also never knew how good her breasts having sucked could feel until she felt Natasha’s mouth on her globes. It was like the dessert to Val’s main course. The way she bounced her mouth back and forth, switching between each breast. Sometimes working softly on a nipple, other times seemingly trying to inhale her entire breast. She couldn’t help but keen every time her fingers gave her a little twist, a jolt of pleasured pain striking through her. And God did Wanda’s lips feel amazing pressed up against her own. They were soft and velvety. Even when she hadn’t been kissing back, the pressure of them being wedged into her lips perfectly matched predicted what she would’ve want. Wanda continued to pull her deeper, the Sokovian’s hands grasping at her hair.

Deep down, she wanted, no she needed this. The five years after the decimation had been some of the hardest of her life. Losing her dad, Hope, and countless friends. For five years she wanted to help, to do anything to get them back, but she was useless. She had felt so guilty, so hopeless. For the first few years, she shut herself down, closing off from everyone. It took lots of time and perseverance from her mother to get her to slowly open up.

Her rational mind knew that this was absolutely insane, but being with these women she could let go of all the hurt and pain. She was free to express everything in the most guttural, raw way. _What’s the worst that could happen_ , she thought as she gave into her deepest desires.

A low animalistic moan escaped her lungs as she gave in and the pleasure rushed over her like a tsunami. She dug her hips deeper against Val’s mouth, bucking them as the King’s tongue flicked her clit. Her body shuddered in excitement. She grabbed the back of Wanda’s head and pulled her into her, finally fully kissing back. The torchlight redhead let out a delighted moan as they began to truly make out. Her other hand reached blindly to shove Nat deeper into her chest, begging her to suckle harder. The Black Widow let out a knowing hum, as if saying her _it was inevitable._

Carol saw Cassie’s body engage, surrendering itself over to the three women. Now was her time. She bent over and whispered in MJ’s ear, “please my wife.” The Slut pulled away from her snatch and smiled up at her. She scuttled over to Val’s perky rump, caramel skinned fleshy globes that despite being well toned had a perfect amount of jiggle to them. Without so much as even laying a finger on Val for warning, MJ buried her head in her sweet warm honeypot. Val’s head glitched backward in ecstatic surprise. “OH MY Fuuuuuuuuck,” she groaned.

Carol staunched over to the bed, giving her Slut and lover each a hard slap on the ass as she passed. The two immediately parted away from Cassie, giving Carol room to work. She ignited a finger, trailing it up the soles of Cassie’s feet, expecting the yelp of surprise from the new recruit. She smiled indulgently as he spread her legs across Cassie’s, pressing her pussy up against the solid brunette’s. “OHHHH. Someone’s excited,” she exclaimed as she felt Cassie’s juices transfer across to her legs.

“Fuck yes! I wanna cum so badly Carol,” Cassie exhaled vehemently, momentarily pulling away from making out with Wanda, her eagerness surprising even Carol

Valkyrie wriggled up the bed and slapped Cassie hard. “You refer to her as your Captain. I am your King, and she is your Queen,” she commanded.

“Yes Val- my King,” she corrected.

“What’ya think Nat, should we start her training now,” questioned Carol. Though she already knew her answer, she wanted to give Ms. Lang a good show for her first time. 

“Eh, not yet, we’ve got a while with her,” responded the former Russian. Carol nodded in agreement, then looked down at Cassie.

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” exclaimed the Captain.

She started grinding on Cassie’s pussy, moving in slow, soft motions so she could feel out the newest member. Her strong, sturdy legs felt good between Carol’s own. Her body looked delectable as it tenderly writhed beneath her. She had a tight stomach with gentle curves about her hips. She was built like Val, though if anything less muscular, and of course taller. She had cute breasts, of which Natasha was clearly enjoying. “I can already tell your gonna make this so much more fun,” declared Carol.

She began pumping her hips gently into Cassie, increasing the friction between them. Both of their pussies flowed freely, but that didn’t stop Carol from throwing in a little coconut oil for fun. She continued rubbing herself off on the girl, moving in small circles. The two began sliding sloppily, filling the room with goopy sounds. Cassie keened as her clit was suddenly enveloped in Carol’s folds, only to just as suddenly be free of the heavenly warmth. She could see the young Avenger’s desire growing.

“Please my Captain, you feel so fucking good,” she finally pleaded.

“Don’t beg slut,” answered Carol, winking at Natasha, “it makes you look desperate.” She slowed down and hovered off of Cassie, who let out a sorrowful whimper. “You see what being a begging slut gets you.”

“Yes, my Captain,” replied Cassie, her voice like a young schoolgirl being disciplined.

“Good, now what do you want?”

“You. Fuck me harder.”

“Come on cunt,” growled the Captain, “where’s that conviction you showed me before.”

“FUCK ME!” barked back Cassie.

“There you go,” smiled Carol, planting herself back down onto the young Lang girl. She would indeed make a great power bottom. Though she wouldn’t usually do so, since this first night was about dependence, she obliged the girl’s order. She sat her pink muff back down onto Cassie’s and started thrusting into her, harder now. Carol allowed herself to get lost in the girl’s mesmerizing Nutella eyes. Her perky mounds bounced softly as Carol cautiously slammed into her. She watched hungrily as her skin rippled, the gentle curves of her body leading Carol’s eyes down to her sweet pussy.

Cassie did the same, staring into Carol’s golden-brown eyes. Her ample, full, perfect breasts jiggling around, perfectly contrasting her tight, toned body. Cassie felt herself losing it, her thoughts becoming entrapped by her senses. She couldn’t contain her primal instincts, her body demanded that she let this spectacular blonde make her cum.

Though she desperately wanted this to last longer, she didn’t have the self-control to keep her urges quelled. She was gonna cum soon, and it was going to be hard.

Seeing this, Carol did the only thing a dom should do. She flung herself off just as Cassie’s legs began to shudder.

“Oh FUCK NO,” squeaked Cassie, her orgasm so thoroughly denied, hands immediately rushing down to her cunt to finish the job. Not only did Natasha quickly restrain said hands, she also provided a forceful slap by way of her palm.

“Don’t take that tone with your Captain,” she instructed. The young brunette nodded vigorously in response, her eyes welling with tears. Carol couldn’t tell if it was from the sting of Nat’s slap, or the brutal loss of stimulation. She guessed both.

“Yes my Queen just…oh please my Captain make me-”

“Ah ah ah…remember what I said?”

Cassie’s jaw tensed as she set herself, her eyes hardening as she blinked away the tears. She looked directly into her Captain’s eyes. “Make me cum my Captain,” she said with intent, the mewling tenor dissipating from her voice, “I know you wanna feel my cream spill onto your legs, listen as I moan in ecstasy. You’ve been thinking about this for a while haven’t you, about how to subjugate your newest member, how to make her cum her brains out…so do it Daddy… fuck me like a good top should.”

There it was. This brief moment was Carol’s endgame for the youngest of the bunch. Despite knowing exactly what she was doing, Carol couldn’t stop herself from being driven wild by her manipulating words. As soon as the word “daddy” had landed on her ears, her eyes began to glow wildly. She thrusted unabashedly into Cassie, desperate to show this girl how a top fuck her subs. She shoved Nat and Wanda away, leaving her one on one with Cassie. One hand powerfully gripped a breast while the other curled around Cassie’s nape and pulled her upward, forcing her gaze to meet Carol’s.

As Carol roughly thrust herself into her, Cassie tried her best to keep it down, a feeble attempt to savor a few more glorious seconds. Carol’s slippery sex felt unimaginably good on her own. Her satiny folds tussling with Cassie’s exciting her in a way she had never enjoyed before. She had experimented with one of her friends, only ever going as far as tasting her. So this…this was a whole new world to her. A world she definitely would have to revisit over and over again.

It wasn’t long before Cassie began to feel herself crumbling, and as soon as she laid eyes on Carol’s glowing irises, she succumbed. It felt as if pure bliss was coursing through her body. Everything else in life fell to the wayside, and the spectacular experience of orgasm took over. Fire tingled across her skin as Carol continued to grind herself deeper into Cassie. The younger woman’s senses seemed to dull and heighten at the same time. She had felt orgasms before, but this was different. She had never been worked so properly, never been teased as tantalizingly. The raw sexual bliss was only furthered by her raw emotion being liberated, the orgasm providing both a physical and mental release.

As she hit her peak, her body shuddered violently as her legs shot up into the sky. A low humming groan built in her throat, leaving her lips as a full-blown scream of pleasure. Her body grew a mind of its own, twitching in beautiful chaos.

All the other women watched as Cassie orgasmed. Taking in the pure lust of the youngest member.

“I know how good she feels,” whispered Val, “don’t stop cumming.”

Cassie didn’t disappoint. Three consecutive orgasms smacked into her, each one more intense than the last, her body unwilling to stop cumming until it literally gave out. She collapsed onto the bed, unable to do anything, a heap of pure sex. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes unfocused. She could barely believe what had just happened. Finally, an animalistic grunt signified the end.

Carol hoped off, cleaned the remnants of her cummies off her pussy with her tongue, then walked up beside her.

“What do you say, Cunt?” she said, apparently deciding on Cassie’s new name.

“Thank you,” Cassie mumbled.

“Thank you…?”

“Thank you, my Captain.”

“Good Cunt,” she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving, her bountiful tits bouncing with every step.

Valkyrie grabbed her lover’s hand and they left towards their room together, walking in perfect stride.

“Make her feel welcome,” Nat whispered into her Slut’s and Cum Dumpster’s ear. She turned away and walked off down the hall.

Wanda and MJ plopped down onto the bed next to the worn-out Cassie. MJ wrapped her long, lithe body around the young Lang girl, acting as the big spoon. Wanda lay in front of her, their foreheads barely touching, stroking her gentle black hair through her nimble fingers. The two tenured subs smiled at each other while Cassie got up tenderly to go pee.

After expelling herself, she roughly dropped back into the bed, retaking her comfortable position. With the feel of MJ’s long body on her back, and Wanda’s warm breath on her face, she fell asleep quickly and happily, thoroughly enjoying her first night at the compound.

Meanwhile, Natasha cleaned herself up then followed the Asgardian King and Queen into their room.

Valkyrie was resting her head on Carol’s sleeping shoulder when she heard the door quietly creak open, a few seconds passing before she felt a small but solid body join her on the bed. A quick look of shock and confusion passed on Val’s face, but she wasn’t gonna argue against enjoying Nat’s soft hands caressing her bare stomach. She had never had the pleasure of being surrounded by warmth on both sides as she slept and began to realize just how much of a mistake that had been.

“Everything alright?” she asked, wondering what had made Natasha join them.

“Yeah…don’t know why, just felt like I wanted to lie with you guys.”

Val nodded understandingly. It was a feeling she often felt with Carol, especially when the Captain was up in space. She reached around and lay her hand on Nat’s hip, slowly brushing back and forth. She fell asleep listening to Carol’s soft snoring and Nat’s shallow breathing.


	14. Carol v. Nat (Dawn of Domination)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14!!!! Heading into the home stretch (I know I could also say "we're in the endgame now" but honestly...that would've been too easy), I'm so excited because it's been incredible doing this work, and I'm excited to show the other works I've been working on. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also...HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT PERCY MOTHERFUCKIN JACKSON ON DISNEY PLUS OMG FUCKING FINALLY THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Carol awoke with a start, waking Val up with her. It was pitch black outside the window, save for the distant New York City lights that dotted the horizon like faraway stars.

“Nightmare?” spoke Val softly, her head still resting on Carol’s reassuring shoulder, toned arm slung lovingly over Nat’s hip.

“Yeah,” sighed Carol.

“The usual?”

“Yup,” she spoke, disheartened. Carol had seen the scene so many times that it was an annoyance by now. Always the same, Skrulls dusting away. Her, the most powerful woman in the galaxy, powerless to do anything. Then she would look down at her hands and see them turning to dust too. See herself dying, unable to stop it.

“Its alright fly girl, I’m here for you, always will be,” soothed Val.

Carol tilted her head, giving her fiancée a lingering peck on the forehead.She caught her breath as her lips rested on Val’s caramel forehead. “I love you,” she exhaled.

“I love you too,” came an unexpected yet familiar voice.

Carol paused for a moment to think. “Nat?!” she awed.

“Don’t sound so surprised babe,” quipped Nat

“I…what’re you…but…when…never mind… this is nice,” finished Carol. She reached her arm around the two women, her hand resting on Nat’s full, loose hair. She stroked it gently for a while as the three women lay there in peaceful silence.

As they lay in the tranquility of twilight, Nat’s brain began to act on a thought she had had during the week. “Why are we even beefing Danvers?” she asked, breaking the quiet.

“Beefing…?” questioned the blonde.

“Fighting,” explained Romanoff, “I mean honestly, why did all this even start between us?”

A silent smile spread across Val’s face. She didn’t think this discussion was ever going to happen, but here it was. 

“I don’t even know. Just… just kinda felt like it was always something there.”

“Right…? Pretty stupid if you think about it,” thought Nat out loud.

“Guess we just figured this compound wasn’t big enough for the two of us.” Carol paused, unsure of whether her assumption was correct.

“Pretty big compound,” spoke Nat, a tinge of friendship breaking through.

“Lots of space for two doms,” quipped back Carol, “guess we might just have to show these sluts how a partnership works.”

“We just might,” agreed Nat. “When should we start…?” she hesitated.

“Now.”

Val only realized what was happening once it was too late. Carol rolled on top of her, straddling her between her legs while Natasha hopped up behind her fiancée, resting her chin on Carol’s shoulder.

“Wanna give us a little light?” asked the crimson haired assassin.

“Why of course,” obliged Carol, giving off a faint glow.

“Don’t look so surprised Val” started Nat, “you get to be our first victim,” finished Danvers.

Nat whispered something into Carol’s ear, which elicited an ear to ear grin from the Captain. Nat silently hopped off the bed and strolled out of the room. Her curvy hips bouncing enticingly with each step as they often did.

Carol bent over, so their bodies were nearly touching. “We’re gonna break you,” she whispered into Val’s ear, her warm lips rubbing against the cool skin of Val’s shell, “you have no idea what we’re capable of.

She was right. A tag team of Nat and Carol, manipulator and battering ram, scalpel and chain saw. What they could do together might be scary. And hot. Very fucking hot. Val gulped down her fear tinged arousal.

As Nat strode back in, Val’s eyes focused on the strap-on dildos in each of her hands. She swallowed down another shot of unnerve, figuring that wasn’t the only thing she wouldn’t be swallowing tonight. She knew she could handle her fiancée going at her, but both Carol and Nat going full at the same time. That was a different story.

“Edith dim lights please,” requested Nat as she handed Carol her strap-on. The stockier woman kept the smaller, girthier dildo while Carol took the longer, slimmer one. Val had already been quite well acquainted with the latter, the former being new to her. Easily, they both slipped them on and pulled the straps tight to their hips, knowing it was gonna be a rough night.

Nat pulled out a tube of lube from the bedside drawer and made a grand show of dripping it slowly onto her and Carol’s cock. She reached both hands forward, stroking Carol’s length, slathering the black silicon in lube while Carol did the same to Natasha’s bulky cock.

As they each used two hands to jerk off the other, they began kissing teasingly, sharing strong, passionate kisses with one another. They pushed and pulled, bouncing back and forth as their lips danced gracefully yet forcefully. Val stared longingly as their sharp jawlines flowed up and down, the different hairstyles contrasting yet complementing one another. Val already began to drip, the sight of two of the most beautiful women anywhere making out while stroking big cocks doing inexplicable things to her brain. She wanted to try and rub herself out, but she knew both women were keeping an eye on her, and any unauthorized movement would be punished.

So she watched and watched, for what felt likes hours, Natasha even having to re-lube the pseudo-phalluses. She was so unbearably horny that she almost felt like just rubbing herself and dealing with any consequence that they could dream up with.

“You think she’s ready,” Nat finally asked Carol, motioning to the little brown figure on the bed.

“I don’t really care,” retorted Carol, suddenly sliding her length into Valkyrie. The King groaned in thankful surprise while Carol weighed her down, keeping her fiancée stuck in place.

Slowly, Carol waved her hips back and forth, slipping her cock in and out of her lover. It was long, seemingly longer than she remembered. Despite her knowledge she wondered whether it would all fit in Val’s pussy. It wasn’t of much worry though, for she knew somewhere where it would definitely fit.

While Carol opened up her lover, Nat climbed up onto the bed. Val was already laying on her back, legs spread wide while Carol fucked her deep. Nat simply tipped her head backwards, giving her an angle to properly throat fuck the King. She stared thirstily at the spectacularly gorgeous neck beneath her. “Open wide,” she teased, nudging her cock against Val’s tender lips.

She spread her mouth open, patiently engulfing Nat’s thick cock. The girth spread her lips further and further apart as it slid deeper down her mouth. Nat gave it one last thrust, surprising Val and causing her to gag, tendrils of spit exploding free from the seal around the cock.

Carol let out a laugh. “She’s so fucked isn’t she.”

“Absolutely…and utterly…fucked,” Nat nodded in agreement. She peered down at the strained lips wrapped around the unnaturally thick shaft of the cock. Nat bent down, feigning listening. “What’s that? I think she said she wants you to fuck her into my cock.”

Val squealed in disagreement. Nat’s shaft was already nestled against her gag reflex. She would eventually be able to overcome it, but not if it was rushed down her gullet. Nevertheless, Carol dug her hands into Val’s hips and powerfully thrust into her fiancée, sending her lurching towards Nat, and shoving Nat’s cock roughly down her throat. Carol’s lengthy cock coming dangerously close to her cervix.

As the thick cock sieged past her gag reflex, the toast skinned woman instinctively coughed it out, sputtering and gagging as saliva strung from her lips. “Fucking Hel,” she gasped, desperate for a reprieve, “you guys know how big those cocks are right?”

“Big enough to make you scream,” smirked Carol.

“Which is all that really matters,” added Nat.

Val could already tell that the way the two women were learning to play off of each spelled trouble for the rest of the group. Good trouble though.

“Now,” Nat started, raising a finger to her lips in the universal sign for quiet, “shhhhhhh…” She slowly pushed her shiny stygian cock back into Val’s mouth, savoring the view as her lips glided over the slick silicone.

Carol relished the sight of Nat’s strong hips thrusting her impressive cock into her fiancée’s mouth, a line of spit forming on Val’s lips. _This. This is perfect,_ she thought as she slid her cock back into her fiancée's awaiting pussy. She picked up the pace but teased her with only half of her length. “Fuck I love how your pussy grips,” moaned Carol, watching Val’s tight pussy ride her shaft.

As they faced each other, Carol could feel the dynamic changing between her and Nat. There had never been animosity between the two (well, mostly), but it was more so that they were just two rams butting heads. But now, their power struggle had seemingly birthed what appeared to be a long reign of mutual dominance over the compound. She could feel a connection growing between them, something difficult to describe yet easily felt. A sort of playfulness between the two. Carol peered up, seeing Nat’s captivating blue eyes staring back. She smiled, and Nat smiled back. They rushed into a fervent kiss, mashing their lips together.

“Gods this is gonna be so fun,” moaned Carol between kisses.

“I can’t wait…oh we’re gonna be so good together…”

“Fuck yes. Best goddam duo on the fucking planet,” growled back Carol, feeling her energy being spurred by Nat’s own.

As they made out once again, Carol and Nat worked into a rhythm as if they had been doing this for years, alternating their thrusts like well-timed pistons. Their shared warmth spread throughout to their entire bodies, urging them to keep fucking Val.

Despite her earlier protests, Val loved this. Feeling the two cocks buried in her holes, her face stuffed in front of Nat’s appetizing pussy. She had never before been spit roasted, yet she already found herself desiring it in the future. There was something so carnal about being sexed on both ends, the two poles of her body emitting men-melting pleasure. Each thrust seemed to give new life to her nerves, lighting them up with pure energy. The three of them, intertwined in this beautiful mosaic became all that mattered. Her body responded without her thought, as she unleashed a deep satisfactory moan.

The two doms smirked at each other and chuckled. They knew they were just hitting the tip of the iceberg of what this duo could become. “I think that moan meant she wants us to go slower?” teased Val’s fiancée. The Asgardian let out a soft whimper. “What’s that,” Carol continued, “you want us to completely stop?” Val shook her head vigorously, jiggling Nat’s cock back and forth. 

“Any idea why she wants us to stop?” added Nat, completely ignoring the beauty waggling her cock side to side.

“Guess we just don’t feel that good,” concluded Carol. Teasingly, she began to slip her length out of Val. The petite caramel kiss bucked her hips into her fiancée, desperately trying to keep her long cock inside of her. She wrapped her hands around Nat’s ass and thrust her shaft deeper down her mouth, showing her just how much she wanted them. She giggled maniacally as Val’s sweaty body twitched back and forth, trying to bounce up and down simultaneously, her core flexing enticingly.

Carol wouldn’t relent, continuing to slide herself out as slowly as she could, seemingly doing so for minutes. Val was helpless to do anything, which is exactly where they wanted her.

Just as Carol’s entirety was about to pull free from the beautiful flower that was Val’s snatch she stopped. “Don’t worry Val, I’d never do that to you,” she whispered as she slammed into Val as hard as she could, sending her hips crashing into her lover’s. Val was sent flying forward, shoving Nat’s cock all the way down her throat, it’s outline visible to those looking from the outside.

“Goddam that’s fucking hot,” moaned Nat, marveling at the smooth mocha brown bulge poking out from deep down Val’s throat, her pussy quivering wonderfully as Val’s lips were less than an inch away from kissing her aroused pussy lips.

“Is that what you fucking wanted?” growled Carol. Val shuddered appreciatively in response, seemingly overwhelmed with relief. Carol laid into her again, thrusting Val’s face deeper into Nat’s cut, toned hips. Her lips finally brushed against Nat’s pussy, and she damn near came just from the feel of it.

Feeling Nat’s cock so deep down her throat was something Val had never felt before. But she liked it. Loved it. There was something so sexually deviant about having something that far down your throat. Your body knows it shouldn’t be there, but you do it anyways. Not to mention the slow, physical pounding Carol was giving her. As her body relinquished control to her senses, she began to get _that_ feeling in her knees. The tingle at the base of her spine tickling its way up. Her breath began to quicken. 

Seeing this, Carol shoved Nat backwards and slid herself out of her lover’s inviting pussy, the sweet flower spreading itself beautifully, eager for Carol’s return. “Nuh uh, you’re not cumming just yet,” announced Carol.

Val let out another despaired whimper, pleading her fiancée to let her cum. She put on her best big brown puppy dog eyes, the ones she knew Carol could never ever resist.

“Oh, shut it you mewling quim,” barked Natasha, wrapping her strong grip across Val’s lips, silencing the King, “you think she can take it in both holes?” she continued, a hungry look on her face.

Val’s eyes flashed wide with worry. These cocks were big. Trying to take them both would be a lot to ask for. Her lover stared back at her, Carol’s big anime eyes reading her expression.

“Only one way to find out,” Carol spoke, a naughty smile pulling at the edges of her face. Nat flashed her an equally mischievous smile, pecked her on her lips, and slid under Val.

“Don’t worry. I’ll try not to break you,” whispered Nat as she tucked her head next to Valkyrie’s. Nat never knew she needed the feel of Valkyrie on top of her until she had actually felt it. Her skin was smooth and cool. She weighed her down nicely, deceptively heavy for her small size, though it was a rather comforting feeling. Nat quickly learned that she was ticklish, and she loved to softly stroke her fingers right down her spine, making Val jerk away from her.

Carol spread the two women’s equally toned legs and planted herself between them. She had to stop for a moment and savor this scene. Her fiancée, the love of her life, Valkyrie, laid on top of probably the deadliest, sexiest woman out there. _Fuck,_ she thought, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this is too good._ The lithe blonde could already feel herself dripping in her own arousal, not to mention Val’s

She locked her eyes onto Nat’s dazzling ocean blue irises. “Let’s give her what she deserves.”

Together, they slipped their cocks into Val’s sweet, pink holes. Carol into her pussy and Nat into her tight ass.

“Guuuuuhhhhh fucking JeSuS HEL!” she gurgled as her holes were stuffed by her dom’s two cocks. The air sprinted out of her lungs as the two shiny black shafts penetrated her.

“FUUUUUCKING SHIT!” she squealed as she was spread wide and stuffed full, further than she’d ever gone before.

Despite her natural instinct, she didn’t try to push herself off the cocks. Thankfully, the usually rough girls eased her into it, starting off slow and shallow.

Carol wrapped her hand around Val’s nape, gently massaging it. “Trust us scrapper, we got you,” she assured, temporarily breaking her and Nat’s ruthless façade.

There was something about Carol’s voice, and the way her hand gently soothed her. Val knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she trusted Carol with anything, even her life. She took a deep breath and relaxed, letting herself open up.

“There you go,” moaned Nat, her breath tickling Val’s shoulder blades. She pushed her slippery cock deeper into the mocha King. She could feel Val’s asshole gaping wider to accompany her girthy shaft.

Val’s body sizzled with energy. Her senses were overwhelmed by the stimulation between her legs. The two cocks worked in perfect tandem, finding an easy rhythm. Val said nothing still concentrating on taking both monsters, but her pussy was telling them all they needed to know. She was oozing, dripping with horniness, begging them to fuck her. Their lengthy cocks slid in so deep it felt like they were poking around in her stomach. She felt so naughty, so incredibly dirty, and she loved it.

She relaxed even more, sinking ever deeper into the rhythmic thrusts of their hips. Strings of her juice clung to Carol’s hips. The room was filled with the nastiest, sloppiest sound you can imagine. The dom’s slow rhythm picked up in pace.

Val let out a soft shuddering moan as she was pumped with more speed. _Fuck. I’m so glad I did this,_ she thought to herself. These women were so skilled with their cocks. They knew exactly what Val wanted, and they knew exactly how to give it to her. She doubted any man could ever feel this good.

Val’s eyes slowly closed as she let the harmonic sexuality consume her. Three had become one. Just as she was losing herself, Nat slipped her arms inside Val’s and interlocked them, pinning Val’s back up against her chest. Meanwhile, Carol dug herself into the bed and clamped her hands down onto her hips, keeping her still. Val wriggled and writhed, though she wasn’t actually trying to get out, Nat’s soft tits felt much too nice for that.

Carol leaned over like she was gonna kiss her lover. Instead, she kept going until her lips met Natasha’s, and they shared a long teasing kiss. Carol shoved her tongue down Nat’s throat, putting on a show for Val. Nat pushed her face deeper into Carol’s, allowing their tongues to meet in an intricate dance. The soft moans that escaped Val’s tender lips told Carol that she was indeed enjoying the display.

Carol pulled away, their saliva stringing from each other’s lips. She turned to Val and gave her a not so subtle wink. “Didn’t think we would let you off easy did ya?” asked the dominant blonde.

“With you two, wouldn’t dream of it,” replied Val with a wink of her own.

Carol smiled. “Well we can’t go dashing people’s dreams on the first day, can we Nat?”

“No. We can’t,” answered Nat, her playful voice on full display. “Guess we better give her what she wants,” she said as she bucked her hips slightly into Val. Valkyrie exhaled as Nat’s thick cock further gaped her asshole, sending spidery shudders up her spine.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Carol grinned as she plunged her entirety into her lover. The cock was fucking long, and this time, Val’s tried to squirm away from the lengthy cock, but Carol wouldn’t relent, keeping herself pussy deep in her lover.

“FUUUUCK,” squealed Val as she tried to run away. Nat held her down, locking her arms tight all while keeping her cock in Val’s tight little ass.

Slowly Carol reeled herself out, admiring the slick juices as they gleamed on her cock. “Give me some spit,” she demanded as she stuffed her fingers down Val’s throat. She held her fingers down as deep as she could with her other hand cupped beneath Val’s lower lip. Her lover gagged roughly and spit out the gooey saliva into Carol’s awaiting hand.

The spit felt warm and sticky in her hand. For all to see, she spilled it onto her and Nat’s cocks, adding to the already copious amounts of lube.

Carol flashed her fiancée her trademark dirty smile and then proceeded to roughly slam her hips back into her, their crotches making a satisfying SCHLOP sound as they crashed together.

The stunning blonde kept going, pulling herself almost entirely out before plunging herself back into her lover. 

Val’s squealing moans filled the moonlit room. With each thunderous clap of their hips, it seemed like Carol was filling a void within her (literally and figuratively). Her strength and power comforted Val, and the warmth she radiated was reassuring. Not to mention Nat’s soft body on her back. Her full, bountiful tits caressing her back as Val’s ass was cupped by her legs. Whatever the opposite of stuck between a rock and a hard place is, this was it.

“Don’t hold back. No one can her you except us,” Nat whispered before playfully biting the Asgardian’s ear.

The caramel skinned brunette let out a hefty grunt as Carol thrust into her again. The metal bedposts squeaking from the raw power of her hips.

Nat didn’t realize it, but it was taking all her strength to keep Val held down as Carol slam fucked her. Her toned arms rippling as her muscles flexed. She gently bucked her hips, pulsing her cock softly into Carol’s lover while the athletic blonde rammed her cock into Val. The feeling of Val’s pussy juices dripping onto her crotch was sensually exhilarating, especially as it dribbled down to her own sex.

She desperately wanted to pound Val’s tight little asshole, but she wondered if Val could take any more than she already was. She looked up to Carol, their eyes locking only for a second. Carol seemingly understood what she was asking, and she nodded.

Better than anybody Carol knew Val’s limits in the bedroom, and she knew that while it would be a lot, she should be able to handle her and Nat going full force. Asgardians are naturally tough, and she’s one of the toughest.

Granted permission, Nat began to bridge her hips up and down, thrusting with moderate force but more pace, contrasting Carol’s slow powerful pounding. The cock slid in easily, Val’s asshole spreading wide to accompany it’s girthiness, suggesting her and Carol had partaken in anal play before.

As she was fully stuffed, Val screamed and moaned and groaned while the two cocks destroyed her. She could feel as Carol’s length slid in and out of her, just past where Nat’s thickness was pumping up and down. Her holes were ablaze with sensitivity. She’d never been stuffed so consummately before, and while it was overwhelming at first, she quickly realized how much she would need this again in the future. She also desperately needed to cum. Desperately.

Carol saw that look in her eyes. The look that she simultaneously hated and desired to see. “Ah ah ah. You have to ask for permission before cumming,” she ordered.

Val responded immediately. “Please Carol can I have permission to cum.”

“Beg for it,” responded Danvers.

“But…”

“Beg. For. It.”

Val didn’t need to be told twice. “Please Carol I’m begging. I want to cum so badly. My pussy is a needy mess because of you two. My cunt...ughhhhh gods my cunt is aching for your cocks… desperate for you to fuck it until I cum my brains out over and over again…please please please may I have permission to cum.”

“ _Want_? That’s it? If you just _want_ to cum then I don’t think you deserve it,” added Natasha.

“I need it,” mewled Val, a spiraling mess, “Please Carol and Natasha I’m begging…unghhhh fucking fuck… I need to cum please…. I’m so fucking needy…unghhhhhh… my pussy is fucking famished please gods…unghhhhhhh gods pleaseeeeee…” Tears of desperation began to form in her eyes.

“Huh. I don’t recognize that name,” continued Natasha, enjoying the sight of Val’s agony.

“Please my Queen I’m-”

“I thought I was your Queen,” interrupted Carol.

“Yes, my Queen you are. You’re my Queen and I...ohhhhhh…I want you to make me cum.”

“But I’m your Queen,” declared Nat.

Val whined like a sad dog, the tears now flowing down her cheeks. “You’re both my Queens…pleaseeee…. ohhhhhh gods…pleaseeeee my Queens, may I have your permission to cum…please fuck me ‘til I cum…fuck both my holes ‘til I cum all over you two…unghhhhhh…all over my Queens…fuck I’m so desperate for you...”

Nat and Carol looked at one another, holding a silent conversation, then reached an agreement. “NO,” they both said in unison.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhh,” groaned Val in a high-pitched whine, “fuck!”

The two doms smiled at each other as they pulled out of their caramel toaster strudel. They switched their positions as they lubed up their cocks once more. Val’s body was tense, her muscles gleaming with sweat, primed to orgasm at any moment.

“Remember scrapper, no cumming unless we give you permission,” reminded the Captain as she slipped in under her lover.

Val simply nodded and whined again in futile desperation.

The two women grinned greedily before slipping in the sleek black cocks, Nat in the pussy and Carol in the ass.

Val shrieked in painful ecstasy, desperately trying to stave off her orgasm. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she mumbled under her breath. Her eyes were unfocused as the two rammed her.

Nat’s girthy cock spread out Val’s cute little pussy, whose lips gripped cravingly onto the cock as it pulled out. She hit the ground running, thrusting quickly in and out of Val, testing the limits of the King’s self-control. Meanwhile, Carol engorged her entire length into Val’s ass, opting again for long slow strokes into the depths of her sphincter.

“UUUGGGHhhhhhh…Danvers…ohhh gods you in my fucking guts…” came the words fumbling barely coherently out of Valkyrie’s tasty mouth. She grunted and moaned as she was double stuffed by Captain Marvel and the Black Widow. She felt so incredibly full, like one of those terran snacks…twinkies. She could feel how tense her entire body was, Carol anchoring her steadily while Nat’s significantly lighter weight bounced atop her. Her entire willpower was dedicated toward staving off orgasm, but even then, she felt herself failing.

Just as they were getting into their rhythm, Val’s eyes rolled back. A booming, guttural scream came from deep within her throat, starting low and quickly crescendo-ing. Her body convulsed as she curled around her abs, shuddering resistantly on top of Carol. Her hands dug into the mattress, poking holes into the sides.

She squeezed herself off of the cocks as squirt spewed out of her, dousing Nat’s waiting crotch. “Fuck…UNGHHHHHHH…fuuuuuuuuck nooooooo,” she cried, her breath still eluding her. Nat reeled her back towards her, enjoying her peaking warmth and the feel of her body shaking. Spit dripped carelessly out of her mouth and onto her chin, rappelling down to her chest and sliding down to her womb.

Finally, the mocha skinned beauty came down and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed with pronounced inhales.

Just as she thought she might be able to relax; Carol’s familiar voice had her iconic dominant tone. “Did you just cum without permission?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I-I’m sorry my Queen. I couldn’t stop it. It…it just felt too good.”

“You think ‘I’m sorry’ changes anything,” Carol spoke as she pushed Val upwards by her shoulders, “you’re still a dumb cumslut who came without our permission.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Say it.”

“I’m- I’m a dumb cumslut th-that came without permission.”

“One more time. Better.”

“I’m a dumb cumslut that came without permission!”

“Good. Remember that for next time.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“It’s a shame too,” spoke up Nat, “we had so much more planned. You were supposed to cum two more times tonight.

“Yup,” flowed in Carol, “it was gonna be a helluva night for you. But now…”

“Now…you can go take these strap-ons back to my room,” finished Nat

Val slowly pulled herself together and took the two cocks from her Queens. She glumly meandered out of the room to return them. Despite knowing almost for certain that the two were lying about the two more orgasms, she still couldn’t help but feel disappointed in failing to restrain herself.

Back in the royal couple’s room, Carol plopped down onto the bed next to Nat, the two staring up at the roof.

“That was fucking hot,” declared Nat.

“Gonna make one hell of a duo,” agreed Carol.

The pair rolled onto their sides to face each other. They shared their iconic devilish grins and kissed each other. Strong yet soft, tender yet firm. Fervent, passionate kisses perfectly wrapping up the night. As they pulled away, Val walked back into the room and fell into the space between them. Obviously worn out, she quickly fell asleep. The other two would soon follow, though they had another matter to attend to first.

>>>>

The nighttime stars twinkled through the windowpane of Wanda’s room. The moon easily making its way across the sky, pulled by the goddess Artemis (or so they say). Cassie slept cuddled between MJ and Wanda.

MJ woke up abruptly, seemingly caused by nothing, though she knew better. She took a sip of water. She felt someone’s wispy breath on her back, and an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned over and saw Cassie’s sleeping face peering back at her. Meanwhile, sitting up in bed was the Scarlet Witch, listlessly braiding the newbie brunette’s hair back and forth.

“Get some sleep Wanda.” The words came out of MJ’s mouth seemingly before they even formed in her brain.

“You know that’s never been easy for me,” she replied, looking out into the stars, her hands continuing to move all the same.

MJ reached her long arm to the other side of the bed, tucking her hand in Wanda’s hair, stroking and combing it lovingly. “Can’t blame yourself.”

“If I had been better. Stronger. Realized what was happening earlier.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. Once Thanos got the time stone…….”

“I know. I guess…I just really miss them… I think about them every day, what we could’ve done differently...”

“They made their choices knowing what would happen. It’s part of being a hero. Every day you guys go out there, putting your lives in uncertainty. The only difference with them was that this time, they were certain of what would happen, and they still were willing to do it. They made the sacrifice knowing what they were leaving behind. Who they were leaving behind.”

MJ rolled out of her spot, crawling about the bed and snuggling up in the little space between Cassie and Wanda, resting her head on the Sokovian’s shoulders. She tucked a hand onto the side of Wanda’s hip, stroking it slowly. “You see those stars out there,” she said, pointing outside the window, “all those places out there wouldn’t be here without them. This compound, New York, hell the whole world. Every time you miss them, just look around you. Everything that’s alive today, that’s their legacy.”

Wanda looked over to MJ, heartless tears streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arm around her and squeezed her in tight, dropping her head on top of MJ’s. “Thank you,” she whispered as she kissed MJ’s cute ears. 

The two lay there in silence for a while, staring out at their legacy.

“What do you think about her?” asked MJ in a hushed tone, motioning towards their newest companion.

Wanda looked over to the sleeping beauty. She looked serene, so at ease. “Seems like she’ll be fun,” replied Wanda, “at the least we know she’s crazy. To stand up to Carol like she did.”

“True. Plus, makes it an even three on three, should make our fun times more interesting.”

The two paused, thinking about the possibilities this now offered. 

“Wonder what Carol has planned?”

“I don’t know. But could it be any crazier than what Nat came up with.”

Wanda nodded as if to say _good point_. Then she cocked her head sideways, as if searching for a sound.

“You hear that?” asked the orange haired bombshell, “sounds like…whimpering.”

MJ went silent, listening for any sounds. “I don’t hear-”

She was interrupted by screaming from Carol’s room. “JeSuS HELL,” screamed Val’s distinctive voice. MJ and Wanda turned to each other; their lips turned upward in beaming smiles. They both broke down in laughter, unintentionally waking up Cassie.

“What’s going on. Why are you guys laughing?” sleepily groaned Cassie. 

Her answer came by way of another Valkyrie scream. “FUUUUUUCKING SHIIIT!”

Now all three women were spread out across the bed, doubled over in laughter. Their lighthearted giggles filled the air as they struggled to contain themselves. They went on for a while, the giggling eventually turning to wheezing, until they all had to stop and take a breather.

“Oh shit,” giggled MJ, her face beat red, “whatever they’re doing sounds crazy.”

The other two women still struggled to breath; their cheeks sore from smiling so long. As they began to regain themselves, they all stared at each other, the silent conversation taking a turn.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head as if to say, _why not?_

MJ looked to Wanda first, then to Cassie, their eyes telling her that they were in accordance. They all pounced off the bed, quietly sneaking out of the room and tip toeing over to their Captain’s room. As they pulled up to the door, they heard their Captain’s voice. “Give me some spit,” came her command, dulled by the door.

Seconds later, there was a loud, sloppy, crashing sound that could only have been Carol thrusting roughly into her lover.

“Shit that’s hot,” commented Cassie, saying what they were all thinking. They continued to listen as Carol slammed her lover, sloppy squelching sounds filling the air, Val’s squeals only enticing them further.

Wanda plunged her fingers into her lusty sex, imagining what might be happening in the room. MJ quickly followed suit, with Cassie finally joining in. Their mouths agape in silent moans, as they all finger fucked themselves to the sound of the fiancée’s.

As they continued to masturbate, their King’s obscenely loud grunts and screams filled the hallway, only providing them with further fuel to fan the flames of desire. Cassie’s mind ran wild as she thought about what may be happening in the room, about what could possibly make her King roar out in such pleasure. She continued to rub her three fingers over her sex, making sure to give extra focus to her sensitive clit, though this made it much more difficult to stay silent. She hoped that their Captain wouldn’t hear them over their King’s moans.

As the trio continued to rub themselves out, the loud squeaking of metal died down, and voices took over. They could hear Val begging Carol to let her cum. Asking for her permission. “My pussy is a mess because of you two,” came their King’s pleading voice. _Two?_ Thought Wanda. The truth dawned on her just as they heard another voice.

MJ’s eyes widened in realization. She whipped her gaze over to Wanda, and mouthed, “Queen?!”

Wanda face was just as shocked as MJ’s. She nodded in shock. She never thought she would’ve seen the day her Queen and Captain slept in the same bed. Not that they hated each other, just that wasn’t their dynamic. Although, now that it was happening, she was immensely turned on by the thought of it.

Soon their King began whining like a puppy dog, saying deliciously filthy things to their Captain and Queen, begging them to allow her to cum. The Asgardian’s mewling only edged them on, and they all dropped to the floor as their fingers worked themselves faster and harder, Cassie plunging her middle finger inside of her with a muted moan. Of course, their King’s request had been met with a firm “NO,” which Cassie was glad for, as this meant they had more time to get themselves off.

The loud slams from minutes ago were soon replaced by frequent soft slaps, though their King’s struggled whines remained the same. Wanda nearly lost it when the petite brunette groaned out, “ohhhh gods you’re in my fucking guts…” as she realized then that she must’ve been getting ass fucked, a thought that brought her to orgasms edge quicker than it should’ve.

Finally, the loudest most animalistic scream Cassie had ever heard filled the air. Restrained at first, it quickly grew in passion. The raw sound of their King’s reluctantly cumming was almost enough to make the three subs cum. They all had to go slowly, lest they alert their dom’s with the sound of their wet pussies. While in the past they had been allowed to fool around without their doms, earlier this week their Captain had texted them an order, restricting any unpermitted cummies even while at the compound.

While they had all been able to hold off, it didn’t help when they heard their King speak up submissively, “I’m a dumb cumslut who came without permission.” Cassie was so enthralled by this that she almost didn’t hear her ensuing footsteps. As quickly as they could, the three women rushed back into their room, hoping their King wouldn’t see them. They locked the door behind them and flung themselves back onto the bed.

“Oh my god,” giggled Cassie, her face blushing heavily.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” added Wanda.

The three women lay on the bed, reveling in what they had just heard. “I can’t believe our Queen was with them. That’s so fucking hot,” said MJ, her mind still racing about what possibly could’ve gone down.

“Right! When I heard her voice, fuck, I got so turned on,” said Wanda, “still am.”

“I know… why did our King have to finish,” complained MJ.

“Just because our King finished, doesn’t mean we have to be,” Cassie said, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

“But our Captain said no unpermitted cummies,” warned MJ.

“That’s true…but what they don’t know won’t hurt them. Wanda could seal off the doors, they’d never be any the wiser.”

MJ didn’t like the sound of insubordination, unfortunately for her, her brain wasn’t the only currently in the driver’s seat. “Fine,” she relented, horniness winning out.

Wanda spread her powers across the room, the dynamic crimson filling the entire area, restricting any sounds from escaping. Once she had finished, she flung her fingers into Cassie’s still dripping sex. The young avenger arched her back in surprise, “ohhhh shit, that feels good,” she groaned in stunned arousal.

Figuring she was already warmed up, Wanda went in eagerly. It didn’t take long for her to find Cassie’s spot and once she did, she didn’t pull her punches. She immediately buried her two fingers deep inside the Californian, her thumb rising up to the clit, a gratuitous moan slipping free when it made contact. 

While Wanda fingered the youngest girl, at the foot of the bed, MJ brought Cassie’s upper body flat, seating herself greedily upon Cassie’s serenely beautiful face. The younger brunette quickly began attending to MJ’s starving cunt, providing it with enthusiastic stimulation. MJ purred happily as she crawled her upper body down the bed, achieving the 69 position. Though instead of pleasuring Cassie, she sent her spindly fingers into Wanda’s tight pussy. The orange haired beauty gasped in pleasure. “MMmmmmm thank you,” she moaned as MJ’s fingers worked their magic inside of her. She had forgotten how good MJ had become when she was able to just focus on you. It seemed as though MJ’s fingers were an extension of Wanda’s own mind. Her fingers already knowing where Wanda wanted them to go, hitting the spots with perfect pace.

That same thought consumed Cassie, as she was amazed by how consummate a finger fucker Wanda was. There was such skill and dexterity in her fingers, and she did things inside of her that Cassie had never even dreamt of. 

It helped that Wanda loved the feel of Cassie all over her fingers. Her juices slowly making their way onto the palm of her hand and down her forearm, glistening naughtily. She pulled her fingers out, gleaming in all their glory, and held them up to MJ’s mouth. “Wanna taste?” she winked.

MJ didn’t need to be asked twice. Hell, she didn’t even need to be asked once. She wrapped her mouth around Wanda’s fingers, savoring the taste of the newest member. She let out a satisfied hum, the vibrations tickling Wanda’s hand. “You like that?” asked Wanda.

“You know I do,” replied MJ, that insatiable look in her eyes.

Wanda kept her fingers in the tall ebony’s mouth, gently thrusting them down her throat. She loved feeling the film of slime as it covered her fingers, the rhythmic pulsing of MJ’s throat. Meanwhile, she sent her other hand to work on Cassie, keeping her powers only focused around the room… for now.

Face tucked between a crotch; Cassie savored the succulent taste of the leggy brunette. She engulfed MJ’s entire vulva in her mouth, poking and prodding with her tongue while she let out a soft hum. Her slightly elder counterpart’s cunt felt incredible in her mouth, like soft, warm butter. She loved hearing MJ’s stunted moans, feeling her drive her hips down into the bed, trying to push Cassie deeper between her thighs. But Cassie didn’t give in. She knew instant gratification wasn’t the answer. She was going to make MJ wait, and wait… and wait.

The soft vibrations of Cassie’s humming was driving MJ crazy. It was just enough to tease her, but not enough to give her the true pleasure she desired. She had already been worked into a frenzy by her King, so teasing was not the first thing on her mind. Not to mention the raw filthiness of Wanda’s fingers caressing her throat. Her mind became enshrouded with lust as she remembered her King’s orgasmic screaming. She knew right away what Cassie was doing, as that was her own special move. But being on the receiving end is not nearly as exciting as being the giver, especially when you’re as horny as she was. With her free hand, she gripped Wanda’s wrist, catching her attention. She simply gave the Sokovian a nod, and Wanda knew what to do.

Cassie jerked her hips back as the dynamic energy of Wanda’s powers filled her up. “What the shit?” she asked, her eyes wide in surprise, still not used to the unnatural feeling.

“Trust me Cass, it’ll feel good.”

Cassie’s eyes still danced like they were in the moonlight. Having energy granted by a cosmic stone inside of her wasn’t exactly something she could give in to easily. Yet whether it be because she had helped to take down Thanos, or because her fingers were currently inches deep inside of her, for some reason, she felt like she could trust the Scarlet Witch. She took a deep inhale and relaxed herself, yielding to the powers.

Once she did, she realized Wanda was right. It did feel good. In fact, it felt fucking amazing. As if literal sparks were materializing inside her pussy and riding up her nerves to set fire to her brain. Cassie let slip a throaty sigh as the faint red glow emanated from her tight little hole.

MJ, turning into ever the freak-in-the-sheets, pulled Wanda’s wrist and slowly forced her fingers deeper into the depths of her throat. She kept going, both to show Wanda her thanks and desperate to train her gag reflex, until she unleashed a wave of saliva onto Wanda’s hand and Cassie’s body.

Wanda simply stared in amazement, pleasantly shocked by how whorish the young woman had become in such a short time. She smiled at her, and MJ gave her the nastiest smile back.

Cassie moaned at the sensation of the pool of warmth spilling onto her body. She let it all collect over her stomach, then pushed it down between her hips to be used as lube for Wanda’s fingers. As a token of appreciation, she brought her left hand to her own chin. She found MJ’s hooded clit and provided it with a few tender pinches. Not so soft moans escaped MJ’s slutty mouth in response. Cassie’s right hand then moved in for the kill. She groped MJ’s perky tits, playing and fondling them. Though just as quickly as she started, she stopped. “Nah ah ah,” she hummed into MJ’s sex.

MJ growled in frustration. Every fiber of her being told her to choke the shit out of the newbie and have Wanda force Cassie to make her cum, yet she decided against it. She wanted to see what this new whore had to offer, even if it was at her expense. Cassie’s mouth was inexperienced for sure, but she went in with such passion and unearned confidence that it well made up for it. It was definitely different from the well-trained cunnilingus MJ had recently been privy to. “Don’t stop,” she encouraged, “show me what that mouth do.”

Cassie tried her damndest not to oblige, she had gone in not wanting to give MJ what she desired. But my god was it tough. Her pussy felt incredible pressed up against her lips and tongue, it tasted like the greatest thing ever. Not to mention Wanda’s powers combined with her fingers was unlike anything she had ever felt before. While she wanted to stave off MJ, she didn’t know how much longer she herself would be able to last.

“You really want it?” asked Cassie.

“Give it to me,” growled MJ, surprisingly huskily. With that, Cassie no longer held back. She snaked both of her arms around MJ’s skinny hips and pulled her in deeper. The sweet sensations of MJ’s cunt shrouded her brain. All she could think of was how amazing this woman’s pussy was. That and the insane feeling that was radiating from between her thighs.

Wanda, seemingly edged on by the indescribable feel of MJ’s fingers, pushed Cassie to the brink. She thrusted and twisted in perfect rhythm, working Cassie into a frenzy. Her powers flowed out of her without thought, powered by her lust and desire.

Cassie’s unrestrained moaning tickled and vibrated MJ’s clit. Her tongue was in full attack mode, no longer worried about edging the sexy girl sitting atop her face. MJ responded with her own moans as she struggled to keep herself upright. She gently grinded her hips on Cassie now slobbery face as she crept closer to orgasm. “Jeezus fuck…ohhhh shit that’s…unghhhh…that’s a good mouth” she panted. Her back arched as the rumblings of orgasm marched up her spine. With one last grunting scream, she plunged into orgasm. Her mind went numb as pure physicality took over. Every inch of her body felt like pure pleasure was rushing through it, cleansing her. Her legs gently shook in Cassie’s taught embrace. A little squirt splashed out of her and into Cassie’s unsuspecting mouth.

It tasted incredible, and it’s what sent her into orgasm too. Wanda still literally and figuratively lighting up her pussy as she experienced the greatest feeling in the world for the second time in a few hours. Just when she thought life had no right to get any better it did it anyway. The sensual taste of MJ’s cum in her mouth kept Cassie’s orgasm lasting much longer than it should’ve. Her core spasmed as she eked out the last drops of orgasm.

With a satisfied groan, MJ crumpled on top of Cassie, their equally sweaty bodies lying in a heap. Wanda stared over the two, her old friend and a new partner. One tall, light skin brown with the body of a runway model. The other, not vertically challenged in her own right, a stunning porcelain face with the solid body of a fighter. Both wiped out by the throws of orgasm.

After a couple of minutes, MJ let out a groan, and Wanda knew exactly what it meant. “God you’re so lazy,” exclaimed the Witch. She picked up MJ with her powers and guided her to the bathroom where she could pee before sleeping. The moment MJ was dropped back down onto the bed Cassie let out an expecting grunt of her own. Wanda sighed and obliged.

Once all three lay back on the bed, sleep quickly overtook them.


	15. Say My Name, Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15!!!! Looking like it's going to be the penultimate chapter. Stepping back into the feels. Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Also I just rewatched IW and Endgame, and I realized Wanda has orange-ish hair in both those movies so idk why I said it would look like in WandaVision. Sorry if I threw you off with that.

As was becoming routine, MJ woke up earliest, or so she had thought. She wiped the morning crust from her eyes, the ichor of the sun just beginning to spill through the floor-to-ceiling windows. She peered over her right shoulder. Next to her lay the young Lang woman. The rising sunlight bounced off of her perfectly, enhancing the deep mahogany of her hair and the soft curves of her face, a soft crinkle in her nose as she slept. She spent a couple of moments enjoying the view, then tracing her gaze further to the right where the familiar sleeping shape of Wanda laid. Despite having seen her like this numerous times by now, MJ couldn’t get over how entrancing she looked asleep.

_So peaceful_ , she thought.

Gently, she rolled out of bed and sauntered into the kitchen. She went to grab her apron but found nothing. _The fuck_.

Just then, the familiar sound of sizzling food found her ears. Lo and behold, standing in front of the stove was none other than the King of Asgard herself. The apron was drastically too big for her, the fabric draped nearly down to the floor, just leaving some room for her feet. The garment shrouded most of her front side, which MJ was rather sad about, but her cute rump still peeked out from the exposed backside. Plus, MJ could still get a view of those divine arms, sculpted from centuries of sword fighting, flexing naturally as she worked the pan with a surprisingly masterful handle.

“Didn’t peg you as the cooking type, my King” spoke MJ, unconsciously analyzing her King’s technique.

Val peered over quickly, smiling at the long-legged brunette, “Lots of stuff you still don’t know about me, my Slut.”

“Oh really. Like what?”

“Guess that’s for you to figure out,” she smirked.

MJ nodded earnestly in appreciation. She prided herself on being keenly observational, someone who is good at reading people below their surface. Yet every time she thought she had this petite brown woman figured out; she was surprised by another layer of her personality.

“So, what’re you making,” queried MJ, her stomach grumbling.

“Traditional Asgardian meal. Or at least as traditional as I could be with the ingredients I had. “

“Smells good,” MJ complimented, the engrossing smell of scrizzling vegetables wafting through the air.

“Tastes even better.”

“If it tastes even half as good as the person making it, I bet it’ll be delicious,” came Nat’s distinctive voice. The redhead silkily made her way to the kitchen, her hips gently bouncing with every step, Val now not only salivating because of the food. “Morning babe,” said Nat as she passed by MJ, giving her whore a loving kiss on the cheek.

As she walked past the stove, the two smallest women shared a soft early morning kiss. MJ again considered just how lucky she was to be able to witness this incredible scene.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Nat gently, cupping her hand around Val’s ass in a surprisingly tender manner.

“Sore, but nothing I can’t handle,” replied Val with a soft smile on her face.

“Worth it?”

“Definitely.”

“Sure, sounded like it was worth it,” interrupted MJ.

A knowing smile passed onto Nat’s gorgeous early morning face. “How much did you guys hear?”

MJ remembered the escapades of last night. “Enough.”

The pair laughed, enjoying the unexpected consequences of their actions. “Did you guys…?”

“Of course not, my Queen. Our Captain said no unpermitted cummies, and we would never disobey any of you.” She was shocked how easily that lie had come out, though it must’ve been because she was protecting not only her ass, but Cassie’s and Wanda’s as well.

“Such good whores,” announced Nat, standing onto her tiptoes to give her Slut a kiss on the cheek, letting it hang just a second too long.

“Yes, we are,” joined Cassie.

“Ah, good morning probie,” grinned the Widow, “sleep well last night?”

“Something like that,” answered Cassie, her toast brown eyes shimmering in the early morning glow.

Being the only person who could easily do so, MJ gave Cassie a kiss on the top of her forehead as she walked by. Cassie shot her a look that said _I’m not actually mad, but I hate that you can do that_.

She headed over to the fridge but was stopped by her Queen.

“What,” chided Natasha, “no kiss for your King and Queen.” Cassie promptly provided Val and Nat with tender kisses on their equally tender lips.

“Good girl” winked Nat, turning to let the youngest girl pass through.

Cassie swung open the fridge door and pulled out the refillable metal coconut-milk jug. Cool tendrils worked across her lips as she pressed the brim to her mouth. She was about to take a sip when a commanding voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” warned her Captain, “nobody drinks straight from the jug except me.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” responded Cassie.

“What made you think I was interested in fairness.”

Cassie responded with a shrug, as if to say _good point_ , then continued to take a swig of the coconut milk. Carol’s face turned to one of horror then disbelief then slight annoyance.

“Testy little Cunt aren’t you,” growled the Captain as she feistily marched her way to Cassie, “guess I have to teach you a lesson.” Nat stepped in her way, pressing a palm against her chest.

“Save it for later,” she whispered into her ear.

Carol relaxed her immaculate body, but the look in her eyes and the tugging of her nose told a different message. Judging from the way Carol’s earthy brown orbs were staring daggers through the young Lang, Nat figured today was gonna be a day Cassie wouldn’t soon forget.

“Mmmmm…food,” interjected Wanda groggily as she dragged herself out of the doorway. Her messy orange tinted hair a testament to the positive effects of combing.

“Indeed,” called out Val, sensing an opportunity to change the subject. “Speaking of, breakfast is served.” She gave the popping pan one last flick of the wrist, then sprawled the assortment of vegetables over a bed of what seemed to be rice and beans, though Nat wasn’t totally sure. Whatever it was, it smelled fucking amazing.

The women sat themselves around the newly installed Asgardian crafted hardwood table, interweaving vines of shaded brown bringing a sort of life to the furniture. The similarly ornate large serving plate of food was placed directly in the center. Cassie began to reach for the serving spoon, but MJ restrained her attempt before anyone else could notice. Of course, there Captain would be the one to get the first serving, not being shy about the size of said serving at all.

Once all the women had differing mountains of food on their plates, they dug in. You know the grub is spectacular when the room is soundless save for the clinking and clanking of utensils on ceramic plates. The women groveled it down, starvingly. Apparently, they had all expended more energy than they had realized last night. They were midway through their second portions before someone finally cut into the silence.

“Jesus. Shit’s good,” spoke Wanda, “glad I woke up in time for it.”

Val raised her spoon as if she was going to respond, then proceeded to let out a long, hearty burp. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they went back to eating.

By the time they finished (which wasn’t much time at all), the plate was nearly wiped clean, only specks of rice and tiny puddles of bean juice dotting the piece of tableware. The women sat in silence for a bit, nursing their multiple food babies.

Wanda levitated the plate into the sink. “Welp. That makes my job easy,” she beamed. 

“Actually, my Cum Dumpster…” declared Carol, “how about we let the _probatio_ handle this one.” She turned her gaze, staring unyieldingly at Cassie, daring the youngling to challenge her again.

Cassie held the Captain’s eye for a count of three, unwilling to surrender. Cassie wasn’t someone who easily yielded to authority, developmental years of helping her father evade the government had made sure of that. So, while Carol had certainly displayed her dominance upon her last night, she was still eager to prove she wasn’t completely hers. It was only when Carol flickered her eyes that she wavered, but the Californian swallowed her fear. “No,” she said confidently. Carol’s face was utterly stunned. “You have two legs and hands… you can do it.”

Wanda and MJ shared nervous glances. Carol slowly rose, slapping away a precautionary hand from her lover. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You can do it.”

Carol’s eyes glowed in a way MJ had only seen once before, but even back then, it wasn’t as intense. She recognized the emotion her face wore. Pissed the fuck off.

Quickly reading the room, Nat made a snap decision and shot up out of her seat. She looked over at Cassie, her eyes telling the size-changing hero to stand down, “why don’t we both wash it.” She quickly grabbed Cassie’s hand, not leaving her much of a choice.

Carol sat back down, the situation seemingly quelled, but her body still radiating anger. Val wrapped her arm around the blonde, attempting to cool her down. “Calm down fly girl, you’ll have plenty of time to set her straight. Don’t get too worked up about it…ok?”

Carol twisted her jaw in a way that told Val it was not in fact, “ok.” The Captain arose once more, shedding Val’s arm. She began marching over to the sink.

Val just shook her head and said a silent prayer for the young girl. When Danvers wanted something, she got it. Not much could stop that.

As Cassie arrived at the sink, she picked up the plate and began to hose it down. She didn’t want to give in to the Captain, but she also wasn’t sure if she could hold her own against her. Carol’s mere presence made her question her own resolve. She decided that she would hold on for as long as she could, and if she was able to pull through, then good.

“What the fuck was that!” yelled Natasha under her breath.

“I’m not gonna be bossed around by her. Especially in something like cleaning a plate. She’s not my mom.”

“Exactly. Your mom can’t kill you in the blink of an eye.” She peered over her shoulder, hearing Carol’s approaching footsteps, “shit. Look, I’ve been dealing with things like this for a long time now, so listen to me when I say to just obey her.”

Nat was quickly shoved aside as Carol marched up behind the girl and buried her charged up fingers in, well…her cunt.

Cassie gasped in surprise, grabbing the front of the sink as her legs gave out. The ornately designed plate shattered in the sink below. “Oh shit,” she exhaled as the energy temporarily overtaxed her system. She writhed around, her legs churning and twisting in a mix of pleasure and resistance. Forcibly stunted moans escaped her lungs before passing between her lips. As she fought to remain standing, Carol’s fingers plunged knuckles deep into her babymaker, causing her fingers to slip from the slick sink. Her body connected with the floor with a drumming THUD. She propped her back up against the lower cabinets, bracing herself against Carol’s fingers that were ruthlessly pumping in and out of her.

“Dumpster!” shouted the dominant Captain as she yanked her fingers free of the girl’s sex.

Wanda instinctively knew what to do, grabbing Cassie with her powers and pinning her by her wrists and ankles against the wall. Cassie’s eyes were wild with panic. She could tell the newest member still wasn’t used to the strength and suddenness of her powers. It didn’t help that her Captain was stalking up to her like a cheetah does a gazelle. Her eyes glowed bright with anger, and her ethereal cosmic powers began to prance around her body, the temperature of the room beginning to uptick.

“SO first you disobey me TWICE…and now you break that traditional Asgardian plate?!” yelled Danvers, her voice filled with rage.

“I’m sorry my Queen-”

“You’re _Queen?_ ”

“M-m-my Captain. I’m sorry my Captain. It’s just that, you’re fingers-”

“OH, so it’s _my_ fault now?!” Carol questioned, allowing her light display to glow brighter. Cassie’s body quickly began to sweat from the feverishness of the cosmic Captain’s powers.

“N-no my Captain, that’s not what I meant.”

“Well then what DID you fucking mean?” she asked.

“Just that…that you’re uhm fingers…they felt good, and it was hard to hold onto the plate.”

“So, you’re saying one of our best young heroes can’t even hold a plate when she gets surprised?”

“Uhm… uhm…uhm…I-” she stammered.

“YOU…?! YOU…?!”

Cassie face was blank. She was struggling to think with the intense heat entombing her. Her forehead dripped with sweat, and she could feel how damp her entire body had become.

“God you’re such a little Cunt,” declared Danvers. Truth be told she wasn’t that upset about the plate. It was quite beautiful, but it wasn’t something they didn’t have a million of in New Asgard. However, it did offer her a rather nice avenue into which she could begin her thorough domination of Cassie. She lifted herself off the ground so that she looked down on Cassie. She allowed her powers to flow freely from within her. “Say it,” she demanded.

“I’m… I’m a little cunt,” repeated Cassie.

“You are _my_ little cunt!” Carol clarified, voice seemingly booming about the compound. It was definitely hers, but it seemed…different.

“I’m your-” Carol literally flashed her a look, “I’m my Captain’s little cunt,” corrected Cassie.

Carol chuckled, shaking her head humorously. “Here you were, standing up to me. Thinking what…? That you had to prove some point. Had to show just how cool you were to the other whores?”

“I-I…I just…I didn’t…”

“Jesus Christ,” murmured Carol, “use your FUCKING words,” she spat.

Cassie cowered, hiding from the invisible power of Carol’s amplified voice, her head ducking down and to the side. She was scared to think what might happen if she say the wrong thing, but then again, saying nothing would probably be worse. “I just…I didn’t want to be commanded like some soldier,” she whispered meekly.

“LOOK at me when your addressing me,” snarled Carol.

Cassie uneasily brought her eyes upward, having to squint just to meet Carol’s phosphorescent gaze. They were so angry and combustible that Cassie almost yelped when saw them. The heat was devitalizing, Cassie could feel her body quitting on her. “I didn’t want to be commanded like some soldier,” she repeated.

Carol eyed the girl before her. She could sense the same rebelliousness that had existed in her all those years ago, flying early morning test flights with Maria and the Doc. She admired that, and definitely looked forward to working on it in the future. But in the present, she had an objective to been completed. “What’s my name?”

“…Carol Danvers,” replied Cassie, almost phrasing it as a question.

“Nuh uh. What…is my name?”

Cassie paused a beat to ponder, then offered up another answer. “Captain Marvel…”

“Again?”

“Captain Marvel”

“What?”

“CAPTAIN MARVEL,” shouted Cassie exhaustedly.

“Right…so maybe you should’ve thought about who you were standing up to before deciding to pull stupid shit like that.”

“Yes, my Captain” huffed Cassie so quietly that even she herself could barely hear it. She was truthfully frightened now. Yes, her Captain’s powers were so naturally raw, so debilitating in their capability. But it was her voice that froze Cassie. It was almost inhuman. It had the same tone as her Queen’s authoritative tone, but it was amplified to the nth degree, tinged with rage and annoyance. It seemed to explode into Cassie’s ears, stiffening every bone, muscle, and joint in her body. 

“And also,” growled Carol, her eyes somehow flashing even brighter as she did so,” don’t think that we weren’t aware of you three last night. Did you seriously think two of the most experienced fighters in the universe wouldn’t notice three mewling whores whimpering outside their door? And to think I was gonna let it slide at first…” Carol flew in even closer, her eyes now literally inches away from Cassie’s. “Those two will receive punishment from their Queen-”

When Carol pointed at MJ, the young woman literally felt a wave of dizzying heat wash over her.

“-but you...you’re mine to discipline, to reprimand…and from now on I expect you to obey your Captain!”

Cassie closed her eyes and bowed her head even more. Her stocky, athletic body was now drenched in sweat. Her breaths were jagged. She could hear the sizzle as her tears dripped from her chin, evaporating as soon as they left her skin. She couldn’t think, hoping that her Captain would simply accept her yielding.

“That’s it. Nothing else to say. You dumb fucking Cunt.” Carol pulled away, putting a couple of feet between their faces. “Since you can’t seem to talk, I’ll tell you what to fucking say: You’re my submissive whore. My Cunt. I own you. Every inch of your body bends to my willpower. Anything I command, you will do without hesitation.”

Cassie unquestioningly repeated the words back to Captain Danvers, though it was in an exhaustedly hushed tone.

Back at the table, Natasha was genuinely impressed by this display of dominance. Though she herself appreciated more subtle methods, she couldn’t argue with the battering ram option that Carol often employed. Seeing how Danvers had handled the insubordinate was quite a learning experience, as well as being extremely entertaining. But she was also frightened. Very frightened. To a master manipulator like Nat, this was Carol’s tour de force. The only problem is that a tour de force from Carol could literally wipe out an entire city.

Carol wrapped her hand tightly around her Cunt’s neck in the simplest display of domination.

“When you are here, you are here to please me. And if you do so… you will reap the numerous benefits. YOU… ARE… MINE.”

When Carol spoke those last three words, a different aura filled the room. It seemed as if she had just imposed upon Cassie an ancient curse. She landed softly on the ground, turning off her power display. She snapped at her Cum Dumpster, who released the young member from her energy bonds.

Cassie landed on her feet, then immediately proceeded to pass out. Carol caught her, picked her up, and carried her easily to Wanda’s room.

The four women stared across the table at each other in stunned silence. All of them except Val were dripping with sweat.

“That was insanely scary right? I mean her voice, and just how intimidating she was. Like please tell me I’m not the only one that’s even more scared of her now,” asked Wanda, breaking the silence. The other three women nodded their heads in agreement, their eyes far away.

Another short period of silence.

Val arose, opened her mouth to speak, but then decided against it. She shook her head and walked back towards her and Carol’s room. The three longest tenured women were all that remain.

“Shit,” Nat said to no one in particular as she stood up and headed on towards her room. As she turned the corner, she looked back at her two whores. She snapped at them and they immediately followed like dogs on a leash. “Come on you two, let’s uhm…let’s get ready for later,” she commanded heartlessly.

>>>>

Though it was only early afternoon, Val plopped herself onto the bed next to her fiancée. Carol was mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, enjoying a few minutes of turning her brain off. Val memorized her face for a bit, even though it was an image she could see every time she closed her eyes. She still loved to do this, to capture these moments of calm. She leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on her fiancée’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” asked Danvers, not taking her eyes off of her phone.

“Why do you think something’s wrong?” replied Val.

“That soft shoulder kiss. You only do it when you wanna talk with me about something,” explained the Captain.

Val made a mental note to never kiss Danvers on the shoulder again. “Look, Danvers…I know that this was your trip, but you…you took it too far today.”

Carol peeled her eyes off of her phone and placed them directly onto her lover’s. “ _Too far?_ Come on… Cassie was out of line and I just made sure she understood that wasn’t ok. It’s not like we don’t do shit like that here all the time.”

“Yeah, but this was different Carol…you made her pass out. Hel I think I even saw Nat flinch at one point.”

“Oh don’t...Cassie’s gonna be fine. I-”

“That’s not the point Danvers,” interrupted Valkyrie, “you didn’t hear your voice. You were looking right at her, but did you even notice her tears…Carol I don’t think I’ve ever seen that part of you. Not in this situation at least. It’s…it’s like you were attacking her. It was scary, even for me.”

“Oh, so what, when Wanda loses it and freaks the fuck out with her powers it’s okay, but when I do it even just a little bit everyone expects me to be all fucking perfect.”

“That’s the thing though. When Wanda loses it, she literally loses herself, she isn’t like you. Danvers you’re _always_ in control, which is why seeing you like that is even scarier. Because it means that you wanted it to happen. That you wanted to beat her down. And because of what? Because she drank the milk straight from the jug. She said no to you. Cause she disobeyed an order. I mean come on. Punishment, yeah ok...but that, that was something worse.”

“ _There_ _it_ _is_. Every fucking time. It’s always about me being too controlling isn’t it. That’s what you’re really trying to get at, right? That I’m too much of a control freak!” her voice raised to a shout now, “well you know what, I’m sorry that I was kidnapped by an alien race and forced to serve under the control of some supreme A.I for six years. That my autonomy, my opinion, my own memories were literally stripped away from me for years. I’m sorry that when life was finally starting to feel normal, some purple motherfucker decided to kill off half of the life that I swore to protect without me even knowing anything about it. The most powerful person in the galaxy becoming completely powerless. And I am sorry if every day I question whether or not I’ve truly regained any of that control on my life; if every day I wonder whether or not I’ll truly be able to protect the people that…”she was interrupted by a hitched sob of her own, “…protect the people that I love. I am SO SORRY Val!” she exclaimed. She broke down, clasping her hands over her face as she doubled over. The sound of her unstable crying draining the room of its energy.

Val was caught off guard. Carol didn’t usually open up like that. The toast skinned woman didn’t quite know what to say. “Shipkiller, I- I didn’t know-”

“No, you didn’t,” she spoke softly. Her body warmed up quickly and she shot herself out of the compound, shattering a window behind her. Val sat there, stunned. Solemn tears gently making their way down her cheek, dripping off her jaw. She stared past the broken window, off into the afternoon sky. Her mind was blank, stewing in raw emotion. Nothing felt right. Her heart felt off, as if fighting with Carol had disrupted its rhythm. She didn’t know what to do. She wished she could fly after Carol, but she herself also just wanted to break down. 

A voice came from the doorway.

“Hey,” comforted Nat, “I uh….I overheard what happened.” Natasha had been in her fair share of familial fights, and knew the best thing she could do was simply be there for Val. She walked over to the bed, sitting on the singed bedsheets. She wrapped her arm reassuringly around Val’s shoulders.

The King of Asgard immediately broke down into her, burying her face in Nat’s shoulder. Her body shook as she replaced Carol’s sobbing with her own. Nat hugged her tight, caressing her hair with her free hand. “It’s gonna be ok…just let it out” she whispered reassuringly over and over again. Eventually, Val cried herself to sleep in Nat’s warm embrace. The blonde-tipped redhead tucked Valkyrie into bed, figuring that the sexual deviance would have to be put on hold for the time being.

>>>>>

Carol sat alone in space, peering down upon the Earth below her. Heart-aching, sorrowful tears streamed down her cheek. She felt fractured, incomplete. A key without a lock.

She desperately wanted a hug, to share an embrace with the person she loved. The person who had given her the best reason to exist. The person who had shown her what it meant to love, truly love, after she had forgotten the meaning of the word for so long.

But she couldn’t.

What would she say to her? In some dark way it was almost humorous. Carol had never filtered herself around Valkyrie, yet now here she was, unable to think of anything to say.

“WHAT SHOULD I DO?” she roared into the great expanse, no one hearing except a passing satellite. “What should I do…?” she sobbed as she plunged her face into her hands, scratching the crop of blonde that sat atop her head.

Hours of hindsight had told her that what she did with Cassie was wrong. Or rather not wrong, but overdone. Cassie indeed should’ve been punished, but Carol had taken it too far. She had let the hauntings of her history consume her. For so long she had felt like she was simply a pawn in someone else’s scheme. She had never had control, true control, over herself.

But in the past few years after Thanos, she had been turning herself around. She felt like she was mending her way to become her own person. Someone knows that their decision is truly their own, not one that has been manipulated or skewed. 

And these visits to the compound had unsuspectingly aided on that front. This one in particular. She was in charge of every aspect of every detail. She controlled everything. To her, this was almost like her first test to see if she was truly on the track, she saw herself on. But then Cassie stood up to her. She had interfered with something she had no idea about. And Carol hadn’t taken kindly to it. She knew now that when she arrived at the compound she would have to apologize to Cassie.

But she still didn’t know what to say to Val. Her fiancée.

Her lover.

She hadn’t felt this pained in years, decades maybe. This wasn’t physical pain, or the pain of loss or grief. This was heart ache. A cruel, unrelenting pain. Perhaps the worst of all, because it isn’t tied to a certain thing. It is a pain that flows and crashes between two people that share infinite love. A pain that makes you want what you know you can’t have.

She felt like Val had come at her too harshly. She felt like rather than criticizing her actions, she had used what happened to take a jab at her personality. She knew how Val felt about her controlling nature. She had never said it to her outright, but she had heard the grumbles and seen the eye rolls. She always simply brushed them off… but this. This wasn’t something she could just forget about.

But at the same time she wanted her so badly. She couldn’t bear the thought of being without her any longer, of feeling this anger towards her. She hated it. She hated this fiery spite that she was feeling for the woman she worshipped. It was awful.

As the barrier between light and darkness inched toward the Eastern seaboard, Carol began her descent back to the Earth’s crust, taking her time as she did. She still had no idea what she would say to Val, but she simply couldn’t stand feeling this way anymore.

As the sun offered its place to the moon. Carol flew into her and Val’s room, back from her trip to the exosphere. The shattered glass had been cleaned up, presumably by Wanda.

Her fiancée lay on the slightly charred bed, tucked under the covers. Just seeing Val again, Carol couldn’t help feeling only love for the woman as she gazed upon her sleeping form. _God, I love her so much_ , she thought as she admired how peaceful and comfortable she looked beneath the early moonlight. She sat down at the foot of the bed, doing her best not to awaken her fiancée. Her mind ticked on and on, going over the past few hours on a loop, just as it had the entire time among the stars.

“You just gonna sit there, or are we gonna talk?” asked Val, sitting up against the backrest.

Carol turned to her lover and smiled; her eyes still stinging from the hours of crying. “Hey,” she said like one would when speaking to a child waking up from surgery. She crawled up higher into the bed and planted a soft kiss on her lover’s shoulder. “I overdid it, my Pegasus. You-” she was interrupted by a kiss from Val. They stayed like that for longer than either of them had anticipated, though neither minded. They sat there, just resting with their lips against one another. When they pulled away, Val whispered, “Ok, now you can talk.”

Carol rested her forehead on Val’s. “I know what I did was too much. Cassie deserved punishment, but that…that was something else. From someone else. My past just…I hate that feeling of not knowing who I really am. If I’m myself or just another pawn in a scheme. But when I’m here, I don’t really have that, you know. Especially this time around. I felt like I was me…like I was in control. But when Cassie did that, it just triggered a spiral that…I know it sounds dumb that something so small…”

“Shhhhhhhh…” Valkyrie leaned into her fiancée, feeding off her residual warmth. “It’s not dumb fly-girl. I’m so sorry about your past. And for everything that you’re dealing with. But the important thing is that you have the power now. You’re making your own decisions, on your own accord. There’s no hidden force or villain in the wings. It’s just you…” she nestled her palm against Carol’s cheek, stealing a moment, “…just us.”

Carol smiled into her, placing her palm over Val’s. “That’s not the only thing Val.” Her fiancée cocked her head in confusion. “I uhmm…I really felt like you were coming after me earlier. I know how you feel about my controllingness… and with everything you said, it just really felt like you were attacking me as a person, and not what I had done.” Val’s smile sunk, and she took a deep inhale. The look on her face told Carol this was something she had been thinking about more than she had let on.

“You’re right,” she spoke honestly, “I do sometimes have a problem with how unyielding you are… how you always feel like you have to be at the top of everything. It gets really annoying if I’m being honest… but if that’s because of what you’ve gone through, then I don’t want to have to shame you for it.”

“It is, and thank you. But Val…I don’t want you to have to sacrifice a piece of your happiness to accommodate me. Like you told Nat, I can’t be a slave to my past. I want to change, to evolve. Especially because of you. Because of my love for you.” She took Val’s palm and slid it to her lips, giving it a reassuring kiss. “I love you _so much_. When I was up there in the stars, I missed you so fucking much. Even though it had only been hours, I felt so wrong, so horrible knowing that we were fighting. I just-”

“Me too,” cut in Val, pulling her hand away and leaning in for a kiss. As their lips met, she felt whole again. Her amorous dissonance being erased. As they pulled apart, they quickly wrapped one another in a hug. “I know this won’t be our last fight,” she whispered into Carol’s ear, but I’ll always be willing to work through them like this…for us.”

“For us,” repeated Danvers, nuzzling herself into Val. There was a long silence as they melted into one another.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Val as she rested her chin on Carol’s broader shoulders. 

“I…I don’t know. You know me, I’m terrible at opening up, or asking for help. I guess I just didn’t wanna feel like an added burden to you.”

“But that’s what a relationship is. Shouldering each other’s burdens. I wanna be there for you. I wanna help you, because I love you. I love you more than I could ever express in both our lifetimes. I love you more than…than…gods I don’t fucking know but I love you so goddamned much that it’s stupid.” She pulled around to give her love another quick kiss. “Promise me that from now on, if I ask you about something sensitive you won’t shut me down. We’re gonna be married soon, we can’t have anything like that between us.”

“I promise,” agreed Carol, “and promise me you won’t stop forcing me to open up.”

Val smirked. “Well…it’s not like I’ve ever had a problem getting you to open up.”

Carol replied with a smirk of her own. “Valkyrie you naughty little-” Val rolled on top of her, planting loving pecks all over her fiancée’s face.

>>>>

Cassie, MJ, Wanda, and Nat sat at the table, enjoying a homemade meal, courtesy of Ms. Maximoff. The table was alive with light chatter and laughter.

Then Val and Carol walked in.

The eating died down and they all looked towards the couple. Apparently, the news of their fight had spread.

“Jesus, who died?” asked Carol. Val jabbed her in the side with an elbow. “Hey,” she yelped, “just trying to lighten the mood.”

Val playfully shook her head. “It’s cool guys. We had a fight, but we came out better because of it.”

“Did you fuck?” probed Cassie before promptly receiving a similar elbow from MJ. “What, our Captain’s glowing. I mean not literally, but she is.”

They both laughed. “Yes Cassie, we did fuck,” answered Val.

“Nice,” murmured the athletic Californian, smiling like a certain Kevin from a certain Office.

The two sat down at the table facing each other. “How about you four. Have any fun while we were gone?”

The three subs all stared at their Queen. “I told them we had to wait for our other dom,” said Nat, nodding towards Carol. Carol responded by leaning over the table and planting a kiss on Nat’s taught lips, both of their mouse-like noses interlocking.

“Isn’t that sweet,” teased Carol, “I guess that means you three must be pretty horny.” None of the subs responded, but judging by the looks in their eyes Carol was spot on. “Guess we’re gonna have to think of something really special. A sort of…reward for their patience.”

“Reward” was not a word oft heard in the compound, which meant that all three subs perked up simply hearing it come from one of their dom’s mouths.

“Hmmmm,” thought Nat aloud, “it’s gonna have to be something really special. Something they could only get here. Something that makes them cum like never before…”

It took all their restraint for the subs to not begin frothing at the mouth. They were desperate and couldn’t wait to see what the doms would come up with.

“I guess we’ve got something to work on now, don’t we Danvers.”

Carol responded with a salaciously excited look.

“In the meantime, though,” Nat stuffed another spoonful of food into her piehole, “Goddam I like this whole living with people that know how to cook situation, not as many fucking peanut butter sandwiches around here.”

“That’s honestly sad Romanoff,” added Val, put off by the mere thought of such a basic meal.

“Yeah well, it filled me up so that’s all that really matters.”

“Not the only thing around here that’s filled you up,” whispered Wanda under her breath.

“ _Excuse me_?” questioned Nat, the look in her eyes reminiscent of a teacher who can’t decide between laughing at what the student said or punishing them for saying it.

“Nothing my Queen,” assured Wanda, scared of any punishment after the promise of a reward.

“That’s what I thought,” replied Nat, smirking.

Conversation prospered as the minutes ticked by. Once they finished up the food, Wanda dropped the empty plate into the sink. The déjà vu was not lost on anyone, and immediately the tension in the room began to mount. All eyes turned toward Danvers.

Carol glanced at Val, who gave her an assuring nod. “Cunt,” spoke the Captain, “wash the plate with me will ya.” Her tone was commanding, but easily so. More akin to a parent speaking to their child. Carol waited to see how Cassie would react. 

“Yes, my Captain,” replied the young girl without hesitation. There didn’t seem to be any fear, or at least she didn’t show it. Carol stood up, grabbing the Cunt’s hand reassuringly and flashing her a smile as they walked towards the sink. When they arrived, she pulled her in close and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. “I want to apologize about what happened. I went overboard. Way overboard. I didn’t mean to scare you like that, and I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it, but I hope you can forgive me.” She waited as Cassie seemed to digest the words, mulling her response.

“It was frightening…and I was really scared of you. And if I’m being completely honest, it’s probably gonna take a couple days to really get over it. But I accept your apology. Just please, don’t ever-”

“I won’t” assured Carol, “I swear on my name I won’t do that again.”

Cassie squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was a short silence before either spoke again. “That doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop standing up to you though,” inserted Cassie.

“Oh. But that’s the best part,” smirked Carol, envisioning the many battles the two would have in the future. “Thank you, Cunt,” she whispered endearingly, as she turned back towards the table.

Carol sat down to address the Slut and the Cum Dumpster. “Run along now you two, we have some planning to do.” The other two subs grabbed each other’s hand and giggled as they ran off to do lord knows what.

“God they’re so cute aren’t they,” said Natasha to no one in particular as she enjoyed the view.

“They really are,” replied Valkyrie.

“What do you think they go and do?” added Carol.

“I honestly have no fucking clue,” finished Nat.

They all held their gaze as their Slut’s tall figure literally skipped off, Dumpster’s hand bouncing to and fro with her rhythm.

“Alright, enough staring. Let’s get ready,” interrupted Val as she whisked the Widow and the Captain away to the room.


	16. The Long Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter guys!!!!!!!! This has been so much fun to do and I can't wait to do it again. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Not sure exactly when my next work is gonna happen, but it'll be soon-ish...maybe. Idk. All I know is that it's pretty different from this one.

The next morning, the three whores awoke to their Captain’s voice booming on the PA system. “Will the three little piggys please report to their Queen’s room.”

Despite having only recently awoken, all three shared an excited look before trampling over one another to reach the door first. When they finally all tumbled in, they were all out of breath.

“Excited?” questioned their King with a smirk. Their Queen, King, and Captain stood before them in a line, naked of course. Their hands were hidden behind their backs.

“Since you were all such good, patient quims, we have decided to reward you,” explained Carol. If you’ve ever seen what a dog looks like when they see a treat, this was it. The three subs were nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. “This reward, comes in the form of a choice.”

“Choice” was another one of those words rarely heard in the compound. Funnily enough, despite the subs being the ones with the choice, they were completely at the mercy of Carol, the tall blonde easily whipping them into a frenzied state.

“Door number one,” spoke Valkyrie, putting her hands forward. She revealed three spiked metal collars. “You are our prisoners, and we treat you as such.”

“Door number two,” continued Nat as she displayed three strap-on dildos, “we fuck you however you want. Plain and simple.”

“And door number three,” finished Carol showing off the Bluetooth vibrators in her hand, “well, I think you can figure it out.”

The so called three piggys had no immediate preferences. They huddled together in discussion, tucking their heads amongst themselves. Each option was enticing, but after having missed out on yesterday’s activities, they all agreed on one thing. They lined up across from their doms. “We wanna get fucked,” declared Wanda.

Nat, Val, and Carol exchanged pleased looks. “We were kinda hoping you would say that,” admitted Nat as she handed around the cocks.

Carol slipped on the lengthy dildo, which had become an extension of herself in these past weeks. She stepped up to MJ. “What’ya want?” she whispered, cocking her head.

“Break me,” replied MJ without hesitation, “I want you to split me in two.”

Carol smiled her impish smile. “I can do that,” she said, flicking a coquettish eyebrow upward.

Meanwhile, Natasha stepped towards Cassie. “You’ve had dick before, right?”

“Mhmmm,” hummed Cassie in response.

“You ever cum from it?”

“No,” answered a retrospectively disappointed Cassie.

“Good,” smiled Nat, “first time for everything.”

Val stepped up to Wanda. “So you wanna get fucked my Cum Dumpster?”

“Fuck yes my King. Break the fucking bed. Leave me worthless.”

“Mmmmmm…let’s get started.”

With that, Wanda jumped onto her King, sending them onto the bed. She divebombed her lips onto the Asgardians, letting out all the pent-up passion from yesterday. Groans of pleasure escaped both of them freely as her hands inspected the King’s entire body, ebony phalanges doing the same to her body. Their kissing was far from the polished, beautiful kisses you see in movies. No, this was full of unbridled lust, a smashing of lips together in a desperate attempt to derive as much pleasurable sensation from the other as possible.

Similar actions were repeated down the line, as formerly Russian lips met Californian, and hybrid lips met New Yorker. None of them held back, except of course for Carol, who despite her Slut’s wishes, felt as though MJ might snap in half if a chihuahua bumped into her too harshly.

The three pairs were now splayed across the expansive bed as lips began to trickle down to necks. Newton’s First Law dictated that this of course resulted in an increase of ecstatic moans. 

“Shit if I’m this horny and I got to fuck yesterday… I can’t imagine how you guys feel,” panted Carol before a hand quickly shot up around her nape and yanked her back down into a kiss with MJ. Nat let out a grunt that seemed to say, _yeah no shit Sherlock_.

As MJ clasped her lips to her Captain’s own, body’s rife against one other, she could still sense the power restraint coming from the powerful blonde. Years with Peter had taught her what enhanced power felt like, and this wasn’t it. She didn’t want that. As dangerous as it might be, she wanted Captain Marvel, all of her. She dug her fingers deep into Carol’s muscular back as hard as she could. “It’s ok, you don’t have to hold back” whispered the tallest of the women, “I want you to go berserker on me, to break me. Don’t hold it in.”

“Are you sure?” questioned Carol, doubting the young woman knew what having her let go entailed.

“Yes. Fuck me so I can’t walk for a week. So I can’t walk even for a fucking month.”

This got Carol going. It was their reward after all. If the Slut wanted all of her, she was gonna get it.

She let her instincts take over, drawing in MJ’s deft body even deeper, her full breasts pressing up against MJ’s perky counterparts. The short haired blonde wrapped one arm around MJ’s hips, moving her quickly moistening sex right up against her own. The upper half of her lengthy cock rubbed against MJ’s vulva as it slid between her trim thighs. Carol gave her one last extra hard squeeze, leaving no space between the two, to which MJ grunted as the air was forced out of her lungs.

“This feels like a bad idea,” warned Carol.

“I’ve always been good, maybe it’s time I try something a little bad,” MJ quipped back as she planted her lips strongly against Carol’s.

_Goddam she knows how to work her words,_ thought Carol, her desires unconsciously responding to MJ’s filthy language.

As her Queen’s lips moved down her neck and shoulders, Cassie struggled to comprehend just how insane this all was. Her she lay, on a bed with five other unbelievably attractive women, naked and passionately making out with the fucking Black Widow. She took a moment to thank every god that had ever lived for putting her in this position. Though her heavenly prayers were cut short as the nuclear sensation of Nat’s tongue between her tits filled her mind. It’s warm and goopy feel perfectly contrasted the subtle roughness of the muscle, giving her senses a warmup before they got completely fucked over. 

Atop her Cunt, Nat slid her profile to one side, wrapping one of Cassie’s already rock-hard nipples in her mouth. She suckled on it wantonly, enjoying its soft, pebbly feel. She gave it a few gratuitous flicks of the tongue, relishing the way it quickly returned to its original position. She clasped her lips around Cassie’s pinkish areola as she tugged it in different directions, jiggling it side to side. Nat knew she must’ve looked like an idiotic horny teenage boy, but she couldn’t help herself. What could she say…the Black Widow loved to play with titties. She finished off her childish jiggling with a playful bite to the nip, the newest member shuddering in response.

A few feet away, Carol easily flipped herself on top of her Slut. By now her pussy was already on its knees, pleading her to give in and unload onto MJ as the Slut so desperately desired. “Time to test this bad idea,” she muttered as she slipped the head of her cock into MJ’s taut slit.

MJ let out a gurgled exhale as she felt her lips get spread apart by the silicone phallus. “For something you think is so bad…unghhh… shit this feels so good.” Carol’s cock felt perfect embedded within her. It wasn’t all that girthy, but boy was it long. The slick coconut oil allowed it to slide easily into her, not that she was lacking in the natural lubrication department. The head of the cock teased her, dipping in and out of her vagina, making her crave more and more of Carol’s entirety with every miniscule thrust.

Carol locked eyes with the brunette. MJ’s earthy brown windows were wild, visually describing in clear detail everything that she desired. Carol grinned, letting out an animalistic growl directly towards her Slut. She could see what the Slut wanted so badly, and her submissive lust only invigorated Carol’s own promiscuous hungers. MJ wrapped her hand around her nape, pulling her in close. She let a growl of her own build in her throat.

While the Slut and the Captain held their own animalistic conversation, Nat went to work on Cassie. She worked her tongue down from its perch atop Cassie’s supple tits to her gently curvaceous hips. She trailed each hip with her tongue, drawing infinity symbols with her saliva, masterfully teasing the young member. She felt Cassie’s hand wrap around the back of her head, grabbing hold of her newly implemented French braid, trying to push her deeper between her legs.

Nat sneaked a peek upwards only to see Cassie’s deep brown eyes in full puppy dog mode. Perhaps it was because this was their reward, but she rather uncharacteristically decided to give Cassie what she wanted, dropping her gentle lips onto Cassie’s vulva. She felt the Cunt’s body quiver as she tenderly pushed up against her sex. She softly kissed her way around the inviting opening, making sure every inch of flesh between her thighs was warmed up. She could feel the hips beneath her mouth gyrating minutely, desperately trying to get Nat to eat her out. But Nat had already broken form and literally gone below the belt early, she couldn’t completely indulge the young woman.

As Nat and Cassie continued their cat and mouse game, Val lay on her back, allowing Wanda’s magnificent body to straddle her caramel hips. She gazed greedily upon Wanda’s form, ample tits similar to Carol’s, gentle hourglass figure making Val salivate.

Val’s cock was a mix between Nat’s and Carol’s. A nice combo of length and girth. The best part was that it was ribbed, every inch lined with a little bulging channel that wrapped around the circumference. Said cock was currently sandwiched between her own stomach and Wanda’s pussy, the Sokovian enticingly grinding herself out on it.

“So good…God yes it’s gonna feel so fucking good,” moaned Wanda, snatch digging into the ribs of her King’s cock.

“You want it inside of you?” goaded Val, “you wanna get spread open and made to cum by your King. Moan my name while I fuck you raw.”

“Yes,” grunted Wanda, aroused by the filthy words coming from her King’s mouth, “please please pleaseeeeeee fuck me like a filthy whore.”

Val let loose a hearty laugh befitting of a King. “All this time and you still beg,” cooed the mocha-skinned cutie, Wanda responding with a pouty whine.

“It is our reward,” she reminded.

“A good point…” answered Val, “however I won’t give you the dick,” she grinned, stroking her shiny phallus, “but I will give you these.” Wanda’s alluring body seized up as Val’s fingers slipped inside the Sokovian.

“Thank… you,” moaned the Witch as her upper body dropped on top of her King. She tucked her hands underneath the Asgardians tight back, feeling the blades of her shoulder tense as her fingers pistoned her needy cunt. Wanda pulled her King’s neck in even closer as she freewheelingly marked it up. Her face felt fitting tucked into the mocha neck, like that feeling of holding the last puzzle piece that you know is going to fit. Her King’s skin was smooth and taut under her lips, though slightly bruised from training. Wanda was more than happy to add to the collection of purple marks.

Meanwhile Val relished the feeling of her fingers in Wanda’s pussy. It was like, well…like that dumb movie that Nat had forced her to watch said: like a warm apple pie. It felt buttery and smooth as her fingers glided in and out of the Cum Dumpster. Her walls snuggly hugged Val’s fingers, begging them to stay inside of her as long as they could. “You’re such a tight little Cum Dumpster you know that,” Val murmured passionately as Wanda’s hips began to gyrate on her appendages.

“It’s all for you my King. This pussy’s tight for you,” she replied with a pleasured whine. Val tried to hide how much this turned her on. She must not have done a great job, because a teasing laugh came from between Cassie’s legs as the dominant redhead chuckled at the King’s expense. Val flipped Nat the fuck-you finger with her free hand.

Speaking of, Nat decided she had given the Cunt enough of a tease. Now she wanted to see what that mouth could do. She crawled up the doe-eyed beauties body, admiring the youngster’s rather exquisite frame. She reached her hand up to the side of Cassie’s porcelain face, caressing her cheek gently as she floated in for a soft kiss on the young woman’s lips. As they pulled away, she motioned towards her thick cock, then towards Cassie’s mouth. “This… is going here,” she ordered.

Cassie gladly obliged as her Queen spun her around so that her face lay directly under the thick, glistening cock. The cock was about three quarters the length of her face, and girthy as hell. The stunning redhead twirled her finger, ordering Cassie to flip over onto her stomach. Cassie followed, resting on her hands and knees. The Black Widow sat down with her legs wide, her cock staring right at Cassie.

Seeing the pearl skinned beauty resting in front of her shaft, head nestled between her legs, it unlocked a primal urge within Nat. She reached down and grabbed Cassie’s cheeks with her hand, forcing her mouth open. She looked so adorable like this, slightly shocked by the forcefulness of Nat but also clearly enjoying the dominance. She pulled the Cunt in close then spit in her gaping mouth.

Cassie recoiled at first, but then took it in stride, giving her Queen a gaped smile. She nuzzled her way down to the dick before her. She gave the tip a flick of her tongue, the silicone dick bouncing slightly. She giggled eagerly, excited to take its entirety in her mouth.

She opened up as wide as she could, closed her eyes, and gently plunged her head down onto the cock.

It didn’t fit.

Her gaping lips refused to open more as the thick cock attempted to push her mouth further than it could go. She pulled back then looked up at her Queen, embarrassed. Natasha let out a genuine laugh.

Cassie bowed her head in shame.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” came Nat’s voice, her tone soft, reassuring. “I shouldn’t’ve laughed.” She reached her hand to the side of Cassie’s face, rubbing her thumb lovingly across her cheek. “It’s alright Cunt, we’ll work on it,” she added, a soft smile coming across her face. She pulled her in for a deep kiss just to emphasize the point.

Despite having felt extremely embarrassed mere seconds earlier, something about her Queen’s tender words and motherly embrace told Cassie that she shouldn’t be. The look in her Queen’s eyes filled her with a homely warmth, one that you would expect from Hestia. In this moment she realized how truly incredible this woman was, how great a role model she could be. Cassie replied with a smile of her own, pushing herself in for a follow up kiss.

Her Cunt’s lips felt fitting against Natasha’s own. She leaned Cassie back onto the bed so that she lay on top of the taller woman. They held there for a long few minutes, doing nothing more than making out, exploring each other, pouring their passion into one another.

“I want it,” whispered Cassie as she felt her Queen’s cock brush against her stomach, “I’m ready.”

In one smooth move, Natasha maneuvered herself into perfect position and thrust her thickness into Cassie. She went easy to start, figuring the young girl had probably never taken anything comparable to this. Her suspicions were confirmed when Cassie groaned, “Oh shit daddy… it’s fucking huge.”

Nat struggled to contain her excitement and arousal at being called “daddy.” She must not have done a great job, as a laugh echoed from beneath Wanda, Nat now returning the favor of flipping the bird to Val. 

She didn’t really care though. There was something about being called that name was just so…validating. It made her feel like she was doing a good job as a dom, not that she needed others to tell her what she already knew.

Beneath her Queen, Cassie wanted it more than she had initially let on. Desperate to feel her Queen’s thickness, she wrapped her arms around her Queen’s strong body, grabbing her gently tensing bubble ass. With both hands, she pushed the buxom hips towards her own, desperate for the entirety of her length. Yet for some reason her Queen resisted.

“Are you sure?” questioned the master assassin.

“I can take it,” replied Cassie, unsure of why the usually merciless redhead was being so hesitant.

Natasha nodded and allowed the California girl to guide her cock into her own pussy. “Oh shit yes daddy,” groaned Cassie again, this time loud enough for all to hear, “fuck that’s so good.”

Both Val and Carol let slip moans upon hearing the enticing linguistics from Cassie.

Carol peered down to the gorgeous mixed-race girl that lay beneath her. In spite of her now well-trained mouth, her eyes still seemed to be begging to the Captain. Carol still hadn’t given her much more than the tip, and she could tell that Cassie’s moaning was making the younger of the pair crave all of Carol’s immense length. She leaned ever closer into MJ. “You’re such a good Slut you know that. You don’t beg, you do what you’re told, you make all three of us so happy.”

MJ couldn’t contain the impossibly large and goofy smile that spread upon her face. An immense sense of pride filling her up.

Carol continued, “which is why I feel like you deserve this.” Carol let her hips drop freely onto MJ’s, the sense of pride now not the only thing filling her up. The obedient Slut let out a nearly inhuman gurgle as the long cock buried itself deep within her. She dug her fingers into her Captain’s back with such force that even Carol took note of it. “I knew you would like that,” added Carol as she reeled herself back for her another forceful thrust.

Just as her cock was going to slip free from MJ’s dripping sex, she pounded into the hoodie-loving girl as hard as she felt she could.

“OH fuck,” exhaled MJ in a tone that was less sensual and more, _dear god Captain your hurting me_.

“I told you,” sighed Carol, “I can-”

“It’s ok,” silenced MJ, her breathing labored. She pressed her mouth rife against her Captain’s ear. “Break your slut. Fuck me like a piece of meat.”

Carol, oddly intimidated by this girl’s willingness to take a pounding, swallowed her fear as she recoiled for another powerful thrust. When she slammed her cock deep into MJ, the lanky brunette shuddered.

“That’s good Car-” MJ caught herself, “my Captain. That’s fucking perfect my Captain.” She could barely get her words out as she was reeling from the exquisite sensation of Carol’s cock buried within her.

“I didn’t know you could take dick this good,” whispered Carol as she kept herself buried deep in MJ’s soppy cunt. The brunette Slut moaned in satisfied response. The moan quickly turned to a squeal as Carol reeled back and pounded MJ again.

MJ’s hips were hurting from the absolute thrashing they were taking from her Captain, but good lord did she love it. The raw tenderness between her thighs was inexplicably gratifying.

As Carol reeled back once more, MJ decided it was time to return the favor. “You’re such a good Captain,” she started, “you know exactly what we want and how to work us. The only reason I act like such a good little obedient slut is because you three are such good fucking tops. I can’t wait for you to give me that daddy dick.”

Carol’s breathing deepened as she struggled to shroud her feelings of fulfillment. Carol flung herself into MJ’s sex one last time, staying deep inside of her as their eyes met, bobbing and weaving in conversation. Finally, Carol planted a deep, loving kiss onto MJ’s lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. All the while, MJ unconsciously gently humped Carol’s hips, giving herself a little extra pleasure.

Finally, they pulled away. “I hope this never ends,” muttered Carol.

“Too bad it’s been thirty minutes,” interrupted Carol’s fiancée.

“Already?”

“Yup,” replied Nat, giving Carol the universal sign for _scooch._ Reluctantly, Carol slipped herself free of MJ, who let out a sad whimper. Nat put her finger to the tall brunette’s lips. “Don’t worry Slut. You know how good I am,” she whispered with a wink. MJ responded with a not so sad whimper.

A meek expelling sigh was released as Val shifted her fingers out of Wanda, allowing Carol to take her place with the Cum Dumpster. Val flipped Cassie over back onto her stomach, perching herself snuggly on top of Cassie’s thighs, her ribbed phallus standing before her ass crack.

The three doms nodded at each other. Each one, with the grace and strength of a seasoned fighter, maneuvered their respective sub so that they made a doggystyle triangle. If that is difficult to picture, let me paint the scene. All three subs: Cum Dumpster, Slut, and Cunt, lay on their hands and knees. Stood tall on their shins and knees behind them were Carol, Nat, and Val respectively. They all faced in towards the bed so that they could watch each other, positioned in a triangle.

The subs traded looks, effervescently excited about what was about to happen. Similarly, the doms were unquestionably ecstatic with what was about to go down. Especially Carol, as she could hardly wait to execute her plan unbeknownst to the rest of the group. A hedonistic grin overcame her face just thinking about it. She temporarily forced the thought out of her mind as the three doms shared another look.

Three distinct moans filled the room as cocks slipped into pussies.

“Ohhhhh yessss…your cock’s fucking perfect… thank you my King,” groaned the Cunt.

“Unghhhhhh… you’re so fucking thick,” squealed the Slut.

“Oh god you’re in my guts already,” yelped the Cum Dumpster, weary about the fact that her Captain was so deep, yet she hadn’t even felt her hips yet.

“You wanna feel you’re guts huh?” retorted Carol. The blonde thrust the rest of the cock in, eliciting a gurgling curse filled grunt from the Cum Dumpster. She loved seeing Wanda’s snacky body shudder as the cock jammed her, bubbly ass jiggling. For a fleeting moment, she saw the potential beauty in having a cock, the sexual opportunities it would open up. But then she remembered how much she loved pussy, especially her own.

With unspoken harmony, all three doms began fucking their subs. Their rhythms were distinct, Carol slow yet voracious, Valkyrie hard and rhythmic, Natasha light but fast. They worked in beautiful concerto, as if there were a conductor somewhere synchronizing them all. Val could already feel her pussy throbbing, turned on as she watched the Widow and her fiancée fuck the Cunt and Cum Dumpster. She eyed Wanda greedily as Carol’s brutal slams made her skin ripple, her copious tits bouncing with every thrust, face becoming more and more slack as pleasure no doubt inundated her. She then turned her gaze to the slut, shoulder muscles flexing as they balanced herself against Nat’s ruthless blistering fucking. Sequentially louder yelps escaped her lips as Nat’s hips crashed into her lithe frame, the sound only making Val ache for release.

Nat similarly craved release as she looked onward, infatuated by how Carol’s face intensified with every thrust, her cutthroat jawline flexing as she plunged herself in. Or how fucking incredible Val’s arms looked as she pulled the Cunt’s hips back towards her own, toned biceps glistening with sweat. She got so lost in admiring the others that she realized she was neglecting her Slut. Though from Nat’s point of view, it didn’t seem like her Slut minded all that much, as she too was staring mouth agape at the insane sexual scene before her.

Nat bent her upper half over the sexy caramel skinned girl, wrapping her left arm around her stomach and pulling her in close. She sent the other arm around the Slut’s skinny hips, wriggling her digits all the way down to the small bush.

MJ jerked her legs together when her Queen simultaneously thrust her hips forward and placed her hand on MJ’s clit. “Did you just try to run away from me?” questioned her Queen. 

“N-no,” MJ stumbled, “it was just a reaction, I’m not sure why I even did it.”

Her Queen gave her a look that said, _I’m not sure I really believe you, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt since this is your reward._ MJ replied with a grateful smile and good whorish puppy dog eyes. Despite how merciless her Queen was trained to be, MJ knew she couldn’t resist her deep brown puppy dog eyes.

She was right.

Her Queen mumbled something about, “having gone soft” before she went back to work on her. She gave her a particularly rowdy thrust before returning to her rapid pace, further beating up MJ’s tender cunt. Despite having felt it before, MJ couldn’t get over how hefty her Queen’s cock was. It felt like she was getting split in half, especially when the redhead really began to go for broke. “Guhhh. Unghhhh. Shiiiii-” she yelped as her Queen overloaded her with a cock in the snatch and fingers on her clit.

She wasn’t the only one though, as her King’s ribbed cock was working wonders on Cassie’s sex. As you got nearer to its base, each rib was sequentially larger, making it feel like it was growing as it buried itself in you. The Asgardian moved with such experienced power, thrusting deep into the Californian, their crotches slapping, yet her movements never turbulent. Her hands floated all around Cassie’s inviting body, grabbing and holding and choking. Cassie wondered just how these three women were lightyears better than any guy she had been with (granted it wasn’t a very large sample size but still).

The size-shifting hero felt her King’s breath just as the words slipped free from her mouth. “Do you wanna try the other hole?”

Cassie whipped her head around so quickly that she knocked her forehead against her King’s. “Shit sorry,” she apologized, rubbing her forehead. “Uhhmmm…” her mind was tabula rasa.

“Don’t feel pressured, it was just a suggestion. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s ok…I want to.” Her voice was steady, assured, more so than even she expected. She had been playing with the idea of anal play and figured who better to try it with than her King. “I want you in my ass.”

“Uh…uhhhmmm…are you-”

“Yes, my King. Take my ass. Just go slow please.”

“Ok. I’ll start with my finger.”

She slid her dildo out, tendrils of fluid hugging it as it literally popped free of the snug snatch. Tentatively, she placed her index finger onto Cassie’s puckered asshole, the young woman’s body tensing just at the feel of the digit on her rim. She heard a steadying breath exit the Cunt’s lungs, and in turn, slowly began to circle said finger around the sphincter. The slow, repetitive movement actually seemed to relax the doe-eyed beauty, her legs and shoulders easing back into the bed.

“You ready?” asked Val after a few minutes. A nod was all she got in response. She applied a coating of lube to the finger just to be sure. She leaned in with light pressure to the finger, pressing it to the core of her asshole. The rosebud slowly began to open up, the finger millimetering its way inside. As Val’s fingernail exited view, the newbie tensed up, pooper clenching unyieldingly around Val’s digit. She placed a compassionate hand on the girl’s rigid back, “It’s ok. Just ease into it. Trust me, I got you,” she hushed.”

Cassie allowed Val’s words to sink in, taking a couple of breaths, feeling her jaw and shoulders relax, the anxiety leaving her body. A few moments later, she felt a slender but potent pressure driving into her rear. It moved slowly, calmly, but it still burned. She gritted her teeth as her nerves flared. She felt the endearing rubbing of her King’s hand along her back, helping her along. “Ahhhh ahhhhh,” she stuttered through clenched jaws.

“Ok?”

“Yeah. Just…slow.”

“I got you, don’t worry.”

The force in her ass began to ease, and she felt Val’s skin rubbing her hole as she slid the finger back out. She exhaled, grateful for the temporary relief, but also prepping herself. Soon enough, Val re-entered her sphincter, finger tracing its previous path. This time was easier, the finger not feeling so awkward. Cassie was thankful it was her King doing this and not some dumb teenage guy.

As Val continued to work her finger cautiously, the young woman became more and more receptive, and after a couple more minutes, her asshole was able to take the King’s finger with relative ease, even stretching wide enough for Val to insert another.

“I’m ready,” spoke Cassie as two of her King’s fingers plunged her depths.

“Ok,” Val said lightly, “just let me know-”

“Mhmmm,” replied Cassie quickly, clearly filled with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Val pressed the sleek head of her silicone ribbed cock against her Cunt’s bumhole. The opened-up beauty spread apart, giving way to the heavily lubed dick. As it continued to stretch the sphincter, Cassie’s rigid hands dug into the mattress, her exhales becoming short and stuttered. Restrained painful moans slipped free of her lungs.

“You got it Cunt, you’re doing great,” supported Val, her caring hand still encouraging the rebellious girl. By now, the entire head had plunged itself into the woman’s rectum. Val simply sat there for a bit, the first rib nudged up against her squeezing entrance. She didn’t wanna push her too hard. Yet.

Cassie felt inexplicably weird, her body felt full but in the wrong way. She could sense her bowels shifting as Val had barely worked into her. But at the same time, it also felt quite fine. After the searing burn had dumbed down, it had been replaced by a sort of taboo ecstasy. She was a little scared, but also super titillated.

She reached her arm back behind her, feeling Val’s smooth skin under her touch. She curled her fingers around her hamstrings, encouraging the King towards herself. The ebony goddess got the message. She felt her King’s legs tightening up in preparation, her hand steadying itself on her back. The first rib worked its way in, her asshole spreading to accompany its girth. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she murmured under her breath, though she wasn’t sure whether they were pleasurable or painful curses. Probably both. The gentlest tingle of ecstasy could be detected under the unusual burn of the widening hole.

As the first rib entered her, her King again sat there, allowing her to grow accustomed to the gaping feeling. A minute passed before the next rib went through, then the next, each one slightly bigger than the last, each one bringing more inexplicable gratification with it. After four ribs had intruded her sphincter, she felt unbearably full. “How many more?”

“Three,” replied her King.

“Give me all.”

“Cunt, I don’t think that’s a good-”

Cassie didn’t wait for her to finish that sentence. Like the power bottom Carol dreamt her to be, she wrapped her hand around her King’s smackable ass, catching her by surprise, and pulled her as hard as she could into her asshole, simultaneously throwing her hips back towards her King.

“GAHHHH FUCKING FUCK!” she roared as her butthole was spread beyond belief, thick ribs stretching her further than she thought she could go. Scorching pain flared through her nerves, stinging her entire body. “UNGHHHH SHIT!” she bellowed. Her back arched up, bringing her hands off the ground so her back rested on her King’s front in a futile attempt to ease the pain. She felt her bowels shift to accompany the cock, her stomach cramping.

Val couldn’t believe what the girl had just done. Her crotch was smushed against the girl’s appealing bum, cock buried in her asshole. As the Cunt reeled herself upwards against her, Val reached one arm around her waist and one across her shoulder, keeping her steady. She peppered her neck and cheek with soft, encouraging kisses, attempting to quell the pain she knew Cassie must’ve been feeling. Despite her roars, her hands were still clenched onto Val’s ass, shoving her in as hard as she could. The ebony King started minutely pumping into her, knowing that small movements would help to loosen her up. After about a minute, her breathing started to even out, and her death grip on Val’s globes eased up.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Val whispered into her ear.

“Crazy for you,” responded Cassie in a whip.

“Mmmmm…yeah you are. Couldn’t wait for this dick huh?”

“Nuh uhh. I’m fucking insane for it. Starving for you, for your royal cock.”

Needing a release, Val dug her teeth into the girl’s relaxing shoulders. She reached her own hand around to where Cassie’s rest on her ass, sliding it up to her back and digging in the girl’s nails. The Cunt got the message, shoving in her fingernails as hard as she possibly could. Val’s body coursed with wonderous pain, providing an ease to the sexual tension building in her gut. “God I fucking love this,” she moaned as she continued to pump her Cunt, “I’m so glad you joined us.”

While her lover took her Cunt’s anal virginity, Carol was becoming very antsy. Watching the others while fucking her Cum Dumpster had taken her arousal to an 15/10, and she was hankering to unleash the showstopper. She took her eyes off Nat and looked down to Wanda’s smooth back. The long shallow crevice where her spine was. Her curvaceous hips holding her bulbous ass, jiggly softly as Carol shook her like a fast machine.

_Fuck it,_ she thought.

She leaned her lean body over her Cum Dumpster’s so that she could whisper into her ear. “You remember the training room?” she questioned, knowing very well what the answer would be.

“Yeah, why?” responded the Cum Dumpster. Carol simply gave her a nod. Sea green eyes went wide with shock as the Sokovian realized what Carol was implying. “No, we…we can’t do that,” warned the orange haired Witch.

“We can, and we are,” commanded Carol, not allowing for much of a choice. She knew this was meant to be their reward, but she had been plotting this for too damn long to let it go awry. Plus she knew that deep down the empathic little Cum Dumpster would love this.

“But…them,” whispered the Sokovian as she motioned to the others.

“You’ll protect them…you can do it,” encouraged Carol, “I trust you.” She lay her hand on the side of her Dumpster’s face, stroking reassuring circles with her thumb.

Wanda took a long inhale, and then nodded to her Captain.

Not needing any more encouragement, Carol let her powers flow out of her. She felt them seep out of her bones, past her blood and through her skin. She wasn’t gonna hold back, not tonight. In a matter of seconds, the room reached a temperature that was uncomfortable for all present.

“Ummm, Danvers,” warned Valkyrie, even her body rapidly beginning to glisten with sweat.

The blonde peered down quickly to make sure the Cum Dumpster was doing her part. She saw the gossamer red glow oozing out of the sultry Sokovian towards the rest of the room. She then looked over to the Cunt, whose eyes were steady but tinged with fear. “It’s ok Cassie,” she assured, “I promise.” The young Lang nodded, though her eyes were still unsure.

All of the other women stopped what they were doing as the combined energy not only deluged across the room but also encapsulated their bodies.

“Edith, Enhanced Barndoor Protocol for my room please,” spoke Natasha, unsure of what was happening. Check that, she knew what was happening, she just didn’t know what the fuck it meant for them. Immediately, shield doors collapsed across the room, hunkering it down. After the training room, she had had some of the engineers install extra protective shield doors to certain rooms. She had included her own quarters because, well, in the back of her mind she had always known this was a possibility. It was just in time too, as the room soon began to rattle with potency. Quickly after, the contents of the chamber began to suffer the brunt of the Captain and the Witch.

Carol’s immaculate body began to burn immensely as her powers emanated from within her core.

Val had felt Carol’s powers before, and she knew that what Carol was doing right now should’ve killed her. But somehow Wanda’s powers were not only keeping her safe, but also shifting the immense raw power from her lover into something sensually gratifying. Don’t do drugs kids, but it felt like every cell in her body had just snorted a mountain of cocaine. Her mind struggled to perceive just how insane her body was feeling.

Nat could barely contain herself. The feeling radiating through her was divine. Literally every inch of her body felt spectacular. Her senses were dialed up to a 15 and they were still struggling to function. She had felt both Wanda’s and Carol’s powers, but that had always been separately, and never with this intensity. It was the most overwhelming, inundating sexual feeling she’d ever experienced. In a haze, she looked at the faces of the other’s, all of them telling her one thing: Holy Fuck.

“I don’t know what the fuck’s going on, but please don’t stop,” encouraged Cassie, her breathing ragged with pleasure. She’d been dubious about being so close to her Captain’s powers, especially when they seemed to be reaching a new level of vigor. But as soon as she’d felt the intoxicating bliss conduct throughout her body, all of those thoughts were sent out the window like a young Bran Stark.

Carol obliged Cassie’s ask, upping her power level even more. She could feel that they were verging on the point where Wanda had lost control of her powers last time, yet as scary as that thought may be, she trusted her Cum Dumpster. “You got this baby,” she whispered as she let loose even more energy, surpassing their previous threshold.

Wanda took a deep breath. Whether they knew it or not, in this moment, everyone trusted her, everyone was believing in her, they had faith in her. _I got this_ , she thought. Energy blasted throughout the room, saturating itself within the women. She could sense every inch of it, every hair on all five of their bodies, every muscle and bone, she could sense it all. She wasn’t limited to just the physical things though. All their emotion, all their lust, their arousal, passion, grief, sadness, pain, love. It all rushed into her. God did it feel climactic.

“HOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT,” moaned the Captain as Wanda’s energy level overtook her own, “so that’s what it feels like huh?” Her muscles clenched in pre-orgasmic ecstasy as for the first time ever she was truly feeling Wanda’s powers. The fluid, organic movements of it inside of her. The already cosmic power only fueled by her own, creating something truly awe-inspiring. “That’s all I’ve got,” continued the indescribable blonde, her pussy crying out in gleeful gratification “it’s all you now Cum Dumpster.”

Wanda could feel the last bit of restrained power within her. She was scared to let it out, to unleash everything. But she could do this. She could control her fear. With one last focused breath, she let everything out. With it came her own pent-up lust, arousal, passion, grief, loss, pain, and love. All her emotions sprayed out along with her powers. For the first time ever, she was unveiling her true, full power.

Throughout the bed, that last burst triggered five simultaneous mind-bending orgasms. All five of the women shuddered as the energetically enhanced throws of ecstasy consumed their entire beings. Legs shook, abs crunched, and bedsheets were bunched in hands as the literal greatest physical feeling in the world overcame them. Carol’s power provided the women with the raw energy that was then molded into something perfect by Wanda’s own powers.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK… I never wanna stop cumming,” groaned a barely coherent Natasha, “you two are fucking incredible.”

You knew something was truly spectacular when even Natasha was incapable of controlling herself.

Val’s eyes rolled back into her head before her eyelids screwed shut as the earth-shattering orgasm quite literally rocked her world. Not only did their powers add to the physical aspect, Val’s mental state was sent through the moon. Any stress or worries she possessed fell completely to the wayside, her brain going numbingly blank as it was inundated with fantastical extravagance. Her soul seemed to be cumming right along with her mind and body. 

“Thank…you,” croaked Cassie, her breathtaking face beautifully contrasting the string of drool that slid down her cheek. Her inconspicuously stunning profile was splayed sideways on the sheets as her ass was popped up, gently jiggling with her orgasm. Her body felt molten, veins and arteries livid with lava. Her orgasming brain withheld her from truly processing the scope of everything that was happening. All she could think about was how insanely good the massive amounts of energy inside her felt.

MJ’s lightly toned lithe body pulsed and contracted as the waves of cumming forcefully crashed against her. She had been such a good Slut all night, but she couldn’t help herself anymore. She begged her partner to continue to work her magic. “Please Wanda…god I love you so much…please keep making me cum.”

The orange haired Sokovian craned her neck, looking inquisitively back at her Captain for permission. Carol’s glowing eyes were unfocused, her body contracting as she surfed along her own orgasm. _Guess that’s a yes_ , thought Wanda. She kept her powers flowing freely, working in perfect tandem with Carol’s. She gave her partner in crime a little extra oomph, making the sexy caramel kiss whimper and mewl whorishly.

Soon all five other women were doing the same. Screaming, moaning, groaning, roaring, and shuddering as they came. Wanda wasn’t sure whether they were continuously orgasming, or if they were peaking only for the energy to send them right back into the throws of another orgasm. Not that it really mattered, as she still got to enjoy the view of MJ, Cassie, her King, and her Queen cumming their brains out. Not to mention feeling her Captain’s convulsing body smacking into her own.

Wanda didn’t doubt that they could continue on like this for eternity, but she was beginning to tire. She held on as long as she could, squeezing out every last drop of each of their orgasms until one by one all five of them collapsed onto the bed, physically and emotionally dismantled by the unequivocally all-time best orgasm. Wanda too was spent, the immaculate sense of pride the only thing keeping her standing. She scanned over the bed, admiring what she thought was by far her best work. Five women completely and utterly sexually thrashed at her hands. She had done a lot of great things as an Avenger, helped out a lot of people. But deep down she couldn’t help but think that this was the best. In fact, if she was being honest, nothing else really came close. Seeing the bed littered with five sexy as hell bodies, stained with multiple types of body fluid. All at the hands of her powers. _Chef’s kiss,_ she thought to herself, _fucking chef’s kiss._

>>>>

When Nat awoke, there were five other bodies on the bed in various states of dismay. The Slut was in the fetal position, hands tucked under her head, mouth agape with drool slowly trickling out. The Cunt lay near the foot of the bed, fully starfishing. Val’s body was curved in a “C” while her neck rest on Carol’s calf. The cute ebony Asgardian was snoring lightly, cutely. Carol was belly down with her face turned to one side. Her mouth also ajar. Nat was sure the Captain would wake up with a stiff neck. Meanwhile, the only one who seemed to know how to sleep properly was the Cum Dumpster, who lay on her side with a pillow tucked under her head. One hand gently resting on Carol’s short blonde hair while a smile seemed to rest on her face.

“Shit,” groaned Nat to no one in particular as she pushed herself upright. The room smelled of sex, which having had a full night’s time to stew, did not smell particularly good. “Holy shit,” she murmured again as the memories of the previous night came back to her in full, “holy fucking shit!”

She looked to her Cum Dumpster and shook her head, remembering why she would have that sleeping grin on her face. She then remembered something else, which brought a smile onto her own face. Last night, as the room had gotten throttled, her Cum Dumpster had shielded the drawer of her polaroids just as she had shielded all of them. She climbed up the bed, planting a thank you kiss on the young woman’s forehead. Natasha had grown quite fond of the young Sokovian. If she was being honest with herself, which she wasn’t always fond of doing, she had come to see Wanda as the daughter she could never have. She cared for her when she was sad, despite what she let the other’s think. She had constantly kept tabs on her when her and Vis went AWOL. She cared about Wanda, probably more than she would ever admit.

Just as she was about to roll out of bed, MJ let out a waking groan. Her eyes still shut; her slender frame began to stir.

MJ’s body was sore in the way that she felt like she had just been fucked the shit out of. _Oh…right,_ she thought. Before she could rub the sleep out of her eyes, she felt a commanding hand wrap around the back of her head and pull her into a kiss. MJ couldn’t imagine a better wakeup call than the familiarly supple yet firm lips of her Queen. She accepted the kiss lazily, her Queen doing most of the work while MJ’s body drearily attempted to wake up. As lips pulled away from one another, her Queen whispered, “that was nice.”

“Sorry about the morning breath,” apologized MJ as she finally opened her eyes. Her Queen’s two-tone hair was messy, her eyelids still heavy. Her body didn’t possess the usual dominant physicality she carried herself with. “I still can’t get over you,” let slip MJ before the words even registered in her brain.

Her Queen’s face softened as a grin gently tugged at the corners of her mouth. She pulled her back in for another kiss. MJ relished these soft moments. Things often got intense around the compound, and she didn’t mind that, but it was moments like these that she really lived for. She let herself fall into her Queen, both spiritually and physically.

Nat pulled up, planting a kiss on her Slut’s forehead. “Why don’t you go get started on breakfast,” she said with a smile, giving her Slut’s ass a soft spank as she walked away.

As MJ’s never-ending legs slipped out the doorway, Nat turned back to look at the disarray across the bed. Carol and the Cum Dumpster were both sound asleep, wiped out from their output last night. Cassie, having never done anything quite so intense before, was similarly sleeping like a rock. Meanwhile, Valkyrie’s firm body began to stir.

The mocha skinned woman stretched out her arms and legs, letting out a groan as one tends to do in the morning. Nat treated her to the same wakeup call she had provided MJ. Val let out a soft surprised gasp that never got past her lips as she felt Natasha plant one on her. It was much more passionate than early morning kisses ought to be, already giving Val that deep tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach.

When Nat attempted to pull away, Val followed her. “Nuh uh,” she whispered as she wrapped her own hand around Natasha’s neck, pulling in the redhead for another long kiss. Despite her surprisingly mild morning breath, Val couldn’t help but savor the former Russians taste, enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against the similarly physiqued woman. Finally, Val pulled back, opening her eyes to gaze upon Nat’s beautiful sea blue irises. “This is perfect,” she announced as she arose from the bed. She peered back, admiring how cute her fiancée looked as she slept. 

The sound of food on a pan interrupted the serene silence of the morning. “Guess we better check that out,” smirked Val, taking Nat’s hand. As the two walked out the doorway, Nat reached behind and grabbed a handful of caramel ass.

Val shot her a quick look before retaliating. She reached her arm not so discreetly forward and rubbed her fingers on Nat’s vulva, causing the master assassin to misstep. Nat sneered before delivering a soft elbow to Val’s side. “Uh,” feigned Valkyrie as she pinched Nat’s back. This little game continued until they reached the kitchen, at which point Val whispered, “I’ll best you.”

It was never a good idea to challenge the Black Widow at anything, even something as juvenile as this, but the Valkyrie couldn’t help herself. Natasha gave her a weary look that seemed to say _be careful what you wish for_.

“Morning my King,” came MJ’s still croaky voice.

“Morning my Slut,” replied Val, rising onto her toes to give MJ a morning kiss. As her lips met MJ’s, she wiggled her bare ass gently side to side, teasing Nat. The redhead snorted under her breath. “What you got for us?”

“Trying a little Mediterranean. Got falafels, homemade pita, some chopped up cabbage, hummus, and a couple of sauces. Make some little falafel wraps.”

“Fuck that sounds good,” replied Nat.

“I hope so, this is my first time making it for other people.”

“I’m sure they’ll be great.” Nat rose up and pecked MJ cutely on the cheek. “You should try worrying less about what people think about you, might be surprised by how much freer you feel.”

“But I wouldn’t be a very good Slut if I didn’t concern myself with my King and Queen’s utmost desires.”

A naughty smile crept onto Nat’s face, “God you’re so good,” she chuckled, genuinely amused by the mixed girl’s combination of naughtiness and whip-smart comebacks. She stood tall, giving MJ another quick kiss on the cheek. “How is my entire body so sore yet I still wanna fuck you so bad right now,” she whispered oozingly. 

“Do it,” edged MJ, feeling the warmth of her Queen’s breath on her collarbone. 

“You better be careful teasing me like that,” exhaled Nat.

“Why would I wanna be careful?”

An unexpected throaty purr rumbled in Nat’s throat. MJ yelped when she felt her Queen’s fingers slide up against her cunt.

“Ohhhhh,” groaned MJ, her legs struggling to keep her up as the fingers plunged into her pussy. “I just need to finish-”

“Shhhhh,” hushed Nat, turning off the stove top, “right after I finish you.” She gave MJ a push, dropping her pert bum onto the floor. Nat chased, sinking her hands back inside MJ, diving on top and straddling the vertically gifted woman. To her left, Val climbed up onto the marble countertop and spread her legs open, teasing herself. “You want in on this?” asked Nat.

“I’ll just watch,” smirked Val, to which Nat smirked back. The voracious redhead focused back in on her meal. She slipped her fingers out of her maddeningly delectable cunt and felt up around the stove. She dipped said pussy soaked fingers into the hummus, scooping some up, and bringing it to MJ’s lips. “A good chef always tastes their food, right?”

MJ happily opened up, letting her Queen glide her small fingers into MJ’s mouth. She closed her lips around them, swirling her tongue around the hummus popsicle. She let out a gratified hum as the taste danced on her buds. The lusty aftertaste of her pussy a nice addition to the smooth creaminess of the hummus. “Fuck that’s good,” she let out.

“Yeah? You like how your pussy tastes with the food?”

“Mhmmmm.”

“You like the taste of your own dripping sex you little whore?”

“Mmm. I love it.”

“So, what do you want, my fingers in your pussy or my fingers in your mouth?”

“Mmmmmmm…both,” she said, adorably cocking her head.

“Nuh uh… have to pick one.”

“Hmmmmm,” she mewled, her voice rising like a puppy, “but I want bo-”

“Beg for it _,_ ” said Nat bluntly.

“B-but my Queen, I thought you said not to beg.”

“You shouldn’t. But if your Queen orders you to beg, you better fucking do it.”

MJ swallowed. “Please my Queen, I want your fingers in both my holes. Please, feed your little Slut her own pussy juice. I’m so desperate, only you can give it to me. Please, please, please, Daddy.”

Nat heard Val’s pussy moisten as her Slut kept talking, her fingers schlicking in and out, back and forth. A couple airy moans escaped her lungs as MJ’s naughty words fell upon listening ears. But Nat wasn’t satisfied. “I know you can do better than that.”

“I’m a whore for you my Queen, you’re the reason I’m so desperate. I need you; I thirst for you. You’re so fucking incredible and you make my pussy fucking ache just wanting your fingers.”

MJ could feel her words working her own lust into a frenzy, speaking her desires into the truth of the world. “Please my Queen, your fingers, fuck their so good, I need them. In my pussy, and in my mouth. Please I’m so fucking desperate for you my Queen.”

“Better…but I think there’s still more.”

“My Queeeeeeen,” she let out, as mewling and desperately as she could, “please let me be you lezzie bitch…I wanna be your naughty obedient submissive dyke whore. My holes are yours. And they’re begging, fuck they’re so desperate for you…God I’ve never felt so starved for something in my life…I need your fingers inside of me, thrusting the pussy that belongs to you, deepthroating the mouth that is yours. Please my Queen, all my holes are aching for your skilled, perfect fucking fingers.”

“Good.” Nat plunged her fingers back into MJ’s desperate cunt, the other hand dancing around MJ’s vulva, collecting up her juices with every opportunity. Once she felt they were properly wet, she scooped another helping of hummus. “Say ahhhh.”

MJ obliged, opening her mouth wide to accept her Queen’s hummus and pussy stained fingers. She shuddered when the soft pads lay down on her tongue, the cool hummus contrasting the warmth of her own juice. She licked it up, taking her time. Savoring the tastes. The feel of her Queen’s fingers naturally soft yet coarse from years of training. She slid her tongue in between the two digits in her mouth, lapping up any and every inch of the appendages. _I want more_ , thought MJ.

She wrapped her hands around her Queen’s wrist, pulling the fingers in deeper into her mouth. Her Queen’s hands weren’t very large, and MJ’s control over her gag reflex had improved, which meant she was able to get down to Nat’s knuckles with minimal effort.

In front of her, Natasha let out a low, erogenous moan as her fingers buried in MJ’s mouth. She kissed her Slut on the cheek, “you’ve gotten so much better,” she complimented. Her body tingled at the feel of MJ’s slimy throat, pulsating heavily as she gulped down her own juices.

Egged on by her Slut’s slow, rhythmic slurping, Natasha trailed her palm around to MJ’s savory mound, spending extra time playing amongst the trimmed bush. The warmth of MJ’s body was inviting, encouraging Nat to continue masterfully working MJ’s pinkish brown sex. Naturally, this had the reciprocal effect. Nat pulled her fingers out, making her slut wait, testing her, laughing inwardly every time her hips bucked forward, desperate for the slightest fondle of her digits. 

“Are you gonna be a good whore and cum hard for me?”

“Of course, my Queen,” huffed MJ, “you always make my cunt ooze.”

“Scream so loud that you wake up the others?”

“Whatever you want my Queen.”

“I want you to scream my name.”

MJ had become so accustomed to their household names that this demand temporarily pulled her mind away from the tantalizing finger banging she was receiving.

“But my Queen…”

“You have my permission, just this once. I wanna hear you roar my name as you cum, and cum, and cum.” MJ nodded her head vigorously, surprisingly turned on by the prospect of yelling the name as she came.

At this point, the noises coming from Val’s twat were ruthlessly sexual. Her pussy squelching as the ebony fingers ebbed and flowed, impassioned by a voyeuristic sense of lust. Hearing Natasha so easily, so casually preside over the Slut was incredible. Hearing the lewd back and forth between the two, something about it just got her going. Her body obviously was enjoying the show too, as she could barely feel her legs, and her fingers seemed to be moving on their own rapid accord.

Her subtle grunting gave Nat all the feedback she needed. Nat decided it was time to up the ante. She begrudgingly pried her fingers away from the tantalizing snatch, holding them up against her own mischievous lips, letting them draw in the attention of mahogany eyes as they gleamed in all their glory. Coquettishly, she repositioned herself over her Slut, trailing the damp fingers across the brunette’s slender stomach, coating the Slut in her own sap. The taller figure cooed and shuddered at the warm feel of her own extracts on her skin.

When Nat reached her destination, she tenderly braced her left thigh against MJ’s crotch, feeling the viscous liquid of MJ’s cunt lazily trail its way down her leg. Without warning, she yanked free the fingers tucked in her Slut’s mouth, long goopy tendrils of spit coming along for the ride. The Slut gasped at the suddenness of the loss of her lollipop. It was merely temporary though, as Nat just needed to switch hands to give her better control. Quickly, the pussy soaked fingers replaced the emptiness in MJ’s mouth. A satisfied hum tickled Nat’s fingers, sending the meek vibrations to saturate her body.

Nat slid her spit-soaked fingers down to MJ’s rump, grabbing one cheek in a firm yet gentle grip. She began guiding back and forth, MJ’s crotch grinding against her athletic upper leg. A slow, steady hum continued to emanate from MJ’s mouth, letting Nat know just how good she was at pleasing her Slut. In no time at all, MJ began grinding herself more vigorously on Nat’s leg, which left her hand to simply enjoy the ripeness of the ass gripped in her palm.

As MJ rode her thigh, she could feel her Slut’s fingernails driving into her back, clawing at anything that would ground her while her senses were elated. The pain felt good. She was turned on by the image of her bruised and scratched back tomorrow. She let free a long coo into her Slut’s ear, simply to let her know how good everything felt. She usually wouldn’t do this, showing pleasure like that being a sign of weakness, but she and her Slut were past such technicalities, they knew their roles, nothing could change that.

They kept on like for longer than should’ve been acceptable. Slut continually picking up the pace; Natasha’s leg now swimming in sexual fluid, mostly her Slut’s but also some of her own. The tan skinned brunette’s breath quickened, shallowing out. Restricted grunts began flowing out, starting from deep in her throat, flowing around Nat’s fingers, and out past her appetizing lips.   
  


To her left, Nat could detect the edgings of an orgasm from Valkyrie. The petite mocha skinned King whispering to herself, “come on, come on,” in an attempt to release at the same time as their Slut. Her body writhed and jerked, fighting against itself, attempting to quell an animalistic desire. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard,” she whispered again, talking to no one in particular. Her earthy brown eyes screwed closed as she put all her energy into edging herself into the perfect moment. 

Nat juggled the idea of whether she should ruin Val’s orgasm, but despite the King’s boast that she would best the master assassin, Nat decided that such an event would be better saved for their one on one session.

Instead, Nat decided to it was time to wake the others. She rushed her face into the sliver of skin just above MJ’s collarbone, alluringly making her way up MJ’s endless neck. She planted long damp kisses, pulsing her sucking at a pace that inched her Slut ever closer to the inevitable.

When Nat arrived at the base of her knifelike jawline, she heard a sound that could only be described as angelic.

MJ spit out Nat’s fingers. “NATASHA…oh fuck… NATASHA…unggghhhhh NATASHA…fucking NATASHAAAAAAAAAAA.” MJ’s high-pitched roar rang out through the empty compound, the sound of her name lighting a fire in the redhead’s ear. Hearing her slut call out her name as orgasm overcame her, it was almost too much to bear. Almost.

Nat struggled to remain somewhat composed as a titanic wave of cum sloshed out of her Slut’s perfect pussy, drenching both of their crotches in lecherous juices. She dug her leg in deeper, desperate to take advantage of MJ’s sensitivity, craving to hear her name screamed in elation once more. She planted more kisses, each one more passionate than the last. She trailed the satiny fingertips of her other hand down MJ’s spine, drawing her in tighter until not even Cassie’s dad would be able to fit between them.

She felt the slender, tight crotch on her thigh begin to churn again, rubbing itself in small gratuitous circles. Nat had her right where she wanted. She wrapped her hand around the lean, caramel shoulders before her, pulling the New York beauty down onto her leg, which she pressed firmly upward, thrusting against her entire sex. “Oh fuck,” gurgled MJ in orgasmic surprise, her hands digging sharply, painfully, into Nat’s back. “Fucking NATASHA…oh god NATASHA…fuck yes NATASHA god I love it so much!”

The deep pit in Nat’s gut began to tug, her pussy aching, quivering, to ceremoniously celebrate a sweet release. She felt her breath shorten; despite all her training she was powerless to even it out. So, she decided to give in. Euphoria came crashing down upon her. It wouldn’t be long ‘until she was convulsing and writhing along with MJ. “One more time Slut. For me,” she whispered.

MJ’s chin bumped against her shoulder as the submissive Slut obliged her master without question. “Anything for you my Queen. I adore you so much.”

_OH shit,_ thought Nat. She grinded her pussy hard on the slim leg that rested between her crotch. A broad ecstasy saturating her body, electrifying every nerve in her body, supercharging her brain. The orgasm welled from deep within her, crashing and spilling out throughout her entire body. Waves of salacious cum dumped out of her cunt, adding to the wide pool of liquid surrounding the two beauties entangled on the floor.

“FUCK NATASHA… NATASHA… NATASHAAAAAAAA!” MJ peaked as the third consecutive orgasm ravaged her pussy, sending her into an altered state of wanton. Their bodies twitched and fluttered as they both stood atop the mountaintop. Nat pulled MJ in as tight as she could, relishing the warmth and comfort of her bare body as their orgasms marched on alongside each other. Each of them digging their legs in, pressing harder and harder, not allowing the other any brief relief, not that either wanted any.

As they slowly subsided, Nat could feel her pussy tingle, sensitive, drained from its unusual morning output. If this is how she felt, she couldn’t imagine what MJ’s thrice orgasmed twat could’ve felt like. She looked beneath her; a long-tangled mess of beautiful brown woman sprawled out on the floor. She looked so… Nat couldn’t think of the word. Somewhere between erotic, peaceful, gorgeous, and cute. She gave her a kiss on the cheek as she struggled to rise up onto her feet, her legs barely having recovered from the mind-blowing sex. She peered to her left. Val lay slumped over the countertop, her body unmoving except for the deep rise and fall of her stomach as she recovered from what Nat could only assume was a tiresome but pleasurable orgasm. Between her legs was a trail of watery liquid, squirt. Nat realized that her back was wet, and so was her hair. She hadn’t noticed, but apparently Val had unleashed a squirt that had soaked her entire body. She laughed, then made her way to grab a glass of water, almost slipping on the sex juice covered floor.

She turned back to inspect the scene she had left. MJ on the floor, chest heaving, letting out small incoherent groans. Val wiped out on the countertop, tired out from the work of her own arm. Wanda, Carol, and Cassie walking turtle like as they came to search what was the meaning of all the screaming. Their morning faces crusty and sloppy, their hair a spasmatic mess, yet all of them equally as beautiful as if they were completely made up. _Not bad Romanoff_ , she thought to herself, _not bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, appreciate any and all kinds of feedback. Let me know what works and what doesn't. I've finished writing the entire thing, and will probably release a new chapter every week or so. IDK, like I said, it's my first time so I'm still trying to figure all this shit out. 
> 
> Also, hope this can provide a little release during these crazy ass times, stay safe and stay healthy.


End file.
